Lovers in arms
by dajhconradthemute
Summary: Desmond Miles is running away from his dark past that keeps haunting the dark recesses of his mind. he is searching for a way to get revenge for his family and brothers but after all these years he's just about lost hope, till one night two strangers, with faces identical to his fall into his life and offer him a chance to get his revenge, but he finds more than he hoped for.
1. Knock Out

The bad part of the city was silent in the late spring night. The full moon that hung in the sky languidly bathed the world below it in a pale ethereal glow, giving the world a haunting eerie look. The streets were bare and not a single soul dare traverse the streets at such a late hour, if they valued their lives. The only other light in the doggy part of the city was the filth street lamps that lined the street. Some flickered threateningly willing to give up the ghost at any moment; some didn't work at all creating deep black holes between the patches of light from the few properly working street lamps. The eerie silence of the city was broken by the deafening wails of police sirens, the echo of many cars overlapped creating one continuous screaming echo that bounced off the high brick walls and concrete buildings. Two shadows darted through the shadows of the street, paying careful attention to the stay in the patches of darkness. The sirens grew closer along with the voices that shouted orders out angrily and threaten to shoot if the two figures didn't stop running. The two figures ignored the warnings and continued their break neck pace down the streets. Now red and blue lights flashed through the city lighting the area up light a dance show. Search lights mounted on the fast moving cars panned quickly across the street before illuminating to two fleeing figures. Both figures wore pure white hooded jackets with a single strap backpack slung across their backs, their hoods were loose enough to high most of their features yet sleek enough not to get in the way.

"How did they find us?" the figured on the right asked the one of the left with a slight Italian accent. His voice was even as if running for a prolonged period of time did not seem to bother him, nor did he seem winded or tired. The other was silent for a second before turning their head to look at the other.

"Because, you had to flirt with the woman at the corner by the bar." The other replied sternly with a clear accusation in his voice making the other wince.

"this is your last warning stop now or we will be left with no choice but to use force!" a loud voice boomed across the area from the one of the speakers mounted on one of the several police cars racing through the streets after the two figures.

"Idiots, do they really believe they can catch us?" the Italian laughed as they pealed down the street. The other figure was silent. There was a loud hollow pop behind them and something went sailing through the air. The silver, reflective surface of the cylinder glittered in the moonlight as it passed over the heads of the two figures landing several feet in front of them. The moment the canister hit the pavement before them he canister began to his violently as a white mist or gas billowed from it. The two figured ground to a halt backpedaling desperately to stay out of the path of the white gas but a sudden gust of stray wind blew the gas right towards them, enveloping them in the mist. Both figures instantly began coughing and quickly brought their hands up to their face in a vain attempt to block gas out.

"Tear gas?" the Italian coughed violently from somewhere in the cloud.

"KNOCK OUT GAS EZIO DON'T BREATH IT IN!" the other choked desperately trying not to breath the gas in. but a dull thump somewhere to his right alerted the male to the fact that the Italian didn't hear him in time and was now no longer conscious. Truth be told he wasn't doing so well either, his vision was starting to tunnel and his limbs began to feel like lead blocks. His legs gave in beneath him and he listed to the side as his hearing began to fade out, the last thing he heard was the piercing scream of the sirens and the bright flashes of red and blue through the white cloud surrounding him and the Italian. But the last thing he saw was another hooded figure slinking through the white cloud towards them, the figures shirt pulled over his mouth and nose. The figure knelt beside him before he was consumed by the blackness that was unconsciousness.


	2. trusting your instincts

Desmond Miles walked silently down the sidewalk. His favorite white hoodie covered his bartender uniform; the hood was pulled up over his head shadowing his face when he passed some of the lamp posts. In his ears a pair of black headphones quietly played music as he briskly headed back home to his loft, careful to keep his head down. He knew this part of town well. This was the lower district of town, where the low lives, murders, robbers, cut throats, drug dealers, and really poor people, along with the homeless, lived. Anyone who wanted to live to see the next sunrise kept to themselves but always looked over their shoulder, and made sure never to piss someone off in this part of town. That's why Desmond kept his head down looking at the ground. He knew there would be no civilians out at this time of night. The only people out were the bad ones, and since the police never bothered to even come into this area they pretty much had free range over the area.

Desmond sighed as he removed his hood and head phones before raising his head to look up at the sky. A few stray storm clouds still rolled across the sky from the late night spring storms that had passed through earlier. The clouds slowly pealed back to reveal a beautiful full moon. Above him the moon was more than halfway across the sky signaling that it was well past midnight probably around two or three in the morning. That though caused him to yawn and absently rub his eye with his knuckle. His golden eyes flickered over to the street sign as he crossed the street not even bothering to look for traffic, knowing there would be none at this time of night.

He jumped violently at the sound of approaching police sirens. Confusion swept through him, why would police being coming down here? Were they chasing someone? Curiosity got the better of him as Desmond listened to the blaring sirens for a moment before quickly judging which direction they came from. With a direction in mind now he set off at a jog down an alley way, stopping just at the mouth of the alley. A stray ray of moonlight graced him highlighting his short brown hair and he was sure it was making his golden eyes stand out brightly against the darkness of the alley. The red and blue flashing lights temporarily blinded him form looking around. Desmond blinked rapidly willing his eyes to adjust to the brightness. The moment they did he looked down the street towards the screaming cars. The bright headlights from the police cars and trucks were trained on something running down the street towards Desmond. Police men screamed over the speakers of the police cars for someone to stop running.

Squinting against the bright high beams of the cars he just barely made out the black silhouettes of two figures running at top speed down the street. They both wore white hoodies with the hoods pulled up over their faces shadowing their features making it near impossible to see their facial features. Their booted feet slapped against the still slightly wet pavement of the street. The figures seemed to be very particular about staying out of the light and to the shadows of the streets. Strange, Desmond thought, most people even the gang members would stay in the lighted parts of the street, that way they could see where they were going, or just to taunt the cops.

"this is your last warning stop now or we will be left with no choice but to use force!" a loud voice boomed down the street to the fleeing figures, giving them one final chance to stop or to be arrested or whatever the police seemed to have in mind for the two figures. But the figures didn't seem to care or bothered to slow in the slightest though it did seem, to Desmond, like they sped up if that was even humanly possible.

Suddenly there was a hollow pop from one of the police trucks. Desmond flattened himself against the dirty wall of the alley as a cylinder went sailing through the air and landed just a few yards away from the mouth of the alley, directly in the path of the two figures. The moment the cylinder hit the ground it began to violently hiss much like a snake or a crocodile would in warning and a white smoke began pouring out of it. Instantly Desmond covered his mouth being sure he stayed out of path of the smoke. The two figures in white hoodies ground to a halt desperately backpedaling to escape the white smoke. But lady luck didn't seem to be on the two figures side tonight as a sudden gust of wind kicked up and blew the white smoke directly towards the two figures instantly engulfing them in the white smoke. Within seconds the two figures began violently coughing in the smoke. Desmond could just make them out, both of them were desperately trying to covered their mouths and noses, trying to prevent themselves from breathing in the gas. But even Desmond could see their efforts were futile.

"Tear gas?" one of the figures coughed out, Desmond caught the thick Italian accent in his voice.

"KNOCK OUT GAS! EZIO DON'T BREATH IT IN!" the second figure shouted out into the smoke at the other figure, his voice deeper and had a slight Arab accent to it. But Desmond was sure the other, Ezio was it, didn't hear the Arab sounding male because the Italian sounding man suddenly went down, unconscious. The Arab sounding man didn't last much longer before he too began to sway violently on his feet. Suddenly a strange feeling came over Desmond, his mind was telling him to go over there and help the two males. Why? He didn't want to be caught by the police who were quickly closing in on the two figures. He certainly didn't want to help possible murders or robbers. But still something was telling him he needed to help them. Biting his lower lip Desmond made a split second decision. Pulling his hood up over his head and pulling the top of his button up work uniform up over his nose and mouth, Desmond slipped into the white smoke towards the two figures.

Thankfully both figures were relatively close to each other making it easier for Desmond. Desmond knelt next to the Arab sounding male or what he assumed was the one who sounded Arabic, he watched as the last fleeting traces of consciousness faded from his golden eyes before they fell shut. The smoke around them was starting to dissipate. He had to move fast. Desmond reached over to the Italian one and pulled on the man's arms and maneuvered him so he was leaning against Desmond's shoulder. Quickly Desmond wrapped an arm around the other male and quickly dragged them out of the smoke, thankful that the smoke stayed in place long enough for him to escape with them, and into the alley way. Once he was sure they were far enough back in the alley he rested both men against the dingy walls of the alley behind the safety of a large trash bend. Desmond crouched behind the trash container and peered out around the edge towards the mouth of the alley. The white smoke had dissipated and the police were approaching the spot the two males had been lying only seconds before, guns and weapons drawn. But they found nothing.

"Where the hell did they go?" one slowly lowered his weapon and looked around the area, his eyes quickly scanning the darkness.

"What I want to know is how they escaped the knock out gas! I mean they were caught right in its path!" another growled in frustration as he stalked around the area, moving to the alley way. Desmond pulled back and pressed himself against the side of the trash container, praying they didn't come down the alley. The beam of a flash light briefly passed down the alley before moving on.

"Come on men let's move out! They couldn't have gotten far!" an authoritative voice ordered.

"they are not going to like this back at the station…" one of the officers whispered to another harshly as they moved away from the mouth of the alley, and Desmond risked peeking out around the dumpster again.

"I don't care as long as we get out of this part of town, we don't come down here for a good reason." Another responded. The sound of several car door opening then slamming shut echoed down the alley and across the area. With the loud squall of tires, the police cars roared off once again, though they turned off their deafening sirens. Once again the area fell into and uncomfortable silence, as if the world seemed to be waiting to see what would happen next. Desmond dare not move or breathe for a long time. He kept his ears strained listening for anything out of the ordinary or threatening like a gun clicking or a knife being drawn or even the sound of sirens again. But nothing came the world was still and calm once more.

After another few minutes of listening intently to the surrounding area, Desmond relaxed and flopped back against the dumpster behind him. He took a few deep breaths to slow the frantic beating of his heart and to will the adrenaline pumping through his system to stop. Closing his golden eyes he allowed time for his breathing to return to its normal pace. After a moment he looked at the two figures he had rescued. Both were males and rather tall and well built, you could tell that much even though their figures and features were covered by their hoodies, on their backs were a pair of black single strap backpacks. Both were unconscious against the alley wall just as Desmond had placed them though one was leaning against the other slightly.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Desmond muttered to himself as he stood up and brushed himself off. They couldn't stay here long. The noise from the police was sure to draw the attention of anyone out and about they wanted to cause trouble for anyone. The only problem was Desmond wasn't sure what he was going to do with these two men. He could take them back to his loft, sure he was risking bringing in killers or something but still this little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to help them.

"Great." He groaned. So with that thought in mind Desmond walked over to the two figures. He looked them over; trying to judge which one was lighter of the two. He figured the one on the right was the lightest. So pulling off his hoodie, Desmond pulled on the man's arms and maneuvered him so that he was on Desmond's back. Grunting he pulled the man's arms around his neck and hoisted him up so that he was riding picky back on Desmond's back. Desmond nearly fell to the side with the added unbalanced weight on him. But with a groan he managed to stay upright. Desmond reached over and pulled his hoodie off the dumpster and tied it to it was under the man's rear end and around Desmond's waist. That way the man didn't slid off Desmond's back and he didn't have to constantly adjust him. One down one to go. Desmond grabbed the other man's arm and heaved the man up; Desmond wrapped an arm around the man's underarms and managed to wriggle one of the man's arms around his body so he was leaning against Desmond.

"Shit you guys are really fucking heavy." Desmond hissed as he shifted the men for a moment. Now came the hard part walking back to his apartment with the extra dead weight on his back. Biting his lower lip Desmond slowly put one foot in front of the other and slowly but surely began making his way home. It took a pain staking hour to reach Desmond's loft mostly because, Desmond tried to stay off the sidewalk and away from the street and light as much as possible in case the police were still around. And he was damn near close to passing out all together but he kept putting one tired foot in front of the other. He finally reached the back door to his loft and, with a well placed kick, Desmond kick open the backdoor to his apartment building. Nobody in the building would hear them, most of his neighbors were druggies, and so they were probably too stones and out cold to hear a bomb go off right next to them. So Desmond drug himself and the two men to the end of the small hallway and used his elbow to press the up button on the tiny elevator. He waited a couple of agonizing minutes for the elevator to reach the ground floor. The elevator dinged, Desmond wasn't sure if he ever so grateful to hear that sound, as he entered the elevator and used his knee to press the 4th floor button. The doors slid shut and Desmond grunted resting his free side against the reflective wall of the elevator. God he was tired worn out and all out exhausted. But he had to help these two for what reason he didn't know. The elevator shuttered as it began to slowly climb upwards. The tiny ding told him which floors he was passing. Seconds later the elevator lurched violently telling him he was on the fourth floor and the door slid open once again.

He trudged down the short hallway to his door. Desmond set down the one male who he allowed to rest against his side to lean temporarily against the wall. Desmond somehow managed to fish his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door pushing it open. Desmond moved inside towards the couch, he untied his hoodie form around his waist and slowly eased the first male off his back and down onto the couch. One he was sure the male was securely on the couch, Desmond rushed back to the door and to the second male, wrapping his arms around the other males upper body Desmond dragged the unconscious male into the apartment, he ignored the blaring protest his muscles and back was making as he moved the male into the living room area of his loft. Laying the man on the floor Desmond moved back over to the door, shut it and locked the door. Reaching to the right of the door he slid the light toggle so that the lights in the loft came on.

"I wouldn't be surprised if when they wake up they try to kill me." Desmond scoffed as he pulled off his muddy and now filthy dress shoes and tossed to the side by the door. He passed across the wood floor of his loft in his stocking feet towards the men. It was then for the first time he could take in the two men's features. One of them was of lighter skin than the other but both had the same thin scar that ran down the corner of their lips. Desmond subconsciously reached up and fingered the same scar he had on his lips. That was creepily strange. But he also noticed the amount of blood on both men. Specific spots on their hoodies were red with blood and others were fading to pink from the moister in the air.

"Oh no." Desmond panicked as he rushed to the side of both men. He quickly scanned them both over looking for injuries, but what surprised him was the small number of wounds for the amount of blood on them. Sure the lighter skinned man had a gunshot wound to the shoulder and a grazed side and a few other cuts and bruises, but that didn't account for all the blood on his person. The other slightly darker skinned man fared no better, he too had a few bullet wounds though like the other male they were clean through with not much hit. But he had a few more cuts and gashes on him than the other.

"Better get your guys cleaned up and some place warm and dry." Desmond looked around the apartment trying to find a suitable place for the two men, his golden eyes slowly drifted upwards to where his bed lay up on the second level, up the stairs.

"God must really hate me today." Desmond cursed seeing that the only place suitable was his bedroom area up on the second floor. Slumping his shoulders in defeat Desmond tugged the lighter skinned man up and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Once the man was upright and secure Desmond drug him over to the stairs and after a few minutes of wrestling and grunting and a few choice curses, Desmond managed to get the lighter skinned male up the stairs and down onto Desmond's queen size blow up mattress. Flopping down on the floor Desmond allowed his screaming muscles a moment of rest and himself a moment to catch his breath. After a few seconds Desmond forced himself to move and repeat the process with the other slightly darker skinned man. Once he was placed on the bed next to the other, Desmond rushed to the bathroom and dove under the sink looking for the first aid kit.

"Damn it Shaun where did you put it this time?" Desmond growled as he searched through the small cabinets. He exclaimed in triumph as he found the elusive box. Walked quickly back to his bedroom area, Desmond moved over to the two males and sat beside the lighter skinned one and placed the first aid kit beside him as he went to work taking the man's hoodie and shirt off so he could get a better look at the man's wounds. Desmond had just managed to peal the man's blood soaked hoodie off, and his backpack, when he found something that rooted him to the spot. On the man's wrists were a pair hidden blades, wore leather that moved easily with the wearer, and thin yet long blade that jutted out with just the right wrist movement. In his belt was a hand gun, a retractable metal button and several throwing knives. Desmond swallowed hard for a moment. He mind was starting to second guess the idea of letting these two into his only home and safe place. But Desmond shook his head. He was in it this deep now there was no turning back now. He couldn't toss them both out now. He was too tired to do it anyways.

Gingerly and slowly Desmond removed the man's weapons from him and placed the off to the side careful not to cut himself with them. Next he pulled off the man's gray sleeveless undershirt and tossed the bloody shirt to the side with the hoodie. The man's body was awash with scars old and new along with the wounds. Desmond ignored the scars and opened the first aid kit and pulled out a large roll of gauze and a large tube of disinfectant. He slowly and carefully cleaned the man's wounds before dressing them and wrapping them tightly. The process took about an hour perhaps more Desmond didn't know. But once he was done Desmond lay the man back down on the sheets and took a moment to take in the man's facial features for the first time. The man had a nice face, gentle and nice, almost sweet, a play boyish face one that was sure to bring in many girls. He had long brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. Desmond shook his head when he found a blush creeping across his face. No he shouldn't be having feeling s for someone who he just literally picked up on the street like this. Picking up the supplies Desmond moved over to darker skinned man and repeated the process. Desmond found only one hidden blade on the man but he also had several more throwing knives and two hand guns on him along with a knife. Desmond placed the weapon over to the side with the man's cloths backpack before he dressed and cleaned the man's wounds as well.

Once he was finished Desmond sighed in exhaustion, resting back against his arms. He looked this man over as well. This man seemed to have a rougher face, one that seemed to hold a scowl, or a frown, more likely than it would a smile. He had slight stubble of a beard coming in. but unlike the other males his hair was short and cut much like Desmond's. Actually these men seemed very similar to Desmond in a strange way, but his tired worn out mind just couldn't keep up with him at the moment. Desmond reached up and placed a hand on the man's forehead briefly checking his temperature. He was running a slight fever. Moving to the other side of the bed Desmond checked the other. They both were running slight fevers. With a new mission Desmond rushed down to the tiny kitchen area and filled a small pot with ice and water then placed some dish towels in the water, and setting a cup of coffee on the pot to brew, before he went back upstairs with the pot of rags. Kneeling down beside the bed, Desmond took out one of the towels and rung out the extra water, then folded it and placed it over both the men's forheads. Glancing ideally at the digital clock on the floor by the bed the clock read 6:30 in the morning. Then sun would be up soon and he hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"Crap." Desmond cursed his luck, a whole night of no sleep was going to come back and bite him in the ass for sure later today. But he knew he brought this on himself so trudging down the stair he made his cup of coffee then returned to his bedroom and settled in to watch over to two males until they work up. But with the way his eyes were threatening to close on him, Desmond wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay away. Yawning loudly, he took a large gulp of the straight coffee, grimacing at the taste. How could Lucy and Rebecca drink this stuff regularly? Desmond cringed at the taste again but was glad to find he was slightly more awake now. Desmond looked over at the men's cloths again taking in their hoodies. The hoods had a cowl on the top to further cover the wearer's eyes and shadow their face. The inside of the hoodie was red. On the sleeve, down by the cuff, there was a strange symbol. The symbol tugged at something in the back of Desmond's mind. He had seen that somewhere before. Where was it? He knew he saw it, but couldn't place it. But both the men's clothes were dirty and filthy from use and not to mention they smelt bad. Scrunching up his nose Desmond set down his steaming cup of coffee and picked up the hoodies and held them away from his person as if they were diseased, and took them down to the washer and dry that sat by the refrigerator. He tossed them in and placed some detergent in as well then set it to wash. returning upstairs again, he settled against the railing that overlooked the first floor, watching the two males. With another swig of coffee he waited for them to wake up. It was going to be a long day he could tell.


	3. Choose your path young one

Sunlight assaulted Ezio's eyelids as he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness. He groaned and attempted to roll over on the bed and go back to sleep. Wait….that wasn't right. Malik's Assassin's Bureau didn't have a bed, he had a few couches and pillows but that was it. When the hell did he get into a bed? The Italian snapped his eyes open and bolted upright, making the wet rag fall into his lap, but he instantly regretted the action as his head throbbed rhythmically to the beat of his heart, the blood in his body pounded in his ears. Was this a hang over? He didn't remember drinking… he didn't remember getting so drunk he passed out. Ezio looked around the area his mind still filled with cotton. The room he was in wasn't actually a room but a wide open space. That had large windows on the ceiling that slanted downward slightly; it was sectioned off but let in plenty of natural light that bathed the room in a holy golden glow. If Ezio wasn't so confused out of his mind he would have enjoyed the view of the world outside through the window. But he had more pressing matters to worry about.

Ezio blinked against the light and looked around him. To his right was a railing that was a long tube of metal that ran along the edge several feet above the hard wood floor of the second level, the lower section of the railing was made of a thick panel of well cleaned glass. The Italian became aware that he sat on a queen sized mattress that was on the floor, with no sheets on it mind you. Beside the bed was a work lamp that was plugged into a nearby power strip, and a digital clock that read 11:00 in the morning. That explained the brightness of the sunlight, Ezio thought as he shaded his eyes. He then noticed his arm was bare and bandaged. He blinked at it for a moment before panic set in. where the hell were his hidden blades? He quickly looked down at his body which too was bandaged. His shoulder which had a bullet wound in it was bandaged and his side which had a gash in it had been tended and bandaged as well. But his chest was bare his cloths and weapons, save for his pants were gone!

Someone shifted beside him. Ezio looked beside him to expecting to see some girl he had gotten drunk with or something last night but instead Altair lay beside him, bandaged and bare chested beside him. On his forehead was a cold wet cloth, Ezio looked down in his lap to see the same kind of rag in his lap that had fallen from his forehead as well. Someone had cared for them and cleaned their wounds. But still who were they with and how did they get here. Ezio wracked his brain for some sort of a clue. He remembered finishing the mission and heading back to the Bureau. Wait! The police had found them and were chasing them through the poor district of the city. The police had shot a gas cylinder at them, and that's the last thing he remembered. Reaching over Ezio roughly shook Altair's shoulder, trying to rouse the Syrian assassin. Altair groaned and opened his eyes for a moment, his golden orbs taking in the unfamiliar ceiling before he jack knifed into a sitting position, his body tense and ready for a fight.

"Easy Altair, we are alright for the moment." Ezio placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Where are we?" he quickly asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"I have no clue as to where." Ezio replied in honest. Altair looked over his body confused at the dressings that covered his wounds, though they were done by someone who had little clue how to properly dress wounds they were good.

"Were are our cloths and weapons?" was the next question.

"You know as much as I do my friend." Ezio shrugged. Altair scowled at that and looked around the area trying to locate their gear and cloths. When he didn't find them, his scowl only deepened.

"Let's go." Altair got off the bed only to trip, unceremoniously, on a pot of ice water and rags. Ezio had to bite his cheek to keep his bubbling laughter to himself as Altair cursed darkly at the cold. Someone had placed it at their bedside. But Ezio couldn't keep his snicker to himself.

"Shut up." Altair growled at him. Ezio just shook his head and offered a hand to the master assassin and helped him to his feet.

"What's going on up there?" a new voice spoke out loud from the first floor, causing the two assassins to tense. The sound of feet approaching the stairs on the left made the assassins slide into defensive stances ready for a fight. Ezio's hand twitched, he wished he knew where his hidden blades were. Altair's thoughts were on the same line, but he was about to find out where their stuff was, where they were and who had them. The moment the person came up the stairs, Ezio and Altair pounced from their positions. Ezio drove forward and landed a solid blow to the person's stomach, knocking the wind out of them, he followed that up with a swift upper cut catching the person in the chin. Altair picked up where he left off slamming into the person and pinned them to the wall, Altair's forearm pressed firmly against the person's throat cutting off his air supply enough to stop them from trying anything. His other hand went to grab the man's wrist, which were surprisingly thin and pin them to the wall above the person's head. His body pressed against the person affectively pinning them, so they were unable to move. Altair glared at the person before him, his golden eyes glaring darkly into the shocked and fearful, pain filled golden eyes of the other. It was once Altair was finished pinning the person that Ezio had a clear view of the person. He was a male, around 25 years old; he had short brown hair and the same thin scar on the right side of his face down his lips. It Ezio hadn't known any better he would have thought he was looking at Altair or even himself with shorter hair. He wore a white button down shirt, under a yellow vest, with a black bow tie and gray slacks. His shirt was bloody on one side and on his back.

"What…the….hell!" the Altair look alike managed to gasp out, his eyes darting between Altair and Ezio.

"Who are you?" Altair demanded harshly. The male flinched at the harshness though Ezio was used to the master assassin's harsh voice.

"D-Desmond…. D-Desmond Mi-miles." The male, Desmond coughed out as he squirmed trying to move Altair's arm from his throat, but his struggles only earned the arm pressed harder against his throat. Desmond choked.

"Where are we?" Altair asked his golden eyes boring into Desmond's. Desmond coughed taking in short wheezing breaths.

"Poor….district…. Jerusalem…." The poor boy choked. Ezio noticed the boy was slowing starting to turn blue. Not wanting the poor boy to die from strangulation, the Italian stepped forward and rested a hand on Altair's bare, bandaged shoulder.

"Brother allow him to breath, remember do not kill an innocent." Ezio reminded him, Altair flinched under his touch but nodded reluctantly and backed away dropping Desmond in the process. The boy collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing violently. He doubled over in a vain attempt to gather more air into his aching lungs. Ezio watched the boy for a moment, Altair moved closer to him.

"Could he be a templar?" Altair whispered. Ezio just looked at Desmond.

"If he was he is a poor one." Ezio replied with a shrug, Altair only nodded. The boy finished his coughing fit and managed to rest back against the wall, this time he lifted his gaze to look at the two males in front of him, his eyes now holding annoyance.

"Guess that's the thanks I get for helping you guys out. Teaches me not to do that again." Desmond grumbled rubbing his throat and his sure to be bruised chin. Both males looked at him.

"You were the one who healed our wounds yes?" Ezio raised a questioning eyebrow. Altair folded his arms giving Desmond an untrusting look.

"Yes, I saved you from being caught by the police." Desmond pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. Ezio almost smiled this boy had some guts if he had saved them from the police.

"Your assassins aren't you?" Desmond suddenly asked. Both men flinched and looked at Desmond, their looks suddenly growing dark and guarded.

"Who wishes to know?" Altair snapped taking a threatening step forward towards Desmond. Desmond raised his hands in a show of peace and backed up till his back hit the wall a foot behind him. He didn't like that dark look in the other's eyes.

"I knew I saw that logo on your cloths and on your weapons somewhere before." Desmond admitted. Altair moved again this time his hand wrapped around Desmond throat though he put no pressure behind it, only enough to threaten Desmond.

"I grow tired of this, are you a templar and where are our weapons." Altair snarled. Desmond grabbed Altair's hand and desperately tried to pull it away from his throat afraid the dark skinned man would surely strangle him in a moment's notice.

"Your weapons are downstairs on the table, along with your cloths." Desmond shouted quickly. Altair looked over his shoulder at Ezio, who nodded and moved quickly downstairs. He quickly scanned the area finding nothing threatening before locating the kitchen table tucked away in the corner bathed too in the bright morning sunlight. He found all their equipment on the table just as Desmond had said. They rested neatly there, on top their folded and clean jackets. Ezio did a quick check over the equipment, making sure they were not sabotaged, to his surprised they were only cleaned and repaired. Gathering their things Ezio hurried back up the stairs to where his companion still had Desmond pinned.

"Everything is in order, he was telling the truth." Ezio assured Altair when he met the Syrian's questioning gaze.

"And to answer your other question, I'm not a templar I am… was… an assassin."Desmond answered Altair's second question. Altair's piercing gaze became one of doubt and confusion for a moment before becoming hard again.

"Impossible, I have not seen your face before." Altair ground out.

"I swear it's the truth I was an assassin!" Desmond growled back severely annoyed that he had taken these men in and they wake up, attack him then demand answers from him then don't believe a word he says, then they dare accuse him of being a templar. Ezio just looked thoughtfully at the boy before changing his vision over to eagle vision to see if once and for all if he was speaking the truth. As per usual Altair appeared blue in his vision, but Desmond was also blue. He was good, he intended them no ill will. Strange. Desmond didn't seem to be an assassin; he didn't have a hidden blade on his person as most assassins carried on them.

"Altair he speaks the truth, let him go, he intends no ill will." Ezio spoke up. Altair retracted his hand and backed away. Desmond glared at him, rubbing his neck subconsciously.

"Sorry for our harshness, it's only a precaution." Ezio apologized, bowing to Desmond, giving him an apologetic smirk. Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Sure…" Desmond muttered. Altair took his equipment from Ezio thoroughly confused with the situation though he didn't show it; year of being an assassin did that to you. Altair put his gear back on feeling slightly more complete and less off balance. He missed the familiar weight of the blade on his arm and the throwing knives at his side as well as the guns. Ezio replaced his equipment as well a small smile gracing his features.

"Look if you two want to leave, you can, I don't care, if you want to kill me, kill me trust me I wouldn't stand a chance." Desmond piped up once their gear and cloths were replaced once again.

" Our creed forbids us killing innocents. You are an innocent, there for we cannot kill you." Altair replied flatly as if her were speaking of the weather or the news. Desmond gave him a doubtful look but nodded all the same. Desmond rested against the wall rubbing his tired eye. He was way too exhausted for this. With a groan, Desmond walked back down the stairs, earning curious glances from the assassins and went back to what he was doing. Making another cup of coffee. The two assassins out of pure curiosity followed him down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen though they didn't enter only hovered at the entry way. Desmond watched them out of the corner of his eyes. He almost thought of them as curious puppies wanting to come into the master's room but knew better than to.

"If you want something come in, I don't have much but there is some cereal in the cabinet and there might be some milk left." Desmond spoke over his shoulder as he poured the coffee into the mug and took a swig of it. The two assassins slowly entered the kitchen, both visibly uncomfortable. Desmond ignored them and sat down at the small kitchen table and sighed rubbing his eyes again. Ezio and Altair stood there unsure of what to do. After a moment of the two standing there. Desmond growled in annoyance his patience frayed from his lack of sleep. He stalked over to the cabinet and yanked open the door open, he grabbed two plastic bowls and all but threw them at the assassins. He then slammed the door and moved to the fridge and dug inside finding the half gallon he had bought earlier that week and placed it on the tiny counter. He then moved under the sink looking for the small box of cereal he kept there in case he did wake for breakfast. He placed that on the counter by the milk . He stalked back over to his seat and plopped back down taking another swallow of coffee. Altair hesitated for a moment. Ezio blinked at the man. He acted very strange for a person who had strangers in his house. Altair finally took in the boy's physical appearance aside from the strange similarities he shared with Ezio and himself. The boy looked frail, tired. His golden eyes were bloodshot and bags were under his eyes. He looked thin for his age to say the least.

"Thank you for the food." Altair said hesitantly as he walked across the space and took the cereal and milk from the counter. Ezio followed just as hesitantly. They sat across from Desmond at the table.

"You're welcome." Desmond said dryly into his cup of coffee. His first guess was right this was going to be a long day. Ezio picked up and the sharp tone in his voice and suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It was very rude and horrid of them to have attacked him, he did apparently tend to them through the night and, judging by his appearance, hadn't bothered to sleep or change after helping them.

"We are sorry for what we did, it was instinct I assure you. Let's start over. My name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio introduced himself as he poured some cheerios, the cereal Desmond had provided them, into his plastic bowl.

"And this stoic man at my side is Altair Iba-La'Ahad." Ezio stumbled over Altair's name for a moment the strange Syrian name sounded odd to his Italian tongue even after having known the male for years. His terrible attempt at his name earned the Italian a dark look from the master assassin.

"I am sorry Altair but your name is very difficult to pronounce even on a good day." Ezio smiled laughing. Altair scowled at him. Desmond chuckled.

"He has a point it is a mouth full." Desmond smiled into his cup. Altair growled and turned his stern glare to Desmond who flinched violently at the look causing his coffee to slosh slightly.

"What did you mean when you said you were an assassin?" Altair sudden spoke up as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal. Ezio flicked his glance over at Altair, he was very straight to the point wasn't he, so much for gently breaking the ice with their young host. Desmond fell silent and looked away from the two assassins' in fornt of him. He knew the moment he had said those words they were going to come back to haunt him. Desmond set his coffee down on the table and walked over to the small chest against the wall that held the window ceiling. Ezio and Altair watched him curious for a moment as he walked away. Desmond opened the chest he swore to himself he would never open again and dug down into it finding the box he had stashed down in their long ago, the only person who knew about the box existence was Shaun, but he didn't know what was inside. Desmond picked dup the box and brought it back to the kitchen table. Ezio kindly moved the coffee cup out of the way and Altair snatched their bows up as Desmond set the box on the small table. He pulled out a small knife from the nearby drawer and sliced open the tape. He dug in the box searching for the familiar object. His fingers came across worn leather and a metal point. There it was. Desmond grasped it and pulled it out of the box, taking in the burnt leather and the broken blade of the hidden blade that was once his fathers. The metal assassin's insignia though rusted still gleamed up at him boring into his eyes accusing him telling him he didn't do enough for his family. Desmond looked away from it when he felt the questioning worried gaze of Ezio on him. Desmond looked up and met his gaze then handed the man the hidden blade.

"That was supposed to me my blade when I became a full fledged assassin. But my training came to an untimely end." Desmond said his voice thick with emotion, he could almost hear the quick succession of bullets from machine guns, see the smoke rising from the burning builds, hear the screams of agony from his fellow assassins, novice and teachers. He could taste the blood in his mouth and see his family, his parents being shot, ridden with bullets as they desperately tried to protect him.

"What happened?" Ezio ventured. He could tell the blade was well made though it was broken and burnt. He ran his gloveless hand over the material taking it in. it almost looked identical to the one Ezio wore on his very arm.

"Templars. They attacked. Someone was a mole a leak, they found us. Killed us… I was the only one who got away I think. I ran, I went through many countries. I was a novice I had never been outside before. I didn't know where a bureau was or where the head quarters were so I just laid low. I never had a chance to complete my training." Desmond whispered his voice breathy as if he wasn't fully there in mind, his eyes looking at something at wasn't there. Altair shared and understanding look with Ezio. They had seen Desmond's type of situation many times before. Often time's reports came in that some of the smaller assassin guilds were being picked off by Templars. And by the time help arrived it would be too late to save the lives lost there. The only thing there would be to do is to give the passed a proper burial.

"We understand where you come from." Altair said as he watched the young man seem to relive the night. Desmond blinked at him in surprise.

"Do you?" Desmond countered raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. Ezio passed the broken blade back to Desmond, who took it, giving it one last longing look before packing it away and setting the box under the table. His longing look didn't go unnoticed by the two assassins. Ezio polished off his cereal and place the bowl off to the side. He rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. He rested his chin on his hands and gave Desmond a calculating look. Desmond looked away from the Italian suddenly uncomfortable with the man's gaze on him and quickly looked at the floor.

"Desmond would you be interested in joining the Brotherhood again?" Ezio offered his voice serious his face void of all emotion. Desmond's head snapped up so quickly his neck hurt.

"w-what?" was all the brunette managed to stutter out. Altair leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling an equally thoughtful, but seemingly more forceful look on his face.

"Our numbers are few now a days, the Templars are greatly outnumbering us and we need more allies, whether fully trained or not trained at all. We need help to fight back against them. Your assistance would greatly help our forces." Altair said simply. Desmond just stared at the two. His mind seemed to shut down unsure of what to do. Here he was spilling his long buried past out to them through his swore never to speak a word of it to anyone ever. They had attacked him then they were asking for him to join them. But something, deep within his mind, a small voice in his head said he could trust them, trust then with his very life. He could learn to love people again and let people in, and see the true him.

"Sure…" he heard himself say without even realizing it. Ezio's face broke into a wide grin.

"That's terrific! Welcome to the brotherhood, Brother!" Ezio Reached across the table and clapped him on the shoulder, Altair only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But before we do anything you might want to change." Ezio motioned to Desmond's outfit. Desmond blinked for a moment as if he didn't hear him. Curiously he looked down at himself, since he had saved Altair and Ezio he hadn't bothered to worry about himself. He looked down at his work uniform to see his once white dress shirt, one of the few he owned, was stained red on his right side and down his back, his yellow vest was a putrid mix or yellow and blood. He smelt horrible.

"EW, yuck, you're probably right." Desmond wrinkled his nose and excused himself from the table to grab his cloths from his dresser upstairs and disappear into the bathroom on the top level. Ezio watched him go with an amused look.

"He is different, do you sense it?" Altair spoke up from beside him.

"What makes you say that? I don't feel anything." Ezio turned to face his friend. The Syrian assassin's eye browed crashed together studying him for a long moment.

"Do truly don't feel anything from that boy?" Altair said again this times slower, unsure of his own words.

"No. should I?" Ezio replied starting to get a little worried. Altair stared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head and looking over to the closed door to Desmond's bathroom where the sound of running water echoed through the loft.

"Perhaps not, I'm not sure yet. Perhaps I'm only imagining things." Altair trailed off, falling silent once again. Ezio could only sigh in defeat. That was the one problem with the master assassin. He was very secretive, when he was unsure of something he wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone. It was to say the least annoying to the Italian assassin, but then again many things about his friend annoyed him. After an hour the door to the bathroom opened and Desmond walked out looking much more awake than he did before but also clean. He wore his famous white hoodie that had red lining on the inside. He wore a pair of his favorite slightly baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt and white sneakers. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and absently rubbed his hair, drying it. Ezio was perched on the couch intently watching something on the TV. Altair was seated on a chair watching the clouds lazily drift by outside the window. If a stranger had walked into the loft one would have thought the three were roommates or something along those lines and not complete strangers that had come together by chance and where connected by a strange connection.

"So what now?" Desmond spoke up for the first time. Ezio glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled at his appearance. The boy almost looked like a full blooded assassin in that hoodie, the only thing it needed was a cowl and a reversible inside. Altair leapt over the top of the chair he had been seated in and landed elegantly a foot from Desmond and took a step closer to him, his golden eyes taking in his appearance.

"You would pass for one of us." Altair commented his voice void of emotion as well as his face. Desmond took a step back, the Syrian assassins apparently never heard of the term personal space to say the least.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Desmond asked his face turning red from the close proximity of the master assassin.

"No the Brotherhood will provide you with the necessary equipment once you have proven yourself as a loyal member to our cause." Ezio assured him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Though I do suggest you take along your father's blade." Ezio pointed out looking across the room to where Desmond's box still rested under the table. Desmond gave him a confused look.

"Why? It doesn't work, it's broken." Desmond said as he slowly cross the room and reopened the box for the second time that day he pulled out the blade.

"Ezio knows a man who can easily fix your blade. Even improve it." Altair put in as he checked his equipment, testing out his blade and checking his gun. Desmond gave him an incredulous look.

"He can fix this? I don't think so." Desmond shook his head.

"Do not doubt the greatness that is Leonardo!" Ezio shook a finger at Desmond who found it very childish.

"Right…" Desmond trialed.

"Just put it on." Altair huffed growing tired of them stalling. Desmond strapped the unfamiliar weapon on his arm feeling slightly nostalgic having the weight on his arm just above his tattoo. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait I need to call someone and tell them I'll be gone for a while." Desmond said as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts on his phone, till his eyes landed on the familiar phone number of the man he had come to call a friend and perhaps on an off chance a brother.

"And who would that be?" Ezio pried curious.

"Malik." Desmond said over his shoulder to the Italian. Silence met his words, Desmond turned to see the two assassins looking at him.

"What?" Desmond asked.

"You don't mean Malik Al-Sayf do you?" Altair questioned his voice darkening.

"Yeah that's him, do you know him?"

"He is the leader of the Bureau here in Jerusalem." Altair explained. Desmond deadpanned. he had to be joking was he telling him that after all those years on the run, once he finally found a safe place, with no idea where any of the assassin guilds where he still managed to befriend one without knowing it? No, that wasn't right.


	4. First leap of faith, and other firsts

Desmond just stared at the two assassin, he was fairly sure his mouth was hanging half open, like a baby bird waiting to be fed by its mother. How on earth could he, when he was a 16 year old kid with no family left and only half trained, have run across the country not knowing where he was going and where any of the other assassins were…. Have found a bureau without even knowing it? Was it instinct or was it just pure luck? He could be sure. Someone snapped their gloved fingers in front of his face, snapping the American out of his trance. His eyes met Ezio's golden eyes, which held amusement.

"Are you still with us dear Desmond?" Ezio teased. Desmond blinked slowly and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, that was a bit of a shock for me." Desmond admitted.

"Really now?" Ezio raised an eyebrow. The brunette nodded.

"Call him, but tell him you're coming over to tell him something important." Altair spoke up catching the attention of Desmond and Ezio. Ezio half turned to him as the master assassin pulled his hood up over his head. A shadow instantly covering his face leaving only the bottom half of his face easily seen, though in the afternoon light one could just make out those bright golden orbs that still made Desmond nervous. But even Desmond could catch the slightly mischievous look in those golden eyes.

"Now why should he do that Altair?" Ezio asked raising a playful eyebrow at his friend. He knew how Altair acted around Malik; the two shared a more love hate relationship. They loved to hate each other. Both picked and bothered each other much like rivals would. But they were unconditionally loyal to each other and knew if something was wrong with the other. Altair shrugged.

"I wish only to see his face, and his reaction to the news of the boy joining us, besides we need to report to him anyway. You should know that by now Ezio." Altair gave the Italian a pointed look. Ezio winced under his strong gaze before something clicked in his mind. The assassination! Ezio yanked off his backpack and frantically dug through it looking in the hidden pocket on the inside for the small blood covered feather that showed the proof that the assassination had gone as planned. Desmond watched in fascination as Ezio breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out a blood red feather from his backpack. Ezio presented it to Altair as if showing him he didn't lose it. Desmond's fascination turned to disgust as the late sun glittered off the red dyed feather. There before him was a feather covered in the blood of a fellow being, though it was normal in an assassins line of work to show proof of his kill Desmond still couldn't help the gag reflex that began in the back of his throat. Altair's shoulders seemed to relax only slightly.

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and call Malik and tell him, I'm coming." Desmond announced, taking his eyes off the red feather and turning away as he dialed Malik's number. Ezio noticed the boy's skittishness over the bloody feather and quickly stashed the feather back in the hidden pocket in the backpack. As the dial tone rang Desmond pressed the phone to his ear. Ezio stood and leaned closer to Desmond, adjusting his backpack on his back in the process. He must have wanted to hear Malik answer the phone the boy thought as he got closer. Desmond leaned away from the Italian. Seriously did these assassins have no idea of person space what so ever. Finally someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Kadar speaking." Came the quick response of Malik's younger brother Kadar. Desmond smiled upon hearing the male's voice. He and Kadar had come to become close friends over the years the two had known him and Malik. It was only because of Kadar that Malik took care of Desmond till they found him his own place to stay and could legally fend for himself.

"Hey Kadar it's me Desmond." Desmond answered. There was a second of silence on the other end of the line, it was normal. Whenever Desmond called or when someone else called Malik or Kadar always seemed to think or listen for a moment before answering.

"Oh hey Desmond! What can I do for you?" Kadar answered this time his voice bright and chipper even through the phone, Desmond could almost hear the smile in the man's voice.

"Nothing much really. But I need to talk to Malik is he around?" Desmond asked. Ezio snickered and Desmond used his free hand to swat at the Italian. If the man was going to listen in on the conversation he need to be quiet, if he didn't Malik would instantly hear him. Malik always seemed to have a good sense of hearing.

"Yeah sure. Hold on." Kadar said before the other end of the line went silent. He could hear several voices in the background though Desmond couldn't make out what was being said. But he did hear Malik's voice among the others his accent was very distinct. In fact now that the brunette thought about it his accent was similar to that of Altair. He heard Malik snap in his normal irritation at Kadar who, as per usual, wasn't even phased by the gruff response. Kadar reported that Desmond was asking for him and then with a lengthy sigh Malik seemed to take the phone.

"What." Came the response. Malik's way of saying hello. Good old Malik Desmond thought.

"Malik it's me. I wanted to know if I could come over." Desmond asked. Ezio started snickering again; Desmond once again made a swat at him this time catching him in the nose. The Italian held his nose and gave him a look of mock horror and moved away dejectedly. Desmond rolled his eyes. The man was such a child.

"And why would you need to come over boy?" Malik asked the annoyance clear in his voice, but Desmond knew it was all an act.

"I found some…. Things I wanted you to take a look at. I thought you might know what they are." Desmond said as he turned to look at the two assassins still standing in his loft. Altair was now standing with his arms folded and Ezio was still snickering apparently finding this little deception hilarious. The Syrian assassin promptly reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. The Italian sent a dark look in his direction as his hands moved from his abused nose to his abused head.

"Why do you need me to look at them? Don't you know what they are?" Malik asked apparently starting to get slightly suspicious. Desmond swallowed; Malik must know he was lying, slightly.

"No not really they are kinda weird and I want your opinion on them." Desmond responded hoping he was keeping his voice even enough to keep Malik from getting too suspicious.

"Very well. Come on over then." Malik said before the line went dead. Desmond let out the breath he had apparently been holding since he started the phone conversation and shut the phone before tucked it away in his back pocket.

"He accepted it then?" Altair asked quickly. Desmond nodded.

"We are not weird." Ezio butted in. Altair and Desmond both looked at him with identical pointed looked. Ezio swallowed looking at them both. To be honest it was like have two Altair's glaring him down, which he really didn't want.

"But I do think that Malik is a little bit suspicious, I don't normally do something like this. So I'm sure he's a little bit on guard." Desmond returned his attention to Altair.

"It is understandable, he was trained as an assassin and he was taught to catch lies when he hears one." Altair replied. Desmond could understand. It made since when he lived with Malik for that short two years of his life, it seemed like Malik could read him like a book when he was lying about something. It used to freak Desmond out but now it made complete sense to him now.

"Come it's time to go." Altair spoke up. Ezio nodded and pulled his hood up over his head. Both men's faces now shadowed by the cowls on their hoods. If someone just met them they would have turn and have run in the other direction. The two assassins seemed to just radiate an air of danger and certain death. Shivering at the thought Desmond made a move to unlock the door of the apartment thinking under the false idea that they were going to leave like normal people, but Altair stopped him.

"Do you have a window that opens to the roof?" he suddenly asked. Desmond turned back around cocking his head to the side a curious look on his face.

"Yeah the middle window on the ceiling opens up. Why do you ask?" the moment Desmond finished his question, Altair took off towards the stairs that led to the second level of his loft. The Syrian didn't even bother with using the stairs; instead he leapt up and ran along the railing up to the second floor. To say the least Desmond was gob smacked. The man just ran across the thin railing like it was nothing, his balance impeccable. Altair crouched on the railing that over looked the second floor. For a moment the assassin seemed to look the room over before he leapt again and Desmond couldn't help but shout in protest, what the hell did he think he was doing he was going to kill himself! But Altair kept moving as if he didn't hear him. The tanned assassin caught hold of one of the free hanging light fixtures on the ceiling. The ones that were long and normally seen hanging in a warehouse, without a sound the assassin hauled himself up and stood on the light fixture. How the lights held his weight was a pure mystery to the American. Ezio stood besides Desmond with a wide smile on his scared lips. Altair leapt across the three lights that hung in the loft like they were stepping stones. He reached the latched window and, without a second thought or even looking back, Altair unlocked it and grabbed the lip and lifted himself up and stood on the roof.

"How the hell did he do that?" Desmond finally found his voice though it was small and shocked. Ezio only gave a deep laugh and slapped Desmond on the back.

"Desmond, my friend, it is one of the many things you will learn as an assassin." Ezio said before he too took off, again like Altair, using the hand rail as a run way. He kept a steady pace as he didn't hesitate to used the light fixtures as stepping stones and ran across the room through the air and came to the window. He leapt up and expertly grabbed the lip and slipped outside. Desmond just blinked in utter shock at the hole in his ceiling where the two assassins had disappeared to. Then Ezio's head popped back over the edge of the lip looking down at Desmond with a look of pure excitement.

"Come on Desmond! It's fun! You need to learn sooner or later!" Ezio called down before disappearing again. Desmond shook his head.

"Those two are crazy if they think I can pull that shit off on my first try." Desmond muttered under his breath. But he couldn't turn away now; he didn't want to look weak. So taking a deep breath Desmond moved up the stairs. He took them two at a time, using them like a normal person mind you, and looked at the light fixtures. His mind screaming at him he couldn't do it. But something said he would and could make it. So taking a few steps backwards he gazed at the fixtures again almost locking in on them, fixing them in his sights. He could feel the eyes of Altair and Ezio on him through the windows as they watched him like hawks. With baited breath Desmond jumped using the railing as a spring board and launched himself at the fixtures. He seemed to hang in the air almost comically for a split moment, as if time its self seemed to slow down around him, taunting him, giving him a millisecond to think he wasn't going to make it, then his sneakered feet hit the top of the first fixture. Desmond gave a nervous laugh a creaky half smile making its way on his scared lips. He had made it. So with a renewed vigor Desmond made his way across the room. Though his movement's were far less elegant and smooth as Altair's or Ezio's his were far more choppy and unsure. After a few seconds Desmond made it to the open window. Bracing himself he jumped and he grabbed the lip of the window and hauled himself up with much difficulty his arms not used to the need of pulling his entire weight up. A pair of hands graciously grabbed him under the arms and hefted him up and onto the roof. Ezio had a face splitting smile on his face even under the shadow of the cowl. Altair's face was void but his eyes sparkled with pride for some reason.

"_Ben fatto_ (well done) my friend. Most novices would not have even attempted something like that on their first try." Ezio commented as Desmond flopped down on the actual roof part of the building. Desmond allowed himself half a second to calm his adrenaline filled breathing. Altair nodded his approval. He had done well and Desmond found himself glowing with happiness. But he was unsure as to why he was so happy to have both men's praise.

"Come, best we don't waist anymore time." Altair said as he took off again at an inhuman speed across the roof and with a large burst of speed he leapt across the gap between Desmond's building and the next. And he continued in the general direction of Malik's office building. Ezio chuckled at Desmond's shocked face before followed closely behind him. Desmond swallowed hard and watched both men run as if this were second nature to them as if they didn't have a care in the world. Desmond pulled the hood up on his white jacket too as if it could give him some mental and emotional support, and perhaps hide his pale face at the idea of running over roof tops, before taking off after the two men, only hesitating half a second as he jumped across the large gap. But as they progressed over the roofs of the building Desmond found himself smiling with pure enjoyment and exhilaration. He felt free running like over the roofs as if he didn't have a care in the world. He relished in the feeling of the sun beating against his back warming it tenderly, also giving the world around him a golden like kiss of sunlight. He felt almost slap happy.

Quickly he found himself running side by side with Ezio but he passed the Italian, much to the man's shock and awe, and easily was keeping pace with Altair. Altair only glanced at him once with a smirk on his scared lips before returning his attention to the roofs. But suddenly they were coming to larger buildings. Desmond slowed allowing Altair to pull ahead. Desmond watched him as the master assassin leapt and reached out with his gloved hands and grabbed onto a window of the building. It was then he began to scale the building, looking almost like Spiderman save for the white outfit. Something tugged on the back of his jacket and Desmond ground to a halt in the middle of one of the buildings. Ezio had stopped him, shrugging off his pack and unzipped it and began dug inside. Quickly he produced a pair of gloves much like he was wearing. With a wink, Ezio had zipped the backpack back up and had it slung back over his shoulder, he jumped at the building grabbing the same window that Altair had used and quickly began to scale the building with just as much ease.

Desmond sighed thanking whoever was listening in the sky that he wasn't scared of heights and pulled the gloves on. Surprisingly they fix his hands perfectly. With that in mind Desmond jumped at the building, grabbing the window. He braised his sneakered feet against the brick outer wall of the building. Slowly and unsurely he made his way up the building. He passed one window causing one poor office worker to spit his coffee all over his desk, Desmond quickly moved on not wanting to cause to much of a disturbance. By the time he made it to the roof, his arms screamed and his lungs ached. How did they do this normally? Once he got to the top, Altair and Ezio were waiting for him.

"Bravo, you are a natural _il mio amico (_my friend)." Ezio nodded. Desmond just rested his hands on his knees and took deep shaky breaths. Desmond could only look up at him and nod slight, still largely winded from the trek.

"Malik's building is not far." Was all the warning the new assassin got before Altair and Ezio were off once again Desmond pushed himself up and took off after them. He watched their movements with a calculating eye. Both seemed to move as if they were born to do this type of running and jumping and climbing. His eyes took in how both men jumped; Altair had a slightly different jump than Ezio. Altair movements were more like drilled in and more restrained as if he had practiced the same moves over and over. Ezio's on the other hand were more loose and free willed like he never truly had any formal training and had taught himself. But there was one thing Ezio did seem to know that Altair didn't. He seemed to be able to make higher jumps than the other assassin. The Italian seemed to leap just slightly higher, throwing his arm up and grabbing the ledge he had set his sights on and then pulled himself up. But Altair didn't seem to care seeing as Ezio would wait for the other and then stretch back down and help the other up as well as Desmond.

"We are here." Ezio announced as they stood on the edge of the main street of town. Desmond moved to the edge of the building peering over the edge of the building to Malik's three story building below. But there was only one problem.

"How are we going to get down there? We're like 8 stories up!" Desmond pointed out; they could possible make that jump down without killing themselves. No amount of ducking and rolling when they land would save them from the fall. Ezio moved from the to the edge of the building they were standing on that faced a dead end alley and turned to face Desmond a mischievous smile played on his lips and Desmond felt his mouth go dry. What could that man possible have in mind he had to wonder?

"We are going to get down like this Desi!" Ezio said spreading his arms out at his sides. then he did something that made Desmond's heart damn near stop he tilted back over the edge of the building and fell backwards over the edge that crazy smile still on his face.

"SHIT!" was all Desmond could say as he scrambled to the edge of the building, his mind conjuring up terrify images of the Italian lying in a crumbled heap on the ground his body and bones broken and blood pooling around him. Desmond cursed his mind for thinking like that and desperately peered over the edge of the building. He couldn't see Ezio anywhere. His breath froze in his chest was the man dead? Even if Desmond had only known the man a few hours at most he still didn't entertain the idea of seeing the Italian dead. Suddenly there was movement in the open dumpster far below. Slowly a familiar figure crawled out of the dumpster that same damn smile on his face and he was laughing. He peered up shadowing his golden eyes with his hands and gave Desmond thumbs up from 8 stories down. Desmond let out a shaky breath and sat back on the roof near Altair who was mutter something about a brat under his breath.

"That man is out of his fucking mind!" Desmond gasped placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart as if that could slow its frantic beating.

"Does he do that a lot?" Desmond demanded turning to Altair.

"Unfortunately." The Syrian replied with a sigh. Then Altair too did the unthinkable and Desmond swore to all that was good he was going to die from a sudden heart attack as the master assassin ran to the edge of the building. With a leap Altair dove off the side of the building much like an Olympic swimmer would and disappeared over the edge of the building. Desmond scrambled back to the edge in time to see Altair crawl out of the dumpster and brush himself up before he looked up directly into Desmond's fearful golden eyes and motioned for him to follow. Desmond shook his head and sat back shaking his head feverously. Crazy they were all crazy he decided. Desmond swallowed and stood on shaky legs and looked off over the edge where the two assassins where watching him. Ezio was shading his eyes a hand on his hip muttering to Altair. Altair had his arms folded and was muttering back to Ezio but his posture was one whose patience was wearing thin as he waited for Desmond to make up his mind or back out. Desmond took a deep breath, held it, covered his eyes with his hand and jumped off the building. He fell for a few seconds the wind whipping around him tearing angrily at his hood daring to tear it away from his face. His stomach seemed to leap into his throat along with his throat as he felt the sensation of weightlessness before he crashed into the dumpster. Desmond just sat in the dumpster before two pairs of hands reached in quickly and pulled him out. Ezio was there asked if he was okay and was steadying him on his lead filled legs. Altair was rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Are you alright Desmond?" Ezio asked worried as Desmond hunched over, the Italian had to kneel beside him to get a good view of his face around the hood. Desmond's face was awash with terrified tears and his face was an off white pale green color. Desmond pressed a hand to his mouth and shoved the two men away from him and violently vomited all the contents in his stomach, which unfortunately had only been coffee. Altair was immediately at the boy's side holding back his hood. After a few seconds of Desmond dry heaving, sure that all the contents in his stomach was gone he staggered back. Altair's strong arms holding him in place. Ezio fished a bottle of water out of his pack and handed it to Desmond allowing him a moment to clean his mouth out from the bile.

"_Megilo? (_Better?)" Ezio asked crouching by him. Desmond's eyes moved to meet his.

"Ask me later when my stomach has a chance to catch up." Desmond coughed out. Ezio chuckled dryly.

"You did well." Altair said patting Desmond's back. Desmond could only nod he didn't trust his stomach or his mouth to speak without throwing up again. Instead he focused on stopping the terror filled tears that still dribbled down his face.

"You know I thought you wouldn't do it. But you surprised me plenty when you just suddenly jumped like that." Ezio admitted.

"Yes but I believe you would at least make an attempt. So now brat you owe me a few drinks." Altair said over his shoulder to Ezio. Ezio turned away hotly and glared at the ground his arms folding over his chest.

"_Stronzo (_asshole)." Ezio muttered darkly in his native tongue. Desmond finally managed to pull himself together. The male pushed himself up and swayed slightly but stayed upright, his face dry though still slightly pale.

"Let's just go see Malik." He pleaded. Altair nodded and Ezio stood up fully and the three assassins made their way to the entrance. Ezio always wondered what it was like to enter through the door and not through the roof hatch that Malik kept on the ceiling for the assassins coming inside.

"Just one question." Desmond piped up his voice still a little rough. Altair grunted signaling him to continue.

"Why did you guys jump like that? What if there was something in that dumpster that could have stabbed your or killed you?" Desmond demanded. Ezio stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"The dumpster was put there especially for us assassins, the bags which you think is trash is actually bogs filled with packing beans and other soft materials to cushion our falls when we dive into them." Ezio explained his voice taking on the firm voice of a teacher schooling a little child.

"There are many dumpsters like that throughout the city which allows us to access them for hiding or for landing in." Altair added. Desmond nodded. He remembered seeing dumpsters full of such things around the city before. He always wondered what they were for but never could figure it out. Finally the trio reached the back door to Malik's building. It faced away from the main street and faced the alleys, as if it were hiding in plain sight. Desmond reached out and opened the door a tiny bell jingled above his head as he opened the door.

"Malik! Kadar! It's me Desmond! I brought those things I wanted to show you!" Desmond called out as he stepped into the room. Said room was large with two separate rooms in it. There was a small water fountain against the wall that the door stood on. This room was very space with a few rugs and couches lining the other four walls but mostly the walls held blankets and pillows and a small radio. The other room had a large desk that jutted out of the wall and cross much of the second room cutting off a small space from the rest of the second room. There was a small wooden part that would lift up and allow access behind the counter. Behind the counter was a wide arrange of books, some thick some thin some old some knew and some Desmond wasn't even sure where they had come from. The second room also held a set of stairs that lead to the second and third level of the building.

"Malik?" Desmond called again listening for the man to appear. Altair and Ezio filed in behind Altair stepping up to his left and Ezio at Desmond's back. Suddenly the sound of feet echoed down the stairs. Suddenly a man stepped into the doorway that separated the two rooms. He wore a pair of dark gray pants over a slightly worn brown boots. He born the same white jacket or hoodie that Altair and Ezio wore with a cowl on the edge though his was down and hung around his neck. Over top was a long sleeve dark blue trench coat. The man had short black hair and the beginnings of a beard of some sorts on his chin. One sleeve of his coat was hollow showing that he had only one arm.

"Boy what is it that-"Malik froze at the door his eyes flickering back to the two figures behind Desmond. Said American swallowed at the dark angry gaze of the one armed man in front of him. And for once in his life Desmond was slightly happy that the glare was not aimed at him.

"Greetings Mali!" Ezio greeted enthusiastically his head popping up over Desmond's shoulder. There was a flurry of movement and Desmond was violently yanked to the side, something silver in color whizzed by his head and embedded itself in the wall just millimeters from Ezio's head, exactly where Desmond had been seconds before. Altair had yanked Desmond out of the way of the flying knife that Malik had thrown with expert aim towards Ezio.

"_Porca puttana! _(Holly shit!)" Ezio screamed as he fell on his ass and scrambled back to the safety that was Altair at the moment. Desmond could only blink.

"Malik was that necessary?" Altair commented his voice level as he let go of Desmond's hood. The boy righted himself and turned to see Ezio cowering behind Altair.

"Damn brat. I knew something was wrong when Desmond called me. I just couldn't have guess that the problem was going to be you two novices." Malik hissed. Desmond sweat dropped as the tension in the room became tangible. Desmond was starting to have second thoughts about telling Malik he was going to become an assassin.


	5. meeting the not so unknow others

The air in the room crackled with several different types of energy it seemed. Ezio radiated an air of mild fear Desmond noted, Malik radiated an air of pure annoyance and perhaps a taste of anger at the sight of the assassins beside him. Altair seemed to give off an air of calmness though his appeared to have a dash of resolution and irritation. Apparently the Syrian was used to this kind of confrontation between the Italian and the one armed man. Then there was Desmond's air of complete and utter confusion. He had fucking clue what just happened to be honest.

"How the on earth did you come to be with them Desmond? You two are supposed to be on a mission." Malik demanded loudly his voice echoing off the walls of the room as he stalked over to them, dark eyes blazing with unseated anger as they darted between him and the two assassins. Ezio shakily got to his feet but cowered still behind Altair who someone could almost hear roll his eyes at his partner's antics and uncharacteristic fear.

"I found them on the street. They were about to be arrested by the police." Desmond spoke quickly as soon as Malik turned his attention to him for a moment regarding him with a look of slight disapproval. Desmond had learned the hard way that when Malik asked a question you answer truthfully and quickly or there would be hell to pay. It was then that the air in the room appeared to take a darker turn and the temperature quite literally dropped several degrees, Desmond swallowed when he saw the dark look in Malik's eyes blaze brighter than the fires of hell and he backed away slight as the man's gaze turned thankfully away from his person and onto the two assassins.

"You almost got caught by the police? And how did this happen?" Malik's voice as sickening and frightening calm as he turned fully to the two assassins. Ezio gave an unmanly squeak and ducked behind Altair once again clinging desperately to the back of the master assassins white jacket not much unlike a child would clinging to its mother on the first day of school. The tanned assassin took a deep breath bringing a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose and began to speak though his voice was calm even with the antics of the men around him.

"We completed the mission and were on our way back. We stopped for a moment to breath and rest. But Ezio seemed to have other idea and began to flirt with a woman at a nearby bar. Apparently the woman believed Ezio was trying to seduce her and had dark intentions for her and began screaming. The police in the nearby area heard and came running. We tried to run away but they used knock out has against us. And apparently Desmond got to us just moments before the police could get use and took us back to his apartment, and he healed out wounds and gave us shelter and food." Altair explained at length. Desmond blinked for only a moment mind you and Malik was no longer standing in front of him, the one armed man was prowling across the room like an animal on the hunt towards Altair and Ezio.

Behind Altair, Ezio turned an unhealthy shade of white at the sight of Malik converging on them, but suddenly Malik was right next to him in less than a heartbeat. the Italian jumped back and away ducking expertly under a fist that was aimed at the side of his head by Malik, but he was not quick enough to dodge the second swat the man sent his way and Malik slapped the Italian, hard, on the back of the head. Ezio whimpered and clutched the back of his abused skull and gave the one armed man a look that could only be described as one of a kicked puppy. The tanned assassin threw his head back and laughed at the pain his partner was experiencing. But Malik wasn't finished yet he rounded on Altair and slammed his fist down on top of the master assassins head. Altair crumbled to the ground caught off guard by the sudden assault and a single gloved hand flew up to the contact point on the top of his head. Desmond had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the bubble of laughter from erupting inside of him at the surprised look on Altair's face. The Syrian jumped back to his feet surprisingly quickly and rounded on Malik glaring at him down with his golden eyes that normally would instill fear into the hearts of anyone who was on the receiving end of that dark look. But Malik didn't even flinch under them in fact his gaze seemed to even rival that of the Syrian assassin.

"Why did you do that Malik?" Altair demanded angrily. Malik only placed his hand on his hip and glared the two assassins down.

"Do you two have any idea what kind of trouble you two could have been in if Desmond had not been there? What if you had been caught? You would have been in deep trouble. I thought you two knew how to conceal yourselves better than that!" Malik shouted but Desmond could see the deep concern and the worry in Malik's eyes, and beneath that he could see the relief that the two were safe. The brunette nearly smiled. Even though Malik seemed a little rough around the edges he was kind at heart truly.

"Now besides that. Why did you bring Desmond here?! You know the creed Altair. You are not supposed to compromise the brotherhood." Malik continued leveling Altair with a solid gaze. Said assassin tensed for a moment as if he remembered something dark then he growled and returned the gaze with an equally leveled look the golden eyed assassin almost looked hurt at the comment.

"We have not compromised the brotherhood, Malik. Desmond is one of us. He was from the moment he was born. We have offered to train and guide him and allow him to join our ranks once again." Altair spat and motioned over to Desmond who jumped at the sudden change of subject and his face took on a nervous look. Malik's eyes softened only slightly as his dark brown eyes flicked across the space over to the golden eyes of the boy. Altair noticed the miniscule change in his old friend's eyes. It seemed Malik had the same soft spot in his heart for Desmond as he did for his brother Kadar. Interesting… Altair thought.

"Malik do you remember that large United State Assassin compound that was destroyed by the Templar's in '97?" Altair questioned the one armed man. Raising a questioning eyebrow Malik nodded once.

"Yes, a sad day to say the least. We lost many good brothers and sisters that day." Malik nodded as he relaxed his stance from his fighting position to a more conversational appropriate one. Desmond and Ezio shared a confused look as the conversation suddenly changed subjects once again. Desmond watched as something flickered in Ezio's eyes and his scared lips turned downwards as the look of realization dawned on him.

"I am led to believe that Desmond is the only survivor from that compound." Altair deduced. This time both eyebrows shot up to Malik's hairline. But after a moment Malik glanced over at Desmond near Ezio across the room from the corner of his eyes. Desmond's eyes narrowed what the hell…. Ezio gave a slight nod.

"It makes sense now that I think about it." Ezio butted into the conversation catching the other two men's attention as well. Desmond's head snapped over to look at him.

"I had my suspicions when Kadar came to me that night telling me of a boy he found collapsed in the street outside the bureau." Malik replied returning his attention back to Altair.

"But there is one thing that does bother me." Malik admitted making it Altair's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow also catching Ezio attention.

"The compound was burnt to the ground in '97, and Kadar and I took him in, in '03. There is a 6 year gap between those two times. I have tried to confront him about that time span but he seemed to block that time period out of his mind. He doesn't wish to discuss it with either me or Kadar. He always deflects the subject of the conversation to something else." Malik continued as he watched Altair's reaction. The Syrian remained void and the young brunette seemed to hear the conversation.

"Wait you knew I was from the Farm?" Desmond demanded suddenly his voice raising with anger his eye flashing darkly. They were talking about him like he wasn't even in the room! The other three men in the room winced at his accusation. Desmond's eyes flickered across the room looking at each of the occupants trying to find that one of them was lying. Ezio looked at the floor apparently finding it suddenly more interesting than anything else in the world. Altair only lowered his head and allowed his cowled hood to cover his face throwing his features into dark shadows. Malik could only look anywhere but Desmond's searching gaze when it finally landed him. He raised his only remaining hand and rubbed halfheartedly at the nape of his neck.

"You knew from the beginning when Kadar found me?!" Desmond shouted.

"Yes I had a sneaking suspicion when we found you passed out in the street. Your hair was cut exactly like that of a novice." Malik trailed off. That set something off inside of Desmond, like a burning fire.

"And you never told me who you were!? Why? Don't you think I had a right to know? I wanted to train and resume my studies! Why didn't you fucking tell me you were a bureau leader Malik?" Desmond shouted. Something seemed to snap inside Malik and he straightened his face darkening he pointed a finger at Desmond.

"Don't chastise me boy! You want to know why I didn't tell you who I was. Fine I shall tell you! I didn't tell you or allowed you to continue you studies because I was protecting you! Tell me Desmond, what do you think the Templars, who were sent to kill your people, would have done the moment they discovered that one of you had lived. Answer; they would have killed you! They would have hunted you down and anyone closest to you and killed them without a second thought!" Malik yelled right back at him. Desmond froze backing away slightly feeling the others eyes on him like hawks. He had never thought of it like that. He always thought that nobody knew of the destruction of his compound. He always thought they were abandoned seeing as no help ever came to their aid or to save anyone. Desmond had fled knowing the templar's were always behind him. He had spent the last 7 years of his life looking over his shoulder. Always being careful of using cash to pay for things. And being perfectly sure ever to buy anything that needed his signature or ID.

"I wanted you to live away from our world and to find yourself first. To enjoy life before I came to you about your past and asked you to join us again! I wanted you to have a taste of the life you could never have. But you always seemed to get in trouble, finding stray templar's or trouble where ever you were. But I always made sure, both Kadar and I, made sure we covered your tracks to keep you safe. We didn't want to see you the way we found you in that alley again!" Malik finished slightly out of breath from his outburst. All the men in the room looked at him in shock as the small room fell into a yawning silence. Desmond's now wore a face of shame and forgiveness. His golden eyes wide with shock and sudden understanding. He quickly hung his head not wanting to meet Malik's eyes.

"I-im sorry… I didn't… I never thought… I always thought I would be lost. The assassins were my life and my destiny. And I never thought I would be giving the chance to be one again." Desmond said softly almost inaudible as he looked down at the hidden blade still on his arm. Malik dropped his arm and rubbed his eyes with his fingers before letting out a deep sigh as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It is not your fault. I can see why you are upset. Perhaps I did wait too long before telling you the truth." Malik muttered assuredly. Looking away apparently slightly embarrassed which came as a great surprise to most of the others in the room. THE Malik was if at all slightly embarrassed. Desmond tilted his head up slightly to the man who helped raise him for 2 years of his life. If you had perhaps come up to Desmond and tell him then that Malik would actually say he was wrong, demsond probably have laughed at you. But now he was sure that Malik saw he perhaps was wrong and Desmond could see he too was in the fault.

"Well forgive and forget no?" Ezio piped up suddenly breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room. The Italian clapped Desmond on the shoulder. The young man staggered slightly under the force of the clap. The new assassin frowned at him.

"There will be time for us to speak this out later now we must introduce you to the others. We will also need to visit Leonardo and also get you some new cloths." Came the quick comment from Altair as he started walking out of the room. Apparently he believed that the subject and the air were clear and there was no longer any need to rehash the subject once it was had out.

"The others?" Demsond blanked.

"Yes others. Boy did you truly think that Kadar and I were the only one who ran this bureau?" Malik chuckled as Desmond gave him a shocked look but quickly shook his head. Quickly the small group fell into parade behind the master assassin. They passed the second room and headed up the stairs to the living area where Malik and his younger brother lived. It was a 2 bedroom single bath apartment with a living room area small kitchen table and a tiny kitchen tucked into the corner. When Desmond had to help Kadar out with college homework or something he often times spent the night here. But the small group quickly passed through the house to a small door. Desmond stared at it cocking his head to the side. Neither Malik nor Kadar ever told him what was behind this door. Ezio opened it to reveal a single ladder that disappeared upwards into a yawning darkness. Desmond glanced upwards trying to see where it ended.

"Up you go Desu." Ezio motioned for him to go up the later. The young male couldn't help but glare at the Italian for the embarrassing nicknames he was coming up for him off the top of his head. Altair only scowled slightly as he waited for Desmond to climb the ladder. But seeing as he didn't want to start another argument thought Desmond grabbed the rungs of the ladder slowly scaled the ladder. After climbing a little ways up Desmond's head connected painfully with something hard and Desmond groaned rubbing his head as stars floated in his eyes for a moment even in the gloom. Down below him someone nudged his feet with their hands.

"What's wrong?" came Altair's voice from below him. Desmond shred his eyes shut rubbing his sure to be bruised head, what exactly was with them today and hitting their heads desmond thought for a half second.

"Nothing." Desmond could only groan back as he reached up and pushed on object that was blocking his progress. The object above him gave way with little effort on his part and opened up easily, meaning it was a trap door of sorts from what he could tell. The trap door opened and fell back onto the wood floor with a thud and Demsond quickly crawled through the opening and maneuvered out of the way of the three men climbing through behind him. Altair came out behind him, then Malik followed by a very unhappy Ezio who seemed to have acquired a red mark on his face in the shape of a boot. Ezio apparently felt his eye on him and glared down at the young American.

"Say one word…" the Italians tone held a promise of pain. Demsond hid a smirk and quickly shook his head and made a motion that he would keep his lips zipped. The room was huge to say the least, there was no separation or walls just a big open space. Against one long wall was most literally a wall of computers, many humming purposefully and other blinked or beeped signaling the transfer of data. Wires and lay like snaked across the ground, held down by single strips of what appeared to be duct tape from the distance. The wires were hooked to a desk near the wall of computers where a large screen monitor sat perched atop a desk. Behind it sat a young woman in her twenties with short black hair. A pair of headphone hung loosely around her neck almost like a necklace. The headphones connected to the large computer before her. Her thin pale fingers tapped quickly and purposefully, dancing expertly across the keys of the computer board before her. Her large eyes darting across the screen taking in hundreds of bits of information in seconds. Behind her was another desk with a slightly smaller computer where a young woman around the same age with long blonde hair sat with striking blue eyes. Pressed into her ear was a Bluetooth into which she was muttering into. All the while her hands too flashed across a keyboard and her eyes darted across the screen.

Two other people passed before the gathered group. One of them was a young male around Desmond's age but tanned like Altair and Malik. His hair was short and black and his eyes boasted a beautiful blue color. He wore a white and gray jacket. The jacket had gray sleeves and gray hood with a cowl. The rest of his jacket was white. He wore gray jeans and shin length boots. Following right on his heals was another male just slightly older and an inch or so taller. He had short red hair and a pair of glasses perched on his thin nose obscuring his green eyes. Both men carried boxes. The blue eyes male just so happened to glance over at the newcomers into the room, his eyes trailing over them but froze all together when they landed on Desmond's form. The male ground to a halt and dropped the box that had been held in his arms. The second male all but ran into the first managing to spill the contents of his box all along the floor.

"Bloody hell Kadar don't just stop like that!" the red haired man barked angrily as he adjusted his glasses as he moved to retrieve the materials scattered across the floor.

"D-desmond… w-what are you doing here?" the raven haired male, Kadar, stuttered. The red haired male head shot up at the young American's name and he followed Kadar's line of sight to Desmond who stood awkwardly beside Altair. The red haired male turned pale at the sight of him.

"DESMOND?!" he gaped at him all together this time in a thick English accent. Desmond just blinked back him face mirroring the confusion and shock the other was feeling, and he was sure his mouth fell open in udder shock.

"Shaun? What the hell?" Desmond stuttered. The commotion Kadar, Shaun and Desmond were causing caught the attention of the two females. The raven haired woman looked away from the computer and the blonde stopped muttering into the earpiece and looked up. Both blinked in surprise for a moment. The raven haired woman just took one look at Desmond and Altair then at Ezio and Malik behind him and apparently connected the dots.

"Holly shit! I never realized how similar you guy looks. It's hilarious!" the raven haired female suddenly broke into a fit of laughter bending in half holding her stomach as she laughed. Everyone in the room just stared at her for a moment.

"Rebecca please focus, even if just for a second! Desmond shouldn't even been here!" Shaun shouted waving a hand at Desmond for emphasis.

"Hey I have every right to be here!" Desmond countered angrily already annoyed by the Englishman.

"And why are you here Desmond?" the blonde spoke up for the first time coming up to stand besides Shaun.

"He is an assassin now." Malik spoke up apparently growing tired of this conversation quickly seeing as he just walked past the group and to another desk in the far corner of the room.

"WHAT?!" Kadar, Rebecca and Lucy gaped in disbelief at the one armed man who didn't seem to care about anything at the moment as he walked behind the desk and sat down and immediately set to work on a map on his desk. Completely tuning out the world around him without a care. Shaun just opened and closed his mouth several times in a vain attempt to speak but finally just threw his arms up in the air.

"That's it we are all screwed to hell now then." He growled as he stalked across the room to his desk which was against the far wall. Above the desk was a large cork board covered in pictures. The pictures were connected by red string tacked on top the pictures. He sat down with a huff and snapped open his laptop and proceeded to follow Malik's example and ignore them all together though he still muttered darkly under his breath every few seconds. Altair watched the interaction with slight amusement.

"So I take it you already know one another, Si?" Ezio asked breaking the awkward silence that had settled across the room. Desmond just stared. What the hell was this?! Were Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca all assassins too? Why was he so out of the loop about these things?!


	6. the painter and the assassins

Altair watched in mild amusement as the new young assassins golden eyes blinked owlishly around the room taking in the figures around them. The Syrian assassin felt a pang of pity in his heart for the boy. After all these years he apparently was just discovered that he had indeed found an assassin complex and had surrounded himself with assassin companions without even realizing it. But one the other hand he also felt a bit proud of the American. The boy seemed to have the same instincts or guidance as most assassins did, those instincts always led them to safety, to other assassins for shelter and protection when need be. And for Desmond to have come from the United States, on the other side of the world and end up here, with assassins, Altair couldn't help but praise him. He did, though, want to know how the boy made it across the ocean and across most of Europe without being caught by Templar's. But apparently Desmond was very close lipped about the subject seeing as Malik wasn't sure on how he ended up in the city. Malik was never one to leave holes in his knowledge and the master assassin was sure Malik had demanded answers from the boy the moment he recovered. If the one armed assassin hadn't gotten information out of the boy by now that meant that Desmond either didn't remember or refuse to speak of it. It was most likely the ladder…

"Desmond are you sure your want to be an assassin?" Kadar asked bring Altair back to the present. The younger Al-Sayf looked directly into Desmond's eyes. Blue eyes peering deep into the soul that lay behind those young golden ones that stared right back at him. Desmond had grown accustom to Malik and Kadar hard, long, calculating, looks long ago though when he was younger if did spook him.

"Yes, I do. I am willing to train and do whatever it takes." Desmond vowed. But the very vow in itself was a bold statement. Desmond had no clue the amount of time and energy and willpower it took to become an assassin let alone train to be one all together and to survive in the field. But the vow also caused the dark demons in the back of his mind to rear their horrid heads once again. This caused Desmond to shift his arm, which had the strange tattoo on it, a little at the memories that tried to bubble back to the surface. But the young man only stamped them back deeper into his mind; he wasn't that weak child anymore he repeated to himself like a mantra. He didn't need, or want to relive that portion of his life.

"_Non temere _(do not worry) Altair and I will train him ourselves. Right Altair?" Ezio turned expectantly towards the tanned assassin who only stared back at him for a moment from under the shadow of his hood which he had yet to remove since entering the safety of the bureau.

"What do you mean we will train him? He has yet to be approved by The Mentor!" Altair countered quickly.

"Wait do you mean Al Mualim?" Rebecca asked apparently finished with her laughing tirade to recognize the name.

"Si. That means we need to get some stuff together for Desmond and head to Masyaf and speak with him about allowing Desi to join our ranks." Ezio concurred his voice trailing off as he silently took count of what needed to be done. Desmond just shook his head in complete confusion, which seemed to be happening a lot to him recently. This was making no sense what so ever to him. So without hesitation Desmond voiced his utter confusion…again.

"Wait what do you mean Al Mualim and Masyaf?" Desmond asked exasperated, he felt like a child not understanding the names and places that were being throw out in the conversation like he was supposed to know who and what was being spoken of. Altair turned his hooded face towards him his golden eyes glowing with bemusement, Kadar looked at him shocked for a moment before he chuckled. Ezio just chuckled and shook his head hands on his hips.

"That is right! Desmond you have not been out of Jerusalem since we found you correct?" Kadar laughed. Desmond glared at his friend and turned several shades of pink and he was sure his ears turned red earning a chuckle from across the room from Malik who watched the group out of the corner of his eye. Malik had strictly kept the boy in the city for the two years he lived with them. Kadar never understood why, but never questioned his brother seeing as he was the Rafiq and he was still the novice.

"Oh Desmond I keep forgetting you don't know anything about assassins." Lucy said her voice full of pity. Something about her tone made Desmond frown. He wasn't a baby. He could learn.

"See?! How can that twat be an assassin if he doesn't even know about the headquarters?" Shaun apparently found that moment appropriate to butt back into the conversation. Rebecca swiveled in her large desk chair and glared at the Englishman who was glaring at Desmond once again.

"Give him a break Shaun he's just starting out!" Rebecca shouted at him from across the room.

"It's not you haven't been there before! You're not assassin born like Altair, Ezio and Malik were!" Lucy continued.

"Alright fine, fine! Don't listen to me, but don't get mad when all hell breaks out after this has started." Shaun threw up his hands and spun back around on his stool and went back to his computer typing away on it. Ezio swore he could almost see the little gray storm cloud over the British man's head. Desmond glared daggers at the back of the red head's back wishing for a half a moment the man would just drop dead but at the same time would just shut up what did he truly know about Desmond anyway?

"Altair!" Malik called from his desk across the room catching the gathered members' attention.

"If you are going to get him ready to go then you had best go now. Your last mission has the police on high guard; right now they are searching the poor district for you two. Now would be the time to go, while their attention is elsewhere" Malik advised. The master assassin nodded in acknowledgment as he glanced out the window at roofs of the rich district. The sun was now more than halfway across the sky signaling it was around 5 or 6 o'clock in the afternoon. The sky was awash with several shades of pink, orange red and little dashes of purple. The Syrian couldn't help but think of one of those strange paintings Ezio friend, Leonardo, had shown them. If it truly was around that time then the streets would be starting to empty as the citizens headed home from work and the police would be letting their guard down as the sun continued to go down. Now was the ideal time to leave.

"He is right. Ezio, Desmond lets go." The Syrian motioned over his shoulder for the two assassins to follow him. Ezio turned and followed without hesitation, thought the Italian couldn't help but throw a kiss over his shoulder at Lucy and a wink at Rebecca. Causing both women to blush several shades of pink. Desmond watched the interaction and shivered in mild disgust. As Desmond turned and began to descend the ladder Kadar sent him a reassuring smile and a nod. Then he descended the ladder. Once he hit the bottom of the ladder did he final come to terms with how tired and aching he was. He hadn't slept at all since the two nights ago when he had taken a double shift, the day and night shift for a friend, then come home and pay bills before he had to go back to work for the day shift once again. Then he had found Altair and Ezio. And with all the wall climbing and building hopping and death defying free falls from the side of a building left the young man aching in the arms and legs and his stomach twist in on itself painfully as it begged for something solid to eat. He followed the older assassins more or less like a lost puppy back through the building and down into the main level.

"_Strano (_Weird). Of all the times we have been here I've never noticed that door there." Ezio muttered as he looked over to where the door they had entered from was. Altair pulled his hood back revealing his face for the first time.

"Simple, it is disguised as the second fountain. It is locked for when the guards are wary." Altair explained offhandedly. Ezio just nodded but poked the fake fountain that was the door anyway.

"Well that explains why it looks like a boarded up door from the outside. I never did understand that." Desmond provided as he looked around the room now that he was starting to learn about being an assassin he was starting to understand why the first level looked like it did and Malik always asked if Desmond was followed when he came over, which wasn't very often.

"Come on I want to get this done before night falls and the night patrols start, I wish to be at Leonardo's for the night where it is safe." Altair explained as he gently pushed Ezio out of the way and pulled on what from inside the bureau looked like the faucet for the water features which really was the door handle and looked out into the alley.

"_Incredibile! (_Amazing!)" Ezio exclaimed as he watched Altair open the door.

"Simple things amuse simple minds apparently." Desmond muttered as Altair walked out leaving the door open for the two to follow.

"What was that?" Ezio looked back at the young man with a glare.

"Nothing." Desmond said giving him an innocent look though apparently the sharp eared Altair heard his comment and snorted as he walked briskly down the alleyway. Desmond followed quickly knowing that he knew where he was going better than Desmond did. The Italian closed the door behind them though still mesmerized at how well the door was hidden before jogging to catch up with his two companions. Altair led them down the alley to what Desmond knew was a small building that had sat abandoned for years. But with everything he was seeing today he was starting to second guess that thought. Altair walked up to the door as Ezio kept an eye out around the alley, Altair slipped something into the knob and the door that did seem boarded up swung open. Altair then walked inside without a second thought. Ezio ushered Desmond inside and closed the door behind them. Altair flicked the lights on causing Desmond to blink and allow his eyes to adjust to the difference in light. But the sight before him left the boy breathless.

The room was large and spacious and was truly a garage more or less along one wall was a row of hooks around 20 hooks more or less that Desmond could guess. Several hooks held black full face riding helmets, whose visors were black to obscure the wearers face. Next to them was several pure black leather riding jackets. But what truly caught his eyes were the two bikes parked in the middle of the room, gleaming proudly under the florescent light from the bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The two bikes were truly captivating and mysterious much like the two men in the room as well. From what little he knew of motorcycles, Desmond knew they were called Suzuki Hayabusa's. Supposedly very fast.

"You guys ride motorcycles?" Desmond murmured to no one in particular.

"What did you think we rode? Horses?" Ezio chuckled as he reached around and over Desmond and snagged three helmets off the hooks and tossed one across the room to Altair, who had squatted down and was inspecting one of the bikes with a critical eye. The Syrian reached up with one hand a caught the tossed helmet without even looking and set it down on the floor next to him.

"No…" Desmond frowned. Ezio just smiled brightly at him before tossing him a helmet. He then walked around Desmond and plucked three jackets off the wall. He hung one on the bike Altair was by and slid one on over his white hoodie and handed the other to Desmond.

"Put this on." Ezio instructed as he moved to check his bike as well.

"Why?" Desmond wondered out loud as he pulled it on over his hoodie as well.

"For protection, even if they don't look like it the jackets and helmets do offer some protection in our line of work." Altair explained as he gracefully stood up in one fluid motion and lifted the jacket off the handle and pulled it on.

"Get over here Desmond your riding with me." Altair pulled down his hood revealing his short dark brown hair before replacing his white hood with the black helmet. Desmond acknowledged the Syrian and moved over towards him pulling his helmet on as well. Ezio pouted by his own bike.

"And why pray tell cant Desmond not ride with me?" Ezio demanded crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks like a child having a tantrum.

"Ezio, the last time someone rode on a bike with you they ended up never wanting to see another automobile again or ride in one ever again in their life time." Altair pointed out. Ezio huffed in mild annoyance apparently the master assassin struck a nerve.

"Malik will get over it one day…." Ezio hissed as he slid the helmet home over his long hair. Altair mounted his bike and nodded with his head for Desmond to climb on after him. Nodding the American slid in behind him on the second seat padding that as built in behind the first. Bracing his feet on either side Desmond hesitantly wrapped his arms around Altair's middle. Suddenly he was very thankful for the black visor obscuring his face from the assassins view otherwise the two men would have a clear view of the growing blush that dusted his cheeks. Altair stood the bike upright and kicked the kickstand back and Ezio moved his bike to be next to the two of them. Ezio mounted and kicked the kick stand back. With a flick of his wrist he reached over to the wall and flipped a switch on the wall. Peeking over the assassin's shoulder he watched as the other wall rolled back and revealed the yawning darkness of a tunnel.

Desmond rolled his eyes what as with assassins and dark areas honestly. The moment the wall was clear Altair revved the throttle and suddenly they were peeling out of the garage and into the tunnel. Desmond shouted in shock and fear as he pressed his face into the stone hard back in front of him as his shout was snatched away by the roaring wind as it whipped past them, his grip on the waist in front of him tightened. The body in front of him rumbled signaling that Altair was chuckling; apparently just figuring out that the boy had never ridden a bike before in his life. Altair honestly couldn't help but laugh. Beside them Ezio followed, keeping up easily. The two assassins nodded to each other as they both tilted in sync as the tunnel gradually turned to the left and gradually began to incline. The bikes followed their rider's motion and with Desmond pressed tightly to Altair's back he was left with no other option but to move with him though he truly felt like he was going to be sick once again or the bike was going to crash. Ezio fell back as the end of the tunnel came up and fell into place behind Altair as the bottom of a ramp came into view. The Syrian tilted hard to the right, his right knee just slightly brushing the concrete below him. The two bikes came out into a parking garage, baring left again Altair made for the exit. As the sign came into view he smirked and gunned the throttle and the bike surged forward again. The arms around his middle only tightened in fright. Inside his helmet his earpiece buzzed.

"Enjoying yourself I take it, no?" Ezio's accented voice filtered through the earpiece in Altair's helmet as they shot onto the main street ignoring the blaring horns of angry drivers and motorists. Altair took the direct route while Ezio, daredevil he was wove between cars without a care in the world almost causing a three car pileup as he swerved in front of another car. The Syrian could hear the Italian cackling with glee over the earpiece.

"Yes I am. But I don't think Desmond is." Altair reported as he looked down at the white sleeved arms wrapped around him like a life line. The thin arms shook in fear and shock the boy gripped his other wrist with such force his knuckles were white from the grip.

"Oh? Perché? (_Why is that?)"_ Came the question.

"He's shaking like a leaf and nearly choking the life out of me." Altair reached down to give Desmond's hands a reassuring pat before returning to the throttle once more. The reassuring pat seemed to relieve the boy of some of his fear as he slightly loosened his death hold on the master assassin. Once the initial shock of the speed at which they were traveling wore off Desmond allowed his eyelids to peel back and look at the world flashing by him. Oddly enough the man found the whizzing scenery and zipping lights slightly comforting and enjoyable. With the ever changing sky coloration above him and the dancing lights of the city around him, Desmond felt like he was flying. Loosening his hold on his driver more and removed himself from the man's back to sit upright Desmond happily watched the world flash by him. It reminded him of the free running Altair and Ezio had introduced him to earlier. Once you got used to the strange feeling and tightness in your chest and overcame the fear associated with the motion the motion was actually enjoyable. Risking a glance backwards Desmond noted why Altair offered to have Desmond riding with him. Ezio was driving like a mad man, dipping and weaving through the late hour traffic moving into impossible spaces that normal people wouldn't even risk. The very thought of being on the back of that bike at that moment sent Desmond's stomach doing flips so he quickly turned away.

Altair smirked as he felt Desmond remove himself from his pressed position against his back and sit back on the bike looking out at Jerusalem as they flew through the rich district towards the middle district. The boy was getting used to the working of the bike now and seemed to be able to predict when Altair was going to lean into a turn and leaned with him. The master assassin had to admit the boy caught on quick. Altair exited his thoughts and looked around him; the traffic was thinning out now and becoming more normal and less clogged. The houses became less kept up and pristine, becoming more suburban style houses and slightly less kept signaling the change in districts. Shifting the bike down to a more controlled speed Altair turned down a side street toward the condominiums where Ezio's friend, Leonardo lived. Behind him he heard Ezio down shift as well before coming to ride beside him on the two lane road. Ezio tilted his head to look over at Desmond behind Altair.

The tanned assassin felt Desmond shakily remove one arm from around his middle and give the Italian a shaky wave back before quickly returning his arm to its previous location. Ezio nodded and gave the boy a two fingered salute in return. The two assassin slowed to a stop at a stop light and watched as other bikes and cars passed. Behind him Altair could almost feel Desmond's elated heartbeat and his heaving breaths. The American was truly enjoying this. The light changed and they calmly took off but at a more controlled normal pace. Finally Leonardo's condominium came into view and Altair flicked on his turn signal and signaled his turning right before turning into the small alley. Stretching out before them, behind the condo, was a small parking lot area. Altair coasted the bike to a stop inside one of the faded parking spaces and dismounted the bike. Ezio roared in beside them in the same parking spot and turned the bike off. Desmond dismounted after Altair, but the young man tittered precariously for a moment before righting himself, his legs feeling like they were made of Jell-O. Ezio pulled off his helmet and laughed at Desmond who wobbled unsteadily some more.

"Did you enjoy the ride Desmond?" Ezio laughed. Desmond turned towards Ezio before removing the full face helmet. The young man was white as a sheet but a bright smile broke across his face as he beamed at the Italian assassin.

"Yes, that was the best. I also understand why I should never ride with you." Desmond beamed at him. Ezio's face morphed from a smile to a frown in a millisecond at the comment. Altair removed his helmet and placed it on the handle of his bike. Desmond followed suit.

"Come Desmond I want you to meet Leonardo. He is a very good friend of the Auditores." Ezio placed his helmet down on the motorcycle and headed into the apartment building. Altair placed a gloved hand on Desmond shoulder and steered him after the Italian. Behind them the sun desperately clung to the horizon as it sank lower and lower into the sky and the dark blue of night slowly embed across the sky taking its place with vigor. The trio went up a flight of stairs and down a long empty hallway. Desmond quickly noted that even this apartment building was almost luxurious in comparison to his dirty dang apartment complex in the poor district. Ezio stopped at the second door from the end on the left and knocked solidly on the door twice. There was a pregnant pause before there was a crash and what the Altair and Desmond could only guess was a string of quiet Italian curses before the door opened. Before them stood a young man around Ezio's age with shoulder length blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a blonde goatee. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under a elbow length brown zip up jacket. He wore simple blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. The blonde took one look at Ezio before his face broke into a wide smile.

"_Buonasera! (Good evening!)_ Ezio. It's good to see you. I haven't heard from you in so long I was starting to get worried." The man, Leonardo Desmond could only guess, greeted Ezio by hugging him but in a brotherly way. Ezio chuckled and returned the man's hug with vigor.

"Ah I see you brought friends. Hello again Mr. Altair." Leonardo removed himself from Ezio and smiled warmly at Altair. The Syrian inclined his head and grunted in greeting. Ezio sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at his antisocial partner. Leonardo only waved him off with a smile before turning to Desmond.

"And who may you be my friend?" Leonardo cocked his head to the side looking Desmond over.

"Desmond… Desmond Miles." Desmond replied holding out his hand to shake.

"_Piacere di conoscerla_ (nice to meet you) Desmond." Leonardo shook his hand then pulled Desmond into a hug. Desmond stiffened slightly, completely caught slightly off guard by the sudden physical contact by hesitantly returned the hug. Ezio smiled smugly at the younger man from over the blondes shoulder. After a moment Leonardo stepped back and motioned for them to enter his apartment.

"Please, please come in gentlemen. _Scusa (excuse) _the mess." The blonde said as he entered the apartment picking up various items out of the way before shoving them in a closet. Ezio followed quickly helping pick up various knick-knacks and paint brushes. Altair brushed by Desmond and entered leaving the younger to bring up the rear so he followed and closed the apartment door behind him. The sight that greeted him was amazing. The apartment was a single room apartment with one wall overtaken by windows overlooking the middle district. The walls were covered in full length paintings, one wall was only half done, half the wall being white the other covered in intricate paint work that could only be done with a steady hand and a person with keen eyes and a lot of patience. On the floor in front of the painted wall was a dirty cloth that ran the length of the wall. It was covered in spilt paint dirty and shoe prints, paintbrushes and buckets lay spread out over the surface of the cloth along with several jars of dirty water and a towel that hung over the edge of a stood in front. The other two wall held floor to ceiling paintings thought they looked like they had been there for some time. But they were just as elegant and intricate as the one on the half painted wall. Above their heads in the high vaulted ceiling hung the skeletal structure of what could only be described as an early idea for a glider or a plane of sorts. Stacked up along the windowed wall were many paintings of various sizes and shades. Each one different each one telling a different detailed story about the creator of those paintings. Tucked in the corner by the bed was a full art easel. On the bed stretched out lazily was a dark orange almost red cat lay stretched out on the bed.

"Huh, wow." Desmond gaped. Leonardo caught his staring and chuckled.

"I see you've discovered my hobby." Leonardo said from where he stood by Ezio across the room. Desmond turned to face him.

"This is amazing I've never seen anything this intricate before." Desmond breathed still taken aback by the beauty of the artwork around him. Leonardo only brushed off his praise with a way of his hand.

"_Prego (not at all) _it is only a hobby besides truly it isn't the best work." Leonardo said offhandedly Ezio spun on his quickly.

"Do not say that you paintings are amazing!" Ezio countered angrily. And the pair quickly fell into friendly banter about the quality of the blonde's paintings. Altair gave Desmond a knowing look before bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh in annoyance.

"Leonardo we are in need of your help with something." Altair announced cutting off the two men's childish fight. Leonardo looked at him shocked for a moment before nodding quickly and moving away from Ezio who huffed.

"Of course, of course. What is it you need?" Leonardo asked his enthusiasm, and curiosity skyrocketing.

"We need you to fix Desmond's hidden blade." Altair explained. Taking that as his cue the boy moved forward, rolling up his sleeve unstrapping his father's blade from his forearm and handing it to the blonde painter. The blonde took it and examined it thoroughly, his smile becoming a thin line as he turned the burnt and worn hidden blade.

"I see. This will take some time. Tell me friends do you wish Desmond's blade to be like Ezio's or like yours Altair?" Leonardo looked up at the two assassins in question. Desmond blinked what did he mean like Altair's or like Ezio's? Weren't they both the same? Both assassins looked at each other, gold meeting gold and a silent conversation passed between them and a unspoken agreement.

"Make it like Ezio's; I would rather not have to make go through the pain of mine." Altair decided. Leonardo looked to Ezio for confirmation.

"Yes make Desmond's like mine; it is much better that way." Ezio nodded as his idly brought his hand up to rub his ring finger absently. Leonardo took note of the subtle movement but doesn't comment. The painter remembered when the Italian assassin had brought him the hidden blades and Leonardo had told him about the sacrifice he would have to make to have the hidden blade on. But thankfully the blonde had discovered a way to bypass that big sacrifice.

"I understand, just give me a minute and I will be right back." Leonardo slipped across the room to a work table sat covered in pieces of wood and papers. The cat followed him across the room and hopped up onto the table with him.

"What does he mean yours or Altair's? Aren't your hidden blades the same?" Desmond asked looked at both men's forearms with curiosity.

"No they are not. You see Altair gained his hidden blade several years before I did. During his time the assassin had to sacrifice something to show that they were truly committed to being an assassin." Ezio explained.

"During my time the masters required you to cut off your ring finger in order to prove your worth." Altair continued as he held up his right hand and spread his fingers for Desmond to see. The younger took a step back as he saw that, indeed, the tanned assassin was missing his ring finger. Where it should be there was only a stub. To continue to prove his point the Syrian ejected his hidden blade and formed a fist with his hand. His long fingers curled around the blade but never came close enough to cutting themselves.

"When I got my blade, I only had the plans for it from my father. I brought them here to Leonardo to see if he could build it. He did but instead of cutting off my finger he modified the blade so it wouldn't be necessary. But instead they branded my finger." Ezio peeled his glove off his hand and held it up to show Desmond the assassin mark that was burnt into his flesh at the base of his ring finger. Desmond frowned that meant that one day either his finger would be chopped off or brands. So he had to choose the lesser of two evils, wonderful.

"Indeed you should have seen the _bambino's (_baby's) face when I told him I would have to cut off his ring finger." Leonardo laughed as he returned a bright smile on his face.

"_Stai zitto (_shut up!) You would have done the same thing." Ezio countered. Leonardo just laughed and nodded.

"Perhaps I would have. Now I will work on the blade tonight. It should be ready for you by the morning." Leonardo explained. Desmond couldn't keep the shock off his face.

"Wait you can fix it?" Desmond uttered.

"Yes. Don't worry these two have come to me and given me much less to work with and at times with thing that truly cannot be fixed. But yours is not a problem Desmond." Leonardo assured him. Desmond only slowly nodded. Altair glanced out the window as the lamp lights below flicked on showing that it was now dark enough outside. They were slowly loosing time.

"We need to leave and finish our task. Thank you Leonardo for your assistance." Altair nodded to the painter.

"It is nothing friends. You are welcomed here anytime." Leonardo lead them back to the door and back out to the dimly lit parking lot behind his building. Altair and Desmond put on their helmets. Ezio turned back to the blonde and smiled sadly at his friend. Leonardo leaned against the lamp that Ezio had parked under with his arms folded over his chest.

"_Buonanotte, mio amico._ (goodnight my friend)" Ezio said stepping closer to his friend. The painted gave him a small smile in return. Ezio moved forward and hugged the painter. Leonardo just sighed and wrapped his arms around the Italian assassin he had come to call friend and brother.

"_Buonanotte, anche mio amico_ (goodnight also my friend.)" Leonardo whispered back to his friend.

"_Essere al sicuro_ (be safe)." He whispered before pulling away from the assassin and motioning him to go. Ezio nodded and pulled on his helmet and swung his leg over his cycle and started up with a kitten like purr and revved it. With a flick of his wrist he flipped on the headlights. Altair followed in suit as Desmond clamored on behind the Syrian. He wrapped his arms wound the man's middle and held on gently a great improvement to the death hold he had earlier. A nod passed between the master assassins and they pulled out of the parking space. And with one last look at their blonde friend the trio peeled off through the streets, leaving the painter under the circle of light from the single lamp. Desmond rested his head against Altair's back and thought. He couldn't help but see the brotherly bond Ezio shared with Leonardo like Altair shared with Malik, though Ezio's was slightly nicer than the relationship Altair had with Malik, a lot less cursing. But the bond was there, a tight bond. One that would be there for years and years, no matter the trouble.


	7. the mall scene

Daylight had lost its battle for dominance over the skies paving the way for the dark blanket of night to settle over the sky and the world below. As the darkness crotched the lamps along the streets flickered hesitantly to life pooling the dark sidewalks of the middle district as the three whistled through the slightly vacant road back towards the rich district. Along the road the late night shops had their signs and 'open' signs glowing, drawing in crowds of night owl citizens to come in and enjoy the nightlife that Jerusalem had to offer. Soon the three came upon more trafficked areas as they headed deeper into the district. But this time Altair and Ezio drove more controlled and less like crazed madmen, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The night police were always more on guard than day police.

Desmond had half a mind to ask as to where they were heading but knew his voice probably wouldn't reach his driver and the wind would most likely snatch the words from his mouth before he could even finish the last syllable so he resorted to observing his surroundings in an attempt to get a better idea here they were going. The shops became more department stores and as they turned another corner a large mall came into view. Altair flipped a switch on his bike signaling a turn. Ezio followed in suit as they turned to go into the parking lot. Ah, so that's where they were going. But as to why Desmond didn't know. Altair parked in a spot towards the entrance but behind several bushes, making it so the bikes were hidden from curious onlookers or passersby. Ezio pulled up alongside and turned off his bike and dismounted and taking off his helmet and shaking his head, getting his semi long brown hair to fall back into place. Altair got off after kicking down the stand down. Desmond clamored off quickly and took off his helmet.

"What are we doing here?" Desmond inquired as he looked up at the mall. Ezio undid the red ribbon that held his hair back in the low ponytail and held it in his mouth as he regathered his long hair in one hand.

"We are here to get you some more cloths and to get some food into your system. If my assumption is correct I take it you've only had coffee to drink in the last 24-48 hours si?" Ezio asked around the ribbon in his mouth. Desmond swallowed. The Italian was right he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. But then again he had a few bumps in the road to worry about since then and he really didn't have time to worry about his hunger. Normally he wouldn't eat for a day or two anyway, seeing as he lived on a Bartenders pay and bills and life got in the way. Often time he ate at work during his very short and little breaks. Earlier it had been easy to tell what he had to eat or drink seeing as he threw up in the alley like a drunk after having jumping into the dumpster.

"Afterwards we will return to the Bureau where we can rest till the morning." Altair explained as he set his helmet on the bike and stalked towards the entrance without once glancing back at the other two. Ezio just smirked and shook his head before tying his hair back into place. Ezio reached over and snatched the keys out of Altair's bike which he had left in the ignition and tossed them to Desmond with a wink. Both quickly followed the master assassin into the mall. Even with the night quickly approaching the mall itself still teamed with life and activity, giving the city of New York a run for its name. The Syrian assassin stalked through the mall weaving expertly between the crowds he radiated an aura of pure annoyance and hate it seemed and the crowd around him seemed to pick up on his dark presence and quickly parted for the white hooded man. Ezio and Desmond followed in his wake ignoring the strange looks the mallers gave them.

"What the hell is his problem?" Desmond asked as he watched Altair gently push through a throng of females gathered in front of a clothing store oohing and awing at a dress.

"He doesn't like crowds much. You see for those in our line of work a crowd is both a gift and a curse at times." Ezio looked over at Desmond to make sure he was playing attention. Seeing that he had the youngest undivided attention he continued.

"Understand that a crowd provides cover, you can hide in plain sight when you need to hide from the prying and curious eyes of those you are following or listening in on. But a crowd is also a curse when you are trying to escape from somewhere. The crowd often times blocks your path or provides the perfect cover for someone who is tracking you to attack." Ezio dodged another group of mallers with ease as the two followed in the wake that as Altair.

"Well when you say it that way…." Desmond mused. Altair pulled up short in front of a more popular men's department store. Ezio stood beside his partner and raised a single brown eyebrow at the store.

"Hm I did not know you liked these types of stores, I always pegged you as the, as you would say, 'cheapo' type." Ezio taunted. Altair's golden eyes flashed angrily as rounded on the Italian his hidden blade arm raised threateningly, though he did not eject the deadly weapon in the wall, not that the other two were complaining mind you.

"Silence brat, there is much you don't know about me." He snarled. Ezio raised his hands in a sign of peace and turned his head away giving Desmond a pleading look. Desmond shook his head. Sure the boy didn't know much about the tanned assassin but he was sure not to get in the way of the man when he was angry. After a moment the tanned assassin moved away with a sigh and motioned for Desmond to follow him into the store. Not wanted to bring on any more of the man's furry Desmond followed. Inside the store there were nothing but walls of cloths and wracks of different shirt, jackets and jeans. Several mannequins were sprinkled periodically though the department showing off either suits on sale or a special design of shirts that were popular that season.

"You will need several shirts that are light and breathable, but are loose at the same time giving you free range of motion. But the material must be strong, not easily torn or ripped." Altair explained.

"Believe it or not. He is the expert when it comes to the types of cloths you need." Ezio added into Desmond's ear.

"Alright, what every. I just don't see why my shirts back at the apartment won't work." Desmond said as he drifted over to a shirt rack and began to shift through the shirts. Altair browsed through the section on the other side, facing Desmond. Ezio was on the racks behind him.

"Us bring you to Al Mualim is only half the battle Desmond. We make you presentable and make it seem like you can be one of us. But in the end the choice does not lie with us it resides in Al Mualim." Ezio explained as he pulled a white shirt with an intricate gold design inked into the front. He looked it over for a moment before draping it over his arm and continued looking.

"So this… Al Mualim decides if I stay or go correct?" Desmond asked as he found a shift that caught his eye. It was solid dark gray in color but the design was what caught his attention. The design on the front was that of an Eagle in flight almost. The design was white and looked more like it could be used as a tattoo.

"It is more like he decides if you are fit to join us or you are killed." Altair interjected in a monotone voice. Desmond nearly dropped the gray shirt he had just been admiring a moment ago to snap his eyes up to look at Altair searching his golden eyes, looking for some hint the man was kidding. But there was nothing of humor or a joke in those endless golden globes but cold hard truth.

"You can't be serious! He kills them." Desmond hissed careful to keep his voice down despite his horror.

"Or he finds something you can do to be beneficial to the order. But there are some who just aren't cut out all together. Those poor people , _Dio accolga le loro anime (_god rest their souls), are killed because even though they are only recruits they still know too much about the order and could give out information to outsiders or templar's." Ezio finished as he folded another shirt over his arm and continued looked along the line like he was talking about the most normal thing in the world. Desmond groaned and shook his head dropping it into his head, rubbing his aching forehead. His mind wondered what was with these assassins and their whole 'rip-off-the-Band-Aid' approach to certain subjects. It almost came across as they were trying to convince him not to join. But he knew that wasn't the case they were only preparing him for the world he had grown up away from for 15 years. Things must have changed greatly, in a way he was truly blind to at the moment.

That in mind Desmond picked several of the shirts with the white eagle with its wings spread ready for flight on the front and presented them to Ezio behind him. The Italian removed his own shirts from his arm and slung them over the top of the rack and took one of the gray shirts in hand and looked them over. Desmond watched with interest as Ezio investigated the material giving it sharp tugs here and there checking to see if the fabric would hold. Then he stretched it seeing if it would allow for a full range of motion that the assassin life would require. Apparently he approved and moved to the stitching, pulling at the seams a few times checking the strength after a while Ezio nodded in approval.

"Very nice Desmond I must say. The material is both strong and lightweight and allows for a lot of movement. And I see you have a good eye for designs." Ezio noted. Desmond flushed for a moment before taking the shirt back and folding it up. As they continued to get some jeans to wear, Desmond took note that his two assassin friends were also planning on buying cloths for themselves as well. With their own cloths still ripped and torn from whatever they had done before it was clear they needed new garments as well. After grabbing three pairs of jeans and some fingerless gloves. They headed for the back of the department store towards the shoe racks. It became clear that shoes were also important not that that wasn't clear before. The shoes had to protect the wearer's feet, from both water and the cold; they also had to have a good grip on both ground and walls. If they didn't, well it could be a long fall to the cement below a person if your shoes slipped. So Desmond ended up with a pair of lace up boots that came up mid shin that were both comfortable and were easy to run in, if need be, and had good traction on all terrains. He picked out two hoodies much like his, white with a red lining apparently both Altair and Ezio approved of his choice. They ended their little shopping spree by getting Desmond a single strap sling backpack much like Altair and Ezio. The inside of the bag was spacious despite what it looked like from the outside. There were many pockets and 'hiding spots' as Ezio so kindly put it. That made Desmond think back to the bloodied feather that Ezio had hidden in his own backpack. Once they were finished the trio headed for the check out register. It was then that Desmond brought up an excellent point.

"So how exactly are we going to pay for this?" Desmond asked. Ezio seized up as if the thought just accrued to him.

"Uhm... I don't exactly have anything. Do you Altair?" Ezio turned to Altair who only shook his head apparently not worried about the out of money experience. Ezio turned his attention to Desmond expectantly.

"Hey I don't enough to pay for all of this! I live on a bartenders pay! I live on tips!" Desmond shot back.

"A bartender? Is that why your cabers were so bare?" Altair asked looked at Desmond curiously from under his hood.

"Hey I paid the bills at least." Desmond frowned Altair nodded.

"Well if you're a bartended you must show us what you can do sometime-oof!" Ezio was cut off as he ran into a woman standing by a wallet stand whose boyfriend was on the other side of the store. Ezio stumbled back shaking his head as if he were dizzy.

"_Scuse signora (_apologies Mrs.) I did not see you there." Ezio apologies quickly to the long blonde haired woman he bumped into whose bags fell to the ground.

"It is no problem to me but please watch where you are going next time you could scare someone like that." The woman said quickly as she rushed to pick up her items.

"_Certamente (_of course!)" Ezio chirped back as the trio continued to the front of the department store. Suddenly Desmond noticed a small leather rectangle that was in the Italians hand that hadn't been there moments before. Ezio opened up the leather rectangle and pulled out several hundred dollar bills and a credit card. Desmond mouth fell open almost certain he looked cartoonist with his mouth handing almost to the ground.

"You picked her pocket!" Desmond gaped at the Italian. Ezio just shrugged as they reached the counter.

"How else do you think we pay for things Desmond? We assassins don't get paid to kill people." Altair offered. Desmond shut his mouth with an audible snap. That was true. The three lay out their cloths and the lady wrung them up quickly with a bright smile and sea blue eyes that sparkled as Ezio flirted with her like a school boy.

"And your total will be 4 hundred dollars sirs." The cashier announced. Ezio thumbed through the wallet he huffed for a moment apparently not finding the required amount of money in bills. He then pulled out one of the many credit cards. Gliding it through the card readier a small message pulled up. 'Insert pin number' it read. It took all of Desmond's will power not to scoff. Now how the bloody fuck were they going to pay for this when they didn't even know the pin number for the card? Ezio thought for half a second over the number before pushing in a code. '1,2,3,4' he punched in Altair rolled his eyes apparently finding the number just as stupid as Desmond did. That wasn't going to work who in their right mind would use that as a pin number. But hat caught the tanned assassin and the ex-bartender off guard was the fact the machine accepted the number and it asked him to sign his name.

"I give up!" Desmond moaned as he threw up his hands dramatically. Altair dropped his head into one of his hands and groaned.

"Some blondes…" he muttered darkly under his breath. The lady behind the register gave them a curious look. Ezio waved them off drawing the attention of the lady back to him with his 'award' winning smile.

"Do not worry about them. They are only upset that I had the money I said I did." Ezio winked at her suggestively. The lady giggled before handing him their stuff.

"Please… do come again… soon." She smiled suggestively back at Ezio. Desmond and Altair had to look away or else they may have been sick from the silent flirting going on between the two. The trio exited the department store and headed for the food court.

"Desmond these are more of the things you're just going to have to get used to if you become one of us again. Yes it bad but that's how we live. We live outside of the law. It's just something you have to accept." Altair said as they walked.

"Still doesn't me I have to like it." Desmond muttered as he filtered through his bag making a mental note of what was his and what belonged to the others. In a few seconds they reached the food court. The three perched in a booth towards the end of the food court. There they dumped the contents of their bags onto the table and sorted the articles of clothing out among them. Desmond ended up with two more hoodies, four t-shirts and four jeans along with his boots and the back pack. Altair helped him pack his cloths and jeans into his back pack leaving him with one hoodie his boots and a pair of jeans out.

"Go change in the bathrooms, you need to get used to the feel of the cloths anyway. Don't worry we'll have some food for you when you get back." Altair promised while waving Desmond off to the bathrooms. Shrugging Desmond followed orders and went to change. Desmond left the table to the two assassins and headed into the men's bathroom and into one of the large handicap stalls in the back. Locking the door behind him he set the cloths and bag down on a changing table on the wall. Pulling off his old hoodie and t-shirt he looked himself over for half a second, taking in the menagerie of scars that zipped across his chest, back and arms. But he quickly covered them with the gray t-shirt with the white eagle design on the front. With a quick yanks he snapped the tag off the shirt and moved to the hoodie. Pulling it on over his head he fitted it on.

Just wearing the coat made him feel nostalgic, thinking back to when he was a kid and how much he wanted to be an assassin, and now look at him. Desmond laughed quietly. Changing into the new jeans then pulling on the boots and lacing them up, and pulling his pants leg over the top, he slipped the backpack on over his head and settled it over his shoulder. He strolled out of the stall and looked himself over in the mirror. The being looking back at him in the reflective surface almost didn't look like him. He would have thought he was a pale Altair. But it was only him looking much darker and serious in those cloths with the hood over his head that anything else. The reflection was a new Desmond Miles. And Desmond kind of liked it. With a smirk he walked out of the bathroom and back towards the two assassins who were already tucked in eating. Ezio was attacking what looked like a few pizza slices and Altair was eating what looked to be a burrito more or less perhaps a taco. The empty seat had a hamburger and fries with a large coke on the table waiting for him. Desmond took his spot.

"thanks." He said before unwrapping the hamburger and taking a bite of it. The feeling of literal starvation hit him then at full force and he ate quickly though forcing himself to eat at a reasonable pace so not to make himself sick. Altair chuckled as he watched the boy wolf down the food before him. The boy needed to eat, get more food into him and build back up his capacity for food. From the look of the American and how if he wasn't wearing the hoodie Altair was sure you could see the boy's ribs slightly. They needed to get him used to good food and more healthy food, but that was for later right now he would settle with just getting something in the brunette in general. He would have to talk with Ezio on the subject at a later date. Sitting back in his seat the Syrian drank lazily from his soda, letting his golden eyes linger around the food court. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. They were being watched. Relaxing further in his seat so not to look like he was aware of the eyes he lowered his head allowing the cowl on his hood to obscure his golden eyes as they flashed across the room taking in the faces of those around. Several were looking directly at them like predators eyeing possible meals. Seven, there were seven that he could count looking directly or discreetly at them from around the large area. Just to be sure the master assassin stilled for a moment his sight flickering. The world around him took on grayish hues, a deafening swoosh echoed in his ears that he alone could hear and the sounds of the world around him became muffled and at a point altogether nonexistent. Peppered throughout the throng of gray bodies were very several bright red bodies that glowed brightly in the grayish world almost as if a beacon were glowing in a dark cave at night. Indeed there were seven bodies around them, watching them, regarding them, and waiting for them to make the first move.

His sudden stillness didn't go unnoticed by his Italian partner who raised an eyebrow when he noticed Altair relax even more than he normally would. Interesting. Suddenly his eyes began to glow an eerie ghostly golden color. Altair was already mapping out the area. Taking those few precious seconds Ezio took roll of the group, all their hoods were up shadowing their faces in dark shadows leaving only their abnormal golden eyes exposed to slanted light. Fortune seemed to smile down on them seeing as Desmond even had his hood up. Thought Ezio wished the boy had an assassin blade on him. So not wanting to waist anymore time or look suspicious Ezio continued eating but his senses remained perked he listened to every breath and sound around him. A rustle of cloths caught his attention, alerting him to the fact Altair as finished scouting out the area. Though he kept his eagle vision on for certain. Altair set his coke down and continued to eat his taco but his booted foot subtly moved across the table and tapped Ezio on the shin seven times. Seven templar's or threats was it?

Ezio moved his eyes too look at Altair's tanned gloved hands waiting patiently for more instructions. The master assassin held out two fingers. So he wanted Ezio to take Desmond then, very well. Ezio drummed his fingers on the table once showing he acknowledged the order as he gulped down another bite of pizza. Altair then drew an arrow on the table with his finger towards the right. He wanted them to escape to the right. Again Ezio drummed his fingers on the table. He then laid a single finger on the table pointing at Altair. What was Altair going to do, was the silent question the gesture sent. The Syrian drew a circle then moved his finger to the left. He was going to draw the attention towards himself and lure them away while Ezio and Desmond got away on the bike. Ezio drummed his fingers again then drew a question mark on the table, when were they going to meet back up? Altair drew 'MBL/S', Malik's Bureau later when safe. Ezio drummed before stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. Reaching over Ezio snatched up one of Desmond's fries catching the boy's attention.

"Desmond act normal. But when I say go, jump over the table and follow be out of the building. You are going to run and keep up with me understand?" Ezio whispered as he took a drag of his soda. Desmond blinked owlishly at him for a moment his eyes darting over to Altair. But what he saw nearly made jump. The master assassin's normally plain gold eyes were literally glowing orbs of light through the shadow of the man's face created by the cowl on his hood. Desmond licked his dry lips. This wasn't going to end well, some gut feeling told him that. Desmond snapped up another French fry for the roads.

"3…2…1…GO!" was all the warning Desmond got before all hell broke loose. Altair flew from his seat to the left where several people shot from their own sets and followed. At the same time Altair flew Desmond and Ezio launched out of their seats and vaulted with enough grace to rival that of Olympic vaulters the two peeled off to the right a few pairs of feet thundered after them.

"Safety and peace Altair." Ezio whispered over his shoulder toward where Altair dashed off with 5 men following him.

"They seem to be getting better. They found us quicker than last time." Ezio mused as he took the lead leading Desmond through the crowed corridors of the mall. Desmond felt like he was flying almost. The shoes giving him even better traction on the polished floor than his sneakers did, giving him more speed and precision than before. Suddenly a shot rang out rang out. Desmond ducked his head when it whizzed by his ear, feeling the air fly by him.

"SHIT!" Desmond shouted after it passed him and thankfully didn't hit Ezio or anyone in the crowd.

"_Bastardi!(_Bastards!)" Ezio shouted over his shoulder at them. Desmond picked up his pace. Ezio had to compliment the kid he knew how to keep up.

"_Cazzo (_fuck) they shot to cause the crowd to scatter." Ezio hissed as he tried to dodge one of the screaming and panicked mall goes that were running around like a chicken with their head cut off. Suddenly a foot shot out of the crowd as another person ran by in fear causing Ezio to stumbled trip and fall rolling once over his shoulder as he tilted his body to a more controlled fall. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and wrenched him up back to his feet.

"I don't think follow you meant falling did it?" Desmond huffed out between gasps. Ezio shook his head before grabbing the boy's wrist and took off again. After a moment when he was sure Desmond was keeping pace he released his wrist and focused on moving forward. They were coming toward the exit there was only one problem. The shot had been heard by mall security and they were shutting down the building. The automatic doors were sliding shut. Their window of escape closing right before their eyes, not wanting to be caught Ezio put in an extra burst of speed lunging towards the door. He made it through easily. Once he was through he spun around to see if Desmond had but the men following them were closing and Desmond wasn't through the door yet.

"_Affrettatevi! Andiamo! (_Hurry! Come on!)" Ezio screamed at Desmond as one of their tails raised the gun again. Ezio shifted positions crouching ready to launch himself at the man with his hidden blades. But Desmond suddenly leapt into the air and lunged through the sliding doors seconds before they closed and the bullet that had been meant for him hit the bullet proof glass of the sliding doors. Desmond staggered to his feet holding his head.

"Holly fuck. Not the best idea I've had." Desmond said shakily. Ezio didn't reply as he pulled Desmond towards the bikes a few yards away. Desmond quickly regained his footing and ran beside him. When they reached the bike Ezio snatched on the helmets and tossed one forcefully at Desmond who let out an oof as it hit him in the chest. Ezio roughly pushed his hood back before quickly putting the black lens helmet on in its place. Desmond did the same before digging in his pocket and pulling out the keys to Altair's bike he tossed them on the ground by the bike hoping Altair would find them behind climbing on the bike Behind Ezio. Ezio gunned the engine as the doors to the mall shattered and the two followers climbed through the field of glass and were advance guns draw towards Desmond and Ezio. Ezio kicked the stand up and jerked the bike around Desmond wrapped his arms tight around Ezio's middle as the bike roared angrily and the tires screamed in protest as they blew smoke before the two shot off into the parking lot and into the darkness. Several shots rang out across the lot causing Desmond to press further into Ezio hoping none of the bullets hit them.

"Desmond can you hear me?"  Ezio's voice reached his ear over the deafening whipping of the wind. Desmond jumped at the sudden appearance of Ezio's voice in his ears if sounded so clear over the wind.

"Yeah I can hear you… but how?"  Desmond asked back feeling a little stupid as if he were talking to air.

"_Grazie a Dio!_ (Thank god!) I gave you Altair's helmet. Good. There is a communication device built into my helmet and Altair's helmet that allows us to talk when we are on the bikes." Came Ezio's reply.

"Okay, great to know."  Desmond muttered before he yelped when a car screeched through traffic after them.

" Desmond I heard shots earlier when I took off. Are you injured?"  Ezio asked quickly as he looked into his side mirrors noting the black cars following them. Ezio swerved around a slow car going into oncoming traffic and through an intersection. He heard Desmond yelp on the other end as he did so. He could help but smile.

"No I'm alright for the most part besides a little freaked out. What about Altair?! We left him behind!" Desmond shouted making Ezio wince at the volume in his ear.

"He will be fine Desmond. He had been an assassin since birth he can shake off some low level templar's." Ezio reassured him. Another shot rang out and Ezio swerved the bike teetered violently as Ezio fought for control of the vehicle. After a second Ezio managed to reel it in and speed off again. The two zipped through the late night traffic with unnatural speed. The cars behind them honked and angry voices followed in their wake but that was of little concern to them. Another shot rang out and the left side view mirror of the bike shattered as the bullet hit it. Ezio cursed and gunned it again. These men were persistent to say the least. A truck with its trailer raised to pick up a wrecked car caught his eye.

"Desmond I highly suggest you hold on and perhaps close your eyes I'm going to try and shake our followers." Ezio said over the communicator and directed the bike towards the tow truck. Behind him Ezio felt Desmond shift and his head poke up over his shoulder looking in the direction they were heading. His heart fell into his feet and the color drained from his face.

"No! Oh hell no Ezio! You better not be thinking of jumping that truck! Please tell me your not!"  Desmond pleaded fearfully.

"Now I would be lying then wouldn't I ?"  Ezio replied Desmond swore as they veered across traffic heading against the flow towards the truck. Ezio gunned it again and the bike lurched at the sudden burst of speed. The moment the bikes tires it a small ramp that lead up to the actual bed the bike sailed over the bed and launched into the air.

"FUCK!" Desmond screamed as he clutched tighter to Ezio, Ezio smiled fiendishly as he tilted his body and the bike so they would land at an angle. The bike crashed to the ground after sailing over several passing cars and shocked, frightened passersby. The bike landed on the concrete, the suspension taking the full front of the hit but both Ezio and Desmond were almost dislodged from the bike when they bounced from the landing. When they landed they were facing an alley way. Ezio revved the bike and it took off again down the alley. Desmond's shaky breathing came through the communicator.

"Still with me back there Desmond?" Ezio teased.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" came the response. Ezio laughed outright before continuing through the alleys. He was definitely going to have to teach the boy how to drive bikes. Ezio pulled out onto the main strip again heading towards the rich district. The buildings and shops zipped by once again. Nothing was tailing them from what he could tell from his one good mirror. Eventually the packing deck they came out of came into view. Steering the bike in that direction he entered. He quickly counted off the ramps before coming to the one at the end. Taking a hard left they entered the hidden tunnel behind the ramp. The tunnel was a yawning darkness before them save for the bright high beam of Ezio's bike. The tunnel curved to the right before ending at gradually sloping upwards. The wall rolled back to reveal the garage. Ezio slowed to a stop on the far side and kicked the stand down. Quickly he pulled off his helmet and dismounted. Desmond followed, though more shakily after him. The American pulled the helmet off his head, his face sheet white and covered in a cold sweat.

"That was terrible." Desmond ground out. Ezio waved his hand in dismissal, the boy didn't know what he was missing.

"Come on. Let's get back to the bureau before Malik had a panic attack. I'm sure he has heard of the mall incident by now." Ezio said as he tossed his keys on the work bench along with his riding jacket and helmet. Desmond only followed leaving his stuff on the workbench. He turned back, watching the wall roll back down sealing away the tunnel from his view. His thoughts wondered to Altair. Was he okay? Did he get away? Did he find the keys? But he turned away after a second and followed the Italian back to Malik's bureau, back to what to an assassin was safety, and home.


	8. safety and peace

The short walk back to the bureau seemed to take twice as long to Desmond. His mind kept going back to the single member of their party who wasn't with them at the moment. Altair… strangely Desmond found himself worried for the Syrian assassin though he didn't have a clue as to why he was so worried. He had only know the man a grand total of what? 24 hours at most correct? But he felt like he knew him well enough to be worried for him. What if the master assassin had not managed to get out of the mall in time? What if he crashed on the bike? No, Desmond shook his head ridding his imagination of the images of the injured assassin in an even worse condition then Desmond had found him the night before. He couldn't afford to think like that it would do all of them no good if Desmond thought so negatively about the other man.

Ezio ushered him into the bureau, the Italians voice as tight and his sentences were short and to the point. The smile that once graced his face, and it truly had not once disappeared from the man's face since Desmond met him, was not even remotely visible on his scarred lips. His golden eyes hard and cold strangely foreign but at the same time normal on his stony face. He was worried just as Desmond was, but apparently he was trying valiantly to hide it or had experience hiding behind the cold indifferent mask he was currently wearing. But it was those deep golden eyes that gave away his emotions betraying his mask.

When they entered the lower level of the Bureau where all the pillows and sleeping area was, Malik appeared in the doorway a question already formed on his lips but Ezio answered him before the one armed assassin even had a second to voice his question.

"We are alright. The templar's found us faster than we had hoped. I left the mall with Desmond; Altair drew the attention away from us and allowed us to escape by taking on most of our pursuers." Ezio reported quickly as he lowered his hood, Desmond took that as permission to lower his own. Malik looked between them. There was that same look, the hard set look the one armed man took on when he was worried or focused hard on something. His eyes trailed over them taking in their forms as if checking for something. But Malik ended up nodding all the same. Ezio turned to address Desmond.

"It would be better if you went to bed Desmond, I am sure you have had a long day between us, the mall and your job." Ezio offered motioning with his hands towards the inviting pillows sitting in the corner.

"But what about…" Desmond began to protest.

"The Novice can take care of himself boy. Now sleep. You look as if you are about ready to pass out in a moments notice." Malik supported his tone showing the conversation was over and there was no room for arguing. Muttering darkly Desmond stalked over to the pile of cushions hell bent on staying awake to make sure the other assassin was going to be alright. But the moment he lay his head down on one of the plush pillows the bone deep weariness and fatigue flooding his body like a damps gate had opened up. And he was asleep well before he could even put up a good fight to stay away.

Ezio watched with a little bit of amusement as the younger almost instantly fell asleep in the corner of the room, curled around a pillow. Malik snorted quietly and motioned for the Italian to move to the other room and allow Desmond to rest peacefully. God only knew the kid needed it more than anything at the moment, considering the boy's entire world had been turned on its head in less than a day's time. Ezio nodded and followed Malik to the second room on the first floor. Quietly Ezio edged the door closed enough to leave a small crack through which he could easily see the second room and Desmond as well. Malik turned the lights on low and walked farther into the room.

"Where are the others?" Ezio questioned noticing the lack of noise coming from upstairs. It was uncommon for it to be silent in the bureau regardless how much Malik ordered it to be silent. The only time when it was dead silent in the bureau was when there was a major crisis where Lucy Shaun and Rebecca were proving support for other nearby assassins or Ezio and Altair.

"Most of them have left for the night. Kadar is running things for the moment." Malik replied as he walked behind the counter of the room. The one armed assassin started taking out small cups for tea. Something that often times relaxed the assassins at times like this when they were waiting for a partner to return. Ezio moved to help the black haired man get things together. Soon the two had the tea brewing in a small tea kettle set on a small burner on the counter.

"Do you two still intend to take the boy to Masyif?" Malik raised an eyebrow at Ezio. The Italian sighed and glanced sideways to the crack in the door where he could make Desmond out in the dark of the room from the sliver of light the door left over the boys face.

"Yes. We still intend to." Ezio replied solemnly though he was still unsure. Truly he wanted Desmond to one of their brothers but he honestly wished there was another way for the boy to join them besides passing Al Mualim's inspection. But here in this part of the world that was the only way things worked and Ezio had no other choice but to follow these Middle Eastern assassins' guilds rules.

"You do understand what happens if he isn't chosen by Al Mualim correct?" Malik said while pouring the tea into the cups. Ezio glared at him. Sometimes the one armed man sure did know how to push a person's buttons.

"Of course I know the risks. That is why we are doing our best to get him ready. He appears to be a natural at free running across buildings. He has gotten a taste at building climbing. Desmond has also done his first leap of faith." Ezio said keeping his voice in check hoping not to wake up the sleeping boy. Malik handed him a cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

"Though I wish for Desmond to be an assassin I don't wish to see him out in the field. This war is too violent for some his age. This war tends to scar them for life not just physically but mentally as well." Malik muttered into his cup as he sipped it. The Italian looked over at Malik surprised to hear the man speak his thoughts. Normally Malik was as tight lipped about his thoughts as Altair was.

Ezio's train of thought was quickly cut off by a soft thud and a grunt accompanied by a rustle of cloth. Both men tensed instantly as Ezio slowly put his cup down on the counter. His fingers moving, itching to release his blades if it was an enemy. Malik subtly reached under the counter for the gun the Rafiq always kept hidden under the top. Moving to the left slightly Ezio peeked through the crack in the door. Desmond still slept peacefully on the pillows in the corner. He didn't seem to have been disturbed by anything. Then a figure blocked the view of Desmond. The sight of a white coat and the way the figure stood was all it took for Ezio to relax.

"Altair." Ezio called out softly. The door opened and sure enough the master assassin walked in. his arms and chest were dyed in a mix of red and a dark reddish brown color. The Syrian must have gotten into a fight with their pursuers. Altair eased the door shut behind him and Ezio moved closer to him his fingers and hands moving over his partner his touch feather light as he checked for physical wounds. He became suspicious when he didn't find any. They always came back with some sort of injury regardless the job. There was no way Altair wasn't hurt. As his hands continued their searching a pair of warm rough calloused hands encircled his hands and pulled the Italians hands away.

"I'm fine Ezio." Altair insisted as he held the Italian's hands in his own. Ezio leveled Altair with a dark glare.

"_Stronzate (_Bullshit). The last time you told me that five minutes later you passed out right in front of me and scared Kadar half to death!" Ezio accused. Altair flinched at his tone and the truth of his words.

"I promise I am unharmed." Altair repeated more forcefully.

"Prove it Novice. Show us you are not hurt." Malik broke into the conversation. Ezio flashed the man a grateful look but Altair flashed him his own glare. He hated when Malik had to put in his two cense worth. Growling Altair released Ezio's wrists and removed his backpack, setting it down softly at his feet mindful of the noise he was making. Grabbing the edge of both his white hoodie and simple gray t-shirt he pulled them both up and over his head so they came to rest around his forearms as he exposed his chest and back to his two companions revealing the bandages that Desmond had placed over his battered frame the night before.

His well toned chest was tanned evenly just like the rest of him. The scars on his back a stark white against the Middle Eastern tan. But true to his word both his back and his chest and the parts of his arms that were visible were free of wounds even his bandages were clean of any fresh blood. Malik let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding. Ezio physically sighed and relaxed apparently much more at ease not that he was sure Altair wasn't lying to them.

"Happy now?" Altair huffed annoyed.

"_Molto (_very)." Ezio said back. Altair rolled his eyes as he ruffled his short dark brown hair. He took his hoodie and jacket off his arms and separated the two before replacing the gray shirt over his body. The shirt was short sleeved as slightly tight on his body, which was the main reason he bought new cloths while they were out.

"What took you so long to return?" Ezio asked as he Altair moved to lean against the counter.

"I needed to lose our tails which was easier said than done. They are getting smarter and quicker. They seemed to know our moves, which worries me. When I managed to get away I had to get through a traffic jam 'two deranged men on a motorcycle caused while fleeing the scene and somehow jumped over a truck'." Altair recited sending Ezio a pointed look. Malik snorted, rolling his dark brown eyes as he bent to retrieve another cup from under the counter of his friend. Ezio stuttered, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish out of water before he folded his arms and glared at the floor, his face flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Malik and Altair laughed at his expense as Altair was handed a cup of hot tea. Ezio childishly snatched his cup off the counter and took a mouthful forgetting it was hot and managed to burn his tongue.

"Once you two are finished with your tea it would be best if you shower then go to sleep." Malik commented as he finished off his cup. Altair sighed but nodded.

"Yes mother." He muttered over the edge of his cup. Malik snarled and slapped him in the back of the head causing his to choke on his tea slightly. Altair set his cup down and coughed a few time thumping him on the chest several times for good measure, he turned a murderous look onto his friend. But the one armed man only smirked back at him triumphantly. Ezio nodded and quickly placed his cup down on the counter before jumped back not giving Malik a chance to even think about hitting the brown haired Italian in the head before the man was up the stairs and getting ready to shower. Altair smiled slightly at his partner's childish fear of Malik.

"The boy was worried about you." Malik said absently as he moved out from behind the counter to lean against it beside Altair. Altair raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Desmond?" Altair guessed looking through cracked door to where the faint glow fell over the boy's still sleeping form on the pillows.

"Yes. I find it odd he has taken to you and Ezio so quickly. He has always been very mistrusting with strangers, as he should; it took him over 2 months to even trust Kadar and almost 6 months to trust me. For him to trust you two so completely as of now is a bit surprising." Malik admitted.

"I see." Altair mumbled thoughtfully. The distant sound of water running told him that Ezio was starting his shower.

"How do you intend to insure he will become an assassin?" Malik questioned.

"the Miles' were well known assassins in American I heard so I can only think that Al Mualim would give him a chance to see if Desmond can live up to his father's title." Altair shrugged for honestly that was all he could really hope for at this moment in time. If Desmond couldn't impress the mentor then… well the result would be obvious, which all of them didn't want to see happen. Altair had seen many good men and a few women perish when they didn't meet any standard the assassins had.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, just simply enjoying each other's presence as they often did. They remained like that till Ezio returned from his shower in a pair of jeans, his shirt in his hand, his other rubbing lightly at a towel he had thrown over his still drying shoulder length brown hair. His pale chest exposed to the coolness of the room. the wounds from the night before were still evident and were sure to scar, not that it mattered much, his body was just as scared as that of Altair's. Altair pushed away from the counter and placed the long empty cup of tea on the counter and went to shower stooping to grab his forgotten bag as he left. Ezio stood awkwardly in front of Malik for a moment unsure of what to say. The one armed assassin regarded him for a long time waiting patiently for him to speak or do something.

"Malik… could you… perhaps rebandage my side and shoulder?" Ezio asked hesitantly, unsure of what the Rafiq would do. Malik looked at him for a long moment his face emotionless. Ezio couldn't tell if he was mad or amused or anything.

"Very well." Malik simply pushed off the counter and moved across the room past the slightly stunned Ezio to a cabinet across the room. Pulling the door open he revealed a large cabinet with a large empty space at the bottom where fold up chairs and a card table was neatly packed away. Above were several shelves of supplies. There was an ammunition box with many different types and makes of bullets. Several hand guns and more miscellaneous supplies. On the shelf above the chairs and table was a large bag of medical supplies with more extra supplies piled around it. Malik eased the bag out and set it on the floor by Ezio before reaching in and removing a fold out stool from the cabinet. Apparently finished with the cabinet he gently shut it and moved back over to Ezio who stood confused in the middle of the room. With a flick of his wrist the Rafiq had the stood unfolded and standing freely in the middle of the room. Malik placed a hand on his hips and waited looking expectantly at Ezio. Blinking his golden eyes at the man Ezio got onto the stool slightly uncomfortable. Malik rolled his eyes and retrieved the first aide bag from the floor and opened it. After rifling through the contents he removed the antibiotic lotion and the gauze and bandages. Setting the contents on the floor by the stood where he could easily get it he set to work fixing Ezio back up.

To be perfectly frank the Italian had expected Malik to be rough and harsh to him as he placed the ointment on his back and side where the gash wash healing but surprisingly the man's touched was gentle and caring and almost nonexistent. Malik's hand slowly and surely applied the right amount of ointment to his shoulder and side. His hands were not cold but warm and gentle. Once he was finished he began placing the gauze in the proper places. He easily wrapped the gauze in place and bandaged Ezio back up leaving his bandages loose enough to allow adequate movement without opening the wounds. His touches were so light Ezio almost failed to notice the one armed assassin was finished patching him back up.

"_Grazie (_Thank you)" Ezio said slowly still unsure and still caught off guard by the man's gentleness towards him at that moment. Malik just shrugged none the less and re organized the materials apparently waiting for Altair to come back down.

"You know brat I don't hate you." Malik suddenly said. Ezio stared at him.

"What? But I thought you did. Seeing as you treat me…" Ezio trailed off looking at the ground.

"Ezio if there is one thing you should learn about me it is that I do not hate many people. Understand also that if I truly did hate you… you would surely know." Malik said looking over his shoulder at Ezio who sat on the stool facing him. Ezio nodded mulling over the man's words. The thought stuck him. When they returned from missions back to the bureau here in Jerusalem Malik always snapped at both him and Altair. Always yelling at them for being reckless and beings idiots. But that was his way of showing his worry and the snarky remarks and insults were ways of seeing if they were truly alright. And he had always been quick to clean their wounds and heal them or provide shelter and safety to them. Ezio turned red at the sudden realization and ducked his head down allowing his still damp hair to cover his face and hide his blush from the man before him. Malik chuckled at the man's sudden shyness.

The sound of feet on the stairs caught the assassin's attention as Altair appeared in the threshold looking the over with a slightly amused look. His chest was bare the bandages gone, giving them clear view of his scared chest. He wore a pair of loose jeans, his shirt held in his hand. Ezio got off the stool and Altair crossed the room in a few simple strides and took the abandoned seat without a word. As Ezio replaced his shirt on his body and was combing through his hair Malik bandaged Altair back up. The silence that consumed them was not forced or uncomfortable but relaxed and comfortable for the first time in a while. Once he was finished Malik packed up the supplies with Altair and Ezio's held.

"Now go, both of you sleep. You will need your strength for tomorrow's journey ahead." Malik said placing a hand on Altair shoulder.

"Very well. Good night Malik." Altair nodded.

"Good night Altair. Good night as well Ezio." Malik looked over his friends shoulder to Ezio who smiled warmly at him.

"_Buonanotte (_goodnight)." Ezio replied softly. And with that the one armed assassin headed up the stairs and disappeared into the upper part of the bureau a door quietly shut moments later. After a moment Altair yawned and moved towards the outer room and set his bag down by the door. Pulling his shirt on over his head the master assassin entered the room where Desmond was sleeping. Ezio followed quickly behind him turning off the lights and shutting the door fully this time behind them. Altair moved to the small book case beside the door where several blankets lay folded on the shelves. He picked up three blankets quietly he handed one off to Ezio who accepted it gratefully. The Italian stole several large pillows and curled up on top of them then snagged a smaller one for his head before draping the blanket over his thin form. Altair silently chuckled at his partner before moving over to where Desmond slept soundlessly. Altair carefully removed the boys backpack and set it beside him. The movement apparently bothered the boy enough to cause him to stir. Even in the pitch darkness of the room Altair could make out those sleep filled golden eyes of Desmond's as he blinked tiredly up at Altair as he knelt by him.

"A-Altair?" Desmond mumbled his voice still rough and scratchy and sleep filled.

"It is me Desmond. Don't worry." Altair replied softly as he covered Desmond with one of the blankets.

"Are you okay?" Desmond asked though softer this time obviously losing his fight to stay awake, as his eyelids dropped dangerously.

"I will be fine, now sleep Desmond." Altair said sternly but softly as he placed a hand over Desmond's eyes closing them gently. Within seconds the boy had fallen asleep again lost to the world till morning. Altair lay down near him curled up in his own blanket on top of a few pillows on the soft carpeted floor.

"Perhaps you are babying him to much Altair." came Ezio's voice from across the room. Altair just rolled over and tucked in for the night. Both he and Ezio soon fell asleep knowing they were safe and in company of those they trusted.

Assassins Creed Fanfiction 'lovers in arms'

AN: greetings, everyone. This is the first time I shall be speaking with you. So I must say thank you for the continued support and love this story has been getting from the community here on FanFiction. I enjoy reading all comments given in response and I try to respond to all your questions and take into consideration all your comments about the story. And I must say that I am thankful for all the help. Please continue to give your support and I will try my best to continue to provide you with a good story with many twists and turns in it. as a side note i wish to ask if anyone is good at drawing and wishes to provide a cover for my story please send me a PM with a link to your picture if i choose your picture i will be sure to give you credit in my story so others will be able to know who you are, unless you wish to remain annonimous.

For the ones who do not know me I shall give a little bit about myself quickly before I leave you. My name is Dajh Conrad. I'm a mute in the real world. No joke I assure you. Writing is the only way I can get thoughts and speech out to people who do not know sign language and Fanfiction is a way for me to post my story ideas to the world and allow them to read them and give feedback. And I truly enjoy writing my single story at the moment. And I hope to have continued success with later stories.


	9. rewinding memory to a more tragic one

Great soreness in his arms and legs is what drug his tired mind up from the darkness of blissful unconsciousness. Desmond blinked beadily as he uncurled from around the pillow he had, during the night, apparently to use as a teddy bear. He was faintly aware it was morning. His body naturally woke him up at the same time each day so he could prepare himself for the work load ahead of him. Sitting up he looked around the room expecting to see his windowed wall across from him but it wasn't there, only a brick wall greeted him. Eyebrows crashed together in confusion as he scrubbed his golden eyes, ridding them of whatever sleep still remained as he let his gaze wander around the room. His still muddled mind trying to catch up with the rest of his body.

He was at Malik and Kadar's place, the assassin bureau as he had just recently discovered. Ezio was laying on his left his arms and legs flung all over the place, the blanket he had been sleeping under only half covered his body. The Italians long brown hair was splayed out all over the pillow he was using. Apparently he had gone to sleep with his hair still damp. Not the best idea he's had. On his right Altair slept. When had he come back? Desmond had dreamed of the Syrian returning during the night. Had that really been a dream or not? Desmond just shook his head slightly it didn't matter. As long at the tanned assassin wasn't dead he was happy. The younger watched the assassin sleep for a moment. It was strange that even in sleep the man looked like he was wound tighter than a spring, like a caged animal ready to strike at the next possible moment. Desmond rolled his eyes for a moment before silently he pushed the blanket off his body, making note to thank one of the two assassins who put it on him during the night. He folded it neatly and replaced it on the shelf before opening the door to the second room, leaving it slightly ajar as he crept up the stairs to the main living area, the home part, of the bureau where Malik and Kadar lived.

Desmond could hear Malik snoring like a chainsaw through the apartment. A chuckled threatened to escape him. Of 2 years he lived with Malik and Kadar he had never heard anyone snore that much. He had also discovered Kadar was a cuddler, the younger Al-Sayf loved to cuddle if someone slept close to him. Padding across the apartment he entered the kitchen. The small kitchen was brightly lit from the single circular window above the sink. The sky through the window was a rainbow of colors, red gold and pink pushing back the dark blue and black of the night, the sun blocking out the gentle stars violently as the dawn fought to regain its dominance over the world once again as it did since the beginning of time.

Taking a moment to enjoy the sunrise Desmond moved to cook breakfast for the small group he knew that was gathered here. He fished through the cabinets as quietly as he could, trying to find what he needed. Soon he found the items he was seeking. Pulling out the floor and a pan from the cabinet he turned the stove on and waited for it to heat up while he raided the fridge. Opening the refrigerator resulted in a cold burst of air hitting his face. That defiantly woke him up, if he wasn't already. The fridge was relatively bare save for the materials he needed. Out of the freezer he pulled a package of ground up sausage, checking the date to make sure it was still good, he set it on the counter by the stove. Next he moved into the normal fridge and pulled out the single jug of milk that was in there and a single tube of biscuits and set those two on the counter. After setting them on the counter he picked up the biscuits and read the label then set the oven to warm up to that temperature. He then riffled as quietly as humanly possible to find a baking pan and the measuring cup that the Al-Sayf had hidden somewhere in their cabers. Smirking in triumph when he found the illusive kitchen equipment he set it on the counter and filled the measuring cup with 3 cups of milk and set it off to the side. As he pops open the tube of biscuits the sound of one of the bureau occupants meets his ears. Looking over his shoulder he confirmed his suspicion as his blue eyes friend walked into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Morning Kadar." Desmond greeted warmly as Kadar flopped unceremoniously into one of the chairs at the nearby kitchen table his short black hair slightly messy with sleep. Malik and Kadar never were morning people.

"Hey Desmond." Came the response Kadar folded his arms on the table lay his head down on his arms facing Desmond watching him cook.

"You cooking this morning?" Kadar asked. Desmond laughed Kadar definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah. Besides who would save you two from eating take out all the time?" Desmond asked over his shoulder as he put the biscuits onto the pan then slid them into the oven and shut the door. He crumbled the ground sausage into the pan, grabbing a wooden spoon and began to brown it.

"Your cooking is the best Desmond. Brother could burn water if he tried." Kadar groaned at the memory of the last time Malik had 'attempted' to cook for the two of them. Desmond remembered that morning he had been coming over to help Kadar with something, couldn't remember what it was, and Kadar was running around the lower area looking for a bucket of some sorts. Apparently Malik had managed to set a rag on fire and the kitchen was starting to burn. Thankfully, between Malik and Desmond they managed to put the fire out before it took out half the apartment. It was then that a silent agreement passed between them all that Desmond would be the only one cooking in the apartment. Which he didn't mind. He often came once or twice during the week and cooked for the men or they came to him and he cooked. He didn't mind really he didn't.

"What are you making?" Kadar asked his voice more clear this time, apparently more awake now.

"Biscuits and sausage gravy." Desmond replied as he ducked into the cabers once again in search of another pan.

"Never had that before… is it good?" Desmond rolled his eyes as he pulled out the second pan and set it on the other eye and set it up to begin heating.

"Yes Kadar it's good. I've had it before when I was little." Desmond said the last part also silently. Kadar fell silent after that for a moment. The only sound in the room being the sound of the ground up sausage cooking and the overlapping sound of Malik snoring echoing across the apartment. There was movement downstairs alerted them to the fact that another member of the house was awake. Then over the top of the stairs came a sleepy eyed tired looking Ezio.

"_Buongiorno (_good morning)." Ezio greeted half awake as he too flopped down in a chair nearly missing. Kadar chuckled at the Italian. Apparently the great Italian assassin wasn't a morning person either.

"Morning to you too Ezio." Desmond said as he put a cup of flour into the second pan and began to stir it around till it clomped up.

"_Cose stiamo avendo per la prima colazione? (_What are we having for breakfast?)" Ezio asked groggily, Desmond turned fully to the assassin, raising an eyebrow. He didn't understand a word the man just said. It didn't help he didn't know any bit of Italian. Up till now he had only been guessing what the man had been saying seeing as Altair and Malik seemed to know but he had no clue. But seeing as Ezio had let his head roll back and was apparently staring sleepily at the ceiling Desmond looked to Kadar for held. Unfortunately the other didn't seem to understand what the assassin said either. With a sigh of defeat Desmond ignored the question Ezio had asked and turned back to his cooking. He poured the milk into a little bit at a time into the pan with the clumpy four stirring gently. Suddenly there was warmth at his back. Spinning quickly Desmond found himself face to face with a very unhappy, sleepy looking Italian.

"_Ehi Altair, non pretend come non potete ascoltarmi (_Hey Altair, don't pretend like you can't hear me.)" Ezio snapped his dark golden eyes flashing in annoyance. Desmond swallowed, he only caught one word in that entire sentence the name Altair. Did Ezio think he was Altair? Well fuck. That wasn't good. Desmond looked pleadingly over the irate Italians shoulder to Kadar. The blue eyed assassin was half out of his chair ready to pull the other off Desmond.

"Ezio I'm not Altair. I'm Desmond." Desmond tried to reason with the brunette. Ezio froze for a moment his eye brows crashing together and his forehead crinkled as he narrowed his eyes at Desmond. His pale hands reached up and rubbed his eyes. This time the man's eyes held recognition and weren't so glassy.

"_Desmond? Ah, scusa, ho pensato che tu fossi Altair. Ho pensato tu fossi… non importa. (_Desmond? Ah sorry, I thought you were Altair. I thought you were… never mind.)" Ezio mumbled rubbing furiously at his eyes before returning back to the table and rested his head on it. Desmond took a second to actually breathe normally. Kadar let out a sigh and sat back down. Desmond made a special note not to upset Ezio when he was still half awake in the morning.

A light buzzing told him the biscuits were done and he grabbed a rag and opened the door, allowing the heat to hit him in the face full force before gripping the edge of the pan and pulling out the set it down on the counter allowing the pastries to cool off. He was aware of the fact that the chainsaw of snoring was gone and the next member of their group stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning brother." Kadar greeted warmly with a bright smile apparently fully awake and ready to take on the world. Malik just scowled at his bubbly brother and grunted in response and sat in one of the remaining chairs. Malik looked like he got hit by a train but Desmond knew better than to both Malik when he was waking up. He could almost feel the ache of the bruise he had gotten one time when he picked a fight with a half awake Malik.

"Kadar, why don't you get out some cups and plates I'm almost done." Desmond called over his shoulder as he put the browned sausage bits into the thickening mixture that was now gravy.

"Sure!" Kadar chirped as he jumped out of his seat and moved to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and pulled out five cups and stole the milk from beside the stove and set them on the table before rushing back to the cabinet to retrieve the plates. Desmond reached over his friends shoulder and snagged an extra to put the biscuits on. Kadar took out the rest and some forks and set the table pouring the milk for everyone. Desmond placed the biscuits on the plate then grabbed an oven mitt and set it on the table then set the pan of hot gravy with bits of sausage in it on top. Ezio suddenly came to life at the smell of food in front of him.

"_Cibo! Grazie! (_Food! Thank you!)" Ezio exclaimed suddenly full of life. Desmond rolled his eyes and sat down at the table just as Altair apparently decided to join the land of the living and slunk into the room. The air in the room seemed to cool several degrees that Desmond was almost sure the milk in the glasses would freeze if he didn't know any better. But Altair said nothing but sat at the table next to the still unhappy looking Malik.

"Are they always like this?" Desmond whispered to Kadar who he sat beside. Kadar picked up a biscuit and placed it on his plate with a nod.

"All the time. Ezio normally speaks in Italian till he's fully awake which takes a while. Malik is just well…. Malik. Altair is just plain moody till he's had something to eat." Kadar explained as he scooped a spoon full of sausage gravy onto his plate over the top of his biscuit. Desmond nodded absently and snagged a biscuit and put some gravy on it before taking a bite of it. He watched the gathered assassins and sure enough the life returned to Altair's golden eyes and a smile appeared on Ezio's scarred lips. Malik seemed to calm down more or less and ate in relative peace.

"This is good Desmond!" Ezio complimented as he ate but this time he actually spoke in English rather than Italian, thankfully.

"I'm glad you like it." Desmond replied as he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Do you always cook?" Altair asked quietly. Desmond raised an eyebrow.

"He only cooks when he comes around or spends the night in the spare room." Malik piped up.

"If I don't you two would live on nothing but take out. Or you would poison Kadar with your terrible cooking skills." Desmond teased. Malik shot him a glare as Kadar choke down a laugh behind his cup of milk.

"So what are you plans for the day?" Malik asked offhandedly. Altair finished off his food and pushed the plate aside. But before the master assassin could get a word out there was a loud exclamation from the staircase.

"HEY THEY ARE ALREADY UP! OH MY GOD!" Came a new voice from the stairs causing the assassins to jump violently in their seats. Altair instantly turned ready for anything Ezio was ready to pounce. Kadar moved back towards Desmond slightly. But there at the stairs was Rebecca with Lucy beside her both looking at the assassins like they had grown an extra head. Malik shot up from his seat glaring at the black haired female in the doorway.

"Don't ever do that again woman! Actions such as that will end up getting you killed!" Malik reprimanded. Altair and Ezio both flopped back down with sighs of relief.

"He has a point Rebecca. Don't do that again please. I don't really feel like dying in the morning." Lucy supported as she walked past Rebecca and into the kitchen. Desmond just sighed and sat back down in the chair. Kadar shook his head and sat down as well. Lucy somehow fished a coffee maker out of the cabinet and got it set making coffee for herself and Rebecca across the room.

"Sorry. It just kinda surprise me is all to see them like awake before we even get here!" Rebecca protested as she took Malik's abandoned seat at the table much to the one armed man's distaste. Ezio laughed at the sour look on the black haired Syrians face before he polished off his breakfast.

"You lot sure are making a bunch of racket at an ungodly hour of the morning." Shaun's voice entered the fray as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore his normal gray sweater and white long sleeve shirt over his black pants.

"Come on Shaun have breakfast with us!" Rebecca called as she took a bite of her gravy covered breakfast. Shaun tilted his head and regarded the breakfast on the table curiously for a moment before walking over to the counter where Lucy graciously offered him a cup of straight coffee. Rebecca got up and retrieved her cup of life saving liquid, allowing Malik to triumphantly reclaim his seat once again at the table.

"Why are you all still here I figured you would be on the way to Masyaf by now?" Shaun commented sipping his coffee leaning against the corner where the two sections of the counter met forming a right angle.

"We plan on leaving after we have retrieved Desmond's hidden blade from Leonardo's. After that we has head for Masyaf." Altair decided. Ezio groaned.

"That means we will have to drive all night if we wish to reach Masyaf before the induction ceremony." Ezio groaned sitting back in his seat.

"Sucks to be you guys then." Kadar joked earning him a golden glare from Ezio. Desmond frowned from his spot at the table he wasn't looking forward to this one bit. He honestly didn't want to leave his life in the hands of a man he had never met who apparently had the right to decide who lived and who died with a single command. Lucy moved to sit on the opposite side of the room leaving Shaun against the counter as Rebecca shoved Ezio over slightly in his chair allowing her to sit. Not that Ezio look like he minded all that much with that shit eating grin on his face. Desmond shook his head.

"I honestly don't believe you're going to make the cut Desmond." Shaun suddenly said causing the whole room to fall into a shocked silence. Desmond turned fully in his seat so he was straddling the back and glared darkly at Shaun.

"Mind telling me why you think that asshole." Desmond snarled at him. What was Shaun's problem, Desmond had just as much of a chance as any of the other recruits did right?

"Let's face it Miles, you have no experience in our world. Even if you were born into the brotherhood you have grown up away from it." Shaun accused as he set his cup of coffee down on the counter and folded his arms over his chest. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically. Everyone stared at the Historian in shock. Well in Altair and Malik's case they glared.

"You honestly have no clue about the assassin world. You don't know what's in store for you out there. You can't fight. You've never felt the pain of losing someone to you in this war." Shaun continued. Desmond hung his head not letting any of the others see his face. Malik rose from his chair his posture screamed anger at the red haired Englishman.

"Enough boy!" Malik barked at him. Shaun just ignored his fixing his gaze on Desmond before him.

"You honestly how no fucking clue as to what the Templar's are capable of! You've never honestly have never had to face a situation where you had to survive or die!" Shaun went on. Desmond still said nothing keeping his head down. Lucy looked around the room seeing the males growing both agitated and angry at the historian.

"Shaun that's enough stop!" Lucy hissed glaring at him hoping he would get the hint. But still Shaun refused to listen to the warning.

"You, Miles have never had to kill to stay alive nor to save another have you?! You're completely and utterly useless to anyone and you don't know a thing." Shaun finished yelling. Altair stood up quickly his chair clattering to the ground with his movement. Rebecca shot up as she felt the anger coming off of Ezio in waves. The room fell into a deafening silence that seemed to stretch out for a moment.

Kadar looked frantically around the room trying desperately to figure out what to do. He had a few choices, either hold his seething brother back before he went and murdered the red haired man. Or he could try and hold back Altair who was starting to go on the war path which more or less would lead to a blood bath. Or he could give in to his desire to punch the annoying man in the mouth as he truly wished he could. But in the span of a second all hell broke loose.

Suddenly Shaun was sent reeling as a hard right hook came flying out of seemingly nowhere and slammed into the side of his head knocking his glasses clear off his face. The square frames were sent skittering across the hardwood floor. Another punch was thrown straight into Shaun's stomach causing the red head to double over in shock and pain. A hand shot forward but instead of connecting with the man's flesh it fisted in his collar and slammed him up against the fridge nearby hard enough to cause Shaun's head to bounce against the hard cold surface like a tennis ball. Shaun's green eyes widened in shock expecting to see the irate eye of Altair burning holes into his eyes but it wasn't Altair. The tanned assassin was still on the other side of the room next to Malik. He was looking into the eyes of a pissed off Desmond.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING SHITTING ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME SHAUN!? NOTHING!" Desmond yelled at him slamming the Historian into the fridge again to prove his point. Slowly his mind fell back into those dark memories he had spent years locking away into his heart. He felt each and every wall he built to hide those emotions of that times away into his heart crumble like paper as the memories flooded into his mind. Without realizing it he began to shout out his story to the Englishman's face.

_**15 years prior….**_

_**A 10 year old Desmond Miles slept peacefully, nestled comfortably between his twin and his older brother on the queen size bed in their shared bedroom. At the time the brotherhood required its assassins to live simple lives when not on missions. So their house was small and forced the three brothers to sleep and share the same room. But that never honestly bothered the three much at all. The morning had started so calmly but that was suddenly broke by the slamming of a door as it flew open and banged against the wall and the room was flooded with light. Desmond bolted upright with a yelp. Connor, his older brother at age 15, fell out of the bed and onto the floor. On his right his twin, Clay, who didn't look like his twin seeing as he was blonde, jackknifed into a sitting position next to him. At the door were their parent wearing mirrored looked of panic and worry. Connor scrambled to his feet taking in his parent's appearance. They were both dress in their full assassin uniforms, white hoodie with a cowl, both wearing their full combat gear; Guns at their sides, hidden blades on their forearms, backpacks slung over their back and throwing knives in their belts. **_

"_**Mom? Dad? What's wrong what's going on?" Connor asked worried. His parent were never dressed like this unless they were going on a mission. And they weren't, not till next week, or there was a major crisis.**_

"_**Boys get dressed now!" Their father ordered loudly leaving no room for argument or discussion. Instantly all three boys scrambled to obey their father knowing that tone of voice. Connor tore off his cloths and threw another pair on not caring if they were clean or not. Desmond was trying desperately to hurry but managed to get his head stuck in his night shirt. His mother quickly tugged it off and helps him into his other cloths while Connor helped Clay into his. **_

"_**What's happening mommy?" Desmond sniffled as he hugged his mom. They weren't like this before.**_

"_**Don't worry you'll be okay. We'll get you all out of here." She reassured him before turning to Connor who stood at attention ready for orders.**_

"_**Connor I want you to talk you brothers' hands and don't let them go. Follow us exact do you understand. No matter what happens keep you brothers safe and keep running for the edge of the Farm." Their mom ordered. Connor nodded confused but knew better than to question them like this. **_

"_**Conner is mommy and daddy mad at us?" Clay asked childishly. Connor took his baby brother's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.**_

"_**No something just didn't go right okay? Desmond take my hand okay?" Connor took Desmond's hand in his and then turned to face their parents. With a stoic face he nodded to them, they were ready to go.**_

"_**Alright come on we're in the clear for now." Their father motioned for them to follow as they ran down the hall. Both Desmond and Clay stumbled to keep up with their older brothers fast pace. They practically flew down the stairs reacting the main level which was nearly engulfed in flames. Several armed men with masks on were advancing through the fiery doorway with guns drawn towards them. **_

"_**SHIT! Go the other way!" their father yelled as he whipped out his handgun and fired several shots at the men. Connor spun yanking his two brothers along as they raced to the back exit of the house. Their mother right behind them. They broke out into what should have been the clear night. But it wasn't to them it was picture of clear hell. The sky was alight with the orange and red glows of the burning buildings of the military grade assassin guild. The screams of warriors and the dying filled the once silent night. **_

"DON'T EVER FUCKING LOOK ME IN THE EYES SHAUN AND TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME!" desmond heard himself yell as he explained what he had seen to the historian in front of him.

_**Behind them in the house they heard the pained scream of their father as a barrage of gun shots echoed from the house. Clay looked over his shoulder towards the sound tears falling from his large eyes.**_

"_**DADDY!" Clay screamed back at the house. **_

"_**Don't look back Clay run!" their mother shouted but the tears were already running down her face. Desmond felt Connor's hand trembled against his wrist. Was Connor crying he wasn't supposed to cry his was the big boy! The men apparently were running out of the house because their mom yelled for them to run faster. But that was a pace Desmond couldn't keep up with and he tripped and fell, his hand ripping out of Connor's and he fell into the dirt. Desmond Screamed and cried as he scraped his arms and legs and his pants and elbows tore. The men in the strange masks advanced towards him. His mother screamed his name and scooped him up in her arms as several gun shots rang out loudly, her body jolting like something hit her, his mother cried out. She dove behind a burning building where a panicked looking Connor waited. His mother shoved him in Connor's arms.**_

"_**Run Connor. Run, protect your brothers and get to safety." She whispered before falling down and not getting up.**_

"_**Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Connor shouted shaking his mother with his free hand. Clay wailed behind him as he clutched Connor's shirt. Desmond was crying as well. Why wasn't his mother getting up where was his father? What was going on?!**_

"YOU SEE SHAUN?! MY MOTHER DIED RIGHT BEFORE ME! SHE DIED PROTECTING ME FROM TEMPLARS! TEMPLARS THAT WERE ATTACKING OUR GUILD! THEY SHOT AND KILLED ANYONE ON SIGHT. THEY BURNT THE FARM TO THE GROUND WITHOUT A CARE IN THE MOTHER FUCKING WORLD. I FELT THOSE FLAMES AS THE BUILDINGS BURNED! ! I FELT THE BLOOD ON MY HANDS! I HEARD EVER BLOOD CHILLING CREAM MY FRIENDS AND MY TEACHERS AND FAMILY LET OUT AS THEY DIED TO PROTECT OUR LIVELY HOOD! THEY DIED FIGHTING!"

_**Connor clutched Desmond and Clay closer to him as he sobbed behind the burning building. His mother bleeding out, dead before them. He stooped over and picked up his mothers discarded gun and held it in his hand as he placed Desmond on the ground that instantly clung to his other side like Clay did. Connor looked down at their mother tear falling unashamed down his face as he silently mourned for their lost parents. But after a moment he angrily whipped his tears away and turned to his younger brother kneeling down to their level and pulled them into a hug.**_

"_**Guys I know your scared but I WILL protect you. We will get out of here. But you need to be brave and quiet and follow me." Connor ordered gently.**_

"_**But mommy and daddy!" Clay protested sniffling.**_

"_**They are in a better place now. Don't worry we'll get revenge for them someday." Connor promised. Desmond sniffled whipping his nose on his sleeve. Clay nodded and hiccupped.**_

"_**Alright come on Desmond, Clay."Connor raised the gun and took off. Clay and Desmond running after him, holding each other's hands tightly. The building were collapsing people continued to scream in pain and agony and it didn't seem to end. Connor led them between two already smoldering buildings. Suddenly Connor stopped altogether, his arm out at his side as he pressed the boys behind him, keeping the gun raised in front of him. Around the corner appeared on of those men in masks. He shouted something then raised his gun to them.**_

"_**DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Connor screamed as he fired the gun four times the man fell hard. There was the sound of pounding feet coming towards them.**_

"_**Run you two! RUN!" Connor ordered turning tail and pushing his brothers into a run as he fired over his shoulder at the men. Desmond dashed ahead pulling his twin along the best he could. He saw the big gates of the exit of the Farm. That's where their mommy had told them to go.**_

"_**Connor I see the gate!" desmond shouted in triumph and he looked over his shoulder to look at his older brother only to find him face down in the ground blood pooling around him.**_

"_**BROTHER!" both Desmond and Clay shouted running to his side. Desmond fell to his scrapped knees by his older brother's side and shook his shoulder. Connor didn't stir. No!**_

"_**CONNOR!" Desmond screamed tears falling down his face as he pulled his hands away from his brother's shoulder only to find them covered in a red liquid. Blood, he realized shakily. Another shot rang out in the air and clay fell to the side lifeless. Desmond looked shakily over at him.**_

"_**C-clay!" Desmond sobbed not believing what he was seeing as red pooled around his blonde twin. Desmond screamed and scrambled backwards away from the pool. He had failed! He brother were dead! **_

"_**CLAY! CONNOR!" Desmond screeched wishing desperately for them to move or breath or something. But suddenly strong foreign arms grabbed him, pinning his small arms to his sides and lifted him into the air. He panicked, he screamed, and kicked ad bit the person holding him but it did little good as they moved towards the front of the Farm towards the gates where the big wall was. Several faces he recognized were kneeling in front of the wall. Their hands behind their backs, handcuffed, some bloodied but angrily glaring at the men in masks with guns. One Desmond instantly recognized as his culture teacher that taught him that was culture of assassins.**_

"_**TEACHER!" Desmond sobbed and screamed thrashing violently in the man's hold. His voice apparently reached the teacher whose eyes instantly snapped over to him.**_

"_**DESMOND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITHYOU ASSHOLES TAKING CHILDREN LIKE THIS LET HIM GO!" he shouted pulling at the handcuff holding his arms behind his back. the man pulled out a zip tie and set desmond on the ground but kept a strong firm hand on his arm as he pulled the 10 year olds hands behind his back and tied his hands behind his small back painfully. Desmond screamed again and thrashed but the man only laughed behind his mask and shoved Desmond towards the group lined up in front of the wall. Desmond tripped and fell, with his arms unable to break his fall, his crashed painfully into the rocky ground feeling it cut into his face. His teacher moved to his side along with several others he recognized from the Farm. They asked him if he was alright. They formed a protective circle around the youngest. **_

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Clay! Connor! They won't wake up! Help them please!" Desmond screamed. His teacher looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. **_

"_**Sorry Desmond." His teacher whispered. Then he growled and turned away from Desmond, placing himself between the boy and the masked men walking towards them.**_

"_**Hello assassin scum." One addressed them. The assassins handcuffed on the ground only snarled and growled at them like caged animals.**_

"_**I see that's how it's going to be then?" the one in the middle seemed to sigh.**_

"_**You will die one day for what you have done here you Templar Bastards!" his teacher swore. A shot rang out and Desmond's teacher fell backwards towards him. His eye rolled back in his head his mouth open in a silent scream, as blood flowed from the gunshot wound to his head. Desmond opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out he was too scared to broken to make a sound. **_

"_**Take the youngest one. I want to teach one of these disgusting assassins what we can truly be like!" the man in the middle ordered. One of the masked men walked forward and plucked the shell shocked Desmond off the ground and began to tote him away. The assassins who were still handcuffed on the ground shouted and yelled in protest.**_

"_**Kill them." The man holding him said as he threw desmond over his shoulder making sure he could see the sight of the men in the mask, Templar's, raising their weapons and shooting killing all the assassin execution style right before his eyes. Desmond went numb. He didn't care that they zip tied his feet together, he didn't even care that they place a strip of duct tape over his eyes and mouth before throwing him into the back of a van. All he knew was that his friends, his family, his mother, father and brothers were dead. And there was only one cause. The templar's. It was then he swore to himself he would hate the Templar's with every fiber of his being and one day kill the person responsible for the destruction of his friends and family.**_

"I KNOW WHAT THE TEMPLARS ARE DAMN WELL ABLE TO DO! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY CAN DO TO THOSE THEY CAPTURE TOO! THEY TORTURE YOU. THEY MAKE ABSOLUTELY FUCKING SURE YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE COMPLETE AND UTTER CONTROL OVER YOU AND CAN KILL YOU WHEN THEY VERY GOD WELL FEEL LIKE!" Desmond knew he should have stopped yelling at Shaun and should have gotten the hell out of the room and away from those eyes that bore into his back but he couldn't stop. He had bottle this up for too long he had to let it out. He felt himself yank off his hoodie and throw it to the floor. His mind was screaming at him not to show them the scars that littered his body but he didn't care he was too upset to care in the least bit. He then pulled the white shirt he had bought the day before over his head giving everyone gathered in the room clear view of the scars across his back chest and arms. Desmond knew they couldn't see all of them. No. not all. There were more on his legs but he was rational enough not to take off his pants. He ignored the shocked gasps of Lucy Rebecca and Kadar behind him, ignored the hisses of anger of Malik, Ezio and Altair behind him he just kept his angry gaze on Shaun who just looked at his body in horror.

"SEE THESE SHAUN?! SEE THESE SCARS THIS IS HOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE TEMPLARS ARE ABLE TO DO TO A PERSON! THEY DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! THEY BEAT, THEY HIT ME! THEY NEALRY KILLED ME EVERY DAY! I WAS STARVED, NEGLECTED AND LEFT TO DIED IN A SMALL WHITE ROOM FOR 6 FUCKING YEARS SHAUN! SIX GOD DAMN YEARS! I SURVIVED EACH DAY IN HELL WITH THEM. ALWAYS THINKING IT WAS MY FAULT MY FAMILY DIED! IT WAS MY FAULT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO EVEN PROTECT MY TWIN! BUT EVERYDAY I FOUGHT BACK! I NEVER ONCE GAVE UP I KEPT FIGHTING BECAUSE I WOULDN'T GIVE UP TO THOSE MONSTERS WHO KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE! BUT ONE DAY I GOT THE CHANCE TO ESCAPE AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! HUH?! I KILLED SOMEONE SHAUN! I SHOT SOMEONE FLAT FUCK DEAD!"

_**Fast forward 6 years….**_

_**16 year old Desmond sat curled up in the corner of the tiny room. He was a knot of bones and skin. They hadn't fed him in over a week his cheeks had sunken in again and his stomach had stopped hurting days ago not that he cared. His hair had grown out falling into his eyes and down his back slightly. They would cut it when the templar's saw fit. But they had more fun pulling his hair causing him more pain. But they would always heal his injuries and wounds just so they could beat the ever loving shit out of him the next day. He didn't care he didn't feel the pain anyway. He shoved it away to the back of his mind. The only thing he cared about was his hate for those bastard Templar's. They had killed his family for no reason! Shot his innocent twin to death. **_

_**The sound of feet approaching his door alerted the battered boy to the fact that his beating was coming. He only curled up tighter not caring. He would get out some day and teach these monsters a lesson just as Connor said they would. The door whisked open and a man stepped into the room a simple hand gun at his side. Desmond knew this guard well. He was the one who had taken Desmond away years ago. He had beaten Desmond regularly. He couldn't remember the assholes name not that it made much of a difference now. But Desmond was going to fight, just like he did every day. Fight and fight till they overpowered him and beat him to the brink of death, telling him that he was weak and useless. The guard came closer ready for anything Desmond could do. The man had seen everything Desmond had to dish out but not today. Desmond decided to try something different. He had been studying the man's armor and discovered with wasn't well padded in the knee area. **_

_**When the man came into range Desmond snapped his thin legs out and placed a well aimed kick in the man's knee. There was a sickening crack and the man screamed and crumbled to the ground. Desmond snatched up the gun from where it skittered out of the man's holster and stood shakily to his feet, aware that his foot or perhaps his leg was now broken, and leveled the gun with the man. The man glared darkly at him but Desmond just stared back at him indifferently. Was this what it felt like to the templar's 6 years ago when they held his friends at gunpoint in front of that wall. He held a man's life in his hands just as those templar's did 6 years ago.**_

_**Suddenly the man moved towards Desmond and on instinct he fisted his hand. A shot rang out and the man fell limp on the floor. Desmond stood there horrified at what had happened he hadn't meant to shoot honestly he didn't. But the blood ran from the dead body and his mind flashed back to his mother and two brothers. Dropping the gun Desmond bolted out of the room and down the hall. He had never been out of that god forsaken room before and he had no clue where he was going. He didn't run long before he battered and abused body ached and gave out and he tripped and fell down a small flight of stairs. His arm gave an audible snap and he gasped now he had a broken foot and an arm well shit! **_

_**The 16 year old managed to push himself up and limp forward. Strange the place he was in was pristine and silvery everywhere. He was large room with many smaller room cubed inside it. There were machines everywhere all of them empty but it still creeped Desmond out. He quickly limped out and hobbled down another flight of stairs disregarding the pain in his thin body and kept going pushing himself. His mind must have blanked out on him seeing as the next thing he was aware of was running face first into a parked car. Falling back on his butt Desmond looked around completely confused now where the hell was he? A parking deck? Was that what it was called. A parking deck meant there was an outlet somewhere. **_

_**With renewed hope Desmond followed an arrow that was painted on the concrete and finally reached the outside. The bright sunlight blinded him completely. When was the last time he saw the sun? Was it always this hot in America? Desmond picked a direction and started walking wanting to put as much distance between himself and the Templar compound. He walked and walked and walked for god only knew how long. His mind wondered. Now what? What good was he now? Nobody would care for a grubby scrawny kid like him. Nobody would believe his story. Nobody would want to tangle with assassins and templar's if they even knew what they were. **_

_**But he also remembered he killed someone in cold blood with his own hands. He was a murderer plain and simple. He had murdered someone. And it didn't bring the satisfaction he wanted. He didn't feel like he did his brothers and parents justice by killing the man who tortured him for fun. Desmond only felt hot and numb his heart felt cold. He was a killer… his mind blanked out at the thoughts. He walked and walked for hours taking random directions and crossing random streets. His feet were bleeding by the end of the day and the heat was getting to him he was seeing things now. He just collapsed face first into the ground barely aware he was in an alley. It didn't matter nobody knew he was here. He passed out soon after knowing he was going to die. But if he died that meant he was going to meet his family again in the end. So he welcomed the darkness. **_

_**Later was discovered by the 18 year old Kadar who panicked and screamed to his brother about a boy in the alley way. Malik had taken him in healed him, cared for him till he woke up. But when he woke up Desmond found himself empty of anything he just stared at the man talking to him and the teen buzzing around him. A year after he woke up he spoke for the first time, he had laughed at something Kadar had said and that seemed to make Kadar the happiest person on earth when Desmond laughed and suddenly started talking. Desmond had decided that the past was the past and he locked everything away. He never told Malik or Kadar what happened or where he had been, regardless show much it angered Malik. When he was 18 he was old enough to live on his own and he did he moved out and moved into the run down loft where he lived till he was 25.**_

Desmond stepped away from Shaun suddenly realizing what he had said and done. They knew his dark secret now. He saw the horrified and pitying look Shaun gave him and the apologetic look he also sent. No he could trust those looks. Desmond shook his head and backed away from Shaun who only slid down and into a sitting position on the hardwood. Desmond turned slowly taking in the faces around the room. Malik looked shocked and angry but not at Desmond up at the templar's. Altair looked livid. Ezio was just shocked all the same. Kadar looked at him with sympathy and Rebecca and Lucy had tears in their eye. No he could trust these gentle looks they were giving him, he could handle stony looks but not these. Desmond shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He was crying, actually full out sobbing for how long he didn't know. He had to get the hell out of here. With that in mind he ran across the room ignoring Ezio and Kadar calling his name behind him as he pulled his shirt and hoodie on over his head and snatched up his bag form the piles of pillows and ran out into the early morning and ran. Letting the wing slap at his wet face.

The group watched Desmond rushed out in a mad frenzy. Kadar shot out of his seat and followed his friend, Ezio hot on his heels. The Italian shot a dark look over his shoulder towards Shaun before disappearing down the stairs. The remaining group was silent. Rebecca growled and stormed in front of Shaun who still sat stunned in front of the fridge.

"I hope your fucking happy Shaun! Now look what you've done!" Rebecca shouted. Lucy moved forward grabbing Rebecca before the raven haired woman had a chance to attack Shaun. The Historian only hung his head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't think It was that bad." He whispered.

"Like hell you didn't think it was that bad! Boy I told you something dark happened he did not wish to speak to us about and you just could shut up and let him tell us in his own time!" Malik shouted.

"You know now don't you. Don't ever forget what you've learned. And don't speak a word of it to anyone outside of this room." Altair spoke up his voice cold and hard as he prowled out of the room. Altair moved out of the bureau he had to help Kadar and Ezio find Desmond before something happened.


	10. coming to terms and making up

Desmond wasn't running away, truly he wasn't. He just needed… time… that's all he truly needed at the moment was time alone, by himself. At the very moment he was vulnerable, he couldn't think straight. He felt exposed and naked before the group of assassins. The dark secret he kept locked away was out and he felt empty for some reason and he just needed time to sort out his mind and rebuild those walls he had reinforced, that had crumbled so easily, and start back over. Or at least it sounded right in his mind as Desmond rushed out of the alley and merged into the crowd of people heading to work. Flicking his hood up to cover his tear streaked face he scrubbed furiously at his eyes with his knuckles and walked letting his feet lead him where ever the hell they felt like taking him. He knew at least Kadar would be looking for him, but he couldn't face the blue eyed novice, not now not in this state of mind. Stopping at the intersection he waited with the crowd till the light across from them signaled with a green figure to walk before allowing the crowd to guide him across the street away from the bureau.

Kadar opened the door that lead out of the bureau looking for some hint of his friend. But a barren, empty, cold alleyway greeted him and a lone newspaper page fluttered by in the slight breeze, teasing him like a cartoon scene. Ezio tumbled through the door behind him but the Italian had no better luck seeing the brunette than he did. Ezio paced to the mouth of the alley and made an attempt to pin point Desmond out in the crowd. After a moment of looking up and down the sidewalk and across the way he returned. He met Kadar's worried curious gaze but shook his head and scratched his head with a sigh.

"Any sign of him?" came a voice behind them. Kadar half turned around expecting to see his brother standing there but instead there stood Altair, arms folded and face hard as always, looking rather unhappy.

"_No mi dispiace (_no sorry) it seems he has gotten away from us." Ezio replied. Kadar just sighed.

"We had better go look for him." Kadar suggested.

"This city is large and it would be hard to track him in the crowds." Altair pointed out. Kadar just shook his head. His knew Desmond better than that. The younger wouldn't go far from the bureau. He had learned that several years ago when Desmond and Malik had gotten into a fight. Desmond had stormed out in a fit of rage and had disappeared for a good part of the day, causing both Kadar and Malik to panic. Desmond had returned that afternoon, apparently he had apparently went to work for a few hours to get his mind off things and cool down.

"He probably isn't far from here. All Desmond wants is some time alone." Kadar absently said as he mentally ran through the areas Desmond would go to be alone.

"You know him better than we do, what do you suggest we do?" Ezio questioned raising an eyebrow. Kadar blinked surprised. They were honestly asking him? The two master assassins were asking him, a novice, what they should do? That was completely unexpected.

"W-well we should search in about a 2 block radius of here. He's probably by himself in a secluded area but near a public place in constant view of the populace. Altair, it might be best if you stay here." Kadar advised.

"Why?" came the simple response. Kadar fidgeted under the older assassins gaze suddenly very uncomfortable.

"He might come back here. I don't know when but if we don't find him, its best to have someone here to wait to see if he come back before we find him." Kadar explained quickly tripping over his words. Ezio laughed at his sudden shyness and he glared at the Italian. Altair only nodded in understanding. The Syrian reached into his pocket and pulled out an earpiece and took Kadar's hand and dropped the small device in the novice's palm.

"Very well, keep intact with us and tell us when you find him." Altair ordered gently before turning and disappearing back into the bureau. Ezio chuckled at Kadar's shocked and awed face.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Ezio commented. Kadar just blinked up at him stupidly for a moment then looked back at the ear piece on his open palm. The Italian took the earpiece from his hand and hit a button on the side of it before moving closer and settling it in Kadar's ear. The earpiece was a small rectangular device that hooked around his ear. A small bit fit into his inner ear where it would transfer sound directly into his ear.

"There. It fits, no?" Ezio smiled at him. Kadar nodded.

"Good. Now let's go look for Desmond. I'll look from the roofs, you look from the ground."Ezio offered.

"Alright." Kadar agreed with a nod. Ezio nodded back before striding quickly across the alley to a fire escape which he effortlessly scaled and disappeared over the edge of the building. Kadar watching him till the Italian could no long be seen before he set out into the street being sure to flip his gray hood up over his head, allowing the cowl on his gray hood to cover his facial features and keep him anonymous. The street around him was packed with pedestrians and bicyclists on their way to work or school. Nobody took any notice of him, no one cared if he was there. So he flowed wormed through the crowd with little problem seeing as he had been learning how to hide in plain sight and how to move through a crowd without disturbing those around him with gentle pushes.

His first stop was the bar where Desmond worked a block away from the Bureau. Kadar poked his head into the bar looking around, looking for the familiar face of his friend among the patrons or workers. He didn't see the brunette right off hand. Flagging down a waitress he inquired if she had seen Desmond as of late. The waitress giggled behind her hand at him and informed him that Desmond was banned from coming to that day because he worked too hard, nearly to exhaustion so they made him take a mandatory few days off and he was forbidden to even enter the back area all together. Kindly thanking her Kadar walked away and continued down the street.

The blue eyed novice knew well that Desmond worked hard, but pushing himself to exhaustion at the bar must take a lot of work. He made note to perhaps ask his friend at a later date about that. But now he had to focus on finding his friend all together. After walking around for about an hour or two Kadar stopped for a moment and rested under a cabana of a small shop. A snippet of static alerted him to the fact someone was trying to talk to him through the earpiece.

"Any luck finding him Kadar?" Ezio's voice asked through the earpiece surprising Kadar with the clarity of the sound from the small device, he almost thought Ezio was right beside him speaking.

"Not quiet yet, he must really not want to be found at the moment." Kadar sighed in annoyance and worry. He allowed his gaze to wonder across the plaza where he had come to rest. It was mostly empty for the moment till the noon hour when the lunch crowds came by. But there were still a fair good amount of people milling around. Something caught his eye, whether it was the stalk whiteness of the fabric or the hunched shoulder of the person sitting under the shade of a tree by the small decorative pond in the middle of the plaza, that caught his attention he didn't know but it did and he knew instantly who it was.

"Scratch that Ezio. I found him. He's here in the plaza a block from the bureau." Kadar reported. He heard a loud relieved sigh from the other end.

"You need to get him to return the others are becoming worried, and Shaun is beside himself." Ezio said Kadar nodded through he knew the Italian assassin couldn't see the motion.

"We'll be there in a while, give me a little while to talk with him." Kadar asked.

"Certainly." Came the understanding answer and the line fell silent. Kadar pushed off the wall ad strolled lazily across the plaza to where Desmond sat in the shade of a tree looking deeply into the reflection in the water. Kadar stopped and sat cross legged beside him on the ground. Desmond sat with his knees pulled tight to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees his chin resting on his knee caps. The younger didn't acknowledge his presence for some time and Kadar let him be.

"Go away Kadar." Desmond finally spoke thought the order had no malice or strength behind it and was more halfhearted than anything.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while. I know you're not ready to return yet." Kadar said simply. After a moment of Desmond apparently watching him from the corner of his eye he sighed in defeat upon seeing the young Al-Sayf wasn't planning on leaving him be alone, or that Desmond wasn't making a move to force the other away. They sat in silence for some time, the wind languidly played with their hoods teasing to pull them away from their faces. The early morning sun beat down mercilessly on their backs warming them to an almost unbearable temperature.

"I'm sorry." Desmond whispered suddenly. Kadar looked over at him in confusion.

"For what Desmond?" Kadar asked in complete bewilderment. What was he apologizing for? The one who should be apologizing to anyone is Shaun, for having brought up the past, when the past should remain in past.

"Of everything really. For snapping like that, it really wasn't Shaun's fault. I was the one who took it too far. And for other things…." Desmond trailed off, still not looking at him.

"What other things are you speaking of Desmond? I don't understand." Kadar insisted. The brunette tensed for a moment and Kadar half expected Desmond to bolt but he remained seated.

"For having left my brothers there to burn and die, I should have done something. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to help my family or any of my fellow brother's escape. I'm sorry I was too weak to help them. And for killing that templar." Desmond finished keeping his voice low. Kadar scowled at his friend. Scooting so he was closer to Desmond Kadar reached out a hand and grabbed onto Desmond's sleeve and gave it a firm tug causing the male to look him in the eye. Blue met gold as Kadar looked him directly.

"Desmond, you were 10. 10 for god's sake. There is only so much a 10 year old can do. Besides you were untrained and scared and lost. There is no reason to be sorry for that. And as for the killing of the templar you did it to survive Desmond. We assassins do it all the time" Kadar countered. Desmond yanked his arm away violently.

"That's completely different!" Desmond hissed at him.

"Is it? If you are so sure then how is it different Desmond? Tell me." Kadar snapped back. Desmond stared at him openly now his mouth opening and closing a few times before he shut it and frowned darkly at Kadar. The blue eyed novice only smirked in triumph. Kadar stood up and brushed his pants off before reaching down and offered a hand up to Desmond. Desmond blinked up at him in the sunlight before sighing again and reaching up and taking the offered hand. With a gentle tug Kadar pulled Desmond to his feet.

"Come on let us return to the others." Kadar smiled to his friend Desmond nodded returning his friends smile with a tiny one of his own. The two walked side by side down the sidewalk falling into a comfortable silence, more or less enjoying the others company than anything else.

"Desmond… just one question…" Kadar said slowly. Desmond turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"When did you get that tattoo on your arm? I know it was during…." Kadar stopped not wanting to go further knowing the result it brought Shaun. Desmond looked away from him and looked up into the clear morning sky that was now starting to become more light blue than gold red and pink and orange. He then looked down at his arm as he pulled the sleeve of his white hoodie away to reveal the black design etched into his skin. The memory of the pain and the agony of the process came up but he squashed it back down into his mind.

"I got it when I was 16 just before I ran away, probably a month or two before I got away. It hurt like hell. But this was their way of marking me, or that's what they said. They wanted for me to always remember that they had complete control over me. And in a way they still do I guess." He mumbled the last part. Kadar nodded solemnly with a hum of understanding and let the subject drop leaving well enough alone for the time being. Soon they reached the bureau once again. A familiar figure was leaning against the wall next to the door. Kadar narrowed his eyes at Shaun as they approached. The historian noticed their approach and pushed away from the wall his gaze remained downward at the ground as they all stood facing each other.

"I will leave you to be then." Kadar announced suddenly deciding to allow the two males a moment before walking into the bureau to inform the others of their arrival. Outside Shaun kept his eyes to the ground unsure of how to approach the subject. The around about way last time had ended up with a bruising jawbone. But he didn't want to broach the subject directly fearing Desmond might bolt or punch him again. But it's what Desmond said that made his mind freeze.

"I'm sorry…" Desmond said firmly. Shaun's head snapped up so fast it hurt his neck.

"What the hell are you talking about miles?" Shaun demanded his patience wearing into annoyance.

"I'm sorry for hitting and yelling at you." Desmond replied. Shaun groaned.

"God damn it Desmond! There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry for you git! It's my fault for pushing you that far. I knew I should have stopped but I didn't! I just kept pushing you further. But I had a reason for it!" Shaun snapped back at him. Desmond gave him a questioning look tilting his head to the side regarding him interestingly as he folded his arms across his chest and frowned at the historian.

"And what exactly is that reason Shaun?" Desmond prompted. Shaun hesitated averting his eyes from Desmond searching gaze. Why was Shaun hiding everything from his suddenly?

"Tell me Shaun. I've had my share time, now it's yours." Desmond said firmly yet gently not wanting to make one of his few friends mad like he had been. Shaun looked back at him this time glaring at him but there was a worried and haunted look in those green orbs that caught Desmond off guard.

"Do you know, desmond that they do to those recruits that don't make the cut at all?" was the question. Desmond slowly nodded. Yes he knew the answer to that. Altair and Ezio had told him the night before at the mall.

"Al Mualim either finds you a place in the order or kills you." Came Desmond's blunt reply. He didn't want to dwell on that fact.

"Exactly. What I'm scared of, Desmond, is that you won't make it because when I was a recruit there were 4 others besides me there. And those other four? They died Desmond. Al Mualim saw them as unfit to serve the brother hood and had them taken away and killed. I don't want you to end up like them." Shaun whispered in a husky voice. Desmond blinked at him. That's what all this was about? The accusations, the yelling was all because Shaun was afraid to lose Desmond. Secretly he was touched, sure Shaun was an asshole, jerk, stuck up, and an idiot, but he was Desmond's closest friend around here. One of the few he honestly had. And it hurt to see him this worried for Desmond's safety. Moving forward Desmond placed a hand on his shoulder causing the Englishman to look up at him directly in the eye. Desmond managed to smile warmly at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Altair and Ezio don't want to see me die either and they are going to lengths to get me as ready as allowed so I won't end up like that. Besides I promise I'll come back. I always keep my promises right?" Desmond assured him. Shaun glared at him childishly apparently knowing Desmond was right.

"Fine. But if you don't Desmond I swear to fucking god I'll drag you back and kill you myself!" Shaun growled. Desmond suddenly found himself laughing.

"I'll hold you too that then. Come on let's get back inside. Ezio and Altair and I need to leave." Desmond motioned to the door. Shaun nodded and they reentered the bureau. When they reached the second level everyone was pretty much in the same place as they were before Desmond had so dramatically ran out. Altair sat in one of the chairs finishing a cup of coffee, Desmond never would have pegged the assassin as a coffee drinker. Ezio was looking out the small window over the sink where Lucy was distractedly cleaning dishes, which made Desmond question what the Italian was truly looking at. Malik quietly spoke with Kadar at the table with Rebecca butting in every few minutes much to the one armed assassin's annoyance. But the raven haired woman was the first to notice their return.

"Desmond! Your back! Is everything alright? Do you feel better?" she asked coming over and circling around them like a mother hen looking him over for any trouble. Shaun swatted her away gently as the other turned their attention to them.

"I'm fine Rebecca. Don't worry it won't happen again." Desmond chuckled. She gave him a doubtful look but nodded and returned to the table. He felt Malik and Kadar's calculating eyes on him as well but after a moment the older brother nodded and he sighed apparently set at ease that Desmond was telling the truth.

"We had best leave now and go to Leonardo's then if you are ready Desmond." Altair said as he stood up. The boy nodded in return to his question. Ezio gave a dramatic groan and got up as well.

"Please be careful. All of you. Drive safely." Lucy pleaded from the sink. The three nodded back to her and she smiled sadly at them.

"Safety and peace brothers." Malik said over his shoulder.

"Safety and peace as well." Altair replied.

"_La sicuezza e la pace anche. (_Safety and peace also)." Ezio called back to him, Malik rolled his eyes at him before leaving motioning for them to go. Shaun shared a worried look with Desmond. He was still worried about him? Huh, he would have to make sure to tease him playfully about that later. Desmond gave him a scared lopsided smile for reassurance before the three set off back out of the bureau. Desmond sighed again. This was all too fast paced for him. Why him? Altair placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Desmond looked at him with confusion but Altair just barely smiled at him reassuringly before yanking his hood up and over his head obscuring his face from the world once again falling back into his silent Syrian assassin mode Desmond had come to know.

"_Finalmente! (_Finally) we can leave." Ezio exclaimed as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned before pulling his hood up as well. Desmond followed in suit pulling his hood over his head though it didn't have a cowl like the others did. When they entered the garage Ezio stared at his mirror in confusion. Desmond looked at it oddly as well.

"Wasn't that shot out last night? Or at least I thought it was…" Desmond commented.

"I fixed it. We don't need a cop pulling us over for having a broken mirror." Altair pointed out.

"_Grazie!_ (Thank you) Altair!" Ezio thanked him with another bright smile on his face. Altair grunted before picking up one of the discarded leather jackets they had worn last night. Desmond pulled one on over his hoodie.

"Desmond take the third helmet on the wall that one is like Ezio's and mine. It has a communicator built in it, allowing us to talk to each other." Altair said before pulling his helmet on. Desmond nodded and retried said helmet from the rack and put his old one back up in its place out of habit. Sliding it back home on his head he returned to Altair who was checking quickly over his bike. Ezio was pulling on his gloves as Desmond mounted the back of Altair's bike, feeling significantly safer on the master assassin's bike than the Italians. After a moment Altair pulled his helmet on.

"Desmond can you hear me?" Altair's voice filtered through Desmond's helmet.

"Yeah I can hear you." He replied quickly.

"What about you brat?" Altair snapped at Ezio.

"_Vai a farti fottere vecchio. (_Go fuck yourself old man.)" Ezio snapped back apparently not liking being called a brat. Desmond laughed at the Italian's expense. With that the two master assassins mounted and gunned the throttles of their bikes making them scream in response to the sudden energy. The wall rolled back and just as Desmond wrapped his arm around Altair's waist they shot off. The giddy feeling he got from riding suddenly filled him as they shot through the pitch black tunnel before Altair snapped on his bright headlight illuminating the tunnel.

"So I take it after we leave Leonardo's we are stopping for gas right?" Ezio questioned.

"Yes. We will need to get some food and water for the long drive to the compound." Altair replied.

"Let me guess we're going to use the stolen credit card?" Desmond asked sarcastically.

"Of course we are. What else would we be using?" Ezio sounded confused over the com. Desmond snorted hoping they could hear him.

"Boy, you are in the wrong line of work to have a conscience about this sort of thing." Altair put in. Desmond sighed again and nodded slightly against the tanned assassins back as they came out of the tunnel and bared a hard left into the parking deck. The blitzed out onto the main strip and headed to the middle district towards Leonardo's apartment. Desmond was surprised at the amount of time that had passed. When he had last checked it was early morning and sun was just rising, now it was well into the mid morning he hadn't realized how much time had passed. They reached Leonardo's in a few minutes. Ezio knocked and the door opened almost instantly this time.

"_Buongiorno _(god morning) Ezio, Altair, Desmond. I was wondering when you would get here." Leonardo greeted them warmly.

"We had a little bit of a rough start this morning." Ezio shrugged as Desmond lowered his head and blushed slightly.

"Ah I see. Come in come in. I'll get it right away. Seeing as you seem in a rush this morning." Leonardo left them to enter on their own as he ventured further into the room. Ezio pushed Desmond into the room first. He heard the other two file in behind him. the wall that had been white the night before was half covered now in a deep night time like design with dark shades of blue and black mixing with pure white dots here in there that were connected with thin almost non visible lines of white paint making them into constellations. Desmond was for one shocked that the blonde could do so much in such little amount of time.

"Here you are Desmond. Try this on and see if it fits." Leonardo appeared at his side with his father's hidden blade. Desmond blinked at the polished metal on top with the assassin's symbol that gleamed up at him in the light from the windows. The metal had the kinks taken out of it and the leather was replaced with clean smooth fresh leather and straps. Desmond strapped into his arm over his hoodie sleeve like Altair and Ezio had theirs and strapped it in place. After adjusting it for a moment he looked at the mechanism. With a light subtle flick of his wrist the blade slide upwards in the blink of an eye. Desmond spread his fingers the blade was just about as long as his hand, perhaps a centimeter or so longer. When he clenched his fist the blade didn't touch his fingers in the lease. He raised the blade into the beam of light from the window allowing the morning light to bounce off the gleaming blade playfully.

"It's amazing." Desmond said lowering his arm and retracting the blade with another small flick of his wrist.

"I am glad it is too your liking. The blade and other metal on the protector is made of a special type of metal that will not set of metal detectors should you go through those on your journeys." Leonardo explained.

"Does ours do that?" Ezio asked looking down at his twin assassin blades on his arms.

"Of course they do. Don't you remember me telling you this Ezio when I fixed them last time?" Leonardo spun on the Italian. Ezio's mouth flapped as he turned red clear to the roots of his hair to his neck. Leonardo shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friends. Desmond looked down at the blade again. Now he was one step closer to being an assassin. He just only hoped his brother and parents could see him now, with their fathers blade on his arm ready to become a full assassin for the first time and take on the templar's who had killed their friends and family.


	11. On the trail we blaze

The sun was midway through its journey across the sky before the three had stopped for gas at a small station in a small town in the middle of practically nowhere. The sun was unbearable when they were standing in its direct path. The heat wasn't as bad when a person is flying down the road at an excess of 100 mph. but sitting there waiting for the bikes to be filled up seemed more like a cruel and unusual torture than a necessity. Of the three white hooded males, Altair seemed to enjoy the heat and sunlight more than Desmond or Ezio. Then again the Syrian was raised in the Middle East and was used to the scorching heat and blinding sunshine.

Desmond and Ezio took refuge in the convenience store attached to the gas station for a few things of supplies and drinks as well as some A.C., while Altair gassed up the bikes. Ezio made a bee line for the energy drink section of the store glancing over the dozen different brands of drinks available. There were small bottles that, more likely than not, held no more than a mouthful of liquid in it. Then there were tall large ones. Desmond picked up an American brand names on called a 'Monster' and turned it over curious as to what it did. Their tanned companion had been adamant about getting something that would keep them awake through the night till they reached Masyaf late that night.

"What about this stuff?" Desmond piped up holding the 'Monster' up to Ezio to look at it. Ezio regarded it for a moment in curiosity before plucking it out of the American's grasp. Turning it over his golden eyes grazed over the list of ingredients and side effects and warning. After a moment he frowned deeply.

"_Sicuramente non_ (Definitely not). There is way too much caffeine in that for Altair to drink." Ezio shook his head before returning it to the shelf with the others.

"But I thought the point was to get something that would keep us awake…" Desmond responded.

"Caffeine and Altair Ibn-La'ahad, get along together like a house on fire." Ezio scowled as if remembering something frightening and shook his head as if dispelling the thought.

"But he was drinking coffee this morning and that shit has a lot of caffeine in it to begin with." Was Desmond quickly comeback.

"That was caffeine free coffee he was drinking. Understand this Desmond, the last time Altair had caffeine, let's just say all of Masyaf was in danger of being destroyed. That stuff makes Altair both incredibly hyper and irritated and the simplest thing will set him on the war path." Ezio explained before going back to the drinks again. Desmond stood dumbfounded, his mind conjuring up an image a hyper easily pissed off master assassin with a hidden blade and anger problems running loose. Desmond swallowed and shuddered at the thought. That image was probably the scariest thing, in his opinion, Desmond has ever seen.

"Ah here we go!" Ezio exclaimed catching Desmond's attention. Wondering over to the Italian's shoulder Desmond looked down at the tiny little bottle in his hands. It was another American brand drink called '5-hour energy'.

"Are you sure?" Desmond asked suspiciously.

"Si, Altair and I used this drink before when we have long rides to missions and assassinations. You truly do not crash that bad in the end." Ezio replied as he picked several off the shelf and snagged a few bags of snacks and headed to the counter to pay for the food. Desmond trailed after him carrying a few bottles of water.

"Will that be all sirs?" the cashier asked his tone lazy and slightly annoyed.

"Yes. This will be all." Ezio fished through his pocket to he produced the stolen credit card and handed it to the man behind the counter. After scanning and bagging the items he swiped the offered card and punched in a few numbers before handing the card, bags and receipt back to Ezio.

"Thank you very much sirs and come again." The man droned as they left without another word. Ezio stopped by the trash can by the door and took out the card and held it with his shirt and proceeded to clean the card off.

"Now what?" Desmond asked.

"It is high time we got rid of the card. I don't wish to leave behind fingerprints for them to trace if they need to." Ezio finished cleaning the card then dropped it into the trashcan and walked away without a second glance. Sighing at the no regard for people's property or well earned money, he followed Ezio over to where Altair was leaning up against the bikes watching them from underneath his hood golden eyes glowing like beams of lights in the shadows.

"Is everything ready?" Altair straightened as they approached. Ezio nodded raising the bag in emphasis. Like before the three males split the goods between them. Desmond ended up keeping two water bottles and the energy drinks in his backpack along with his spare set of cloths. Altair kept the snacks and two more water bottles. Ezio carried whatever was left. Climbing on behind Altair Desmond settles the black helmet over his head and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, gripping his opposite wrist. The bikes revved once more in a beautiful animalistic purr and rolled out without another second thought.

The road they were traveling was out in the open a two lain road. The once bright yellow line that divided the two halves was now almost nonexistent. The years of sand, wind, tires and rain warring off the paint so now only a few speckles of the yellow line still could be seen against the gray backdrop. The scenery around them looked like a picture out of a post card. Deep dense forests around them. In the wake of the bikes were light dust clouds. Dust picked up from the road and kicked up as they passed. Oddly it made Desmond feel at peace and almost at home really though it confounded him as to why but he enjoyed the feeling.

"Desmond, may I ask you a question?" Altair's voice filtered through his thoughts.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Desmond prompted.

"Why did you never tell Malik about your past with the Templars? Had he know he could have helped you through better?" Altair commented. Desmond took a deep breath. Unsure if he really wanted to respond to the question or not. Secretly he wished he could just rebottle the memories up and erase the whole scene he had caused by revealing his past. But he couldn't hide anything from the two master assassins' so why try?

"I don't really know why I didn't. It's not like Malik didn't try to get me to explain. He tried almost every month to get me to reveal what happened. Whether it was trying to trick me into saying something or confronting me face to face, he always tried to help me. But I guess I just felt like if I told him, he would treat me differently or leave me, think of me as a possible traitor to the assassins or something like that." Desmond explained truly he didn't know exactly he hadn't told anyone before. But honestly how do you go around explaining darkness of the world that Desmond had seen? Ezio hummed in understanding Altair said nothing, his silence communicating his complete understanding.

"What happened when you woke up after they took you in?" Ezio asked this time. Desmond paused thinking back. That first year of living with Malik and Kadar was blurry. He truly didn't remember much of what happened that year.

"I guess when I passed out my mind must have gone into shock. I think from all the shit I had seen my mind finally took it all in at once, since I was finally away, and shut down. From what Kadar told me I didn't do much of anything for the first few weeks. Apparently I would just sit in the bed they had given me and stare blankly at the wall, in shock. Malik was apparently ready to raise hell on the people who had hurt me so much, or so Kadar said." Desmond sighed thinking back on the time a few years ago when Desmond had been listening to Kadar drone on about anything that came to the blue eyed novice's mind. Suddenly the younger Al-sayf had started rambling about Desmond's first year with them.

"About 2 months after they saved me I started moving around more on my own, more like a robot. I mostly followed Kadar around like a lost puppy. Needing something to cling to I suppose. Apparently he would talk to me constantly, then one time two months after they took me in I laughed at something Kadar had said and apparently Kadar was the about ready to do back flips when I did. I started talking to him and acting normal again, though I still never talked or looked at Malik, until about 4 months later when it was just me and him home alone. Kadar had left for the night to do something. I just started talking to Malik about anything and nothing and he seemed pleased I opened up to him finally and he listened." It was then Desmond was sure that Desmond starting thinking of Malik as an older brother, asshole yes, but an older brother none the less much like Kadar did.

"How exactly did you start being a Bartender? I remember you mentioning that at the mall." Ezio comment. Desmond grunted in response and almost laughed when he remembered that day in his mind.

"Well… When I was 18 I started noticing that Kadar and Malik, mostly Malik was becoming more and more busy and I just figured out it was time that I move out and find my own apartment. Kadar went all batshit on me, telling me I was too young even though he was only a few years older, Malik asked me if that was my true choice and I told him it was. So, actually believe it or not, Malik helped find me an apartment to live in, which is the one I took you two to, sure it wasn't the best but Malik helped me find the nicest in the district, which had low rent, so that I could pay the rent and I didn't have to worry about missing a lot of payment. It was then I went out and started looking for a job. I didn't go to school and didn't have a high school diploma like most, so I couldn't find a good, good job but the local bar by the bureau hired me. I quickly learned the skills I needed and climbed the ranks till I became the senior bartender. I got decent tips and a good paycheck. Most of the money went to bills and for the rent. What I could not do Malik and Kadar provided even though I told them no." Desmond explained at length.

"So Malik really did look after you?" Altair wondered.

"Yeah he did really, he took me in and treated me like I was part of his family, and he looked after me, and made sure I didn't work myself to death during graveyard shifts. And he made sure I ate well enough…" Desmond trailed off. The list of what the one armed man had done for him was endless really. The three lapsed into a comfortable silence once again and Desmond rested against Altair's back feeling the tanned assassins back and chest rise and fall with every life giving breath he took. It was comforting to say the least. The forestry around them and the very climate seemed to shift around them as they rode on. The dense forest with it dark high trees, and forest floors covered in leaves and decay became fewer and father between. The trees becoming shorter and more bushes started popping up. Until, not before long, the ground became sand and the trees quite literally stopped abruptly. They stopped once around dusk at a small run down settlement. They spend roughly an hour stretching their legs, eating and drinking till they were content before continuing on their journey.

"Do you guys have any family? You know outside of all this?" Desmond suddenly asked curious as to the lives of the two men he had come to trust even though he knew so little about them. The communication between them went quiet for a moment as the bikes revved up once again.

"_La mia famiglia (_My family), like yours, was born into the assassin world. My father Giovanni is a well known assassin back in my home city of Florence, back in Italy. My older brother Federico, is also an assassin, he took up the coat a few year before I did. Though I still outrank him." Ezio replied with a hint of pride and hidden victory in his voice.

"Ego much boy?" Altair quirked the smirk evident in his voice when he spoke. Desmond snickered, biting on his inner cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

"_Chiudi il becco! (Shut the hell up)._" Ezio growled back over the communicator.

"Anyway. My mother, Maria, my sister, Claudia and my youngest sibling Petruccio are all part of the assassin community as well. My mother and sister work as informants gathering information for the assassins that come through and need information for their missions. Petruccio is always too sick to be an assassin out in the field. So he helps gather information with my sister and mother." Ezio said an odd tone in his voice. Desmond chalked it up with pride for his family. For really what family out there could have 3 fully fledged assassins in one house? The American could only fathom the worry his mother, Maria would experience every time one of them left the house on a mission. Or the worry Ezio, his brother and father would have when they left for missions, worried if someone would use their love for their family against them. The pain and worry at times must be unbearable. He made a mental note to himself to ask the Italian what he was doing so far away from home.

"What about you Altair?" Desmond turned this question to the third member of their tiny party. At the question Altair stiffened in Desmond's arms. Blinking in confusion Desmond raised an eyebrow. What had caused that reaction from the assassin?

"I never knew my mother; she died giving birth to me. My Father, Umar died when I was very young on an assassinator mission. Al Mualim took me in after my parent's death and raised me and taught me in the ways of an assassin." was the Syrian's terse, sharp reply. An awkward silence fell over the three assassins at that bit of information. Ezio didn't say a word. Family for Altair was a touchy subject to say the least. The tanned assassin never honestly had a mother and father growing up. But Altair had unconsciously made a new family with Kadar and Malik, which Altair was deadly protective of, just like Ezio was. Nobody messed with their family members. That explained why Altair was so enraged about Desmond's situation. The master assassin had sworn he wasn't ever going to forgive the Templar's for what they did to Desmond. Ezio had seen that angry blaze in those golden orbs and the dark frown on his scarred lips that promised pain and agony and a slow death if Altair ever got his hidden blade on those who did the deed.

It was then when Ezio had agreed with Altair that he and Altair had unconsciously welcomed Desmond into their family circle and were going to protect him and love him as he never got to experience growing up with in the Templar compound. They both wished to heal not only the physical wounds that the Templar's had caused but also the mental ones. Being with the Templars for 6 years had to effect one greatly regardless how well Desmond hid it.

Desmond absorbed this new information he had been granted knowledge of. Altair was kind of in the same boat as him. Growing up without parents and any really there. Granted Desmond may have ended up with the better end of the deal. Altair wasn't that bad off either. Altair grew up under a great teacher, the mentor, the head assassin in the order, Al Mualim. He couldn't help but feel a slight connection between himself and the man in front of him.

Longer and longer they drove. Desert land became more rocky as time waned on. Soon the sun made its drunken climb across the sky and dripped beneath the horizon as the moon and stars took its place in the sky. The silence settled around them almost enough to suffocate a person or make another go insane with the lack of sound. Any sound that was made appeared to be snatched away by the night and flung out violently into the vast emptiness of the land they blazed through. The light around them was the reflective light of the moon, borrowed greedily from the sun on the other side of the planet, and the artificial light from the head lights of the two bikes as they continued down the road. The road was eerie and frightening in the pale light mixing with the yellowish light of the headlights. Soon small outcroppings of tree and shrubs began to appear along the edge of the road just in the head light beams. Around them the sounds of the night began to repress the silence and fill it with their night time lullaby. A lonely owl hooted in the distance though as they road it was barely heard over the roar of the wind in their ears. Crickets chirped away and sang like knighting gales as if this night were their last leading them to sing their hearts out to the nonexistent audience of the vast nothingness surrounding them.

"Just out of pure curiosity, why does Al Mualim kill some of the recruits that come in?" Desmond broke the silence they had fallen into for the past several hours. Apparently his question was very unexpected and Altair jerked violently in Desmond's arms. Ezio, who was driving right beside them on their right side, swerved slightly on the road. Desmond snorted feeling slightly triumphant on having startled the two master assassins.

"Think about it Desmond, not everyone is cut out for being a field assassin." Altair spoke up first.

"_Infatti (_indeed). Desmond, take into consideration what we have shown you. An assassin had to have the ability to judge distances; they have to be in peek condition to run across the tops of buildings. they must have enough upper body strength to climb up a vertical building face and reach hand holds or jump to platforms on a building face. They also must not be afraid of height to perform Leaps of Faith from any height." Ezio put in.

"One must also know how to outrun enemies and think on their feet. A split second decision can be the difference between life and death for yourself and another and a civilian. They must also know how to fight. There are times when your target will fight back or you will need to extract information the hard way from people. Then people have to know how to blend in with a crowd and not move for long periods of time. You also can't have a fear of blood or killing someone." Altair picked up. Desmond nodded in understanding. It made sense after all. His body was still sore from the climbing and running he had experienced with the two assassins. Sure he could get used to the jumping from heights if he did it more often but the climbing bit might take a little work, even though he had a knack for it a little already.

"But being a field assassin can't be the only job in the assassin community." Desmond countered; he didn't want to go in there thinking there was only one thing he could be.

"True being a field assassin isn't the only option out there. There is a Rafiq, which is what Malik now is, they run the Bureaus around the world. There are technical assassins, such as Shaun Rebecca and Lucy, who work behind the lines. They often times steal digital information and protect against viral attacks to our brotherhood. They also provide communication and technical support when we are on special missions." Ezio listed off.

"Then there are informants and double agents, some who infiltrate the Templars from the inside and provide Intel about them. But all these jobs require you to understand that every job you go into could possibly be your last so you can't have a fear of death. You must also understand that whatever relationships you form with others could possible one day be used against you. You also need to have a strong will and not break under pressure and enemy fire. There are just some people who can't handle that kind of pressure…." Altair finished his tone hinting he had seen several assassins crack under the guilt and pressure of the assassin life. Desmond didn't respond, he only nodded against Altair's back and watched the moon as they drove.

They lapsed into silence once again. The moon slowly and sluggishly crawled its way across the black blanket of the sky above. Once again the scenery about the flip flopped dangerously. The land became more rocky and small mountain like formations could be made out on the horizon as they drove jutting up into the sky threatening to slash at the heavens above them. the once paved road they had been traveling on became more of a well worn dirt path with many tire tracks and ruts dug into the cracked ground beneath their wheels. The ride became more bumpier and Desmond slightly tightened his hold on Altair, trying desperately not to be bucked off the bike as they hit rough patched in the dirt. Altair and Ezio both reduced their speed to manageable levels as they drove as they paid more attention to the road to try not to wreck the bikes.

"Desmond looked there is Masyaf." Ezio piped up. Desmond peeled his head from Altair's back and peered over the Syrian assassin's shoulder. Off in the far distance was a mountain, built on and around the mountain, lit only by the lights inside and around the buildings, was a fortress style building from long ago in the past. High on the top of the mountain was the actual building that towered high into the sky, high mountain walls and a lake at the bottom seemed to be natural barriers around the fortress. At the base of the mountain was a military grade compound surrounded by barbed wired and electric fences. There was a large gate by the front with large posts with several guards out front all dressed in the same stark white garb with gray sleeves and hoods similar to those that Kadar wore except these had a red sash around their middle with a large brown belt and a large gun in their arms. but they didn't wear their hoods pulled up over their head like Altair and Ezio did.

Altair pulled the bike to a stop in front of the gate and next to one of the guards. Behind them Ezio slowed to a stop. The air around them suddenly became thick and tense. Desmond watched as the guard cocked the gun and moved closer. Altair straightened up from his slightly hunched over position. Desmond unwrapped his arms from the master assassin's waist and sat back on the bike suddenly unsure of himself. The guard came forward.

"show your face and state your name." the guard ordered in a harsh monotone voice. Altair reached up and pulled the helmet off his head, showing his full face to the guard without hesitation, his hood down around his neck no nothing hid his face from view. He then raised his left hand which held the fingerless glove showing the absence of his ring finger.

"I am Altair ibn-la'ahad; I have come with Ezio Auditore da Firenze. We have come to present Al Mualim with a new recruit." Altair reported as he waved his hand back at Ezio who must have also removed his helmet seeing as the guards eyes narrowed in the dark to get a better look at the Italian's face. Suddenly the man's attention turned to Desmond who had yet to remove his helmet. He would have had his body obeyed his orders to move but he was frozen to the seat of the bike. His hands locked in their clenched position on the warm metal above the rear tire of the bike. His heart beat quickened several notches under the man's look.

Altair came to his rescue by twisting around in his seat and pulling the helmet off of Desmond's head and placing it in the American's vacant lap. The man's eyes trailed painfully slowly over his features making the younger feel as though the man was dissecting his very soul inside his body. Finally the man nodded all the same and moved to the small box like room by the gate and pulled a lever inside and walked back outside just as the gates made a horrid screeching noise. Altair placed his helmet in his lap and revved the engine slightly. Desmond robotically slipped one arm around the man's waist and held the helmet to his lap with his other. The guard waved them through just as gates opened. Altair nodded and proceeded slowly into the compound. Ezio revved the engine behind them and moved through. the gates screamed once again as they closed behind them trapping them in the compound. Once they were away from the gate Desmond let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when his lungs began aching for air.

"I thought for certain he was going to like arrest us or something." Desmond admitted to Altair.

"it is his job to make sure we are not enemies of the brotherhood." Came Altair's quick reply. Sensing the other didn't want to talk at the moment Desmond shut up quickly and resolved himself to looking around the military grade compound around them. most of the buildings were three or four stories tall and were fairly large and reminded Desmond greatly of The Farm back home in the U.S. there were shooting ranges, schools, arms dealers and gear shops along with other various store, grocery stores, restaurants and other small buildings. really it was a mini community within the confines of a gate. The tanned assassin guided the bike to a garage where many cars and other model bikes were parked in parking places. Altair pulled up into one and Ezio followed in suit into an empty one next to them. all three of them dismounted. Altair removed his jacket and helmet and hung them on the handle bars after turning the bike off and placing the keys in the jacket pocket. Desmond removed his and hung them across the seat. Ezio sighed greatly and set his stuff on his bike as well.

"what now?" Desmond asked in a whisper not entirely sure why he was whispering.

"As far as I know, you Desmond are to spend the night in a room with the other recruits till the morning, when we come to retrieve you for the ceremony." Ezio replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"you haven't done something like this before have you?" Desmond asked.

"_Le mie scuse, non(_my apologies, no) no I haven't." Ezio admitted giving Desmond a sheepish, apologetic smile. Desmond looked over at Altair who refused to meet his gaze as well.

"you haven't either?! Well shit I'm screwed then aren't I?" Desmond groaned dropping his head into his hand.

"you are not boy, now hush. I have a better idea of what to do that Ezio does. Now come along." Altair countered and placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder and led him from the parking garage and into the 'main street' of the compound. Ezio walked calmly by Desmond's right and Altair on his left as if the two were shielding him from something. It was then he was aware of the looks around them. many assassins in stark white hoodies were walking along the street. Many people regarded them with interest some looked at them in disgust others with pure anger. Desmond blinked in confusion and tensed us slightly. But Altair squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and continued to move onward. Ezio only moved closer to Desmond's side to protect him from the more harsher glares from those around them. the two assassins led him to a large building. opening the door Altair led them to a small elevator which they entered and went up two floors before exiting. The doors opened to a large room where at least 10 or 12 beds were placed against the walls. In the room 9 heads turned towards them. all of the people in the room dressed in different types of cloths. Desmond was the only one wearing a white hoodie and a black backpack and a hidden blade on his arm. Altair gently nudged him into the room.

"we will come for you in the morning. Try and rest. It will do you little good to be sleepy tomorrow." Altair advised.

"and don't worry you are safe here." Ezio added. Desmond only nodded still a little lost.

"good night." Desmond muttered.

"good night Desmond." Altair replied.

"_Buonanotte giovanne (_good night, young one)." Ezio nodded and smiled gently at him before Altair pressed a button on the panel in the elevator and the silver door slid shut and shut desmond off from the only two people Desmond trusted in this entire compound. Slowly the conversations in the room began again but Desmond could feel the eyes of the other recruits on his back as moved stiffly one of the unoccupied beds in the room. Removing his backpack he set it down on the lower shelf of the nightstand and sat down on the bed. Taking off his hidden blade as Altair had told him, he sat it beside the pillow and lay down. he turned his back to the others in the room not really feeling like talking with them. slowly he managed to fall asleep. His last coherent thought he sent toward the heavens. I'm almost there mom, dad, Connor, clay. Just watch I'll be an assassin soon. I hope….

assassin's creed: lover's in arms chapter 11

Hello everyone. It is me again. I have gotten several questions about clarifying a few things and to explain a little more of the world this is set in. I hope this chapter here has answered a few of those questions. Also it has come to my attention as I have been writing this that I am not exactly portraying Jerusalem as I should. Please I wish to know if you like the description I have created. If there is any problems please let me know and I will try my best to correct the world if need be. Though some don't seem to mind. I also must thank all the reviews I have gotten in support of this story. They really do help I must say. Also you help me to improve and build me up and I do read every single comment.

Thank you for the continued support of my story!


	12. Only the good die young

An overwhelming feeling of disorientation was what roused Desmond from his fitful sleep. He bolted upright looking around the foreign room. His breathing was erratic and his golden eyes darted across the room desperately trying to place his location. There were nine other people, five males and four women sleeping in uniform beds lined up against the wall reminding him of Hollywood style orphanage. The room was stark white as if the room was more or less thrown together at the last minute or someone really didn't see a need to decorate the sparse room.

Finally Desmond's sluggish, sleep muddled mind caught up to his body and he remembered that today his fate was in the hands of someone he hadn't even met yet. Today he could literally do or die for the assassins. Sliding out of the hard bed Desmond, careful to be as silent as possible so not to wake the rooms other occupants, changed his cloths quickly and strapped on his hidden blade once again, feeling as if the motion of belting it into place on his bare arm was second nature. Once it was secured he pulled his hoodie sleeve over top concealing the weapon from sight. Pulling on his boots Desmond treaded over to the only window the room and looked out over the assassin compound known only as Masyaf.

The ancient compound was bathed in a holy golden glow as the sun climbed up from its nest in the mountains to the east and warmed the earth. The military grade section of the compound reminded Desmond sourly of The Farm back in American, with its brick buildings and barbed wire fences and brick walls surrounding it, the only thing it was missing was the familiar faces really. But it was the large castle like building that sat up atop the mountain that struck Desmond for speechless. It was awe inspiring and took his breath away though it also greatly intimidated the brunette. Up there was where he would meet his possible executioner.

His mind bounced around the idea of Altair and Ezio returning to the Bureau with the news of his death. He knew Rebecca and Lucy would be greatly upset and broken hearted by that news. Malik, he guessed, would start yelling obscenities in Arabic about everything and anything before storming off to blow off some steam. Kadar…where he knew Kadar would take the news hard and probably lock himself away in his for a while to deal with the loss silently. Shaun… Desmond couldn't guess what Shaun would do or say. He had seen a different side of Shaun before he left. A deep caring side he never knew was there before. Desmond violently shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't think negative at the moment. He just had to focus on showing his worth to the 'Mentor' and coming back alive so his thoughts and those images in his head wouldn't come true. He didn't wish to see his friends upset.

Turning away from the window Desmond made his way back to his temporary bed and sat down, running his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. Resting back against the head board of the bed he listened to the birds, eagles he guessed, calling outside greeting the early morning sun as if they had not a care in the world, and to the light snoring and even breathing of the others in the room. Suddenly the elevator dinged. Looking up he caught sight of several similarly dressed assassins walking silently into the room like phantoms. Desmond tensed slightly under the sheer dominating presence the assassins brought in with them. Many of them branched off to the other recruits and went about shaking the recruits roughly awake. Many of the recruits let out unmanly, feminine yelps of shock and fell out of bed. Some snapped out of bed only to have the sheets tangle up in their legs and take a painful header to the floor. Desmond suppressed the overwhelming urge to laugh outright at them. Honestly it was hilarious to see the wide eyes panic sleep filled eyes of the other recruits. Which made him only slightly glad he had woke before them. Then a single familiar figure sauntered closer. With the gate and height and the dominating aura of the assassin Desmond could tell it was Altair. Rising from the bed Desmond smiled in greeting and got only a single, short nod back in return.

"Come on." Altair ordered quietly. Desmond blinked in surprise at the terse, sharp demand that he was given. He would almost call it harsh but then again, Desmond understood that here Altair was probably a completely different person than when he was around friends. Here everything was strictly business and there was no room for anything else.

"Alright." Desmond stooped over and scooped up his backpack from the side table and without a backward glance to the dark figures and bleary sleep logged recruits the two slipped into the elevator. Altair pressed the ground floor button and the doors slid closed. Silence fell over them, the air solemn and dark around them. It was clear that the event of the day was weighing down on the older, tanned assassin as well as Desmond.

"I haven't had a chance to ask you two, since everything has started, but how are your wounds doing?" Desmond attempted to strike up a conversation with the brooding assassin beside him. To his surprise Altair hung his head, his face being cast farther into the shadows and chuckled slightly.

"I find it interesting, Desmond, that with all that can possibly happen today, you are more worried about our well fare than that of your own." Altair chuckled as he raised his head peeking at Desmond from under the shade of his hood.

"Hey at least I care to ask. I just feel better knowing you didn't reopen your wounds or something while at the mall or on the bikes." Desmond countered huffing in annoyance.

"Due to your quick but effective work the wounds aren't life threatening and are healing well. You did a very good job Desmond." Altair praised a small smile gracing those scared lips of the assassin beside him. It was Desmond turn to nod before returning his attention to the reflection wall of the dim lit elevator. He was slightly relieved to know that their wounds hadn't been too bad. Perhaps those wounds were only minor and just looked bad. They could have only looked bad due to the fact Desmond had been worn out and drop dead tired when he bandaged the two assassins up.

The elevator shuttered to a stop and the doors flicked open and Altair resumed his dark prowling movements and moved with purposeful strides out of the building, leaving the poor American to jog after him in a futile attempt to keep up with the inhuman pace. They exited the large building and into the blazing bright morning sunlight. The sheer force of the unforgiving light and unrelenting heat caused the brunette to raise a hand and cover his eyes in an attempt to keep Altair visible to his eyes. The two quickly crossed the dirt 'road' that ran through the center of the town and to a larger 5 story, flat building, with rows of long windows with drawn curtain. Desmond hurried his steps to keep up with the Syrian assassin. They entered the building and climbed a flight of stairs up to the 4th floor where they entered the fourth door down on the left. Altair held the door open for him and he quickly entered the room.

The inside of the room could only be described as a hotel style room, two identical twin beds against the one wall, a large window adjacent to the beds, a small bathroom attached to the opposite wall of the beds. Beside the door to the bathroom was a set of dresser drawers with a flat screen T.V. perched on top. A small computer desk was tucked into the far corner with a wireless internet connection available and beside that was a tiny kitchenette.

"Altair?" Ezio poked his head out of the bathroom door, his face slightly guarded in the in the shadow the bath light threw over his face. But his expression brightened considerably at the sight of Desmond walking into the room with the master assassin behind him. Desmond could have sworn the Italian assassin sighed in relief but didn't think much of it. Padding across the room Desmond sat cross legged on the bed farthest from the window as Ezio switched off the light to the bathroom and tugged a plain white t-shirt over his head and toweled his long hair.

"Buongiorno (good morning) Desmond. Did you sleep well?" Ezio inquired as he toweled his hair sitting on the bed opposite Desmond.

"As well as I can I guess. I'm just worried about this whole thing." Desmond waved his hand at the window to emphasize his point. Ezio's smile vanished off his face as quickly as it had come and a shadowy dark look came over his features once again as silence echoed through the room. Altair moved to the kitchenette, his movements eerily not making a whisper of a sound, and poured three cups of tea. Passing out the tea the three sat in silence taking comfort in each other's presence.

"So when is all this shit supposed to start?" Desmond was the first to shatter the silence. Altair sat on the same bed as Desmond. The tanned assassin sat with his back to the head board, leaning his head back to rest against the hard wood he regarded Desmond calmly and coldly as he answered.

"In less than an hour, Ezio and I are to escort you to castle where you and the other recruits will be interviewed and tested by Al Mualim. If you pass his inspection we will see you at the induction ceremony…" Altair trailed off. The unspoken 'if not' hung silently and heavily in the room. Desmond nodded solemnly as took another sip of his offered tea.

"It's our job to make sure you're as ready as allowed. As far as I am concerned, you, Desmond, are well prepared to be one of us. Hell I cannot see how you cannot be one of us." Ezio huffed as he picked up a comb from the table and began to brush out his hair. Tiny remnant droplets of water dripped off the ends of his dark brown locks and pattered onto the comforter of the well made bed. Each single droplet leaving a dark circle on the comforter where it had landed.

"The only piece of information I believe you would need to know before going in, is our creed." Altair spoke up. Desmond looked over at him tilting his head to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"You would know all about those wouldn't you?"Ezio mumbled as he set down the comb with a click on the side table before taking the ribbon and tying his hair back into his signature low ponytail. His comment only earned him a dark look from the Syrian assassin.

"What are the creeds?" Desmond asked quickly hoping to keep the two from starting a fight here in the room. Thankfully their attention was averted back to him.

"Our maxim, as you would call it, is 'nothing is true and everything is permitted'. Every assassin interprets those words in different ways and each assassin gives it different meanings. But it is still the primary guideline of our brotherhood since the beginning of the order." Ezio spoke his voice void of any emotion.

"Then there are the three tenants that we go by. They guide our actions and our thoughts. The first is 'stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent' the second is to 'hide in plain sight' and the third and most important is to 'never compromise the brotherhood'. These tenants are all easy enough to understand. But they are often times the hardest to follow and obey. Many assassins have broken these tenants and have been severely punished as a result." Altair continued. Ezio snorted and rolled his eyes. Desmond shot him a confused look, but the dark gaze the Italian was getting from Altair told him it was better to keep his mouth shut at the moment and not to pry.

"So just remember the tenants and the maxim?" Desmond summed up. Altair and Ezio both nodded back to him. He nodded in understanding before downing the rest of his tea in one go allowing the liquid to burn down his throat. Not that he really care that much.

Silence fell over them once again. The unease in the room was almost tangible. Each man was wrapped up in their own thoughts. Desmond pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Was this what it was like for all the recruits coming in? Was it this hard for the assassins bringing them in? the very thought of possible leading people to slaughter didn't sit well in Desmond's stomach and he was pretty sure Altair and Ezio were feeling the same way.

Suddenly a bell rang out through Masyaf. Desmond jerked in surprise. Altair placed his long forgotten and now cold tea on the bed side table and got off the bed his face suddenly very dark.

"_Merda!_ (Shit!) That time already." Ezio hissed as he set his tea to the side, his dark brown hair now dry and he too stood. Desmond blinked stupidly at them before his mind clicked the pieces together like a puzzle. It was time to meet Al Mualim. That thought sent a shiver up his spine and his stomach suddenly knotted painfully. Desmond swallowed hard and slipped off the bed. Ezio took up the lead and Altair took up the rear with Desmond between them.

They passed through the corridors of the building before stepping out into the morning sun. Within the single hour Desmond had been indoors with the two master assassins the temperature outside suddenly jumped most likely 10-20 degrees. The sun beat down on them mercilessly. Desmond felt like he was in an old western movie he had once watched with Kadar, where a man had been lead to the gallows or a gun fight with the sun shining down on him as if it were the overseer and judge of the fight or hanging.

Around them many assassins were walking or jogging towards the large castle a top the mountain. Some of them were alone or with recruits that were now dressed similar to Desmond. In front of him Ezio picked up his pace to a light jog. Slightly caught off guard Desmond stumbled for a second before changing his pace to keep up with the long legged Italian.

The mass of assassins followed a long narrow trail up the small mountain passing guards and sentries along the way. Desmond looked up in awe as they passed beneath a large, rectangular, archway before entering a large open area. A collective gasp rang through the recruits peppered amongst the sea of white hooded assassins. The clearing was extremely large and in the very center there was a large, what could only be described of as a fighting ring sectioned off by a single old fashioned wooden fence. Several practice dummies were off to the side, looking like scarecrows set off to the side as they were. But what caused the great reaction from the recruits was the very castle itself. It stood, tall and majestic before them. a two sided stone staircase led to a small landing that overlooked the clearing behind the landing were two enormous medieval style wooden doors that shot high into the air large brass knockers hung on each door, each one at least as big as a tire.

The doors creaked open with an unholy, demon sound causing Desmond to wince at the sound. A figure walked proudly, head held high, through the ancient oak doors and stepped up to the stone railing of the landing, overlooking the sea of white hooded figures. The figures eyes scanned the gathered crowed as if taking in every man and woman there. Those old wise eyes seemed to rest longer on the recruit that stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of well trained assassins.

Desmond squinted against the harsh light trying to get a better look at the old man standing at the railing. The man looked to be in his 60's. He had a slightly long gray beard and light black almost gray eyes. He wore the stark white assassin uniform under a large navy blue trench coat with a navy hood and red trimming around the zipper and outside edge of the hood. The trench coat ended just below his knees. Underneath he wore dark gray pants and brown hiking boots. Needless to say he was just as intimidating as Shaun, Rebecca, Lucy and Kadar made him out to be.

"Good tidings my brethren, today is a joyous day for our brotherhood indeed. Today we will induct new members to our order and welcome to a newer generation." Al Mualim spoke his voice deep and loud and it echoed across the courtyard reaching out to each and every assassin present. A cheer rang up through the crowd starting from the back of the crowd before spreading like wild fire before the entire crowd was a loud menagerie of noise.

"Those who hope to join our cause step forward and join me in the castle here." Al Mualim ordered before turning his back on the crowd and walking back into the castle. Desmond swallowed hard his mouth suddenly going dry as the desert on him. He spun to look at Altair and Ezio.

"Go Desmond. We will see you at the induction." Ezio nodded to him.

"Good luck, Desmond." Altair whispered to him. Ezio patted him on the back and Altair briefly placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before pushing him gently in the direction of the stone steps. Desmond nodded back to them over his shoulder and walked silently up the steps. Another female recruit walked next to him her head held high and she walked with pride. But Desmond could tell from her shaking fist she was just as frightened as he was. The other recruits followed Desmond and the girl's example and ascended the ancient stone steps. Desmond briefly wonder how many recruits had treed the same path he was right now. The nine recruits finally reached the large ancient oak doors. As they did the resounding cheer from the crowd behind them died away to a ghostly whisper as the recruits filed into the castle. The doors gave an unearthly creek once again as the sentries shut the large wooden doors once again behind them. Ultimately trapping the recruits in the large two level room within making any last thoughts of escape or second thoughts impossible.

The room they presently stood in was sectioned off into a two level room. On the first level were guards posted in front of each pillar, a large gun, an AK or something like that, in slung on their backs. Each man staring straight ahead like a standing corpse, reminding Desmond of the British guards that stood outside the royal palace in London. The lower level of the room had several book shelves stacked high with books of all ages and scrolls in various stages of preservation on the dusty shelves. Behind the shelves there were many desks with computers with men pressed in light brown trench coats with light brown hoods sitting at them.

In front of them was another large stair case that branched off o the left and right leading to the second large landing that wrapped around the edge of the room but left the middle room open so from the second level a person could see most if not all of the first level. The recruits moved up the stairs hesitantly, passing an open door that lead to a garden behind the castle. The second level had more bookshelves and not much else. The recruits migrated around the second level till they end far end where a large desk sat to its back was a huge, clear stain glass window. On either side of the desk were two large bookshelves almost blocking the desk off from the rest of the level. Behind the desk sitting in a large winged backed chair was Al Mualim, his hands clamps together, chin resting on his fingers as he regarded the recruits as they fell into line in front of the older man. His gray eyes judging each of them from under the cowl of his navy blue trench coat as they passed him. Desmond was the last to fall into line. Al Mualim's eyes landed on him and the old man's eyebrows shot up so far that they disappeared under his hood. Desmond faintly wondered if it was his unmistakable resemblance to Ezio and Altair that caught The Mentor's attention. But the old man's eyes soon left his person, much to the American's relief before he stood and came around the front of his desk, his hands folded behind his back.

"I see. So you all wish to join our cause then." Al Mualim said. No one had the courage to speak up or even meet the man's gaze. Al Mualim walked before them looking from each of them to the other.

"I will not lie to you all that this path you have decided to treed will never be easy." Al Mualim announced.

"We, as assassins, are the sworn enemies of the Templars, in a war that has been going on for centuries before any of us were born. Assassins fight to keep the free will of the people and promote free will in humanity." Al Mualim paused looking the over for a moment.

"We follow three simple tenants. These three tenants restrict us from slaughtering the innocent and preserve our reputation as a group devoted in bringing peace within the world and ourselves. These three tenants are first: stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Our goal is to ensure peace in all things. If we slay even one innocent bystander it can lead to strife and discord and stain the nave of our brotherhood. The second tenant is: to hide in plain sight. It is our job not to draw attention to ourselves and perform our assassinations without being noticed. The third and most important tenant: Never compromise the brotherhood. You actions should never bring harm to the Order whether it be direct or indirect!" Al Mualim's voice rose to a thunderous bloom at the last part that a few of the recruit flinched at his tone and volume. Desmond forced himself to be still and not draw the man's attention to him.

"These tenants are clear. And if one of you or any of the assassin break these tenants, you will pay with your life." Al Mualim said harshly looking each recruit in the eye. The old man walked around his desk once again. He walked over to one of the bookshelves. He stood before a certain section. Desmond felt his breath freeze in his throat and his heart damn near stop beating in his chest when he the sun glitter evilly off the reflective blade of a long thin knife sitting on a stand. Al Mualim fingered the blade's hilt for a moment before turning away from it and coming back around the desk. Desmond was almost surprised he didn't hear a collective sigh of relieve come from the recruits.

"You boy, what is your name?" Al Mualim pointed to the male in the middle of the group. Desmond could have sworn the boy jumped about a foot in the air.

"Abner!" the male yelped out. Al Mualim nodded and approached the male. Abner froze on the spot going stalk still as the older assassin approached him.

"Tell me boy. Do you fear heights?" Al Mualim asked calmly though his tone was dark. Abner shook his head quickly.

"Do you fear death?" Al Mualim tried again. Again the boy shook his head.

"Are you alright with killing another human being?" Al Mualim asked. This time the boy's response was different, he hesitated.

"I see. Do you have any prior knowledge of computer or gathering information?" came the next question and again the boy hesitated to answer. Desmond silently cursed the boy for his stupidity he should have answered hesitating only made things worse.

"Very unfortunate. Now parry, do you have any history in sports or running or anything athletic wise?" The boy shook his head this time. Silently Desmond was slowly marking possible jobs the boy could do off the list Altair had told him and so far the boy was running out of options.

"Then tell me, do you do well in perhaps book keep or record keeping?" another question another hesitated answer. Desmond bit his lower lip. This wasn't going to end well. Al Mualim sighed deeply before moving away from the boy, a look of relief cross the boys face, but Desmond knew it was too soon for the boy to celebrate.

"I am sorry to say, we have no use for you in our order." Al Mualim spoke up letting his voice carry through the large room. At those words two sentries came up the steps. The boy paled considerably to the point Desmond wondered if he were going to pass out. The guards took hold of either of the boy's arms and began to drag him away from the group. The boy stuttered out cried of protest as he was dragged away. Desmond forced his mind not to think about what was going to happen to the boy now. Al Mualim continued as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which for him most likely it was.

"Has any one of you heard of a company called Abstergo?" Al Mualim said as he stood with his back to the recruits. Silence rained over the group. The recruits too frightened to speak and some frightened that if they didn't answer they would end up like the boy. Suddenly a female with long dark hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Desmond of Kadar stepped forward from the group.

"I work for the company Abstergo." She said. Al Mualim shook his head as if the new brought him great sadness.

"Then do you know Abstergo is a modern day templar compound?" the older man asked his voice barely above a whisper. Desmond saw the blood drain from the girls face at an alarming rate. The words seemed to sink into everyone's minds and a few recruits took a step back away from the girl. Desmond forced himself to keep his ground. Suddenly in a flurry of motion Al Mualim spun around moving forward with a speed that was unnatural for a man his age, plunging a knife deep into the girl's abdomen. The girl gave a garbled gasp as she clutched at her stomach. One of the other female screamed as Al Mualim removed the now bloodied blade from the girl's flesh and she crumbled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Desmond turned his head away not wanting to watch the light fade from those jade green eyes like they had with that guard years ago.

A guard came and collected the female's now lifeless body. One of the recruits near Desmond turned a putrid shade of green and turned away looking violently sick. Al Mualim looked back over the recruits again. This time the old man's gray eyes landed on Desmond and he came closer getting a better look at Desmond.

"You boy look uncannily similar to two assassins in the order. Tell me who brought you here?" Al Mualim asked.

"Altair and Ezio, sir." Desmond replied surprising himself at how calm and even his voice sounded even though he knees were knocking and his heart pounded painfully against his rib cage.

"How interesting. Now what is your name boy?" came the next question. Desmond swallowed hard and forced the words to leave his mouth.

"Desmond, Desmond Miles." Recognition flashed through Al Mualim's eyes, whether that was a good thing or something Desmond should fear he didn't know. The old man trailed his eyes over Desmond's person once again his eyes coming to rest on Desmond's arm. Reached out Al Mualim took his harm and pulled back Desmond's sleeve to reveal his father's hidden blade on his forearm. Al Mualim scrutinized the hidden blade as Desmond forced himself not to quiver under the touch. He bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. After what seemed to be an eternity the old man released Desmond's arm, who unconsciously pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back down over the blade.

"I will be watching your development as an assassin, Desmond Miles with great interest." Al Mualim nodded a eerie smile playing on the man's lips that sent cold shivers of unease running up and down Desmond's back. He wondered briefly if those words were what he honestly wanted to hear or not.

Assassin's creed: Lover's in arms 12

Hello everyone. I must deeply apologize for the lateness of my update. This story is developing on its own truly and is taking different twists and turns as a write it. This chapter seemed to be harder to write than the others. But I have finally mastered it.


	13. playing the waiting game

Altair watched as the recruits ascended the ancient stone stairs and passed through the threshold of the castle front. The moment the last of them entered the two guards posted at the oak doors shut the doors with an eerie, unholy creaking screech. Altair's golden eyes stayed locked on the back of Desmond's head till the moment those doors shut cutting off his line of sight.

A sudden feeling of dread and unease gripped his heart. There was that dreadful understanding that Altair would never see the younger American again. And for some reason that frightened the tanned assassin more than anything in the world at that moment. He had come, in the last few days, to learn a lot about boy and felt an imbedded connection with the boy. Whether it was the identical features or the dark, family less past he didn't care. But both he and Ezio felt that connection deep within them. That overbearing need to care for and protect the lad. But now there was nothing either of them could do for him. They could only pray to whatever gods existed that Desmond would walk through those doors safe and sound. Beside him Ezio took a deep breath and sighed forcing his golden eyes off the door before turning to Altair.

"All that is left now is the waiting game, no?" Ezio tried to chuckle but it only came out as something more along the lines of a scoff. Altair only nodded not speaking as he unconsciously fingered the hilt of a throwing dagger he had hidden in the front pocket of his hoodie. His body needed something to keep his troubled mind off the dark thoughts plaguing him. These inspections could take hours at a time and knowing Al Mualim, he wasn't going to let even the slightest threat to the assassin order past his sights.

Many of the other assassins had taken up sitting on groups or alone in the courtyard or against the dust covered stone walls of the surrounding archaic walls. Altair glanced up at the glowing ball of pure light above their heads. They needed to get out of the sun while they waited. The heat and light would get to them in less than half an hour. The Syrian had seen firsthand the dangers of heatstroke. Ezio had it once when the Italian had first started working with Altair here in the Middle East. Taking Ezio's hand and the Syrian tugged him across the courtyard to a shaded part of the wall where the suns devilish beams couldn't reach them till late in the afternoon. The sudden movement also forced the Italian to tear his eyes away from the massive oak doors separating them from Desmond. But the moment they entered the sever degrees cooler area Ezio sighed in relief of being out of the heat.

Altair tugged the Italian to the wall and sat down, dragging his counterpart down with him. Ezio seemed to passively obey his silent orders as he rested his back against the wall and slid down till he was seated on the cobblestone ground next to his master assassin partner. Ezio let their clamps hands fall between them as if it were the only life line they had and if either released the other they would give into the panic and worry that settled into both their hearts. Ezio pulled up his knees and wrapped his free arm around his knees and rested his forehead on his knees. He listened to Altair's quiet almost nonexistent breathing beside him, the hushed whispers of conversation from the other assassins around them.

"Do you think Desmond will be alright?" Ezio whispered quietly to Altair. Beside him Altair rested his head back against the wall looking up at the bright blue canvas above them.

"I do not know." Altair said bluntly. Ezio gave a dry laugh. Why was he expecting Altair to lie to him just to make him feel just the slightest bit more relieved? But as always the Syrian answered honestly and truthfully.

"But I do know that Al Mualim will not kill him. Desmond has a much potential and can learn. So I highly doubt he will be killed." Altair continued. Ezio looked over at him almost shocked to hear the words be spoken from those tanned scared lips. His gold eyes searched those identical golden eyes peaking out under the white hooded cowl searching for the lie he thought he would see. But there was nothing there to hint at a lie so he looked away and back out onto the courtyard.

"Have you ever been to a recruiting like this before Altair?" the words left his mouth before he even had a change to stop them. Altair's hand flinched in his.

"Yes I have. Back when I first became a master assassin I brought a recruit to be judged by Al Mualim. A young boy. He went in. the judging when on for hours as I stood outside and watched those oak doors as I do now. But when all the recruits came back… the boy didn't. He was killed. Al Mualim saw him unfit. I…I was fiercely upset. I had led a boy, a mere teenager to death, like a pig to the slaughter. That is why I haven't done recruitment in years. It was not till Desmond that my thoughts changed." Altair answered uneasy with speaking his inner thoughts that he kept locked away.

"Does this have to do with that strange feeling you had back at Desmond's apartment?" Ezio asked looking back over at the tanned assassin. Altair nodded silently.

"I believe now I understand what you were talking about. I too feel something strange about Desmond a connection if you will. And now suddenly the thought of losing him scares me." Ezio admitted. Altair's hand unlaced from his and moved under Ezio's hood to the base of his neck. The rough calloused hand pressed against the warm skin of his neck Altair's thumb rubbing soothing circles on the side where his neck met his shoulder. Altair always did this when Ezio was tense or panicked. Why he didn't know. Ezio's mother, Maria, did this to him when he was but a child and feared the storms that would wrack the city of Florence. And the tanned assassin seemed to understand how the simple touch broke through the tension of his body and calmed him down. Letting out a breath Ezio closed his golden eyes and leaned in slightly to the affectionate touch allowing it to work the tension from his frame.

"I fear that also." The words were spoken from Altair's lips so low Ezio thought he had missed them but he knew he had heard them and for some reason the realization that Altair feared losing Desmond as much as he did brought great relief. A hush fell over the two of them as both their eyes found their ways back to the oak doors on the second landing. Ezio wondered what Desmond was feeling and seeing on the other side of those doors.

"So I see the 'son of none' has returned once again to humble us with his presence." A snide voice remarked as a dark shadow crossed the ground in front of the two sitting assassins. Suddenly the calming touch of Altair's hand was instantly gone from Ezio's neck, as if it were never there to begin with, leaving Ezio's mind to scramble to process the sudden loss and the sudden vacant body heat beside him. Ezio blinked up against the blinding light to see another assassin standing before them. The man before them wore the garbs of the guards. White hoodies with gray hoods and sleeves a pair of black jean and brown hiking boots. No back pack on his back. His hair was black and shaven close to his hair but his had a short black beard on his face and dark black eyes. His mouth was twisted into one of disgust that wasn't directed at Ezio but at the standing Altair beside him.

"Abbas…" Altair said simple his voice sharp and harsh as sandpaper. Ezio blinked at the sudden hostility between them that hung in the air. Abbas? That name was foreign to him. Apparently Altair knew him. Ezio moved his legs to sit cross legged on the ground regarding the event before him with interest.

"I notice you have brought a recruit this time." The newcomer said just as harshly. Altair only nodded not reply in words.

"One could not help but notice the similarities between you two and the boy. Care to explain?" Abbas demanded. Ezio frowned under his hood at the man and slowly got to his feet behind Altair.

"There is nothing to explain and it is none of your concern Abbas." Altair snapped his arms folded over his chest as he glared down the slightly smaller man.

"There are rumors that the boy is a foreigner from the U.S. guild that were killed years ago. One can only hope you aren't compromising the brotherhood like you did before by bringing that boy here." The male snipped. Ezio tensed at the accusation. The man was pushing the wrong buttons by bringing up Altair's past from when he first became a master assassin. Altair back then had been cocky and ignorant, not like the man he had become today. Then he had made a select few poor choices but had learned greatly from them. But when anyone brought them up and questioned Altair's loyalty to the brotherhood, it was only asking for a blade to your throat. Ezio's eyes snapped down to Altair's hands under his arms. Those hands that had only moments before had been calming Ezio was curled into fists of anger. His hands fisted so tight his knuckles had turned white from the force.

"The boy brings no threat to our brother hood Abbas and a do not plan on compromising the brotherhood by bringing him here." Altair's voice was like ice as he spoke. Ezio could only guess the dark look that flashed through those golden orbs. Abbas scoff.

"The others seem to think otherwise. They fear you will bring dishonor to us again and corrupt us further." Abbas continued.

"How have corrupted us?" Altair demanded angrily. His arms falling to his side his body tensing as he spoke.

"You bring foreigners into our brotherhood. The boy is not from here much like the Italian behind you." Abbas's black eyes flickered over Altair's shoulder to Ezio, who leveled the other assassin with a dark look that matched Altair's. Ezio stepped up beside Altair to face the man full on.

"I do not understand your sudden hostility towards us but I do not bring corruption to this brotherhood. I am as loyal as any other here." Ezio spoke loudly his voice full of volume.

"You do not belong here. You should be in Italy where you belong not fiddling with the affairs of our brotherhood here in the Masyaf. It is also said your family is tainted, your younger brother is next to useless always ill and disobeying orders, also your sister is said to work for a brothel and will willingly spread her legs for anyone…" Ezio saw red. He wasn't going to allow this… this _Stronzetto (_little shit) utter another word against not only his family but speak ill of his little siblings a moment longer. Ezio crouched low; Abbas smiled and crouched as well ready to take on the raging Italian. Ezio launched himself at the man only to have strong arms wrap around his waist holding him back and away from the _pezzo di merda (_piece of shit).

"_Lasciami andare Altair! Io lo uccido! Ha conseguito il diritto di parlare male della mia famiglia, sorella o un fratello così! Io lo colpirò dove si trova! Rilasciare me! Io lo strangolo con le mie mani da sola!_(Let me go Altair! I will kill him! He holds no right to speak ill of my family, sister or brother like that! I will smite him where he stands! Release me! I will strangle him with my bare hands alone!)" Ezio screamed at Atair in italian. He knew Altair understood Italian and understood his anger towards the newcomer. But Altair held fast to him, cageing him making it impossible for him to leave the strong arm around him. All the italian could do was glare daggers at the smiling man before him and squirm in the master assassin's grip.

"_Ascoltate ora stronzo! Si può dire quello che volete su di me. Puoi maledire, si sparse la voce e anche contaminare il mio nome come un assassino. Ma non hai mai, mai, parlare male della mia famiglia o dei miei fratelli. Se ho mai sentito che hai fatto come hai ora mai più. Capire che non ci sarà nessun posto si può nascondere, nessun buco è possibile nascondere sotto dove non riesco a trovare! E la prossima volta non ci sarà nessuno a trattenermi! Nessuno a salvarti! Mi senti__?_ (Hear me now asshole! You can say what you will about me. You can curse me, spread rumors and even tain my name as an assassin. But you never, EVER, speak ill of my family or my siblings. If i ever hear you have done like you have now ever again. Understand that there will be no place for you to hide, no hole you can hide under where i can not find you! And next time there will be no one to hold me back! No one to save you! Do you hear me?!)" Ezio snarled looking pointedly at Abbas whose face took on one of confusion and perhaps even a bubble of fear in those onyx colored obs as he took the full force of Ezio's promise even though he didnt understand a word of it. Ezio's outburst left his breathless and he gasped for air his face red with anger. The Italian seemed to have finished his tirade but Altair knew better than to release Ezio quiet yet less Ezio saw a moment to snap and attack Abbas for rear.

All around them the scene that they were causing wa drawing the attention of the other gathered assasssin. But Altair pointedly ignored them, already used to the unwanted attention he always got whether from Ezio or from something he had done himself. Ezio continued to squirm for several more minutes in an vain attempt to reach Abbas.

"Leave now Abbas. I will not hold him forever." Altair snapped at the man. Abbas seemed to finally get the hint and turned and marched off. Altair let out a frustraited sigh as the other walked of knowing this wasnt going to be the end of this. His thoughts ground to a hault when the large oak doors creaked again. Altair instantly let go of Ezio as the assassins around them jumped to their feet to face the large doors. Ezio spun around his previous anger and dark thoughts disapearing only to be replaced with unease and anxiety. All the assassins huddled together in a sea of white and watched the doors intently to see who would exit through the threshhold. There was movement in the yawning darkness behind the door. Several identically dressed figures immerged from the black. Many of them shielded their eyes from the sudden blinding light that assaulted their eyes.

1...2...3...4...5...6... where was Desmond? Terror gripped the two master assassins hearts.

"D-desmond..." Ezio whispered his voice barely audible. But then there wasnt more movement and another figure emerged from the darkness. And finally much to the relief of the two assasssins the figure of Desmond walked out of the castle, looking slightly pale and shooken up but otherwise unharmed. Ezio sagged in pure reliefe to see the younger walk out and into the light of the sun. Desmond locked eyes with the two of them and he seemed just as relieved to see them as well. The recruits, now novice, decended the stairs and returned to the assassins who brought them. Desmond walked quickly over to Ezio and Altair his hands gripped into fists at his side. Ezio moved forward meeting him and full on hugged him. Desmond didn't push him away. The American only rested his head on Ezio's shouler for a moment taking in the comfort the italain offered after the horror he had seen in the castle with the girl and the boy recruit. Ezio let him go and held him at arms length Altair came forward and looked him over for any unnoticed wound but upon seeing none he seemed to relax and a gentle smile played on his face under his mask. One that only Desmond and Ezio were allowed to see.

"Are you alright?" Altair asked his voice interwoven with worry and relief. Desmond nodded slowly looking at the ground.

"I guess. I just want to go back home right now and go to sleep and pretend this day didnt happen." Desmond said with a shutter. His hands unclenched from his sides. Ezio noticed his hands were bleeding slightly from the force of his nails that dug into his palms. Ezio was about to fluster over them like the mother hen he could sometimes be but the magestic return of Al Mualim to the landing brought his attention away from Desmond for only a moment as the assassins turned back to the mentor.

"Today we welcome these fine people into our have proven themselves worthy! Today they commit to uphold the pillars of our creed and fight for our creed. From this point forward the assassin who have brought these men and women will train and guide them in the ways of our brotherhood and show them how to protect the free will of men!" Al Mualim announced loudly his voice reverberating off the surrounding stone walls.

"Remember! Where other men blindy follow the truth, remember..." Al Mualim announced raising his hands skyward.

"Nothing is true!" the assassins, Altair and Ezio included spoke loudly back to the mentor. Desmond stod silently.

"Where othe men are limited by morality or law remember...!"

"Everything is permitted!" the assassins, this time with Desmond adding his voice to the chorus of voices, replied.

"We work in the dark to serve the light! We are assassins!" Al Mualim shouted loudly.

"We are assassins!" the crowd roared back. Al Mualim nodded proudly to them. But his dark eyes moved down to meet Desmond in the crowd. Desmond felt a shiver run up his spine and he looked away and at the ground suddenly finding it alot more interesting. Al Mualim moved away and retreated back inside the castle and the doors closed behind him. It wasnt untill those door closed once again did Desmond finally let out the breath he had apparently been holding since he intered that god forsaken death hole. He defenetly never doing this again. Around them the crowd of assassins began to disapate. A firm calloused hand descended on his shoulder. Desmond looked up to see the worried gaze of Altair looking back at him.

"Desmond come. Lets get you something to eat and drink then we will return to jerusalem." Altair promised. Desmond nodded and turned. Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder giving him some bit of support and with that the two assassins led him out and away from the courtyard and down the narrow pathway through the mountain and back to the military grade village. As they walked down the path they passed Abbas as he stood beside his charge, the man glared daggers at them and Desmond blinked in confusion. What had he done to him? But when he looked at Ezio for answers he only saw Ezio glaring just as if not more darkly at the man. Oh so Ezio must have done something then... none of them spoke a word till they were back in Altair and Ezio's hotel style room.

Ezio sat beside Desmond on the bed as Altair stole some bread and sandwhich meat from the tiny fridge and made enough sandwhiches for all of them. The tanned assassin offered Desond a sandwhich, which he hesitantly ecsepted along with a bottle of water. Ezio nibbled on one he was offered as Altair took his and sat across from them on the other bed.

"You know i understand why you didnt give me anything to eat before i went in there. If you had i probably would have thrown it up." Desmond admitted. Ezio frowned at those words.

"What happened?" Ezio voice his question. Desmond sighed and unscrewed the top of the water bottle and downed a few swallows of the liquid letting it run down his parched throat.

"They toated one kid off. He wasnt suited for anything. This other girl. The was fucked the moment she opened her mouth. She said she worked for a company called Abstergo. The moment she saud that Al Mualim stabbed her in the stomach. It was... it was just..." Desmond shuttered again looking down at his hands, which were still slightly bleeding from the finger nail sized cuts in his hands. Ezio apparently saw them too and made a mad dash for the first aide kit and quickly disinfected his hands along with bandaging them. Altair took in his words and nodded solemly.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." Altair muttered looking down at the carpeted floor. Desmond waved his appology off.

"If you think about it, it's only a precourser to what i am going to see and do when i become a full fledged assassin." Desmond said quietly. Altair hummed and Ezio fell silent.

"Did he recognise your name?" Ezio asked sitting back on the bed beside Desmond, rubbing his back with soothing circled. Desmond nodded.

"Yeah he did, or i think he did. He didnt voice it if he did. The only thing he commented on was the similarity i share with you two." Desmond replied.

"But there is one thing i dont understand..." Desmond pipped up. Altair raised an eyebrow and Ezio regarded him calmly.

"I'm sure he knew about how all my family died out there. Why didnt he kill me for being held by the Templars. Even if he didnt know i was held by the templars he would have know they would be looking for me or something right?" Desmond suddenly asked.

"I dont know what to tell your about that Desmond. All i suggest is you focus on the now and not the past. These next few months will not be easy. Your full training starts now and Ezio and I will not go easy on you." Altair said his voice firm and leaving no room for discussion. Desmond looked up at him and nodded with a slight smile. He was ready for this now.

"Well then, we better head out then if we want to get back to the bureau by tomorrow morning." Ezio announce. Demsond nodded and got off the bed finishing off his sandwich and downing the rest of the bottle of water. After collecting what little of their htings they needed, they left locking the oor behind them. Ezio tucked the keys in his pocket and they headed out back to the garage. Sure enough their gear lay where they had left them the night before. They mounted and took off out of the parking garage. After passing through the gate they blazed down the road.

Desmond felt great relief to leave Masyaf behind and head back to familiar territory. he also looked forward to learning under the tutalage of Ezio and Altair. He knew it wasnt going to be easy being their stuent seeing as they were master assassins and here he was an apprentince or novice. But he wasnt going to let tat stop him. There was nothing in his way at the moment to stop him from clibing through the ranks and becoming a full fledged assassin and to take on the templars responcible for the end of his family.


	14. Little house in the woods

Daytime progressed into nighttime as the trio made their way back to Jerusalem. Somewhere along the long dirt road, the vast nothingness around them seemed to lull Desmond into a strangely comforting sense of calm and security. And somehow he fell asleep with the gentle thrum of the bike and the movement of Altair's back against his body making him sleepy.

"I do believe he finally gave up and fell asleep." Altair chuckled quietly to Ezio, being sure not to speak to loud least Desmond be disturbed. Ezio looked over at them from where he rode beside them and he laughed at the passed out Desmond on Altair's back. He almost found the scene before him cute. Seeing the tough assassin he had come to know have another sleep against his back like that on a bike.

"I think your right. We had better pull over and secure him or else he might fall off."  Ezio suggested his mind pulling up heartbreaking scenes of the American crashing to the ground while they were flying down the empty two lane road. Altair nodded and slowed down the bike and pulled over to the side of the road. Ezio followed in suit and stopped behind them his head light beams illuminating the two in an ethereal glow. Ezio dismounted and came forward and held Desmond up as Altair straightened on the bike. Ezio slid the lens to his helmet up to reveal his face in the pale moon light from the full moon above their heads.

"So how are we going to secure him?" he asked shifting Desmond into a better position against him. Altair lifted his lens as well and regarded them for a moment. Then something flashed in those golden eyes of his, an idea perhaps. Ezio watched with a raised eyebrow as Altair stripped off his leather riding jacket and handed it to the thoroughly confused Ezio. The Italian tilted his head to the side in confusion. What exactly was he going to accomplish with this article of clothing?

"Wha-?" Ezio trailed off. Altair rolled his golden eyes and sighed with great annoyance.

"Use it to tie Desmond to my back. It will help keep him in place." Altair explained very slowly dragging out each syllable as if talking to a child. Ezio just glared darkly at him. Altair only ignored the angry look and turned back around. Groaning Ezio repositioned Desmond so he leaned comfortably on Altair's back before setting about securing Desmond to his counterparts back. After making sure the younger was settled he tied the leather jacket around Desmond and Altair's waist. It made it, barley and it would hold. Apparently satisfied with the arrangement, Altair kicked the engine back on making it purr as Ezio slapped the lens back down on his helmet and jumped back onto his. Altair looked back behind him making sure the Italian was settled and ready for the next leg of the journey. Ezio gave him a thumbs up in the darkness that he just barely made out before Altair took off down the road. the only hint he had that Ezio followed him was the resounding purr of the bike and the added glow on the road that threw his shadow across the road. They didn't stop till they hit the small gas station they had stopped at the day before. Parking at one of the pumps Ezio pulled off his helmet and frowned.

"Any clue how we are perhaps going to pay for this?" Ezio asked coming up to Altair who was righting both himself and the sleeping Desmond as he pulled off his helmet as well.

"It seems to me the only alternative is to hope they haven't changed out the trash." Altair replied flatly hinting at the credit card Ezio had thrown out the last time they were here. Ezio gapped at him, his mouth opening and closing a few time in silent protest.

"You threw it away." Altair pointed out. Ezio grumbled and stomped over to the trash can he had disposed the card in before. He peered over the edge of the trash can and looked at the contents. Scrunching up his nose in disgust he reached in and dug through it for a moment before producing a thin plastic card in question. Being sure not to leave any fingerprints behind he swiped the card in the machine and pumped gas into the two bikes. While the bikes were filling up Altair and Ezio down a five hour energy, the drinks would keep them awake long enough to return to the Bureau.

Once the bikes were ready they set off once Ezio had again disposed of the card. A few hours later the vast desert like region turned into a mesh of thick trees the smell of pine and decaying leaves and foliage the sound of the nocturnal animals echoed in the vastness of the dark night. Then the forest abruptly ended and the bright lights of Jerusalem stretched out before them bearing its glory to them accompanied by the sure promise of home and comfort. Ezio sighed at the sight. Over the past several year of working as Altair's partner he had come to call the city home very much like Florence back in Italy. Altair was just happy to be back in familiar territory and away from the judging dark haunting eyes of the other assassin of Masyaf. For both assassin's the sight of their home caused them both to accelerate and blitz down the road with renewed vigor.

Finally a little past one o'clock in the morning the trio entered the garage. When the low hum of the engines died down and the silence feel over them could the two master assassins hear Desmond gentle breathing through the communicator in the helmets. Altair and Ezio shared a smile as the youngest continued to sleep blissfully against Altair's back. His chest rising and falling in a deep peaceful rhythm but with all the youngest had been through neither of them had the heart to rouse the boy from his restful sleep. The Syrian carefully straightened in the seat being cautious not to upset Desmond or to dislodge him from his perch. Carefully removing his riding helmet and tossed it to Ezio who caught it expertly and hung it up on the wall along with his own. The Italian then moved over and untied the American from Altair's back and held him in his arms bridal style. Altair slowly and gently removed the helmet off the boy's head and shifted Desmond till with their combined effort did they remove the riding jacket the boy wore.

By this point in time the exhaustion and tension from the day at Masyaf caught up with them as well and their bodies ached. Ezio shook his head dispelling some of the cobwebs that plagued his mind threatening to pull him into the blissful nothingness of sleep but still he couldn't stifle the yawn that slipped past his scarred lips. Altair regarded him for a moment his golden eyes softening in understanding, Ezio could also see the bone deep weariness that seeped into those golden orbs. Ezio shifted Desmond in his arms, still unhappy with the lightness of the boy. Desmond's warm breath brushed against his exposed neck as they headed out of the garage. Altair flicked the lights off and shut the door silently behind them as they entered the alleyway.

Above their head the sky was a blank canvas dotted with white glitters of light their beauty almost unrivaled save for the full moon that hung majestically beside them in the sky. The air, like all deserts come night fall, was cold now giving a stark contrast to the stifling heat of the day. But it honestly didn't help the two assassins as the cold only added to their tiredness. They quickly reached the Bureau. Altair opened the alley level door and held it open for Ezio to walk in with Desmond without trouble. There was a soft glow coming from the other side of the door where the main room that led to the upper levels resided.

Ezio nudged the door open with his foot and peered in. Malik stood behind the counter immersed in a piece of paper he was writing on, on the desk. Kadar was passed out at the said counter with a chair pulled up to it. His head was cushioned by his arms that were cross on the counter. The younger Al-Sayf's sleep seemed fitful occasionally the younger novice assassin would shift and mumble something that sounded along the lines of Desmond's name. It wasn't till Malik set down the ball point pen in his hand and stroked his brothers black locks did the boy settle once again. Altair cleared his throat loudly enough to get the Rafiq's attention but not loud enough to disturb the two sleep occupants in the room.

Malik's head shot up and his hand froze on his brother's head. But when his eyes flickered over to Altair first before the tense stance Malik had adopted eased. Then his eyes slid to Ezio then down to the sleeping Desmond in his arms. The sight of Desmond being there made relief was through the one arm man's eyes. Then his face took on one of slight worry as his eyes narrowed.

'Is he alright?' Malik mouthed silently to the two assassins. Ezio nodded and adjusted Desmond in his arms.

'Yes he is only worn out from the judgment.' Altair mouthed back. Malik nodded his face darkening at the words.

'Is he a field assassin?' came the next question. Ezio nodded to the question. Malik hummed and nodded back.

'Go get some sleep. You all deserve it.' Malik ordered leveling them with a stern glare. Ezio only sighed too tired to argue with the older Al-sayf. Malik reached over and tapped his younger brother's shoulder rousing the boy from his fitful sleep. Blue eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped him as Kadar sat up rubbing at his eye with his knuckle in a childish way. Sky blue eyes narrowed in the dim lighting of the Bureau before resting locking onto Desmond sleeping form in Ezio's arms.

"Des-" a hand slapped over his mouth silencing him. Kadar made a few muffled sounds of protest at his brother and sent him an unhappy look. Malik shushed him.

"Enough Kadar. Let him sleep. Now you go to bed as well." Malik ordered in a hushed voice. After a few minutes of a silent staring contest between the brothers Kadar conceded and Malik removed his hand from his brother's mouth and Kadar retreated up the stairs dejectedly. Malik watched his bother leave before nodding goodnight to the two assassins and leaving himself. Ezio sighed dramatically thankful that now he was allowed to finally sleep. Altair chuckled and flicked off the lights and they went back into the first room. Ezio stooped over and deposited Desmond on a pile of pillows after removing his backpack. Altair draped a blanket over the American. Then the two set about setting in for the night. They huddled closer together in the cold of the night.

"_Buona notte Altair (_Good night Altair)." Ezio whispered into the dark room to the tanned assassin. There was a rustle of cloth that alerted him to the fact that Altair had turned in his direction.

"Good night to you too Ezio." Altair replied softly as he reached over and absently ran his hand through Ezio's long brown hair before turning back over and curled back up under his blanket. Soon afterwards sleep consumed both the assassins and they followed Desmond into the pleasant darkness of sleep.

Assassin's Creed: Lovers in arms

Desmond floated back to consciousness feeling slightly out of place but not alarmingly so like he had in Masyaf. The last thing he remembered was being on the bike heading back to Jerusalem, now he was on his side curled up against something warm and moving rhythmically…wait what the hell?! Desmond's eyes snapped open only to see white. He blinked and shook his head. Slowly he propped himself up on the pile of cushions. Ezio was asleep facing Desmond, an arm thrown over the younger's stomach. So that's what it was. The American had curled up against the Italian during the cold night for warmth sharing boy heat. But Ezio was still out cold so apparently Desmond's abrupt waking up didn't disturb him. Looking past the long haired brunette his golden eyes sought out the tanned assassin on the other side of Ezio where he normally was. But in the nest of pillows and blankets there was only an impression where a body had been. Altair was already up he deuced. Yawning Desmond rubbed what sleep remained in his eyes and after gingerly peeling Ezio's arm off from around his stomach headed upstairs to the kitchen area searching for Altair or at least some food and coffee or maybe even some milk if Malik and Kadar had any.

For once he wasn't the first person up, surprisingly. Altair was seated at the kitchen table nursing a cup of decaffeinated coffee. Desmond raised an eyebrow but walked across the room. Altair looked over his should at Desmond watching him questioningly. The younger went to the cabinet and plucked a mug off the shelf and fished the jug of milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass before replacing it in the fridge. He then seated himself across the table from Altair. Desmond smiled softly at him and he got a half smile in return over the edge of Altair's coffee mug as he took a sip.

Desmond looked at him for a long moment. It was rare Desmond saw the man without his hood up. For whatever reason there was rarely a moment the older wasn't wearing it. But now Altair had his hood down, the fabric pooling abnormally around his neck almost like a scarf, leaving his face in full view of the rising morning sun. Altair's face was well chiseled, smooth at a distance, but worn up close. Across his face were pencil thin lines barely noticeable against his desert tanned skin. Scars, Desmond thought. There was one thin one along his cheek another above his eyebrow. And several more, one even disappeared into his hair line. But each one was barely visible and Desmond really had to look to see it. The man had seen a lot of action. But the American knew most of them were, more likely than not, from fighting templar's or gained during a mission or just training in general. His were none of the above. his were giving to him by force. A testament to his captivity, to the pain of being held by Templars and the horror they could do, and from being who he really was… an assassin by birth.

"Hey Altair…" Desmond spoke up softly. Altair hummed looking up at him as the tanned assassin set his cup down on the table.

"Why are you and Ezio working together anyway? Don't assassins work alone?" Desmond wondered. Altair was silent for a moment mulling the question over in his mind as he thought apparently finding the right way to answer the question.

"Yes… assassins normally work alone. But there are handfuls, a very small, number of us who work in groups of two or more depending on the mission. We are often given harder missions and objectives to complete than other assassins. Teams of two are often disliked by a majority of the brotherhood." Altair replied simply.

"Is that why everyone was giving you a dirty look back in Masyaf?" Desmond tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yes, to a degree. But not completely." Altair said darkly, the American caught the bite to the sentence hinting at some other dark memory behind that sentence he filed his next unspoken question about what was the other reason with the 'things not to ask'.

"But the reason Ezio and I work together is something you should, perhaps, speak to the brat about. It is not my place to tell his story." Altair said offhandedly waving his hand as if he were waving off some smoke. Desmond blinked suddenly very interested. How could the Italian come into contact with Altair from Italy all the way here in the Middle East? That would be an interesting story indeed he made a mental note to ask sometime.

This train of thought was derailed as the thunderous sound of pounding feet across hardwood gave him exactly half a second of warning before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and hug him tightly. The motion startled Desmond and he nearly spilt his milk. Kadar had him in a crushing bear hug, so tight Desmond felt his rib cage protest at the pressure. Altair chuckled as him as the Syrian sat back in his wooden chair his arms crossed over his chest with amusement. Desmond sent him a look along the lines of 'thanks for the warning, ass.'. Altair only gave him a half smirk in reply and shrugged one shoulder.

"Kadar, choking not breathing." Desmond wheezed finally to his friend. The younger Al-sayf seemed to get the hint and released him instantly. Altair snorted as Kadar flounced into a chair next to Desmond his blue eyes alight with excitement. Desmond inwardly groaned. Seriously where did this kid get all his energy so early in the morning.

"Desmond I am so relieve to see your okay!" Kadar exclaimed.

"I'm glad." Desmond smiled back.

"Is it true you are training to be a field assassin?" Kadar asked bounding in his seat like a hyperactive child.

"I think so." Desmond's eyes shot over to Altair for confirmation.

"Yes you are to be trained as a field assassin like Ezio and myself. Your training begins today." Altair replied as he took another sip of coffee.

"I take it you are taking the boy to the house on the outskirts of Jerusalem?" a new voice spoke up. Desmond looked up to see Malik walk into the room with a pair of jean on, his chest bare as he used his good arm to rub his still wet hair with a white towel. Apparently the Rafiq had just taken a shower.

"Morning Malik!" both Kadar and Desmond chimed. Malik grunted and inclined his head in response.

"Yes the one where you had Kadar trained his first few months." Altair confirmed.

"What are we talking about?" came Desmond's confused question.

"Oh. There is a house out in the forest, just outside the walls of Jerusalem to the north where I was trained for about four months before I was allowed to do any real missions." Kadar answered. Desmond nodded while taking another swig of his milk. By that time Ezio apparently found it a good time to rise from the dead and join the land of the living looking more or less like death warmed over as he trudged across the room. Just before he made it to the table he tripped over the corner of the rug. Altair must have seen the impending doom of the Italian taking a header to the floor, or at least his head and the hard wood becoming very good friends suddenly, because he snapped out an arm and gripped Ezio's arm, steadying him.

"_Grazie Desmond (_Thanks Desmond)." Ezio muttered at Altair. Altair shook his head with a roll of his eyes and let go of his partners elbow and allowed the Italian to crash land into one of the dining room chairs. Desmond snorted, definitely not a morning person in the least. His stomach growled alerting him to the fact he hadn't eaten since noon or so the day before. Pushing his chair back Desmond opened the cabinet and searched in vain for something edible to eat. Luck seemed to be on his side when he discovered a box or Pop Tarts in the back corner. Pulling out the box he checked the top looking for the expiration date. Knowing Kadar and Malik they probably bought it years ago and forgot it was even back there. Surprisingly the expiration date wasn't for another month or so. Shrugging Desmond took the box back with him to the table and set it out for the others.

Apparently strawberry was a favorite for assassins seeing as they all took one. Ezio even seemed to wake up enough to snag a package before they were all gone. Altair stole Malik's from his hand and opened it in half a second before handing it back to the rafiq. Malik frowned unhappily at him.

"I can open my own stuff novice." Malik snapped only to be ignored as Altair snatched up a plate from the cabinet and popped his in the microwave on the counter by the sink and Ezio ate his plain along with Malik Kadar and himself.

There was a noise downstairs and all the assassins in the room turned toward the doorway. Rebecca's head popped up over the edge of the staircase as she climbed it. Shaun's red head came over next followed by Lucy.

"Hey guys! Desmond is back!" Rebecca pointed. Shaun blinked at him from across the room. Desmond, with half a Pop Tart hanging out of his mouth, waved to them. Rebecca came over to him and hugged though considerably more gently than Kadar had. Shaun's green eyes held hidden relief though a frown was fixed on his face. But it was Lucy's reaction that caught Desmond off guard. Her face went from shocked to confused to happy in under a second. The look came and went so fast Desmond wondered if he had imagined it. But he filed it into the back of his mind. What was that about?

"Glad to see you back Des." Rebecca smiled down at him.

"Thanks Rebecca." Desmond replied.

"So what are you going to become Desmond?" Shaun asked moving across the room to make a new pot of coffee apparently not a fan of Altair's decaffeinated coffee as the last of the brown liquid was poured into Altair's cup and the glass was washed out.

"A field assassin I think." Came his reply. He got a confirming nod from both Altair and Ezio on that fact.

"Once we have finished breakfast, we'll take him to the cottage to start his training period." Ezio piped up.

"Well it's better you be a field assassin and not a support assassin. Your terrible with computers." Lucy teased as she stole a coffee cup and poured some coffee into her mug adding milk and sugar that seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Desmond snapped back quickly.

"Ha. You are too you managed to break an iPod before. Oh coffee!" Rebecca exclaimed as Shaun offered her a cup. Desmond huffed at her. Why was it that whenever they were having an argument people seemed to remember things clear as day. Besides the IPod wasn't his fault the ass at the bar that broke it first.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, Altair Desmond and Ezio had all showered and changed, they were out and on the road for the cabin in the woods that the others had been speaking about. They had made a quick pit stop at Desmond's neighborhood to pick up some more cloths and even some food and other necessities that they all would need. Many of them dirt were cheap, seeing as they were in the poor district. As they rode out, Desmond rode on with Ezio seeing as Altair had the backpacks with all their stuff on the back of his. How he managed to keep it on Desmond didn't know. They soon entered the forest and Desmond didn't see where this house could be. When they first passed through this area there was no mail box, no driveway or dirt road anywhere to go by.

"So uhm…where exactly is this house?" Desmond asked looking around.

"Right here." came Ezio's quickly as he took a hard right off the main strip of road. Desmond clutched tighter to Ezio as the ride suddenly turned into a bucking bronco.

"Hold on up there." Altair teased, Desmond could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"No fucking kidding!" Desmond said back only to shut up so he wouldn't bite his tongue as they bounced along. As quickly as the bumpy ride started, it ended and there was a well worn dirt road. Ah so that was it. The road was hidden a little deeper into the forest away from wandering eyes. Desmond smiled, that was smart. They drove on for another five minutes before they came to a large clearing in the forest.

"Here it is Desmond." Ezio announced as he slowed the bike down and pulled to a stop in front of the house. The house was a two level house with a large front porch. Ringing the house was nothing but dandelions and other wild flowers. The house itself was a faded bluish gray color and the roof appeared to be a tin roof, built to last and withstand the elements.

"It's nice." Desmond said honestly. Really it was. It was a simple house but he had never really been in a house, house before. Sure he lived in an apartment and in an apartment build back on the farm and in the Bureau with Malik and Kadar but never a house.

"You better this is where you will be training and living for a few months." Altair said bringing Desmond crashing back down to reality.

"Kill joy." Desmond muttered and Ezio chuckled as they dismounted the bikes and unpacked Altair's bike. Desmond took his two backpacks and Altair and Ezio took their two backpacks each. Altair fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Altair pushed the door open and the smell of dust and unlived in house was enough to knock a person off their feet.

"When was Kadar trained here? The late Jurassic?"Ezio asked Desmond laughed but Altair apparently didn't find it all that funny seeing as he smacked them both on the back of the head. Dejectedly they set about opening windows and airing out the house and turning the electricity back on. Desmond got the layout of the house down quickly. There was a living room, kitchen and dining room down on the first floor. On the second floor there was a single bedroom, with a king size bed, a library and a computer room. The bedroom had a large walk in closet and a dresser and a bathroom off it. The dining room on the first floor opened up onto the back porch with a view of the ring of trees standing guard around the house. The bedroom also opened to a balcony area. Really it was a nice little house.

"_Va bene ora Desmond. (_Alright Desmond). Time to see what you can do." Ezio announced as they finished putting some of the boxed food up in the kitchen cabinets.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked as Ezio lead him out into the back yard.

"Well… we need to see what you already know. Such as fighting and attacking. Then we will work from there." Ezio explained as they stepped off the porch and onto the grass just under the

"Okay." Desmond nodded in understanding.

"When we get to that point, I will teach you how to fight with guns and other longer ranged weapons. I will also teach you different assassination types, such as ledge assassination and assassinations from inside a trash bend." Ezio continued.

"So what is Altair going to teach me?" Desmond questioned. There was a thud behind them and Desmond spun around to see Altair crouched behind him apparently having jumped down from the balcony above them down to the main level.

"I will teach you basic combat, hand to hand so to speak. I will also teach you how to defend yourself with such things as a knife and a baton. You won't always be able to use your hidden blade. Sometimes you will be without it and you need to think outside of the 'box' to find way to fight back. Ezio will also teach you how to pick pocket and some things about poison and other necessities when your training gets to that point." Altair explained seriously. Desmond nodded.

"Alright so when do we start?" Desmond asked. Ezio smirked as he and Altair fell into half crouches and backed away from Desmond a good distance away. Desmond blinked at the two assassins in confusion.

"We told you. Your training begins now. Come at us with your hidden blade try and hit one of us." Altair ordered. Desmond stared wide eyed at them. What the crap were they thinking? He could seriously hurt them with his blade.

Desmond looked down at the blade on his arm. With a tiny flick of his wrist and a barely audible swish the blade ejected, the steel kissing the tips of Desmond's fingers as he spread his fingers. He then looked at his identical teacher. They waited and watched him, waiting for him to make the first move. Desmond's face hardened and he surged forward towards Ezio first deciding it between to take on Italian rather than the Syrian. But just before he managed to lay a hand, or blade in this case, on the Italian the sky and the ground switched placed and Desmond found himself on his stomach with his arm twisted painfully behind his back and a blade poised at his throat.

"If this is how you're going to start things off _novizio _(novice) then this is going to be a long couple of months." Ezio whispered in his ear. Desmond growled and squirmed under Ezio till the Italian let him up. Altair had a solemn look on his face.

"Do it again." Altair ordered. Desmond got up and sprung at them again.

Assassin's Creed Lovers in arms

Hello everyone. I most humbly apologize for my lack of updating this story. Some jack shoved me down the stairs at school because I was gay. I ended up tumbling down two flights of stairs I managed to break a leg and end up with an awful concussion so I was at the hospital for a while. And most of my time was spent keeping my boyfriend from going on a murderous rampage on the guy who pushed me. but I'm back and I give you a nice chapter to read so please enjoy!


	15. The War Games

The afternoon sunlight shone down on a lone eagle perched majestically in an evergreen high above the forest floor. Its sharp eyes swept over it territory searching for stray animals who would be foolish enough to cross into its line of sight and flight trajectory. The eagles head snapped around at a whisper of a sound and a flash of stark white against the melting pot of green below it. The white had been in the lower level branches high above the ground but not up in the canopy. The eagle tilted its head to the side regarding the spot the flash of white had been but seconds ago. Then it appeared again farther across the forest. The eagle cocked its head again in the other direction the strange stark whiteness was getting away. Without a second thought the eagle let out a cry and with a mighty beat of his large wings the eagle took off into the trees. It effortlessly and nimbly weaved through the trees it finally caught up with the stark whiteness. To its dismay and great confusion it was only a human. The eagle cried out to the human.

Desmond looked up at the eagle flying beside him as he lunged through the trees using the tree limbs as stepping stones. The American glared up at the eagle. It cried out at him as if it were angry at him for being in its territory. If it didn't go away then his location would be compromised to the other people hunting him. After awhile the eagle apparently grew bored and flew away and left Desmond to continue on his way through the trees.

The wind changed in the woods causing Desmond to stop, crouched low on a tree branch. Something was up. The woods around him were silent dead silent. That meant that something was wrong or something foreign was in the area. Making sure he was hidden by the leaves and pine straw of the trees around him Desmond scoped out the area. There! Down below him many yards away from him there was a flash of white in the green. Desmond smirked as his hand slowly crept down into his jacket where there was a secret pocket built to hold his hand gun. Checking the magazine Desmond clicked the safety off and watched as the blur of white paused about 20 yards away from him. Desmond hunkered down and leveled the gun with the blur where its heart would be. The blur wasn't going to get away this time.

Taking a deep breath like he was trained, Desmond breathed out and pulled the trigger. A resounding bang echoed. There was a satisfying shout of pain and aggravation from the white blur but Desmond didn't stick around to see the blurs reaction. Because one of the rules he had learned from Altair was once you had completed an assassination or taken care of target leave as soon as possible without being seen or, as Ezio had once put it, get the hell out of dodge.

"_Cazzo! Maledizione Desmond! Pagherai per questo! (_Fuck! God damn it Desmond! You'll pay for that!)" Desmond couldn't help but snicker at the angry Italian's threat at him. There were several successive pops as the branches near him exploded with the color red. But Desmond was too far out of the Italians range of fire to be hit which caused him to smile in victory. He was getting better at these war games.

Ezio, Desmond and Altair were playing a war game. It was pretty much a non-hold bar war. Anything was allowed except you couldn't kill or break a person's bones, broken noses didn't count Ezio had learned that one the hard way. Each of them were given several magazines full of a certain color of paint ball and a paint ball handgun to use. Desmond was gold; Ezio was red and Altair was bright blue. The rules in this section were simple each hit on the person was worth a certain number of points the more deadly the shot the more points it was worth. Glancing shots were worth 1 point. Solid hits that weren't life threatening were worth 2. Leg shots and arms shots meant to disable the person was worth 5. Instant kill shots like a heart shot were worth 10 point and head shots were worth 20.

Judging by the aggravated cursing behind him Desmond could only guess that he had hit either a major organ or at least hit his heart. But he didn't have time to think about his temporary victory. Ezio was wicked fast in the forest when he wanted to be and if Desmond didn't pay attention the Italian could be on him in seconds also he had another issue to worry about. His shot probably drew the attention of his other assassin teacher. Altair… and that man was the god when it came to these types of games. And if he didn't pay watch the environment around him with even more care he could end up unconscious or very banged up.

Something whistled through the air. Desmond jerked to the side just as he passed a tree trunk and a blade buried itself to the hilt in the bark where his head had been only seconds before. He then slammed to a stop and dropped off the branch he had been standing on; only to grab it and drop down. As he fell more shots rang out following him down to the ground. Desmond grunted as he landed on the ground below. He risked glancing up at the tree trunk. There were 5 paintball shots going down the tree. There was another pop and there was a sting on his arm. Desmond looked down to see a red splatter of paint on his left arm. Shit Ezio was onto him. Spinning on his heels Desmond took off into the underbrush hoping to lose the Italian. A flash of silver caught his eyes and Desmond dropped down to slid along the mossy slick ground and the blade of Ezio's hidden blade was just centimeters from his head. As Desmond slid by he grabbed the others booted foot and dragged him down to the ground.

"_Cazzo! (_Fuck!)." Ezio exclaimed as he went down hard. But the Italian master assassin was only down of a few seconds. Both he and Desmond were up in seconds their handguns out and pointed directly for kill shots on the other. They froze; a pregnant silence fell over them as they waited for the other to make the first move. Desmond was kneeling on one knee on the ground, the moisture soaking through his jeans his gun raised to hit Ezio in the heart. Ezio was half up, on both knees, his gun pointed at Desmond's head. Both pair of golden eyes regarded the other and the only sound around them was their heavy breathing. Desmond's eyes fell on the gold paint circle that was on the middle of Ezio's forehead causing him to snicker.

"Got you good didn't I?" Desmond teased breathlessly. Ezio frowned at him in irritation.

"Unfortunately." He huffed.

"To be honest I was aiming for your heart, but that works just as well." Desmond admitted.

"Well then. That means you need to work on your aim for a while no?" Ezio countered smirking evilly and Desmond swore under his breath. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. There was a rustle of leaves near them and both their heads snapped up to the direction of the noise their heads cocked identically to listen for any further noise. If someone didn't know any better they would have thought they were looking at a mirror. Desmond's golden eyes flickered back over to Ezio and he pulled his trigger shooting Ezio in the foot. Ezio snarled and just as Desmond shot up from the ground to find cover the Italian managed to fire off 2 more rounds one catching Desmond in the back of the leg the other a grazing shot. The younger dove behind a tree and peered around the edge Ezio was gone from sight now as well. Hiding, waiting, anticipating.

Desmond crouched low his hand gripping the handle of one of the hidden blades in his jean pocket. Desmond pulled out 3 and held them between his fingers expertly. He needed to get Ezio out and into the open. The American was weak in this kind of terrain, especially with that second sight that Ezio and Altair possessed. Desmond lunged out from behind the tree and fired off into the woods blindly. The brown haired Italian shot out from behind a tree and returned fire which Desmond barely dodged as Ezio darted to another tree for cover. Desmond flicked his wrist sending the knives singing through the air. The knives cut the air and one cut Ezio's shoulder, side and ripped through his hood inches from his neck. Desmond moved back behind his tree and heard more than saw several more shots hit the tree around him. The forest fell silent around them once again as they waited for the other to make the next move. Desmond ejected his now empty cartridge and inserted another. He quickly took stock of what he had left. He had exactly 7 throwing knives left in his pocket, his hunting knife in his boot along with his and switch blade knife along with one cartridge of paint balls left. And he still had no fucking clue where Altair was and he needed to get out of here before Altair did show up.

An eagle screeched overhead and there was the familiar, fear inducing sound of a hidden blade being ejected from its position right above his head. Desmond paled considerably and his head snapped up so fast it hurt. Altair was perched in the fork of two branches right above Desmond's head. A dark smile lit up the master assassin's face. His prey was in his sights…and his unfortunate prey happened to be Desmond. Where the hell did he come from and how the fuck didn't he sense him coming?!

"OH SHIT!" Desmond only managed to shout as Altair dropped straight down about to impale him with his hidden blade. It he hadn't know any better the brunette would have thought that the master assassin was Batman with the way he jumped down, his legs tucked up underneath him his arm outstretched. Desmond threw himself to the ground the back bottom edge of his jacket ripping alerting him to how close he had been to being cut. Desmond rolled on his shoulder but grabbed his boot knife from in his boot and deflected another attempt at hitting him. Sliver flashed in the light and Desmond rolled to the side as Altair used his knife to try and slash Desmond in two vertically. Desmond shot to his feet. Damn they were fast.

The two crouched low to the ground and circled one another like rival hunters would in the wild. Altair moved first pressing his advantage of speed and agility by surging forward his gun disappearing into his jacket and a knife replacing it. Desmond parried several blows from Altair the only thing he was able to do was defend himself from the onslaught. Altair swung at him low, around his stomach the silver blade of the knife glittering as it arched in the air horizontally. Desmond just managed to jump out of the way of flashing blade by leaping backwards only to go back to deflecting several blows. Altair's other hand snapped out of nowhere and the American was at such an angle and position he couldn't defend himself. The tanned assassin punched him solidly under the ribcage knocking the air out of his body and he crumbed unceremoniously to the ground in a gasping wheezing heap.

Altair left Desmond on the ground, knowing full and well the American wasn't getting up anytime soon, and spun to face Ezio who was now approaching. The two squared off. Desmond watched as he gasped on the ground. They lunged at each other at a speed that even Desmond couldn't match if he wanted to. Blades and punches were thrown so quick that if he blink he missed half of them. The only inclination he had that any of the hits were landing were the barely audible grunts as flesh met flesh or blade meting flesh. Desmond shakily pushed himself to his feet. He picked up one of his throwing knives that had fallen out of his pocket and managed to graze both Altair and Ezio before the master assassins had a chance to stop him. The Syrian socked Ezio in the face once and the Italian went down like a bag of bricks.

Altair spun and surged forward and Desmond desperately tried to backpedal away from his impending doom but it was inevitable. Altair moved faster than a snake striking. Desmond found himself pinned with his back to a tree his wrists pinned above his head and Altair pressed against him. Desmond distinctly remembered being in a similar position like this some time ago back when they first met. But this time he could fight back. Squirming Desmond managed to land his knee between Altair's legs in a cheap shot. Altair hissed and crumbled releasing Desmond who didn't hesitate to jump back and away. The three of them didn't move for a long moment. Altair glared at Desmond as he struggled to even sit up. Ezio whipped some blood off his face from his bloody nose.

"That was a cheap shot Desmond." Altair managed to gasp out. The younger in question took several gasping breaths and managed to shrug his shoulder.

"No holds bar remember." Desmond said. After catching his breath Desmond managed to gain his feet with only slight difficulty. Ezio was still on his back and Altair was managing to pull himself up using a tree for support. The Italian groaned for a moment. Apparently exhausted but then he snapped his booted feet out and kicked Desmond in the back of the legs. Desmond went down with a crash and Ezio launched himself on top of Desmond, who managed to turn onto his back. The two wrestled in the leaves for a moment both of them tumbling over and over as they both tried to outdo the other. Somehow Desmond ended up on top pinning Ezio down only to have himself kicked off by the Italian. Desmond landed on his back at Altair's feet. But this time Altair didn't make a move to attack him. Instead the other extended a hand down to him.

"Alright I think that's enough for one day." Altair announced. Desmond looked up at him, searching his golden eyes for any signs of a trick but seeing nothing to hint otherwise Desmond hesitantly reached up and took the offered hand. The Syrian easily pulled the American to his feet. Ezio didn't get up the Italian only stayed on the ground breathing hard like the rest of them. Ezio whined dramatically signaling he was finished and want getting up. Altair moved over and offered a hand to him.

"_Devo dire una cosa. (_I will say one thing.) That was a good run Desmond. You did well." Ezio compliment from the ground lifting his head to regard the younger. Altair rolled his eyes when Ezio just flopped back down on the ground before reached down grabbing Ezio's hand and yanked him off the ground. Ezio groaned but stood on his own. The trio retrieved their fallen equipment and set off back through the woods back towards the house. In what direction they didn't know but it was instinctual and ingrained what direction the house was in. Altair clapped Ezio on the shoulder and nodded in approval at Desmond. Desmond smiled tiredly back at him. He felt a pang of guilt when Altair slightly limped as he walked. Maybe hitting him in the nuts was taking it a bit far, Desmond thought.

"I've had enough for one day. Let's take a break." Ezio declared. Altair sighed and shook his head.

"Alright we can rest after we've finished cleaning ourselves up and eaten." Altair said. Desmond whooped and Ezio threw his hands up in the air. A day off from constant training finally! When they finally reached the house they all stripped off their now ruined hoodies and took count of their score. Ezio managed to get 20 points overall. Desmond managed to rack up 35 points total. Ezio frowned at him apparently not at all pleased with the score. Desmond only stuck his tongue out at the Italian earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Okay sorry. I'll be sure to lose next time." Desmond teased. Altair returned from the bath room with the first aid kid. Setting it out on the table they all set to work patching each other up. Desmond was always the first to go. Not having any say in the matter. Desmond peeled off his shirt he had some cuts on his body mostly from running through the tree limbs and from the scuffles on the ground. Most of them would heal easily and not leave any more scars on his body. But what did stand out on his body was the bruises that were painful now that the adrenaline was out of his system. Across his chest and back with man bruises, some of them were mostly faded and others were half healed. A new black one was forming under his rib cage where Altair had punched him. Ezio hissed at the sight and shot an unhappy look at Altair.

"He should have been paying more attention." Altair responded as he pulled out the antiseptic and bandages. Altair set about cleaning Desmond's minor cuts. In the end the bruises would have to heal on their own but that still didn't mean they didn't hurt like a bitch when Desmond moved a certain way. Once they were finished Desmond pulled his normal shirt back on over his head slowly and carefully. Wincing only slightly as his bruises ached in protest to the movement.

"You next brat." Altair announced. Ezio huffed but took off his shirt all the same and lifted himself up to sit on the table. Desmond took note of the cut he had caused on both the Italian's shoulder and side. They weren't deep but they would need to be bandaged and looked after for a day or so. Ezio had a few bruises like Desmond but he had far fewer than Desmond did and most of his were almost gone seeing as they were yellow now. Altair began cleaning and binding the wounds as Desmond took a towel from the sink and wetted it with warm water before moving over to Ezio and scrubbing at his forehead.

"HEY!" Ezio protested attempting to swat Desmond away.

"I'm trying to get the paint ball pain off your forehead you idiot so sit still." Desmond snapped back as he placed his other hand on the back of Ezio's head forcing the other to comply. After a moment the paint ball paint was gone and a red mark was all that was left on the Italian's head. Ezio scowled and rubbed at his forehead in a vain attempt to force the mark to go away.

"It will take a while for that to go away." Altair remarked as he taped a bandage down and with a pat on the Italian's back Ezio hopped off the table and pulled his shirt back on as well. Altair stripped off his shirt now and Ezio searched him over like a hawk. Altair had only a few cuts but they were hardly anything to worry about. Ezio set to it and Desmond sat on the counter watching. He was good with medicine over the past two months. Shaun had been teaching him the basics. Mostly things that would held on a mission or in the field, things that would help split second on the run and stuff like that. But when it came to looking over Altair and checking the older for wounds. Ezio demanded he do it. Apparently Altair had a history of lying about how injured he was and Ezio didn't appreciate it. That reminded him.

"Hey Ezio?" Desmond called. When the Italian hummed acknowledging his called he continued.

"How did you and Altair meet? I mean how did you two start working together?" Desmond asked. Ezio paused in his work, his head poking around Altair's back blinking at Desmond as if he didn't truly understand the question being asked.

"Ah that story! I was wondering when you would be asking that." Ezio chuckled as he finished off putting some gauze on one of Altair's cuts. The Syrian shared at look with Ezio and nodded. A silent conversation and agreement passing between them.

"_Se non ricordo male… (_If I remember correctly…) it was about the 9 years ago." Ezio said looking up at Altair for confirmation, after getting a nod in response Ezio finished putting the gauze on and flopping into a chair next to Altair across from Desmond. Altair pulled on his shirt.

"At the time I had been an assassin for a year or two. My father was working as a banker, a cover for his life as an assassin. He was researching several traitors to the Italian brotherhood of assassins. He somehow stumbled onto the fact that one of his friends at the time, Uberto Alberti, was a traitor and worked with the Templar's feeding them information about our brotherhood." Ezio said his voice darkening farther. Altair said nothing but place his hand on Ezio's neck and rubbed it soothingly calming the Italian before he could snap.

"When Uberto had caught wind that my father was onto him. The _Stronzetto (_little shit) sent the Templars on us. The Templars came during the night and ransacked our house Federico and I fought against them the best we could and my father even fought valiantly to stop them. But in the end the Templars held my mother and sister and brother at gun point. _Padre (_Father) didn't want to drag my mother and sister, and brother into the conflict and surrendered. The Templars ended up arresting my father, Federico and I. we were slated to be killed the next morning for treason." Ezio sighed as he leaned into Altair's touch slightly. Desmond nodded.

"At that time I had been named a master assassin for a few years and I was on a mission to investigate the leak in the Italian brotherhood. I had been instructed to seek out Giovanni and offer my assistance in the research. When I arrived I discovered the house ransacked and his mother and sister and younger brother in tears. I got them to safety and, upon further investigation of Giovanni's office; I discovered the list of traitors Ezio's father had put together." Altair continued picking up the story.

"When I found Uberto's name on the list I knew something had gone wrong. I searched out where Ezio, his brother and father had been taken. After some… convincing I knew they were being held in the prison and were going to be executed the next morning. That night I broke into the prison and sent Ezio and his family loose." Altair said.

"After we were freed my father and brother went to go protect my mother and sister and younger brother while Altair and I took out Uberto. During that time we both discovered our, uncanny, resemblance but also our ability to work well together. At times it seemed as if we didn't even need to speak, we just seemed to understand what the other wanted." Ezio smiled a little.

"After everything was over Altair had to return to Masyaf and I wished to go with him and continue my training and be his partner. Neither Altair or my father objected. So ever since I've worked with him." Ezio finished. Desmond nodded a little shocked by this new revelation. It was odd to think of Ezio being caught by the Templars. But at least Altair had been there to help. Personally Desmond was happy Ezio's story didn't turn out like his did. Also Ezio still had his family. It could have ended a lot worse, he supposed. They could have all died in the end. Desmond smiled a little as he looked down at the floor, it must have been something to have family there to fight beside you, to have something like that worth protecting and risking your life for and even giving up your freedom for. Desmond just wished he could have experienced that kind of kinship with his family before everything went to hell.

Assassin's creed: Lover's in arms

I just wanted to pause and thank all my reviewers and the growing support for my story. I'm so glad you this story so much. When I first started I didn't believe anyone would even read it. as for the concern for me I must thank you all for the support. I very much appreciate it. I came to discover the kid is a freshman in high school and had a record of being well… unruly so he had been sent to Juvenile Hall where he will be enjoying a nice long stay there. The problem is the kid is the son of one of my teachers who I like very much.

I also want to take a moment and address some question that come of you have given me…

Death Escapist: at the moment I don't know. the story was originally intended to be that, but on the other hand I have no honest control over how the plot progresses. I just write it as it comes. Right now I have some idea in the works to break into it. it should be funny but it depends on how the story continues to progress.

Nuquod: well personally I don't really like Lucy but we'll have to wait and see what I do with her as the story continues.

Ikj.05: I have hinted at why they don't like Altair. I believe its mostly because he allowed Ezio to become his partner when assassins often work alone, not to mention the fact that he is a foreigner. I think the Middle Easter assassin are very prideful in being born into the Easter brotherhood. Also I have poked around with the idea of Altair being the jerkish, ass he was in the first game that ended up with Kadar's death except it didn't end so badly. But the resentment for his actions still remains.


	16. Pick pocketing is never fun

The bedroom around him was awash with neutral colors even though his internal clock told him it was passed 7:00 in the morning apparently the day was going to dreary. Desmond shifted under the covers only to discover the bed on either side of him was cold, void, and empty of the usual occupants. What caught him off guard was that even Ezio's side of the king size bed, on his right, was cold. The Italian was hardly, if ever, up before him. That thought caused him to jerk up into a sitting position his golden eyes flashing around the room. The last time he had woken up alone in their shared bed, Altair and Ezio had decided to sneak attack him while he was sleeping to teach him to keep his guard up even in sleep and be ready at any moment. That's why they often slept with a knife under the pillows, don't ask. But there was nothing in the room around him no strange shadows or rustle of fabric, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing breaking the silence in the bedroom was his light breathing.

Knowing there wasn't any immediate threat Desmond scooted to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over. Desmond yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes before stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. Hissing he curled back up when the underside of his ribcage, which sported a black and purple bruise, let off a sharp protest to his movements. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering Desmond slowly got up and grabbed a fresh set of cloths and headed into the large bathroom for a quick shower with the pathetic hope that a hot shower we give him some sort of reprieve.

Once finished Desmond moved downstairs rubbing his still slightly damp hair with a white towel and entered the kitchen to start breakfast. Altair and Ezio were next to useless when it came to cooking. No seriously they were, Ezio managed to set hit hoodie on fire and Altair somehow or another managed to burn spaghetti, how can you ruin spaghetti and on that topic what was with assassins and not learning how to cook real food honestly?! When he entered the kitchen he was surprise Ezio was already fully awake and sitting at the table though still bed ragged. The mini laptop they owned whirring quietly in the silence of the room. The small machine was their only contact with the bureau when they didn't have their earpieces in.

apparently the Italian was in deep concentration seeing as he didn't even acknowledge Desmond's entrance and was also twirling the end of his short pony tail making it curl at the end when he let go of the tip to type on the small keyboard. Desmond left the Italian to do whatever he was doing, his eyes briefly swept across the kitchen and dining room looking for the third member of the party who apparently was absent. Where was Altair? He wasn't worried he was just was curious. Altair could handle himself… Desmond began to set up things to make something to drink. Since everyone was already up and going he only guess they were leaving the house in a short period of time.

Pulling out the coffee machine Desmond set it to start making a cup of coffee just in case Altair decided to join them. He then set about making some glasses of milk. Reaching into the cabinet he plucked two cups off the shelf and set them on the counter and took out the milk jug. When he poured the right about of milk he set a cup down on the table next to Ezio's hand. He purposefully put it close enough for the chill of the milk to radiate from the glass and chill Ezio's hand that sat so close to the cup the two almost touched. It worked in Desmond's favor when Ezio's eyes moved from the screen to the cup of milk next to his unused hand then his eyes moved across the room to Desmond who nursed a cup of milk in his own hands and was leaning against the counter regarding Ezio with a raised eyebrow.

"_Buongiorno Desmond. (_Good morning Desmond.) What are you doing up so early?" Ezio asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Ezio it's past seven in the morning I'm always up about this time." Desmond laughed at the Italian as his face took on a look of utter shock and disbelief.

"_Che cosa sulla Terra?!(_what on earth?) where did the time go! I thought it was only 6!" Ezio stared at his computer screen before sitting back in his chair rubbing his face and neck. Desmond pushed away from the counter and came to sit diagonal from Ezio at the table nudging the glass of milk closer to Ezio.

"thanks." Ezio took the glass and downed half the contents in a few seconds causing the younger to blink at him. when he took the cup away from his face he had a line of milk across his upper lip. Desmond laughed outright at him. Ezio scowled as Desmond laughed, doubling over at the force of his laughter. Grumbling Ezio snatched up a napkin from the table and whipped his mouth.

"so…ha… what were you doing?" Desmond asked once his fit had passed. Ezio looked back at the screen.

"nothing much really just readying over some information Rebecca Shaun and Lucy sent regarding some of our other teams out in the field. We lost a squad last night." Ezio said somberly. Desmond lowered his eyes suddenly finding a knot in the wood of the table very interesting. That was the stark reality of the world he lived in now, people died for their cause every day, fighting a war that most people didn't know existed but went on right under their noses.

"anything else?" Desmond asked quietly mentally preparing himself for what other news the Italian could give him.

"honestly nothing else except going over your mission. you are to go on your first mission today." Ezio informed him as he watched in amusement as Desmond gaped at him in shock.

"w-what? So soon?" Desmond blinked. Ezio only nodded in response finding it kind of funny how worried the boy was becoming over something so simple. But then again Ezio had been the same way when he first got his mission. But Ezio didn't miss the brief flash of fear that danced through the boys golden eyes.

"Des it is okay. Most novice missions are just information gathering or pick pocketing." Ezio assured him. apparently that seemed to calm the boy down more and the panic ebbed away like the ocean waves receding from the shores. But he was still uneasy and hesitant. The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the small house. Ezio leaned back in the chair and looked into the living room. so the mighty Syrian master assassin returns from his morning ride then.

"_Quindi si torna in un unico pezzo ch vedo._ (so you return in one piece I see.)" Ezio called teasingly as Altair made his way into the kitchen. The older glanced over at him and rolled his eyes before taking the coffee mug out and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ezio says I have a mission today." Desmond reported. Altair nodded not looking at Desmond before taking a swig of his coffee. Desmond frowned at his very antisocial teacher.

"you are to be helping Ezio and I gather information and you are going to learn how to pick pockets today."Altair elaborated. Desmond's mouth fell open. He didn't like the sound of that.

"great…" Desmond groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"it will be fine boy. Now hurry up and get your gear together. We will be leaving in half an hour." Altair ordered. Desmond nodded and got up and headed upstairs to get his gear ready already well acquainted with the results of not following Altair's direct orders. Ezio's eyes followed the boy till he disappeared up the stairs.

"any leads on the templar who held Desmond?" Ezio asked in a whisper that was so low that only Altair could hear it. the master assassin sighed and set down his coffee before crossed his arms over his chest glaring darkly at the wall as if it were the source of all his problems.

"nothing. there are, of course, no obvious records of Templars in the area. We had no way of knowing where or what company had him. also Desmond was too injured at the time and it has been to long now to ask him to remember where the build he escaped from was." Altair said his voice thick with unspoken emotion. Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed breath counting to ten under his breath before asking his next question.

"what I do not understand is, if the Templars wanted Desmond so badly in the beginning, why haven't they come to get him before?" came the Italian's next question. Altair's eyes slid over to his for a moment before moving to the floor. His face showing that there was more to the story and Ezio promptly shut up and allowed him to speak.

"Malik told me they have come for him once before." Altair said. Ezio's head snapped up shock evident on his face. What the hell?! Why hadn't they been told this before?!

"when was this?" Ezio demanded angrily.

"it happened approximately 10 months after Malik and Kadar found him. Desmond had apparently just started talking again. Malik had taken Desmond and Kadar with him to get some supplies from a store a block or so from the bureau. while in the store Desmond had just stopped talking and froze in place. Malik said when he followed his line of sight he saw two Templars across the store from them. according to Malik Desmond started shaking and hid behind Kadar. Malik told Kadar to take Desmond and get out. in the alley behind the store Malik managed to take the templar's out. but they were obviously after Desmond." Altair finished. Ezio glared down at the table as if it was its fault for all the shit that had happened in Desmond's past.

"anything else." Ezio ventured.

"Malik says that there has been nothing since then. Though he is sure that their up to something." Altair finished Ezio watched those dark golden eyes, deep seated anger boiling in them at the knowledge of their ward being tortured and abused by the Templars both mentally and physically. That was something Ezio and Altair had learned over the past two months of teaching desmond. They had seen firsthand some of the fear the Templars had ingrained into the younger. The first month there were times when Ezio or Altair would wake to Desmond muttering in his sleep muttered words of apologies and pleas to stop. It was truly heartbreaking to hear and experience firsthand. but those moments were resolved easily when Altair would sit up in bed and rub his hand through Desmond's short hair or Ezio would rub Desmond's back and the boy would fall back into a peaceful slumber.

Sometimes, though they were very frequent, Desmond would just randomly sit up in bed his eyes darting across the room looking for a threat that was unseen. It wasn't till Ezio or Altair would wake and call to him that he would seem to break out of the horrors that haunted him. then Desmond would just curl up against one of them, holding onto them like if he let them go he would slip back into those nightmares. But now, whether from the constant presence of Ezio and Altair there or some other source, the nightmares were practically nonexistent. Not that the two assassins were complaining mind you. But the knowledge of the hidden pain Desmond had was enough to invoke the deep rage of the two master assassins.

"_Bene, allora…._(well then…) guess we will have to keep an eye out." Ezio whispered more to himself than to his counterpart. Altair only nodded in agreement.

"alright I'm ready." Desmond came back down the stairs his black backpack slung over his one shoulder with his hidden blade strapped onto his arm under his jacket and his riding gloves on. but the younger paused at the threshold taking in the dark aura in the room. his eyes instantly went over to Ezio.

"what did you do now?" Desmond sighed and Ezio's mouth fell open.

"I didn't do anything thank you!" Ezio shouted Desmond only smirked. With the tense air in the room now broken Altair pushed himself off the counter and snapped up Ezio's cup along with Desmond's long abandoned one and put them into the sink. Ezio powered down his computer and slid it into his backpack on his back and grabbed his riding jacket and helmet from the rack by the door. he tossed Desmond his affects and Altair grabbed his. Five minutes later they were on the road once again.

"So I have to gather information on what exactly?" Desmond asked as he rode on the back of Altair's bike.

"according to the mission Altair and I are to be sent on a mission to kill a man. the man's name is Tamir." Ezio informed him. Desmond nodded.

"and I'm supposed to help how?" came the next question.

"your job, Desmond, is to help us gather intelligence on how to either get to Tamir where he is hiding" Altair answered.

"and pick pocketing is going to fit in how?" Desmond asked. Ezio chuckled through the communicator.

"we'll figure something out no?" Ezio laughed. Desmond only rolled his eyes and looked over Altair's shoulder towards Jerusalem that was quickly coming up on them. he felt excited now that the general sense of unease had left him. he couldn't wait to see Kadar again. he hadn't seen the younger Al-sayf in over a week. Over the two months since Desmond had become a novice assassin the two had, if it were even possible, closer as friends and almost brothers. Kadar became his training partner when Altair and Ezio were off on short assignments. Kadar often helped him with some techniques he couldn't quite get a grip on and would even teach him a few new things. But it wasn't just Kadar who taught him. Malik did as well. The Rafiq was more focused on foot work and more single handed weapons like a knife. His skills would sometimes put even the two master assassins to shame.

Shaun was slowly teaching him small things about computers and the history of assassins and Templars. Lucy showed him how to better his medical skills and be ready to act fast in emergency situations. Rebecca was catching him up on certain types of technical tools that modern assassins used like the earpieces, motorcycles, and even tasers. Honestly having them all around and helping him learned made him feel comfortable much more comfortable than he had in years ever since he had escaped to be precise.

Soon the city teamed around them. people milled around going to work or heading home from the night shifts. Many cars were out on the road heading everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The sky above them made it clear that rain was sure to come to the desert town. Altair directed them to the familiar parking deck then down into the garage. They dismounted, hanging up their jackets and helmets. When they entered the alley, Desmond turned to head for the bureau but a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie stopping him. he paused looking over his shoulder in confusion. Were they not going to the Bureau first?

"we aren't going to the Bureau." Altair curtly informed him. Desmond only nodded before pulling his hood up seeing as both assassins had theirs up as well. Desmond stayed close to Ezio as they made their way through the crowded streets. Altair looked oddly calm and relaxed as he slipped through the crowd. Obviously the tanned assassin was in his element here in the open like this. Ezio walked more proudly, moving as if he hadn't a care in the world. Desmond only stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked behind them, far enough not to look suspicious but close enough to assist if help was needed. This was a golden rule he had been taught when blending in with a crowd… stay close enough to help but far enough back not to be seen.

They walked through the streets for what seemed like hours. Desmond kept at least one of the assassins in sight as he walked. Suddenly Altair sat down on a park bench by a fountain. Ezio stopped and seemed to take up investigating the newest display in a window. Desmond shrugged. He guessed they were hunkering down for a while. Moving over to a news stand Desmond plucked up a random magazine and skimmed over the contents. Most of the newspaper was over nothing but useless information Desmond didn't care about which caused him to flip to the back in a vain attempt to find something interesting.

"_Va Bene Desmond (_Alright Desmond) it is time for you to try your first pick pocket." Ezio's voice was suddenly at his elbow causing the younger to flinch at his sudden appearance. Again with the personal space. Ezio was looking at two men across the way standing by the water feature in the center of the large plaza. Desmond watched them for a moment Altair was sitting relatively close to them and apparently was listening intently to their conversation. Suddenly one of them passed a piece of paper to the other and the man stuffed the paper in his back pocket before looking around suspiciously.

"if you think I can do this you are out of your mind." Desmond hissed back as he placed the news paper nonchalantly back on the rack. Ezio had a shit eating grin on his face again. oh how the American wished to punch that smirk off his face.

"you are one of the few who can actually hit Altair in the balls and live to tell the tail." Ezio pointed out. Desmond frowned not helping he mentally groaned praying to whatever gods existed that he wouldn't get his ass handed to him that day.

"do not worry. Altair and I will not be far. All you have to do is discreetly follow that man when the time is right snag the paper and head in the other direction and we will follow behind you shortly." Ezio explained.

"easier said than done…." Desmond snapped at him, his golden eyes still tracked the man across the plaza.

"just don't get caught. Also the police are at the corner there so don't look suspicious." Ezio added. The younger swallowed hard at that comment. No pressure then huh?

"I am so fucked…" Desmond moaned.

"hurry up boy he is leaving." Altair's voice filtered through the earpiece Ezio had given him before they left the house. Desmond nodded and hiked his hood up higher to hide his face from sight. Hoping to hide in the cover it provided him. slowly, like water, he merged effortlessly with a group of people walking in the same direction as Desmond's target had gone though at a slightly faster pace. They soon caught up with the target and the next thing Desmond was aware of was he was walking right behind the man. Golden eyes flicked over the man's person. The piece of folded up paper was in his back suit pocket sticking out just enough. Desmond's hand slid out of his hoodie pocket and he reached out slowly and steadily.

Time seemed to slow to a stop. His senses were on complete and utter overdrive. He was hyper aware of everything around him. around him ever breath a person took or word that was spoke was like nail on a chalk board to him. the sun's rays burnt his back even through his white hoodie. A cold clammy sweat had covered his body at the fear of screwing this simple job up. The hand outstretched before him shook so bad Desmond found it to be a miracle that he hadn't hit the target with the force of his quakes. The eyes of the police men were burning holes on his body. They were looking directly at him glaring him down. Fucking daring him to pick the target's pocket so they could jump him and haul his ass off to jail. He could also feel the protective gazes of Ezio and Altair on his back, watching him, caring for him, silently promising him they weren't going to let him be hurt. But that did little to comfort his fear. They were farther away with every step he took.

Finally Desmond willed himself to take a much needed gulp of air seeing as his lungs were screaming at him to breath. Swallowing hard Desmond forced himself to calm down and slowly his hand moved forward. Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch till his fingertips brushed the tip of the piece of paper. Forcing his uneasy digits to respond Desmond slipped the paper out of the target's pocket and into his own. To his luck they came to an intersection and Desmond pretended like he had to go in the opposite direction. He could still feel those eyes on him, the eyes of the officers looking him down but he focused on the ground and walked back in the general direction of the plaza ha had been in. behind him he heard the target swear and spin around but Desmond made his feet continue as if he were an innocent passerby. The seconds ticked away agonizingly till the target turned around and moved on.

by then Desmond made it back to the plaza. Altair's eyes quickly zeroed in on him and Ezio appeared at his elbow out of nowhere it took all Desmond had not the yelp at the Italian's sudden appearance. In a single graceful movement Altair rose and led them away from the plaza and to a small coffee shop a little ways away from the plaza. They entered and chose a table in the far corner away from the window but towards the back door.

"just for the record you both suck and can go to hell for all I care." Desmond groaned folding his arms on the table and laid his head down on his arms. Ezio slid into the seat next to him and comfortingly rubbed his back with a gloved hand. the Italian could feel the trimmers of the boy through his back.

"you did well for your first time Desmond. Though for a moment you were almost caught because you were breathing so loud I'm sure they heard you in China." Altair pointed out. Desmond peaked out from over his eyes glaring darkly at the tanned assassins apparently Ezio had mirrored his look at Altair when the other scowl deepened considerably. Desmond dug in his pocket and tossed the paper across the table at Altair as if the paper itself burnt him. Altair took it and placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

"so now what?" Desmond asked his voice muffled by his arms. Ezio's calming rubbing stilled.

"you still want to continue today?" Ezio asked confused most would quit after experiencing that. Desmond gave a great sigh under his hand.

"why the hell not? I need to learn anyway." Desmond muttered.

"if that is the case then we will be splitting up to do some research gathering." Altair informed him.

"Ezio will take the middle district. I will take the poor district and Desmond you will remain here in the rich district." Altair continued.

"very well." Ezio nodded. Desmond raised his head.

"so how do we gather information?" Desmond piped up.

"any way that does not compromise the brotherhood or gets you ass landed in jail." Ezio provided. Sudden Desmond's golden eyes lit up.

"alright! What's the time frame?" Desmond asked enthusiastically. Altair and Ezio blinked at him for a moment in shock before the tanned assassin coughed into his hand discreetly.

"you have till sundown. At sundown return to the Bureau with your findings." Came the answer. Desmond smirked.

"okay then so I need to get information on Tamir, I'm to stay in the rich district and I can collect information in any way I can without breaking the creed or getting myself arrested right?" Desmond summed up. Ezio and Altair nodded. A wide, face splitting smile crossed Desmond's face. He motioned for Ezio to let him up and when the Italian moved he said goodbye to Altair and Ezio and head out to do his research. If it was information they needed then he knew exactly where to go and get it. he just hopes he could still go there.

Assassin's creed Lovers in arms Chapter 16

Alright I wish to go ahead and address this topic now before I even start contemplating the next chapter. I have milled over the idea of having this story be a romance story but I don't want to shatter the bond I have created between the three main characters. I think I have come up with a solution to this problem. This story is going to have a little romance but it's mostly what I think fan fiction writers call fluff, correct? Nothing major just little bits of romance stuck in to poke the story along. I personally like this idea and think it will work if not please let me know in your reviews and I will try and find some other way.

Now here is a little spoiler for the next chapter in relation to the topic I spoke of above. I have been tinkering with the idea of how to break the ice and start them having a little bit more feeling or each other or start to express it in a different way. and an idea popped into my head. We have never seen Ezio or Altair drunk before what would happen if they did get drunk and a little fun happened afterwards?

Anyway that is all I have to say for now except thank you to all my vigorous reviewers you honestly have no idea how much your support helps this story along and helps me. Thank you.


	17. Harsh reality and haunting memories

A white hooded figure vaulted across the roofs of what was the rich district of Jerusalem. High above his head the sky was a canvas of what Ezio's friend Leonardo would say warm colors. Red mixed elegantly with yellow and orange and gold. Off in the distance far across the horizon the warm concoction of colors clashed angrily with blue and black of the coming night. The clouds which had cleared during the day to reveal the sun around noon were beginning to claw and drag themselves across the sky devouring the expanse as they advanced.

The hooded figure leapt between the buildings with the grace of a being who had done it so many times before to count. Soon he came to the end a building where it dropped off dramatically. There were no other buildings in the nearby area or any electric wires to run across to get to another buildings. But that was of little trouble for the hooded figure as they didn't even reduce their speed. Golden eyes flicked to the edge of the building where several pigeons perched in a certain way that caused a twitch to cross the scarred lips of the hooded figure.

Running straight at them, starting them as he placed his foot in their midst, they scattered just as the figure launched himself into the air and off the building. The hooded figure threw his arms out to his sides, enthralled by the all too familiar sensation of freefall and the air rushing across his frame, tearing at his hood and causing his eyes to briefly water. Just as quickly as he jumped into the air he twisted in the air till he was facing the sky, his back towards the ground. He fell like that for a second or two till the figure landed in the well placed dumpster below. Around him the bags of Styrofoam and bubble wrap broke his fall.

Altair climbed out of the dumpster and walked through the alley which led to the Bureau he was more than a little aggravated with the day's investigation. Tamir must have known they were hunting him. The man had covered his tracks well. All the leads the Syrian had tracked down knew little to nothing of the man or his location or where he was. The only thing he had to go on now was the list of names Desmond had confiscated from his first pick pocket. He could only hope Ezio and Desmond had had better luck at information gathering than he did. Entering the Bureau through the hidden door Altair entered the second room. Malik was leaning against the counter his chin in his cupped hand giving a dark look to someone who sat in the far corner of the room. Altair looked to see Ezio sitting dejectedly in the corner where a low table sat his face turned away from the one arms man.

"I hope you come with better information than the brat did." Malik stated as his dark eyes flickered over to Altair as the master assassin entered the room. Out of the corner of his eye Altair saw Ezio childishly stick his tongue out at Malik for his words.

"If Ezio came with little to nothing then no. I do not have much else other than most of the people I have gotten information from say that Tamir doesn't leave his building or venture outside without an escort." Altair reported which was sadly all he had come up with. Malik groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand before running the same hand down his face.

"Where is the boy then? Perhaps he gathered more than you two idiotic novice!" Malik grumbled. The Bureau door opened and close and Altair turned to see Desmond appear in the doorway a bright smile on his face.

"I have some information for you guys. Don't know if it will help or not." Desmond announced. The tanned assassin watched with mild amusement as the Rafiq's eyebrows shot into his hairline at the younger's words.

"By all means tell us." Ezio said loudly waving Desmond to sit down at the table with him. Desmond shrugged and crossed the room quickly and sat cross legged on the ground in front of the Italian. Altair chose to lean up against the wall by Ezio so he faced Desmond. Malik elected to go back to resting against the counter.

"What have you learned of our target then Desmond?" Altair asked peering at the brunette under the edge of his hood. Desmond thought for a moment as if he were organizing his thoughts and getting them in a logical order.

"Well the target Tamir, is a high paid high ranking Templar in a company not far at the far end of the rich district in a city called Damascus, about a day travel from here. According to one person he owns several underground black market, businesses in the large plaza in the middle district. Once a month he goes to the middle district with a small posse of body guards and checks in on the businesses he owns down there. Normally he leaves his company around 9 o'clock in the morning and spends the afternoon in the plaza. He then returns around 6 o'clock in the afternoon just before nightfall. So the best time to get him is when he is out in the main plaza going between shops. Also some of his body guards are lazy and forget to keep their guns on them. So they should be easy to take out. My source told me he will be making a trip two days from now." Desmond explained. Ezio's mouth hung open in complete and utter shock at the amount of information the boy had gathered. Here they were master assassins having been gathering information for years upon years and here a novice, not even a full assassin yet, had managed to gather more information than them in a single day for the first time. Malik just stared at Desmond for a long moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Altair only blinked owlishly at Desmond he had to commend the boy. He had a talent apparently for getting information.

"How exactly did you learn of all this?!" Ezio demanded his voice cracking with his shock.

"I went to the bar I worked at, checked in, and started working. You would be surprised the amount of stuff that is talked about in bars. Well I was serving this one guy, he was completely drunk off his ass, and he apparently is the secretary of Tamir in whatever company he owns. I asked him how his day was going and suddenly he was telling me all about his boss and his life story." Desmond finished as he tilted his head to the side regarding Malik laughing in the corner and Ezio who apparently taken to gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"W-well who knew being a bartender could be so useful." Malik chuckled once he could breathe on his own. Altair rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Desmond that may not have been the best choice for gathering information… what if that man remembered your face and was able to recognize you?" Altair countered. Desmond frowned.

"Trust me he was way too drunk he didn't even know he wasn't at home he kept calling me his wife or girlfriend." Assured Desmond. Altair sighed but nodded not really in the mood to argue.

"Very well then. It is too late for us to do anything more for now. It is best if we retire for the day and tomorrow we will go hunt Tamir and assassinate him. Desmond you will come along to see how it is done and be there if need be." Altair ordered. After a confirming nod from the boy Altair pushed off the wall and flicked Ezio in the back of the head to knock him out of his shocked stupor and bring him back to reality. The Italian hissed and yelled a curse at him which he promptly ignored and headed up the stairs to start planning.

Assassin's creed: Lovers in arms chapter 17

Two days later found Desmond walking the fine line between the middle and poor district of Damascus. The buildings around him were not pristine but not exactly abandoned and collapsing either. When the man in the bar had said the lower middle district he wasn't kidding. Any farther and he would be in the poor district, Desmond thought. Golden eyes swept quickly over the surround buildings, some in decent condition others not so much. But they weren't the building he had been told to find so he moved on. His hands stayed in his pocket and his hood over his head casting his face into dark shadows.

Finally Desmond found his building, a large church which was facing away from Desmond towards a large plaza, the plaza which Tamir was said to be at in less than half an hour from now. His job was to find a high vantage point and keep an eye out. Ezio had scouted the area the day before and he claimed the top had a great view point of the plaza below. Without further thought Desmond ran towards the wall of the church. His booted feet scrapped the wall as he ran up it slightly. His hands latched onto a gap between two bricks and stayed without slipping thanks to his black gloves, bracing his feet against the wall Desmond's arms tensed and his muscles contracted as they took his full weight. Thankfully his two months of training helped him greatly learn how to hewn his upper body strength for this type of activity.

After allowing his arms a second to adjust to the physical demands he needed he began climbing the church quickly and in less than two minutes he was on the roof. His fingers stung slightly from the climb but he pushed the feeling aside and glanced up at the sky above his head. The sky was a dark blanket of black and gray across the sky blocking out all light a precursor to the storm sure to come. As if on cue a low crumble echoed across the sky it was loud enough Desmond felt it through his boots. sudden he felt very uneasy out in the open like this, he really didn't feel like becoming a human lightning rod… walking across the roof he came to the edge of the roof that faced the plaza and true to Ezio's words the roof had a complete view of the plaza below there was even a piece of scaffolding that stuck out from the edge. Perfect, Desmond smiled under his hood and crept forward till he was swatting on the end looking over the plaza.

Down below people bustled back and forth and from Desmond's height they looked more like ants running around after their hill had been kicked. But Desmond couldn't care less of the civilians at the moment he had a more pressing matter to tend to, finding his assassin counterparts in the sea of colors and bodies below. Golden eyes slid back and forth over the sea of people looking for the familiar white clad figures. Finally he found one he couldn't tell which it was from this height but it was one of them for sure. Whoever it was they were sitting on a bench with a person sitting on either side of them. Judging by the figures posture Desmond guessed it was Altair. Ezio never really was one for using a bench as a hiding spot. The Italian was more of roaming around and sneaking around more than anything also he had way too much energy to stay in one place for prolonged periods of time. Wait ah, there was Ezio. And as he thought Ezio was walking with a crowd of people flirting with a girl he was walking next to. Desmond had to fight not to roll his eyes. Playboy… he thought.

The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling, someone was watching him. His eyes flickered down to the bench where Altair sat, gold met gold even from the distance. Altair's eyes spoke a thousand words really. Stick to the plan, pay attention, learn…

"Do you remember what you have been told Desmond?" Ezio's voice filtered through the earpiece, his voice clear over the chatter in the background of other citizens.

"Yeah, stay out of sight. But be where I can clearly see the plaza. I'm there so…" Desmond replied.

"Good. Remember keep an extra eye on Ezio. He will give you a signal in case we need your help." Altair spoke this time.

"No problem. But do you mind telling me what this signal is that you guys keep referring too?" Desmond asked shifting to a more comfortable position on the wooden scaffold.

"If your help is needed-"

"_Che si spera (_Which hopefully) it won't be."Ezio interrupted the elder assassin but quickly fell silent when an annoyed growl sounded from Altair's end of the line. Desmond shook his head honestly these two acted like children around each other with the way they acted at times.

"As I was saying… if your help is needed Ezio will raise his hand and close his fist. This means you can enter the fight an assist." Altair finished speaking.

"Okay I understand." Desmond acknowledged. The line fell silent for a while the only sound through the earpiece Desmond could pick up was the dull thrum of activity in the background. Slowly his eyes scanned the crowd below. His eyes landed on a strange group walking into the plaza. They stuck out like a sore thumb really. A single man surrounded by five men in black suits. Yeah really inconspicuous Desmond snorted pressing his hand to his earpiece.

"Guy's heads up. I think Tamir just showed up." Desmond announced. Altair went still on the bench across the plaza from where Desmond squatted. To the right Desmond saw Ezio break away from his group and loop back around the plaza to be behind the newcomers.

"Ezio is it him?" Altair asked. There was silence on the other end of the line and Desmond watched Ezio come around behind the group and discreetly look the men over. The Italian then slowed his pace allowing the target to move a little ways away from him but he stayed with them.

"Si, it's him for sure." Ezio replied his voice void of the excitement and happiness Desmond had come to know. His tone was eerily serious. Desmond had only heard that tone once before, before when Desmond had first seen the two and they attacked him in his apartment. From what Desmond could see from his height Tamir was a tall man around Ezio's height with a thin build. He wore a red dress suit with a gold trim to it and brown slacks with brown dress shoes.

"Ezio take the body guards, I'll get Tamir." Altair ordered. Desmond shifted again on the piece of scaffolding anxiety plaguing him also unease at seeing the death of another indirectly by his hands and at the hands of the two people he trusted with his life. Ezio head bobbed down below and once again the communication between the three of them became deafeningly silent once again. Both of the assassins were in their elements now and nothing could deter them from their target.

Down below Ezio looked over at where Altair sat. A nod was passed between the two of them and Ezio saw Altair rise in a single smooth motion and disappear into the crowd to cut off Tamir when he ran. An evil smirk crossed Ezio's face as he moved his arms from his jacket pockets to hanging at his side. A simple flick of his wrist sent the familiar sound of his hidden blades whisking out of their sheaths to kiss the very tips of his fingers. His eyes slid up to look at Desmond high above the ground on a piece of scaffolding at the top of the church that overlooked the plaza. The boy was looking directly at him with much interest. Well he wasn't going to disappoint now was he? Even in the cloudy day Ezio was sure his blades caught a glitter of light and reflected it.

Quickening his pace Ezio walked fast easily closing the distance between him and two of the men protecting Tamir as the man argued with a helpless merchant he knew something about not doing his job right and costing him valuable time and money. While he was busy and in one simple smooth motion Ezio stabbed two body guards in the neck, performing a double assassination before anyone had a chance to figure out what had happened.

A scream erupted through the crowd as the two body guards went down with a dull thud obviously dead. Suddenly the crowd scattered and ran in all directions. Men rushed to pull their loved ones close to their chest and cover them as much as possible and protect them from the danger. Ezio only chuckled. The fools. Tamir spun on his heels to face Ezio a look of shock on his face as two of his men went down without a sound, the merchant obviously forgotten as he took the moment to escape.

"ASSASSIN!" Tamir snarled angrily though there was an underlying twinge of fear in his voice that gave away his hidden fear of being discovered by the assassins. The Italian's smile only widened and darkened evilly at the same time. Tamir shouted something at his body guards in Arabic and pointed at Ezio.

"KILL HIM!" Tamir ordered and the remaining 6 body guards converged on the very armed Ezio, all the while Tamir turned on his heels and took off at a dead run through the still fearfully scattering crowd of people trying to flee the scene. But it would do him little good. He couldn't and wouldn't get past Altair. The Syrian master assassin was on the hunt and nothing could escape him when he was locked onto them. All Ezio had to do was to distract the body guards.

Ezio focused his attention on the 6 guards around him only 2 of them were armed with guns the other 4 had nothing but their fists to fight with. Oh what fools... Desmond's source was true when they said these men were lazy. One man swung at Ezio only to have the Italian duck out of the way and to have the Italian's hidden blades plunged into his in rapid succession several times before Ezio let him drop dead to the ground. The men froze for a moment after seeing another of them fall without much of a fight. Ezio crouched low backing up a step back and away allowing himself time to assess the threat. One of the men with the gun shot at Ezio. The bullet only grazed Ezio as he moved in a flash towards the man who fired at him. the man tried to turn tail and run but Ezio slammed both his hidden blades into the man's neck but Ezio didn't stop he pulled his blades down the well honed blades sliding through muscle bone and flesh as he moved almost sliding the man in half. 2 down four to go.

The next came at Ezio but this time brandishing a knife that had materialize from nowhere. Leaping back and away from a swipe at his abdomen Ezio swung his left leg up kicking the man hard in the nuts causing him to double over. Following that up Ezio's left hidden place found itself home in the man's stomach and Ezio yanked downwards and the now screaming man followed the blade and when he hit the ground Ezio brought his right arm and hidden blade down on the man's neck killing him instantly.

The last gun man tried to sneak up behind him, but the Italian was ready. The guard apparently had the brilliant idea to try and club Ezio in the head with the butt of the gun. But Ezio spun at the last second, grabbing the man's wrist with his right hand Ezio's left fist crashed down on the man's elbow. Something snapped under his fist and the man gave a bloody scream. With his arm now affectively broken the man had no choice but to release his relinquish his hold on the gun and have Ezio take it from him. Ezio didn't hesitate to empty the magazine into the man. When the man collapsed in a bloody heap Ezio threw the gun down and turned to face the next man who decided to try and attack him.

The next one was smarter than the others and circle Ezio his fists raised in defense. Ezio's hidden blade slid back into their hiding places up his arms. He crouched low again and shadowed the man's steps. The two circled for a moment waiting for the other to make a move. Then the man charged apparently trying to use his larger mass to pin Ezio. But the Italian was lighter and faster on his feet. Ezio slipped behind the man and before the guard could turn Ezio landed a hard punch in the man's back several sickening pops echoed in the plaza and without missing a beat Ezio spun so his back face the now motionless man and he grabbed the man around the neck and pulled it backwards over his shoulder. The man's neck gave under his grip and the light faded from the others eyes and Ezio let the body collapse to his knees then face first into the brick ground of the plaza. Five down one to go.

Ezio turned expectantly. The man was pale as a sheet. The body of his companions littered around Ezio. The Italian wondered briefly what he looked like after having killed all those men. For sure both his sleeves were covered in deep red life giving liquid but it didn't touch his skin thanks to his sleeve and his gloves. But the man was shaking in fear now. Ezio stalked forward almost feeling like Altair as he came at the man. But the guard dint even run as Ezio granted him a quick death by slicing him across the throat with his hidden blades. The body fell joining the others that littered the ground. Ezio risked a glance up at Desmond on the scaffolding. He couldn't see much but he could tell the boy was frozen apparently he did see most of that. Ezio frowned. Another harsh reality he had to face another memory to haunt the boys already tortured mind at night.

Altair on the other hand paid little attention to the ruckus Ezio was causing with his bloody fight with the guards. He only kept his eyes on the single target. Tamir had been foolish enough to wear bright cloths making him easy to spot in the throng of people running and screaming around him. Altair rushed forward to intercept the target, violently pushing and shoving people out of his way. Abruptly the crowd ended and the master assassin raced at Tamir. The man didn't see him coming till Altair's gloved hand came down on his shoulder and his other hand swung around about to plunge his hidden blade into the man's neck. Tamir briefly looked at Altair, horror, fear and shock swept across his face as he looked into the dark serious uncaring face that Altair had come to adopt while on missions such as these. Altair landed on top of Tamir and both fell to the ground, the blade buried deep into Tamir's throat. The tanned assassin waited, watching the light fade from the black eyes that stared unblinking up at him as the blood flowed from his throat staining his stark white sleeve red. Once his heart stopped beating beneath Altair's fingers and the last fleeting light of life was gone from his eyes did Altair move off the body.

By that time Ezio seemed to have finished off the guards seeing as he was walking up. The Italian was just as covered in blood as Altair was perhaps a little more.

"Is it finished?" Was all the Italian asked. Altair nodded Ezio looked down at the body of their target. Without a word Ezio squatted down next to the body.

"_Requiescat in Pace (_Rest in Peace.)" Ezio whispered to the body before using his hand to close the man's unseeing eyes. Once that was complete Ezio searched the man's body finally finding what he needed. A single ring on a long chain around the man's neck on the ring was a single red cross signifying his position of a Templar. Ezio pocketed the ring then turned to Altair the master assassin only looked up at Desmond on his perch and Ezio followed his gaze. Motioning for Desmond to go behind the church Ezio and Altair bolted from the scene. The cops were sure to be on their way and it was best not to be found in the area.

Desmond had watched the whole scene unfold beneath him, both and the sight shocked him. He had honestly thought the past 2 months had been brutal, but this, this was on a whole other level from the training. The two assassins were much more cruel and serious than what he had come to know. Suddenly his throat and mouth went dry. He had helped start this. The killing of those body guards and that man. He felt a little guilt. But as Altair had said he was in the wrong line of work to think of that sort of thing. Went Altair motioned for him to move from his perch Desmond automatically obeyed his mind too filled with dark thoughts to do anything else than obey simple order.

Desmond stood and ran off the scaffolding and across the roof of the church mindful of the weak parts of the roof. Taking a leap of fate off the top of the church Desmond landed gracefully into a garbage canister. Crawling out Desmond headed to the designated alley they had marked to meet up at after the assassination. Once in the alley Desmond rested his back against the wall and waited, which wasn't the best option for him at the moment. The echoing scream of the dying body guards Ezio killed still run through his ear after he heard them over the earpiece. Each scream reminded him of the bloody chilling screams of his family. The shots Ezio sent into the body guard made Desmond see his brothers, mother and his teacher dying in front of him all over again. The younger wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as his mind flashed back to all those moments in time. Why? Why wouldn't they just stop coming back up? The past was the past he should have moved on. Why did it keep haunting him?!

A hand suddenly descended on his shoulder. Desmond let out a strangled yelp and jumped back and away from the hand for a second thinking it was one of the Templars coming to take him away but it was only Ezio's worried face looked at him speaking to him asking if he was okay even Altair was coming over worry evident on his face.

"_Tutto bene bambino? _(Are you alright child?)" Ezio asked gently as if speaking to a child. Desmond swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah just having flashback and dark thoughts is all." Desmond replied his voice shaking and wavering with every word he spoke. Altair's eyes darkened and Ezio's frown deepened. Suddenly Desmond found himself in Ezio's embrace, much like he had been when he came out of the castle. The younger once again rested his head on Ezio's shoulder for a moment allowing his body to relax in the others embrace but also to let his mind go blank and the haunting memories to be forced back and away again. After a moment Ezio let him go and place a hand on his cheek tilting his head up till their golden eyes locked on each other.

"It will be okay Desmond." Ezio promised with a sad smile on his face. Altair placed a hand on his shoulder. Desmond looked at the ground and nodded. They were looking out for him. They cared they wouldn't let him fall into those memories like when he was alone in his apartment.

It was then Desmond noticed that Altair and Ezio had both reversed their hoodies so the red was on the outside. The red cloth was to hide the blood stains till they could bleach them back at one of the Bureaus. But there was still some blood showing. Desmond pulled his back pack around to his front and searched through the contents till he found his water bottle. Quickly Ezio and Altair both washed their hands of the red liquid and put their gloves up and helped Desmond reverse his own hood. And when the sounds of sirens pierced the air the three took off into the afternoon keeping to the alleys and watching over their shoulders for officers. The job was done time to go home…

Assassin's creed: Lovers in arms chapter 17

Hello again everyone! First off I must say I am 'floored' as you would say, with the number of questions the last chapter brought up. I hope I can address some of them without killing the story so here is goes…

Ikj.05: all I will say is I don't like Lucy at all. I think she is too 'goody goody' and just plain creepy.

Death Escapist: thank you again for your continued support.

Jorge: I only hope this chapter clears up some of your questions and thanks again for your review.

Nuquod: Uhm where do I begin with you? Al Mualim probably keeps track of Desmond and the other novice's progress through the Bureaus that the Assassin's report to after missions. Or that is my guess anyway.

Hawk'sFeathers: sorry they didn't get drunk this chapter it will be in the next I promise but this kind came first on the list. And I might want to apologize beforehand because some of my fluff might seem cheesy to you but not to me, so I will try my best. And thank you for your suggestion I will take that up starting now.

Now I hope this chapter is too everyone's liking. I tried to keep each character's fighting styles as their own. For example Ezio has a lot of different types of attacks and a different fighting style than Altair. I spent a good long time on the PS3 taking note of each characters attacks. The only problem I'm going to have is Desmond. You haven't really gotten to see him fight more than once so I guess my best option is to do a mix of both Altair and Ezio. So please tell me what you think of the fighting styles and if I am wrong somewhere please let me know. Thank you all!


	18. The things they carry

Three pairs of feet pounded down the sidewalk, shouldering and shoving their way through the thick crowds that were heading to lunch in the mid afternoon. Altair led the way through the crowd, Desmond hot on his heels, almost as his elbow, as they ran. Ezio brought up the rear right on Desmond's heels. The plaza where they had performed the assassination was far behind them now but that didn't give the master assassin a reason to drop his guard. They had killed at least 9 people in that plaza, one high ranking official and his 8 body guards, needless to say the local police and the Templars in the area would not be let them get away with this type of action any time soon. But they would have to catch them first, which the three assassins planned to make it a hard search indeed.

Altair's eyes flickered across the crowd looking for blue clad men that signified a police officer. Seeing none he continued to lead Desmond and Ezio through the streets. He also kept his eyes peeled for suspicious looking people who were Templars. They were often times harder to recognize if one didn't know what to look for, but Altair knew the signs and knew what to look for. He still saw none but he still remained tensed ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

The sound of approaching sirens reached his ears causing his mind to snap to attention and his senses to go into overdrive. He became hyper aware of the approaching police cruisers and the people around them as the scream of the sirens came closer and closer. He slowed to a jog trying to blend more easily into the crowd around them, trying vainly to look like a mid morning jogger, behind him he heard Ezio and Desmond follow his lead, getting the hint, and soon the three looked like normal runners out for a mid day jog. The police cruisers roared past them heading directly in the direction they had come from, towards the plaza. They were sure to find the 9 dead bodies they had left behind. The 8 Ezio killed and the one Altair executed. Both he and Ezio wore gloves when they worked, so there would be no finger prints to go on. Yes, Ezio had used a gun but that gun belonged to ones of body guards so the police couldn't track them down by the gun. The Syrian didn't relax till the cruisers were past and the cry of the sirens faded into nothingness and the world around them was silent as the grave save for the murmur of the crowds around them. Altair, deeming it safe for the present moment, finally slowed to a walk.

They needed to get off the streets and plan their next move, Altair thought. So he turned into an alleyway and went far enough inside to stay away from prying eyes of passing citizens, passing law enforcement or stray Templars in the area.

"So what's the plan?" Desmond asked shifting uneasily the tense air and the knowledge the police would soon be aware of their activity making him anxious.

"_Al momento (_at the moment) we have two options. Either one: return to the Damascus Bureau or two: we can escape the city with the hope of not getting caught." Ezio replied looking uneasily around the area. None of them would truly relax till they were back at the Bureau or just home in general. Altair said nothing as he flicked his sight over to his second vision. His eyes glowed golden under the shadow of his cowl. The world became gray. There were several red forms walking past the mouth of the alley but none of them seemed to know the assassins were in the alley and passed on. Altair turned his head following the red figures till they disappeared around a corner and out of his range of vision. With the danger passed for the moment he allowed his sight to return to normal once again. That was one problem with his Eagle vision. He couldn't be moving when he used it, he had to be standing still unlike his Italian counterpart who could fight and run while his Eagle vision was on.

"The best thing we can do is-" Altair began but was violently cut off by a loud peeling alarm sounding through the city. The kind of sound you heard for tornados in American cities. The noise caused the three assassins to jump violently and four hidden blades to eject from their resting places and each of them dropping into their customary, second nature, low crouches arms raised defensively three pairs of eyes darting around looking for trouble. Three heads snapped to the mouth of the alley as there was a murmur of citizens as they too listened to the mournful sound before many quickly started walking off at a considerably faster pace than before.

"Well now the entire fucking city knows we're out here." Desmond swore with agitation after a few moments passed, the three straightened. That siren could only mean one thing, the local police or Templars in the area had found the bodies and they deemed it worthy to alert the city to the threat. This often caused the streets to empty considerably, making it easier to spot suspicious people like the three of them.

"Since that is the case it would be best if we headed for the Bureau. That way we can rest and wait till the dust has settled. Then we can leave the city." Altair decided looking to the other two for confirmation both nodded their consent. The local Bureau was the only place safe for the moment seeing as their bikes were parked on the other side of the rich district. If they made a break for the bikes then it was just like signing their death warrant.

"Sounds good to me." Ezio replied as he peeked out the mouth of the alley. The streets were considerably emptier now, causing the Italian to curse at their rotten luck.

"Alright. Brat, get back over here and change your jacket out. If they use dogs they will pick up on the scent of blood on your hoodie. I'll tend to your bullet graze. Desmond check your equipment and make sure everything is in order." Altair ordered gently now was the time to worry solely on getting back to the Bureau in on piece and the master assassin wasn't planning on losing one of them today. Ezio moved away from the mouth of the alley and pulled his hoodie over his head, ignoring the feel of drying blood crusting his sleeve and on his skin. Holding his injured arm out for Altair to look over he kept a constant eye on the alley mouth. The tanned assassin fished out his first aid supplies and set to work. Taking a water bottle Altair washed the dried blood and fresh blood from the kills and wound off. Quickly he placed disinfectant on the wound then placed a large Band-Aid on the wound then allowed Ezio to put on his spare hoodie.

Desmond, on the other hand, sat on a nearby crate and made sure he had his supplies in order. In his pack was a few extra magazines of ammo for his handgun which was tucked securely into the hidden pocket of Desmond's hoodie. He also had his 10 throwing knives. 5 in his jacket pocket and the other set in his jean pocket. He also had his hidden blade on his arm. Now finished checking his supplies over Desmond turned his attention to his comrades after slinging his black back pack over his shoulder, letting it rest at its respective place on his back. Altair had secured his extendable baton to his side with Ezio quickly mirroring his movements. The two also checked their magazines as well as their hand guns.

"Alright let's go." Altair waved for the two of them to follow. They were about to leave the alleyway when the sound of footsteps behind them caused them to turn.

"Uhm I think we have company…" Desmond whispered taking a few steps back his voice nearly lost to the sound of the alarm. Ezio's eyes flickered from normal gold to glowing gold under his hood.

"Templars…" he hissed Altair growled in annoyance they didn't need this at the moment. They needed to leave the area quickly and silently.

"Come…" Altair whispered harshly in Desmond's ear before grabbing the boy's hand silently tugging him around the corner, Ezio slipped silently around the corner after them without needing to be told what to do. Out in the open there was only a small handful of people on the sidewalks now. Anyone left on the street had a special reason to be out or were transitioning from one place to another though at a quicker rate than before.

"Ezio how far till we reach the Bureau?" Altair asked trying to be heard over the still wailing siren but not loud enough for the stray passerby to hear him. The Italian was silent for a moment as he took in their surroundings before quickly running through his mental map of the city of Damascus Altair forced him memorize the day before. Quickly calculating the distance he turned his attention back to Altair.

"We should be less than 3-4 miles from the Bureau." Ezio reported. Altair nodded though his face still took on a scowl. A lot could happen in those few miles and they would more likely than not have to take several detours to keep out of trouble.

Late into the afternoon, the sun setting in the west, found them in the alley way behind the Bureau. The journey had been long, and very annoying, filled with much backtracking accompanied by several alternate routes and just straight out waiting for the area to be safe to move on. Those 4 miles at times seemed to be a world away considering the time it took to return back to the bureau.

"How are we going to get in the Bureau?" Desmond asked looking up at the sheer stone wall before them whose other side held the Bureau they wished to gain access to. This Bureau wasn't the same as Malik's back in Jerusalem. There was no hidden door in the alley to go through. So how the crap were they going to get in there? Ezio suddenly tugged on his sleeve and motioned over to a ladder that rested against said stone wall.

"Up you go." Ezio smiled at him. Desmond looked from the ancient ladder to the Italian and back, his face taking on one of suspicion and uncertainty. The ladder looked like it had been placed there centuries ago. The wood at a distance seemed to be decaying and even burnt in places. Vines of an unknown plant crawled up the sides of the ladder. The vines and even perhaps the bird poop seemed to be the only things keeping the ladder together.

"I highly doubt that thing would hold up a feather." Desmond crossed his arms determined not to climb the rickety looking thing.

"Desmond we've been using this ladder for years it will most certainly hold you. Now go." Altair sighed more than a little irritation in his voice. Desmond frown only deepened and pursed his lips but nodded all the same and went up to the ladder without another complain. What seemed at a distance to be a wooden ladder was actually a metal ladder, painted to keep people away from it. It easily held his weight, only giving a meek protest at his weight. Desmond quickly got to the top and while he waited for the others to join him, he took a moment to take in the view from the top of the building. Many of the buildings around them were a story or two taller and a little more modern though much less modern than Jerusalem. But what surprised him the most was what lay under his very feet.

There on the white washed stone of the Bureau's roof was the weather worn, but still very evident, etched design of the Assassin symbol carved elegantly into the stone. Gaping in awe at the sight Desmond turned in place trying to gain a full view of the now familiar symbol.

"What are you looking at Desmond?" Ezio's head popped up over the edge of the roof causing Desmond to look up from the ground at him. Ezio must have been watching him for a moment seeing as the Italian had a thin eyebrow raised in amused curiosity as to what Desmond was doing spinning around like an idiot. When the younger realized he had been spinning stupidly he blushed and stopped causing Ezio to laugh at him.

"Have you seen this?" Desmond questioned breathlessly waving his hand downward to indicate the design on the roof. Ezio climbed the rest of the way up to join him. Ezio looked down at the design then gave a small shake of his head obviously not as moved or impressed by the symbol like Desmond was.

"This happens to be my only complaint about Middle Eastern Assassins. They clearly mark where their Bureau's are, and yet they complain about how easily they are found some times." Ezio scoffed.

"Like you Italian assassins are any better brat. If I am correct, when I first met you your cloths were not very subtle now where they? Flashy colors and strange designs, it's a miracle none of you had been caught before." Altair's voice floated up the ladder as he ascended it to join the other two on the roof. Ezio huffed at him, glaring at him evidently not happy with being countered at his own game.

"Let go inside." Altair walked briskly over to a section of the roof had a wooden trap door on the top but it also had glass windowpanes to let light into the room down below. The trap door was open allowing full access to the room below. Altair dropped down into the trap door grabbing the edge of the stone roof he gave them one last look before dropping out of sight completely and a thud half a second later told them he landed successfully on the ground. Desmond made a move to follow but Ezio pulled him to a stop making him backpedal slightly to keep his balance. The Italian took his hand and placed something in it. Confused Desmond looked down at his hand to see a ring with a red cross etched into the metal. A templar ring! Desmond stared at it for a moment before letting his eyes trail back up to look Ezio in the eye.

"What is this for?" Desmond asked.

"_Stupido _(idiot) it is proof you have completed your first mission." Ezio explained as if he were speaking to a child.

"But I thought that is what the feathers were for." Desmond pointed out. He clearly remember Ezio having a bloody feather the day the two assassins had woken back up in his apartment. Ezio nodded.

"This is true, but those are solely for assassination missions performed by full fledged assassins. You are still a novice Desmond. Right now you aren't sent on assassination missions without your mentors there to assist till we are certain you're ready to handle it." Ezio finished. Desmond nodded closing his hand around the ring, the metal biting cold again the palm of his hand. Ezio turned away from him, and then jumped down into the Bureau below them without another word to Desmond. There was a thud signaling that Ezio made it safely to the ground as well. Desmond turned and dropped down after him. He landed hard, his legs taking most of the impact as he landed. Surprisingly the Bureau entrance wasn't much unlike Malik's Bureau. There were two water features and assassin rugs and Guild signs hanging from the stone walls around them. In the far corner was a nest of pillows blankets and cushions. Nothing much different really. Ezio had his hands on his hips, head tilted to the side watching Desmond with interest, waiting for him.

"Coming." Desmond said quietly, why was he speaking in such a hush voice? There was no reason to right? Ezio nodded and headed into the second room and he followed quickly after him. Altair was already waiting for them in the second room. The Rafiq behind the counter gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome brothers. It is good to see you safe. When I heard the sirens I started to worry." The Rafiq said waving kindly at them.

"We're fine and the mission was a success." Ezio smiled back though his smile was a little more hesitant than the Rafiq's. Altair motioned with his head to Desmond's hand where the ring still rested then flicked his eye back up to the Rafiq silently telling Desmond to present the ring to the older man. Thank God Desmond had learned how to speak silent Altair talk. Shyly he stepped forward and presented the ring to the Rafiq. The considerably older man took the ring from him looking at it carefully before closing his hand around it completely and giving Desmond a bright smile and clapping him on the shoulder.

"I must say young one, with your two teachers, and from what I have heard, you have done well on your first mission." The Rafiq complimented. Desmond felt a smile creep across his face and he looked over his shoulders at the two master assassins. Ezio had a proud smile on his face and Altair had a ghost of a smile on his scarred lips.

"I will send a report to Al Mualim in regard to your mission and your training." The Rafiq said before turning quickly and disappearing into the building. The sirens finally after hours upon hours of screeching like nails on a chalkboard they finally stopped, apparently the police or Templars had given up the futile search for the three assassins. But oddly the silence that followed in its wake was almost just as deafening and maddening as the sirens had been.

Desmond took a deep breath after relishing in the comforting silence before pulling his hood back away from his face and allowing it to fall limp around his neck. He couldn't deal with that thing up constantly like the Syrian assassin could. Ezio removed his as well running a hand over his slightly ruffled hair already planning to wash it and take a comb to it the moment he had a chance.

"I have sent the message to Al Mualim. As for what you are to do now I believe that you, Desmond, are allowed to gain another level and more equipment." The Rafiq informed them as he came out of the back room. Another smile broke out across Desmond's face. He hadn't gained another level for some time now. Suddenly excitement welled up in his chest. Even though that meant he had more to learn and even more training it meant he was one step closer to becoming a full fledged assassin.

"Thank you." Desmond said sincerely.

"It is no trouble brother. Please all of you make yourselves comfortable and at home here till you wish to leave. If you require anything I shall be in the back room." the Rafiq said.

"Thank you. We will be fine." Altair spoke up this time. The Rafiq nodded and bid them good night before disappearing into the other room of the Bureau. They stood there after the older man had left taking in the silence that settled over them though it was calm and soothing not tense and uncomfortable as it had been in the streets.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired." Ezio promptly informed them with a dramatic yawn and an equally as dramatic stretch. Altair rolled his eyes at him.

"Well go sleep if you're tired." Altair snapped back playfully.

"If you two are done arguing like girls I'm going to go unpack." Desmond stated before walking into the other room to turn and flop unceremoniously on the nest of pillows. He briefly marveled over how comfortable they were before another body joined him on the pile. Looking up his eyes connected with Altair's, whose hood was now down around his neck exposing his face to the quickly fading sunlight. Desmond couldn't get enough of seeing how different the tanned assassin looked in different lighting. At times he seemed how hard, cold, serious and unemotional. When at other times he was playful and had a mischievous glint in his eye which he only had when he was around close friends. Desmond turned away with a slight blush on his face when Altair caught him staring. Wanting to find something to distract himself with Desmond yanked off his boots and set them off to the side.

"Where did Ezio go?" Desmond noticed the absence of the loud happy Italian. Altair paused mid movement his sling back pack halfway off his person.

"I believe he has gone out to get some things." Altair replied. Desmond turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a good idea? I mean the alarm only stopped ringing a short while again." Desmond said looking up to the tap door which was now closed. Had Ezio left through the trap door? How the hell did he miss that? Desmond shot a glance back over at Altair to notice that the master assassin had his earpiece in, he normally took it off when they returned to the Bureaus but then again he was most likely making sure Ezio stayed out of trouble.

Taking off his backpack Desmond yanked off his hoodie and let the cool afternoon air cause his skin to chill slightly, it felt good. Setting his bag down in front of him he dug inside till he found a box inside. It wasn't very big or heavy but for Desmond and the others it was one of the most important pieces of equipment he had. The box held three white cloths, made of thin material almost like silk, but it also held a small can of oil and some other supplies like bleach and cleaner. This box held stuff to help keep their hidden blades in full working order.

Silently Altair picked up a rag and removed his hidden blade from his arm and set it in his lap, with blade facing up in clear view. A click was heard and the Syrian opened the hidden blade to expose its innards. With a few quick sure movements Altair had the actual blade detached from the mechanism and set about cleaning the blade of dried blood and filth from the day's mission. Desmond smiled at the comfortable routine and followed his example and began to clean his blade as well even though there wasn't much to clean. Another rule he had learned a long time ago, even if you don't think your hidden blade needs cleaning, clean it because you don't want it to fail you when you need it most.

Soon the light faded completely plunging the room into complete darkness save for the ghostly glow of the moon above their heads. Desmond gently sent his hidden blade down on the floor, keep each part in separate piles before going to retrieve a lap that he knew every Bureau had. Grabbing Desmond returned to his spot on the floor and turned it on with a flick of his wrist. They were soon enveloped in a bubble of golden light. Altair looked up at him as he finished cleaning the weapon.

"So Desmond you have reached the next level in your training how do you feel?" Altair asked suddenly causing Desmond to freeze. The younger looked down at the stone floor beneath him.

"I'm happy, excited really." Desmond said honestly though his tone suggested more. He could almost hear the gear whirring in Altair's hand and the eyebrow raise on his forehead.

"But…" Altair prompted.

"I don't know. What if I can't do what you guys do? You know assassinate someone. You saw me today. Just hearing that guy die made my memories come back again and haunt me. What if it happens during a fight?" Desmond blurted out; he had been putting a lot of thought into it. His past kept haunting him, though it was getting better with time. But still there was that underlying fear of freezing at a crucial moment in time.

"Desmond." Altair said loudly catching his attention forcing the boy to look at him fully.

"We will figure everything out over time. We won't let this past of yours haunt you for the rest of your life Desmond. Ezio and I will help you in any way we can." Altair promised his voice sharp and so certain that Desmond didn't dare doubt him.

"Well that was interesting." A new voice spoke from above them. Desmond jumped violently and Altair only sighed and rubbed his eyes with a shake of his head. Snapping his head up to look to where the voice had come from Desmond saw Ezio drop through the trap door and land squarely on his feet. The Italian had something cradled in his arms keeping something from moving around too much.

"Hey Ezio." Desmond greeted hesitantly still a little unsettled with the Italian's sudden appearance in the room. Ezio plopped down on the floor perpendicular to Desmond and Altair.

"What do you have brat." Altair asked calmly as he buckled his hidden blade back on his arm, obviously finished cleaning it. Ezio unwrapped a case of drinks from his jacket and set it on the floor.

"I thought I would be nice to celebrate Desmond's first mission." Ezio announced. Desmond blinked down at the drinks as he put his hidden blade back together.

"I've never drank before." Desmond admitted. Silence met his words causing him to look up at the two assassins who had shocked looks on their faces. Ezio's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Desmond you work at a bar and you've never had a drink before?" Ezio asked incredulously though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Desmond frowned.

"No I've never drank before." Desmond said more firmly. Ezio's golden eyes only widened more in shock.

"You've never tried any of what you make?" Altair asked again his eyebrow raising.

"Look I've been a bar tender for a while, I've been in and seen my fair share of what alcohol can do to a person and trust me it's enough to make me not drink." Desmond stated crossing his arms over his chest. Ezio groaned and dropped his head into his hands muttering something under his breath in Italian that Desmond didn't understand. Altair must have understood what the Italian said because a strange look crossed the master assassin's face and he reached up and popped Ezio in the head, the Italian let out a yelp before snapping something back at him again in Italian. Though this time Altair said something back in perfect Italian make Ezio wince and back down from whatever fight he was trying to pick. Desmond waited for them to finished their little spat, feeling slightly out of the loop not knowing Italian, he propped his arm up on his crossed legs and put his chin in his hand regarding them. The little nit picking fights between the two were normal and it was comforting all the same. A tin can was put in his line of vision making his eyes cross slightly before he pulled his head back a little.

"Wha?" Desmond stuttered.

"Try it." Ezio said as he held the can out to him.

"But I told you-"

"Just try some. You're not at a bar Desmond, your with friends." Ezio insisted. Desmond's eyes flickered between the offered drink, Altair then to Ezio and back. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking the drink in his hands. The tin can was cool in his hands and he pulled the tab and sniffed the contents. Yep definitely alcohol he sighed. Putting it up to his lips Desmond put it up to his lips and took a quick swig of the drink. A shiver ran up his spine at the taste and the liquid almost seemed to burn his throat as it went down. Apparently his face must have been interesting because Ezio promptly fell into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and rolling onto his back on the floor. Altair folded his arms over his chest and suspiciously looked away though a rumble echoed from him, which was Altair's form of a real laugh.

"Fuck you Ezio." Desmond hissed as he kicked out his foot catching the Italian in the side it was hard but it was enough to make the Italian wince even while he laughed. Ezio eventually sat back up and took a drink out of the case and opened it up and drank some.

Desmond learned a few new things about the two assassins he called friends. Ezio had a low alcohol tolerance, meaning he got drunk rather easily. The Italian only had perhaps 2 drinks before he was flush and a little woozy and his speech to become slurred majorly. Altair seemed to have a decent tolerance for alcohol though he had a slight pink tint to his cheeks by now as well and he's speech was becoming only slightly slurred. Desmond himself seemed to have a slightly low tolerance to alcohol and by now was a little lightheaded and he felt flushed.

"Hey Altair." Desmond called as he hugged the pillow he had somehow gotten closer to him as he looked at the master assassin. Altair looked over at him and hummed acknowledging he heard him meaning he could continue to speak. A drunken Altair was a silent Altair which was a scary Altair.

"Why do some of the assassins in Masyaf dislike you guys?" Desmond asked his voice slurring slightly as he spoke. The room fell silent even Ezio who had been drunkenly humming a song on the pillowed behind him. Suddenly they seemed sober.

"It happened a long time ago Desmond." Altair said slowly, leaned over till his head rested on Desmond's shoulder and he looked up at the sky through the glass panels above them. Desmond dint mind really, it felt normal to have the assassin leaning on his like this.

"When I had first become a master assassin I was a fool, stupid, cocky and arrogant. I did things my own way and hardly followed the creed. One day I was sent on an assassination mission, I took Malik along. The man I was sent to kill was a very high ranking official, a templar in the high ranking military. Malik and I were sneaking in; I had killed an innocent man on our way in. Malik had reprimanded me for it but I brushed it off like the fool I was.

"When we finally reached our destination where we were to assassinate the man. But again I was a fool and revealed myself to him, breaking another creed. Malik tried to help me but we ended up being separated. I left him there like a coward and returned to Masyaf. I went to Al Mualim and reported to him about what happened. Malik had somehow escaped, but at a cost, he lost his arm. But due to my actions the man I failed to assassinate attacked Masyaf, which meant I broke our third tenant. The battle was brutal but we ended up pushing the Templars back and force them to retreat. But afterwards I was forced to take responsibility for what I had done. Many have not forgiven me for that." Altair sighed closing his eyes. Desmond looked down at Altair shock was evident on his face. This man, the man who had been teaching him, caring for him, broke the tenants and caused an attack on the assassin hide out?!

"But you're different now, you've learned." Desmond countered. Altair shook his head a creepily sad smile creped onto his face.

"Yes but at a price. Yes I was stripped of my rank and weapons and had to learn from square one, but I lost another important thing to me that day… I lost Malik's trust and faith. He refused to look or even talk to me for over a year. If I ever did speak to him the conversation was short, broken, and cold and without the warmth it once held. It wasn't till after I had regained my position as a master assassin and I brought Ezio back with me to the Middle East did he even begin to come back on friendly terms with me." Altair finished his voice cracking slightly as he yawned.

"I f-find it interesting you told him that story." Ezio's slurred voice spoke up behind them. Desmond looked over his shoulder at the Italian. Ezio was rolling an empty can in his hand before he tossed it with expert precision to the trash can where it sailed into the canister easily.

"I think we should go to bed." Desmond said. Altair nodded slightly and moved off of Desmond yanking off his hoodie and tossed it to the side where their stuff sat in piles. Desmond crawled over to the piled of pillows and made himself a comfortable grouping before flopping down. Altair settled on his right this time and Ezio made sure the trap door was shut though he stumbled around drunkenly and Desmond found himself giggling at the sight. Yeah he was drunk for sure now. The Italian slowly staggered back over to them Desmond tilted his head and watched him he looked tired and sleepy, his eyes glassy. Ezio crouched by Altair who seemed to be half asleep now.

"_Buonanotte voi due. Dormi bene. Ti amo. (_Goodnight you two. Sleep well. I love you)" Ezio whispered to them though Desmond didn't understand it. Suddenly Ezio leaned forward and kissed Altair full on the lips and the master assassin didn't seem to have a problem with it. That's when Desmond's train of thought derailed and crashed in a fire ball of flame. Altair and Ezio were kissing. WHAT THE HELL! Ezio suddenly moved over to Desmond placing both hands on either side of his head and Ezio kissed Desmond on the lips as well. Desmond froze completely unsure of what to do his mind seemed to turn off and abandon him all together. After a second Ezio moved again and laid on Desmond other side as if nothing happened then reached out and turned the lamp off plunging them into darkness once again. Desmond stared up at the glass ceiling his mind slowly rebooting

WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!?

Assassin's Creed Lovers in arms Chapter 18

Greetings. I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a little weak I tried on it though. I apologize if you expected more drunk Altair and Ezio but I couldn't get them quiet right so they kind of ended up like this. But next chapter all hell is going to break loose that is all I will say. So now onto the reviews for people who need answers…

Death Escapist: You are right. Ezio is more the 'touchy feely' member of the group. Altair is more the moral support the pillar that anchors Desmond from time to time. This will play out a little more through the story.

Hawk's Feathers: I thank you for your honest opinion and thank you again for helping me notice my poor typing and spelling skills.

Nuquod: yes indeed I had quite a laugh when I wrote that section and it is by far one of my favorites. Uhm about the bar thing… I'm not sure where I will go with that at the moment…. And as for the assassinations it is a mix between doing as they are told and reading between the lines I think. They follow orders without question but they can sort of bend the rules slightly is need be.

Ikj.05: Just wait and see…


	19. Who will rescue me?

Desmond's eyes snapped open his body tensing automatically like it always did heart beating ferociously in his chest threatening to break his ribs it seemed. He couldn't honestly pin point what had woken him. Was it the almost inaudible beeping at the far end of the room where the lap top sat or had it been the nightmare that had plagued his mind? They certainly were becoming few and far between the last few weeks. Now he only had nightmares about once every other week. And regardless what his assassin counterparts said, he was certain they enjoyed sleeping all the way through the night without him waking them up with his stupid nightmares.

Blinking beadily up at the ceiling somewhere above his head Desmond yawned and scrubbed is eyes with the heels of his palms. The beeping was coming from Ezio's computer from which they got the alerts about missions from the Bureau. But why so early? His internal clock said it was only 2 in the morning. Groaning the American shifted in the bed till he was facing Ezio on his right.

Two weeks had passed since Desmond's first mission and they hadn't really spoken much about what had happened when Ezio had kissed Desmond and Altair. Altair had briefly asked him about the subject and Desmond just said that after the initial drunken shock had worn off Desmond really didn't mind it. Ezio apparently had been feeling guilty about it and upon hearing that Desmond wasn't put off by the kiss a smile had broken out across his face and he ended up kissing Desmond on the forehead. At the time Desmond had blushed and the Italian ended up teasing him which earned him a hard punch in the shoulder from Desmond. But in the end their relationship hadn't change, nothing had changed over the weeks not that the younger was complaining. In all honesty this kiss had made Desmond rethink his feelings slightly and wasn't sure whether to bring up the subject or not with the two.

"Ezio… hey….Ezio." Desmond whispered shaking the Italian's shoulders. A grunt alerted him to the fact that he had been heard by the Italian though he didn't stir under the thick sheets.

"Ezio the computer is beeping you need to answer it." Desmond whispered back. Ezio turned over to peek at him with his sleep glazed golden eyes. Ezio only rolled over snatching up his pillow and lay face down on the bed putting the pillow over his head childishly.

"_No. Fai da te (_No. do it yourself.)" Ezio incoherently mumbled under the pillow which came out more muffled than anything else but Desmond caught the indignant no at the beginning. Desmond rolled his eyes before turning back over slightly annoyed and too sleep logged to force Ezio to get up. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, turning he noticed a pair of golden eyes looking at him on his left. Altair was awake and he had a strange glint in his eyes. Uh oh he was planning something the mischievous side of Altair reared its head once again.

"Wh-" Desmond was about to whisper but a well callused finger descended over his lips commanding silence. Desmond obeyed the silent command and shut his mouth with a nod. Altair removed his finger and Desmond kept his mouth shut though he gave the Syrian a questioning look knowing the tanned assassin could see him. Even in the blackness of the room Desmond could almost hear Altair smile evilly. Silently the master assassin sat up in the bed and leaned over the younger Desmond went very still, feeling Altair's body heat just above his own body. Oh so that's what he was planning. Altair placed a hand on Ezio's exposed shoulder and promptly shoved Ezio right off the bed. A loud thud and a loud groan and hiss followed the impact.

"AH!" Ezio shouted before landing with a painful thud on the ground. Altair moved back over to his side of the bed and laid back down, pulling the sheets up over him apparently planning to go back to sleep.

"_Ow! Cazzo Altair! Non ti svegli qualcuno come una persona normale?! Cazzo che male! (_Ow! Fuck it Altair! Can't you wake someone up like a normal person!? Shit that hurt!)" Ezio hissed as he sat up on the hardwood floor rubbing his head and butt. Desmond snickered, Ezio's hair hung around him in disarray.

"Told you to get up." Desmond stated smugly before turning back over in the bed and wrapping himself up in the blankets. Ezio mumbled something Desmond couldn't hear as he picked himself off the floor and padded across the floor. The computer screen rose and the light pierced the darkness of the room making Desmond's eyes water and burn. Turning away he burrowed deeper into the bed finding Altair's warmth. The screen brightness darkened considerably as Ezio turned the screen brightness down not able to take the brightness so early in the morning either. Slowly Desmond drifted back off to sleep listening to the lulling sound of the Italian tapping away at the computer and Altair's light breathing in the room.

When Desmond woke up again Altair's warmth was gone and Ezio's side of the bed was cold. the sound of movement in the room made him sit up and look around the room. Ezio and Altair were now fully up and awake each of them already dressed and packing their bags. Ezio rushed out of the room his extendable baton hanging from his belt banging against his hip. Suddenly Desmond found that he was fully awake.

"Hey what's going on?" Desmond asked his voice a little scratching from sleep. Altair looked up from his sling back pack. Altair's hood was up and his stoic game face was on. this was deadly serious if the tanned assassin already had that face on so early in the morning.

"We have a mission Desmond." He said quickly, his voice sharp and to the point. Desmond pushed the blankets back and sat at the edge of the bed making to get up.

"If we have a mission why didn't you wake me up before?" came his next question as he stood up moving to gather his cloths. Ezio walked by the bedroom door, he passed then took a step or two back and poked his head in the room. Even Ezio had a serious look on his face and he was already prepared and ready to go. Oh god what happened?

"When he say's 'we' Desmond he means just the two of us. This mission is too high of a level for you. You're going to have to stay here." Ezio informed him before moving on down the hall. This new information had Desmond frowning. This had never happened before. Ezio and Altair had not been given a leave of major missions due to the fact that they were training Desmond. The idea of Altair and Ezio suddenly leaving made him uneasy.

"Who is it?" he asked sitting cross legged on the bed. Altair tugged a spare hoodie out of the closet and folded it into his backpack along with a few bottles of water.

"His name is Talal he is a slave trader. According to our information he and a batch of slaves are on their way to Acre a few days travel from here. Our job is to leave for Acre in a little while and meet up with the Bureau leader there and decided out next course of action." Altair informed him. desmond shuttered at the word slave trader. Having spent the last few months training as an assassin taught him that there were a lot of bad people out there in this word, but that didn't mean he wasn't sickened by some of the things people would do for money. Slave trading was near the top of his list.

Altair moved towards the door to leave the room. desmond hopped up quickly and followed the floor ice cold beneath his bare feet as they walked briskly down the hall and downstairs. Ezio was riffling through the fridge looking for non perishables that would get them to Acre. Several '5 hour energy's' sat on the table Altair grabbed several and tucked those into his backpack. Desmond wasted little time as he went under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit and began to lay disinfectant and band aids on the table. Ezio and Altair took what they needed.

"When are you leaving?" Desmond asked quietly.

"In less than an hour. we should be gone for about a week and a half." Ezio replied though his voice sounded just as unhappy as Desmond felt. Altair pulled something out of his pocket and presented it to Desmond. Reaching forward Desmond took the device in his hand and looked down at it. it was his earpiece.

"I want you to stay in contact with Malik and the Bureau at all times. Everyday go to Jerusalem and continue your training with Malik and Kadar. Your earpiece is hardwired to the Bureau now so Shaun or one of the others has constant contact with you." Altair explained quickly. Desmond nodded solemnly, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of training with Malik and Kadar again it was the idea of not have Altair and Ezio around in the house that made him sad. They had been his constant companions for three almost 4 months now. which for Desmond was a record. The house would seem so big, empty and cold without them there.

"J-just be safe." Desmond said firmly. Ezio looked him in the eye with an apologetic look. Altair nodded not looking at Desmond.

"We will." Altair said equally as firmly a silent promise to return hung in the air. Without another word the two pulled on their packs and headed for the front door. Grabbing their respective helmets and jackets and heading outside. Desmond followed more or less like a lost puppy than anything. Outside stood three bikes each one catching and reflecting the full moon overhead. Altair climbed onto his and pulled his helmet on, though he kept his visor up. Ezio gave Desmond a quick hug and a pick on the forehead then headed to his bike as well. When Ezio finally got on his bike Desmond stood in the threshold to the house watching them start their bikes with a purr.

"Safety and peace guys." He called to them. Altair nodded and Ezio waved and in a rumble of noise Altair and Ezio pulled back and swung their bikes around and drove off into the woods quickly engulfed by the foliage. Desmond watched till he couldn't see their headlights in the blackness. With a sigh Desmond turned back into the now dead silent house and closed the door. resting his back against the door he slid to the floor and stared at the earpiece in his hand. moving his arm up he nestled it in his ear, he kind of wished it connected with Altair and Ezio's briefly.

Worry was setting in. Was this what Ezio's family felt like now and every time he left on his missions? Did Malik ever feel like this when Kadar left on his missions? Desmond shook his head dispelling the thoughts. Pushing himself up Desmond moved to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, he definitely wasn't going to be getting any sleep for the rest of the night. His heart ached with their absence but he forced himself to move and continue doing things.

When Desmond woke up a week and a half later everything was exactly the same. the house was eerily quiet, which unsettled him greatly. Either side of the bed was, as per usual, cold and empty. The room around him was starting to shift to brighter colors and loosing the grayness that came with nightfall. A new day. Desmond quickly got out of bed and started dressing. Today he had to report to the Bureau and start on the next part of his training. But what really had him moving was the fact that his assassins were returning today and nothing made him happier than that. Desmond bounded down the stairs and made himself a dry breakfast of toast and milk before fitting the earpiece in his ear. Shaun had been allowing him at night to talk with Ezio and Altair when they weren't busy. It was comforting to at least hear their voices.

Finishing off his toast the younger moved around the house collecting his things. Now that he had gained another level his arsenal had upgraded as well. Now Desmond had an extendable police baton, an upgraded hand gun and 15 throwing knives now. He also had a few smoke bombs and a bottle of chloroform with a rag for special occasions. He knew he didn't need them but Malik had told him to learn to carry everything, you don't know what could happen. Desmond trust Malik like an older brother and didn't question the one armed Rafiq.

After tucking his pistol into his pocket he headed to the door grabbing his helmet and his riding jacket on the way out. Jacket and helmet in one hand he reached forward to grab the door knob. Outside, his own bike should have been sitting on the lawn. A day after his first mission Altair had taken him to 'buy' his own bike, saying he couldn't hitch a ride with them all the time. That had resulted in Desmond pick pocketing again but this time for money and he had to pretend it was his own when he bought the bike. He also learned that Rebecca was good at making fake ides and driver's license. It was really convincing. The teaching of Desmond how to drive the bike had been the fun part. Desmond almost wrecked twice bringing the mother hen out in Ezio and the bitch out in Shaun because he had to bandage Desmond up afterwards.

Desmond thoughts were cut short and his hand froze just over the cool metal of the door knob. Something was definitely not right. Keeping perfectly still Desmond strained his ears to listen through the door but not to move. The forest around the house was silent, deadly silent. Golden eyes widened in shock and worry. The forest was only this silent when there was danger present. Shit. It wasn't Ezio or Altair for that he knew, they weren't expected back till tonight.

Desmond slowly, agonizingly slowly, put his helmet and jacket on the ground taking expert care to put them on the wood floor silently. When they were securely on the ground he moved away from the door and tiptoed across the floor to the living room where the blinds were drawn. He pressed his back against the wall beside the window. Somewhere outside a twig snapped and Desmond pressed against the wall. Gingerly lifting his hand Desmond moved one of the binds down enough for him to see out into the forest but not for someone to notice on the outside. He heard heavy boot treed outside in the underbrush. That definitely wasn't anyone he knew. Every, including Rebecca had almost silent footsteps.

Outside the sun was just coming up over the horizon its rays filtering through the gaps in the leaves like sand through a sifter. The golden rays bathed the forest floor with patches of holy light on the ground highlighting each leaf on the ground. But it's what blocked the life giving rays was what made Desmond's blood freeze in his veins. There a circle of light was a man clad in pure black. He was dress in full SWAT gear straight black uniform, helmet and everything. On the shoulder of his white arm was something that would forever be burned in Desmond's mind for the rest of his life. A red elegant cross. Not like the American Red Cross but the red cross that signified a templar. OH SHIT! Desmond backed away silently from the window. They were here they had found him! they were here for him! why else would they be here? Ezio and Altair were gone till nightfall. Oh he was so fucked. Desmond pressed his earpiece hoping to get in contact with Malik he would know what to do.

"Malik! Shaun! Rebecca Lucy? Someone there?" Desmond hissed in a whisper into his ear piece.

"D…..-nd…..er…..e….-at…n….d!" came the garbled reply the nothing but static filled his ear. Wincing Desmond waited till it fell silent all together. Hell that meant that they were jamming all signals coming to and from the house. damn it. He was on his own. Desmond paused again there was heavy footsteps on the porch out front and the wood protested slightly to the extra amount of weight. They were going to come through the front door! Crouching low Desmond fell into his defensive stance his hand twitching to the gun in his pocket.

Slowly he backed away from the front door… BAM! The door was slammed open in the blink of an eye several things happened. One Desmond's hand snapped into his hood his hand curling around the handgun in his pocket. Second one SWAT dress man rushing into the house Desmond moved forward. Third a single shot ran through the air and the man was shot clean between the eyes where his helmet didn't cover and his armor didn't reach. Men moved to pour into the house but Desmond grabbed the now dead man before he hit the ground and threw him at the men in the doorway causing a pile up hoping to buy some time. Desmond turned and rushed to the back of the house. If he could just make it to the woods. He could escape and maybe get to tow-.

"FREEZE!" the back door was broken in by more men.

"FUUUCK!" Desmond shouted backpedaling. Several gunshots from the SWAT Templars rang out many of them missed Desmond's person by a hairs breath and buried themselves in the doorposts around which Desmond stood. Desmond whipped five throwing knives out of his pocket and threw them with expert accuracy at the men thank God for Ezio's extra training. The blades found homes in eyes, necks and foreheads. Taking that moment Desmond turned. The men at the front door had made it past their dead comrade and were pouring into the house just as Desmond darted up the stairs. Several more shots rang out some whizzed past his head, some hit the banister of the railing some hit the wall on hit Desmond in the shoulder making his shout in pain. He didn't exactly have the same pain tolerance as his assassin teachers did. Spinning on the stairs Desmond fired off several more rounds at the men and an equal amount of men fell to his fire and many bodies tumbled down the stairs giving him a moment to escape. But he was out of bullets someone must really not like him today.

"Stop him!" Someone shouted behind him. Desmond kept up his mad dash through the house. He ran into the bedroom, several cartridges of bullets for his hand gun which still lay on the bed. Grabbing them he ejected the old empty magazine and put a new one in its place. Leaping over the bed he made for the upper landing that led outside. It was a vain hope that he could get to the woods now but he sure as hell was going to try. Throwing the glass door open he grabbing the railing of the second story balcony and launched himself off. Another shot rang out and the glass of the door shattered behind him just as he let go of the balcony and dropped straight down to the ground below with a grunt.

"God damn it!" Desmond swore. The SWAT Templars were everywhere how did they all get here? Were their trucks in the forest?

"GET HIM!" Voices yelled and Templars rushed him from all sides. Desmond forwent his gun it wasn't that much good at close range but he stuffed it in his pants and took out his hunting knife which was strapped to his leg. Crouch Desmond faced his adversaries.

They could try and take him away but this time it was going to be different, before he was a scared defense less child now he was a man and could fight back. The SWAT converged on him Desmond grabbed the nearest man by the shoulder and stabbed him repeatedly in the gut. The hunting knife was well honed and cut through the bullet proof vest the man was wearing with ease. A wet sound escaped the man as he crashed the ground. Another rushed at Desmond, baton in hand. Desmond spun his hidden blade ejecting as he grabbed the man's face sending the blade deep into the man's face killing him instantly.

They were so much slower than Ezio and Altair it seemed like little trouble. Spinning Desmond sliced the throat of another man and proceeded to launch into the air and stab another through the neck with his hidden blade as he and his target crashed to the ground. Jumping back to his feet he used the metal backing of his hidden blade to knock aside a blow from a baton Desmond swung the hunting knife into the man stomach then spun with him and threw the body at the surrounding men. Someone grabbed him from behind. Desmond grabbed their arms and threw them over his shoulder using their weight against them like Ezio had taught him. Crouching Desmond backed off and the men around him backed up a few paces. His breaths were short and quick he was losing stamina, he couldn't keep this pace up for long.

Another shot rang out and a bullet grazed his forehead cutting him just above his eyebrow making it bleed. A warning shot, but he sure as fuck wasn't going down without a fight. Someone charged him Desmond turned to face him Desmond kicked him in the knee, hearing the definite crunch that followed, the man doubled over and when he did Desmond brought his hunting knife down into the man's exposed back and buried it in the man's spine then kicked him violently off his blade and away. He stabbed another again in the stomach and as he did he threw a throwing knife from his jean pocket at several behind him.

More and more bodies joined the growing number on the ground and Desmond was growing more tired and exhausted with each one he killed. He was faltering he could tell. He couldn't keep this up and there seemed to be so many men. Where did they all come from? The wound above his eyebrow was now bleeding blood into his eye and he couldn't spare the moment to wipe it away. But it blocked his vision which was probably his major mistake. Suddenly stars exploded in his vision as a man slammed the butt of an assault rifle into the back of his head. Desmond crumbled to the ground, the very ground that was now painted red with blood from all those he had killed. The hit left Desmond's head spinning painfully and he couldn't see straight. Hands grabbed him lifting him forcefully from the ground. They stood him up and held his arms twisting them painfully behind his back with metal hand cuffs that bit into the skin of his wrists.

"Very good Mr. Miles I must say you have improved vastly over the years since you escaped." A painfully familiar voice said. Desmond raised his head, his vision going in and out till it finally decided to stay in the forest there was a whole of darkness where even the sunlight seemed fearful to touch. From those shadows a figure stepped out. The figure came out of the shadows as if formed from the very darkness itself or the darkness divulged the figure.

But it was the voice that belonged to the figure that had the younger shaking in both fear and anger. That voice was the one who spoke to his teacher, the one who shot his teacher at point blank range right in front of Desmond's eyes. The one who ordered them to take Desmond to that damn place and the one who gave the order to kill all his brethren that knelt by that wall that night.

"You…" Desmond growled at the man. The man was oddly dress in comparison to the SWAT around him. The man was tall with white hair and a short white beard. He wore a long sleeve white button down dress shirt with a red tie. A hair of black pants and black dress shoes covered his lower body over his shirt he wore a knee length lab coat. Yeah he really stuck out.

"Good. I see your remember my voice at least. Well then why don't I give you a name to the face?" The man said. Desmond kept his mouth distinctly shut.

"My name is Warren, Warren Vidic." The man, Vidic, announced.

"How the hell-"

"Did we find you? Please Mr. Miles do you take us for fools?" Vidic cut him off. He walked closer stepping over the bodies of his men as if they were nothing as if nothing as if he didn't have a care that Desmond had cut them all down. even Desmond had some guilt about killing them though he didn't show it. He felt bad his heart went out to each family member that each man left behind when they died under his blade.

"We have been searching for you ever since you escaped Desmond. Every day we searched for you. You disappeared off our radar the moment that one armed assassin took you in. But we kept on you. I knew one day you would slip up. And that you did. When you finally decided to join those damn assassins you lulled yourself into a false since of security. You thought you were safe. But you of all people should know…" Vidic moved closer standing directly in front of Desmond. The younger tried to move away hating even being in a mile radius of the templar. But the arms holding him in place kept him from moving the men tightened their grip till Desmond thought his arms would break under the pressure of their hold. Vidic raised his arm his hand pressing against Desmond's collar where one of his more gruesome scars started and went down to his hip, across his chest. Desmond thrashed in the arms holding him wanting desperately to get away from the man's touch.

"You should know that you can never get away from us Mr. Miles." Vidic hissed into his ear.

"Fuck you. What do you want?" Desmond spat. Vidic took a step back much to Desmond's relief. Though he folded his hands behind his back and paced in front of Desmond. Desmond tracked his movement with his hawk like eyes.

"What we want Desmond, is your mind." Vidic said as if it were the most common thing in the world. Desmond felt himself pale considerably. They wanted his mind? Why? What the hell did he have n his mind?

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Desmond shouted thrashing once again in the people's hands.

"You don't have a choice Mr. Miles. Now say goodnight." Vidic said and that was all the warning Desmond got before someone stabbed something in his side. Electricity flooded through his body making him feel like lava was running through his veins. His back arch and a scream tore through his scared lips as his body tried to move away from the taser in his side. The people holding him let him drop to the ground with a dull thud his body withered on the ground with the residual feeling of the taser in his side. Finally after an eternity it seemed Desmond's body stilled but his vision was fading to black he was losing consciousness. Distantly in the background of his disappearing hearing he thought he heard someone saying his name in a small voice right by his ear. But his mind wouldn't register anything as he finally fell into nothingness. The last he saw was Vidic squatting down next to him with something in his hand.

Assassin's Creed: Lovers in arms chapter 19

Well how about this chapter? I know some of you have seen this coming for a while. But I wanted to put it off for a while and also show off Desmond has grown in his fighting skills. I must say he did put up a good fight.

Also again I must say ahead of time my spelling is often times not the best. Understand I am a natural mute I live by sign language and I only write when my translator/boyfriend isn't around and others don't know how to read sign language. so I am still learning please forgive men.

Now moving on….

Guest: Thank you friend I enjoy having new reviews every once in a while.

Eclectric tastes: To your question about going on the roof I will only say a few things. I don't know why they didn't go on the roof. In my personal opinion a story, after a certain amount of time, begins to write itself. As time goes on I find that I have little control over how the story progresses and what each character thinks and does. Eventually an author, reader, or writer must understand a story grows and thrives on its own and you find yourself enveloped in the action and emotions that come with the story. And really the characters rule the story all I do is push it along.

LaXnoche24: Another new reviewer! I am very pleased to hear from you.

Jorge: to your questions uhm… no I think Ezio does have a little hidden feeling for Desmond 'mother hen' kind of feelings yes? Sorry if Ezio doesn't seem gay. I mean not everyone who is gay appears gay. I mean I am gay but I don't know if I seem like it or not. Also uhm I think Al Mualim probably decided to bump Desmond up. I think they had a phone call I don't know.

Hawk'sFeathers: I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Mika: uhm wow… what a long review. Also I do not think you have reviewed before so it is nice to hear from you. For the castle not being run over by Templars… you will have to keep reading to see what I do with that. Ezio left the gun at the scene of the crime that way they couldn't trace him.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! And I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.


	20. dropping the bomb

The early morning sun glittered playfully off the black paint of a single sleek motorcycle as it roared down the dust covered road below. The two riders moved in total sync with one other, leaning low when taking turns and zipping around the stray cars that moved too slowly along the road for their liking. The rider seated on the back of the bike took a deep breath, leaning his head against the stone hard back of driver in front of him. Ezio sighed into his helmet welcoming the feel of Altair's calm breathing underneath his arms, the gentle rise and fall of the master assassin's chest. Oh how glad the Italian was to be done with their last mission. That mission alone would haunt Ezio for the rest of his life…

When they had been deemed ready to assassinate the slave trader Talal, they had tracked him to a ware house in the poor district of Acre. The warehouse alone was in the most disgusting, filthy, poverty ridden section of the poor district. the building itself was such a dark evil looking place rickety, it looked as if it would collapse in on itself if one sneezed hard enough. Even the sun had seemed to fear touching such a broken down place seeing as the warehouse was cast in a constant black shadow. But what made Ezio the most sick was the contents inside the warehouse. When they had entered the warehouse, the stench of death, disease, decay and mold assaulted them and had almost made the two gag. When they had ventured further inside the warehouse they had come face to face with Talal's 'merchandise'. Seeing the 'merchandise' had nearly drove Ezio to his knees and cause tears to spring up in his hawk like eyes. Inside there had been lines of large dog cages inside were people, humans, all different races and gender and ages. Those that hadn't been in crates had been handcuffed to the walls or locked in separate rooms. Their eyes, dear god, the looks in their eyes would be forever burned in Ezio's mind. They were so haunted, lifeless, hopeless, pleading, and fearful. Never once in his life had he seen such a miserable group. It had taken all his will power not to go and free each and every human being in that warehouse, and also Altair had to forcefully and physically drag him away from the scene to continue on with the mission.

Ezio shuddered as the images flashed behind his eyelids like a film on replay each time he closed his eyes, making him press his head into Altair's stone hard back even more. Thank heavens Desmond had been too low a rank to join them on that mission. The two master assassins couldn't even fathom the mental effect it would have on the already scarred young assassin in training.

"Ezio are you alright?" Altair's concerned voice broke the young brunette out of his dark thoughts. Ezio slightly tightened his hold around Altair's waist for a moment in response.

"Just _molto felice (_very glad_) _to be finished with that god forsaken mission." Ezio replied dryly.

"Indeed I am as well." Altair agreed slowly. Ezio just took a moment to listen to his partners breathing through the communicator. How had Altair been able to keep his emotions bottled up like that in that warehouse at the sight of those people? He knew the man could hide just about anything but even that had been a lot for Ezio to handle.

"Altair…" Ezio trailed off. Altair hummed in acknowledgement signaling that he could continue.

"Thank you for calling the police to the warehouse afterwards." Ezio whispered. It was true after Ezio had finished off Talal, having caught him after a brief foot chase, the Italian had returned to find Altair had finished off the group that Talal had sent to ambush them. They gathered the evidence of their presence and left the warehouse with the bloodied feather. Altair had pulled Ezio up short by a pay phone about a block from the warehouse. The Syrian assassin proceeded to call the police with a report of illegal activity in the warehouse. Ezio had been shocked at the course of action from the older. Altair then tugged Ezio up to a roof top across the street from the warehouse where they watched the police break into the warehouse, discover the bodies, along with the captured people. It brought Ezio much happiness and relief to see those poor beings free from the horrible slaver who had kidnapped them.

"Do not trouble yourself with it. I wasn't going to leave them there regardless." Altair replied simply though his voice was thick with an unspoken emotion. The master assassin was just as moved by the sight of those people as Ezio was, if not more.

"At least Desmond didn't have to see that." Ezio hissed. Altair grunted in agreement and gave a humorless laugh. Turning his attention back to the featureless blank landscape around them Ezio attempted to clear his mind and loose himself in the rolling mounds of sand and rock that dotted the horizon far off from the beaten road they drove over. Golden eyes roamed over the landscape as he looked over his companions shoulder and up the road. 5-7 silver coated vans drove up the road towards them. Ezio tracked them briefly with little interest. The vans passed the two assassins on the bike and Ezio's eyebrows crashed together in confusion. In the back of his mind he felt as if her were missing something important or that he had forgotten something as the vans disappeared into the heat waves that danced up like ethereal dancers from the asphalt. Shaking his head Ezio brushed off the feeling and chalked it up with being homesick, tired, and mentally stretched to his limit.

They were slightly ahead of schedule, the two assassins were expected to return to Malik's Bureau around midnight, but if the two of them stayed their course they would be home by noon if not a little later not that you would hear one of them complaining. Ezio was only happy to be returning to familiar territory and to be back with friendly faces. He wanted nothing more than to see Desmond again and to curl up in their bed and sleep for the next fortnight. Suddenly the bike started to decelerate beneath him quickly then came to a full stop snapping Ezio out of his thoughts. Blinking stupidly Ezio noticed they were in the forests near the safe house. Altair dismounted the bike quickly and ran to the edge of the woods where the tree line was yanking his helmet off his head. Ezio scrambled off his bike and followed his example before joining the master assassin at the tree line a frown graced his scarred lips at the sight that lay before them.

At the very edge of the forest, where the trees stopped and the normal grass began and the road began, Altair knelt in front of a section of the line where the trees were snapped and knocked over and broken, the grass was trampled, crushed and there were definite tire tracks in the muck. Ezio's eyes widened in shock at the sight. That hadn't been there when they left before. Uneasily Ezio's eyes darted up into the tree line high above their heads looking for something in particular. There! High above the assassins' heads tied high in a tree limp well hidden by branches but visible if one knew what to look for, was a blood red sash. Ezio felt his head stutter that was the crimson cloth that showed them the direction where the safe house was.

"Something isn't right. Ezio come over here and look for clues while I call Malik and the Bureau." Altair ordered in his stern authoritative voice. Ezio obeyed and as Altair moved from his kneeling position to standing, Ezio took his place on the ground. The tanned assassin removed his earpiece from his leather jacket pocket and put it into his ear and pressed a button on the side turning the earpiece on. Ezio slipped his own out and into his own ear and turned it on as well before returning his attention back to the area. The trees were snapped as if they had been run into or run over. Crouching farther down Ezio scrutinized the moss covered ground. There were several distinct overlapping tire tracks showing that cars had entered and exited the forest through this hole. But the tire tracks were made by cars not bikes like assassins drove. And there was no sign a motorcycle had been through here at all. Ezio bit his cheek to keep himself from panicking quiet yet.

"Rebecca? Shaun? Lucy can anyone hear me?" Altair spoke into the earpiece pressing his finger to it. Ezio listened in as well his heart thudding in his ears.

"Desmond? Desmond is that you?!" Rebecca's worried hasty voice filtered through the earpiece after a brief pop of static. The two master assassins exchanged a brief glance of uncertainty; the raven haired woman never had that tone of voice unless something was horribly wrong. The tone in the woman's voice had both assassins' haunches rising. And besides all that why was she calling for Desmond. Shouldn't the younger already be at the bureau?

"Rebecca this is Altair, what's going on?" Altair demanded his voice not unkind but also hinting that he wasn't in the mood for playing around.

"Shit! Guys it's not Desmond it's the others!" Rebecca's voice sounded farther away this time most likely speaking to Shaun and Lucy in the background. Through the earpiece one could hear a flurry of activity in the Bureau. Lucy and Malik's voices could be heard snapping orders and demanding information. Shaun could be heard responding quickly though even the British man's voice seemed a little on edge.

"Rebecca what is going on?" Altair snapped more firmly the tanned assassin quickly losing patience.

"We-well uhm…. You see… uh…I'm not exactly…" Rebecca's voice came through clearer this time, talking directly to the two assassins listening in on her.

"Oh for the love of god let me do it!" Shaun's voice snapped over the earpiece taking over Rebecca's position of explaining the still unknown situation to them.

"Thanks again by the way you two twats for not telling us-"

"Shaun! What the fuck is going on?!" Altair snarled cutting the red heads rant off short Ezio physically winced at the tone of Altair's voice he had actually curse, this didn't bode well , he only cursed when he was on the edge of snapping and going on a rampage or his patience was all but gone.

"Alright, bloody hell. Okay earlier I got a garbled message from Desmond I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but he sounded worried and anxious. So I ran a diagnostic, which took forever because our equipment is so out of date. When I finally was able to figure out was wrong it appeared as if someone had blocked all communications in Desmond's area. I got Rebecca to try and by pass it and mask our signal. When communications finally came back online I caught the tail end of someone speaking. Then the next thing I got was the sound of a taser and I think Desmond Screaming." Shaun reported. Ezio felt the blood drain from his face and his heart just about stop. Altair's frown deepened though his eyes widened slightly. Without thinking of anything other than Desmond screaming in pain, Ezio shot up from the ground and took off into the woods determined to get to the safe house and see for himself what happened. Altair must had foresaw this action and tried to snatch a hold of Ezio's hood to stop the Italian but fell short of his goal and Ezio disappeared into the forest through the now very evident trail to the safe house.

"Damn it!" Altair growled taking off into the woods after his counterpart. He understood Ezio's sudden feel of worry towards their ward but now was not the time to rushing head long into things without thinking! The safe house was compromised and there could still be danger there.

"What else?" Altair barked into the earpiece urging Shaun to continue on with his report as they ran.

"R-right. After the scream something must have happened to Desmond's earpiece because now my screen shows that it has been disconnected." Shaun continued. Altair grit his teeth. More likely than not they had destroyed the earpiece so the assassins couldn't trace the device.

"Shaun alerted me to the disturbance and I went out into the city to try and get to the safe house. But the Templars and the police had and still do have the entire city on lockdown. There are blockades at all the entrances and exits of the city. They also have guards stationed on the roves of most of the buildings. I couldn't get out of the city regardless which way I went." Malik popped into the conversation suddenly his voice tight and short.

Ezio knew he wasn't thinking running headlong into the forest towards the safe house. But he didn't care, he didn't care if there were Templars or police there, he could fight them. He didn't care what he would find. He just needed to see if Desmond was there or see the damage done with his own eyes. Behind him he could hear Altair following behind him easily catching up with the Italian. The two assassins flew through the dense underbrush, sliding under trees that had fallen over and lay propped up on other stumps or flying over trees that lay on their sides fully. What used to take a few short minutes by bike now took what seemed to be ages on foot.

"Ezio I know how this must sound, but whatever we see at the safe house you can't let it overwhelm you."  Altair warned sternly. Ezio swallowed not trusting his voice to speak as images of a bloodied Desmond flashed through his mind. Finally after a while of running, they finally burst through the forest and into the clearing where the safe house lay. Ezio ground to a halt taking in the sight before him. Altair slid to a stop beside him and Ezio felt his breath catch in his throat. Outside the small house there was clear evidence of several large vehicles being parked in the front lawn. Desmond's new bike lay on its side by the side of the house. Altair prowled forward his handgun appearing in his hand as he moved towards the front porch. Ezio followed at his side his gun drawn as well.

The front door was busted in desperately hanging on to its hinges, moving slightly in a stray breeze that wafted through the house. In the thresh hold lay a body of a man dressed in full SWAT uniform. Altair knelt next to the body and yanked off the man's glove and looked at his hand, sure enough there was the silver ring with the blood red cross etched into the metal. Growling the Syrian threw down the hand and looked the body over. A single bullet wound lay between his eyes. Desmond doing no doubt a swell of pride ran through the two assassins. Altair glanced over his shoulder at Ezio silently asking him if he was ready. Ezio steeled his expression and nodded gripping his hand gun tighter. With a not Altair raised his gun and entered the house. Ezio followed half a second behind him.

The house was eerily silent now; nothing seemed to move in the house even the air seemed stagnant it faintly reminded the two of the warehouse. Ezio switched over to Eagle vision looking for the distinct crimson of an enemy but nothing showed up, and his senses weren't telling him of danger.

"Clear." Ezio called out to Altair moving out of their defensive crouches they looked around taking in the living room and kitchen area and the staircase. Five bodies lay on the ground in the kitchen, throwing knives embedded in throats, and foreheads. Bullet holes riddled the doorframe of the kitchen and the banister. On the stairs was two bodies one collapse on the stair's itself and one leaning against the wall, with a smear of red against the wall as if the body had slid. Following the trail of the bodies the two assassins made their way upstairs and into the bedroom were the sliding glass door had once been. But now the glass door was now shattered pits and pieces lying in piles on the floor. Altair gingerly stepped over the debris and stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the backyard. 15 or 20 bodies lay piles on the ground many of them stabbed to death by a blade. Desmond's handy work without a doubt…

"He's not here they've taken him." Altair surmised quietly to both themselves and to Shaun and the other listening in to the two assassins. Rebecca made a sad sound in the background. Malik swore darkly in Arabic and Shaun just muttered something. Lucy sounded like she was crying. Ezio felt a pain in his chest how the hell had all of this gone so wrong. Jerusalem was only a ten minute ride by road from the safe house. The Bureau was only a single call away. Why had everything gone so wrong? How could Desmond been taken from right underneath them? Ezio put his gun away and shook his head a feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him, he hadn't had that feeling since his family had been attacked years ago.

"Oh dear…" Shaun whispered over the earpiece. Ezio and Altair made their way back downstairs and into the backyard. Ezio walked into the throng of bodies lying around on the ground off to the side lay an agonizingly familiar black sling back pack. The Italian picked up the bag hesitantly and unzipped it. Inside was all of Desmond's weapons. His hidden blade lay on top of the contents, the blade still red with the blood of his victims.

"This explains why the earpiece is disconnected." Altair announced. Ezio raised an eyebrow before coming over. On the ground where Altair was pointing was the crushed remains of the earpiece obviously crushed by a stone. Ezio's heart sank even more.

"Desmond…" Ezio mumbled. Altair placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. They would find out what happened. They had to… Ezio clutched the backpack in his hand and zipped it back up before throwing it over his back where it settled on his own. The weight haunting him and telling him that the backpacks owner was gone.

"Come on let's get back to the Bureau." Altair placed a gloved hand on the small of Ezio back making the other move back towards the house to leave. Ezio entered the house and headed back to the front. Altair moved to follow but something made him stop in the kitchen. There was a barely audible beeping in the room. He knew it wasn't Ezio's computer because that was back in the Italian's back pack and the Italian wasn't even in the room. Instantly on guard Altair moved around the room looking for the source of the noise. He ruled out that it was coming from outside and from the other rooms. It was coming from the kitchen table. Tilting he head he listened again. The beeping seemed to become slightly louder as if more urgent. Stooping over the master assassin peeked under the table and looked on the underside of the hardwood. His eyes widened in fear and his heart leapt into his throat. There on the underside of the table was a bomb! And there was 30 seconds left on the countdown. Altair took off, his body moving faster than it had before. Ezio was standing in the living room. Altair zipped around the couch and snagged a hold of the front of Ezio's hoodie dragging him out the front door.

"_Aspetta! Altair che diavolo?!_ (Wait! Altair what the hell?!)" Ezio barley managed to shout out as he tried vainly to keep up with the master assassin's panicked movements. Why was Altair panicking? The tanned assassin never panicked. They were out on the front yard Altair threw Ezio behind a tree and covered him with his own body. The moment Ezio was aware of Altair's body against his an ear piercing boom and an explosion of light and the force from an explosion wracked the area. Ezio gave a surprised shout. And Altair tightened his hold on Ezio slightly as dust and debris flew past their tree pieces of the house embedding itself in nearby trees and the ground.

"What the hell happened novice?! Altair?! Damn it answer me!"  Malik shouted over the earpiece.

"We're okay." Altair coughed moving off Ezio when the danger had past. Ezio waved off some dust still lingering in the air near him and came out from around the tree but his golden eyes widened in horror and Altair only seethed in anger. The house was leveled there was nothing left of the house but a pile of burnt and charged debris a tendril of smoke curled from the sight and into the air mingling with the air above.

"The Templars must have known we were going to be here." Ezio deduced. Altair nodded curtly.

"They wanted to get rid of the evidence, which they succeeded in doing but that also lets us know something else…." Altair said darkly.

"What?" Ezio asked looking at his partner.

"Think about it Ezio, don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that we are sent on a mission to the city farthest from here and while we are gone on a mission Desmond is attack and now missing and also that someone tried to take out the evidence…" Altair trailed off hinting at something and finally it clicked in Ezio's head.

"You think there is a mole!" Ezio gaped.

"I know there is a mole. Though I don't know who…" Altair nodded firmly.

Assassins Creed: lovers in arms

I must say I am horribly sorry for the long stent of absence. I have been finished some things out with the kid that pushed me down the stairs and also getting some bills taken care of. But otherwise I am sorry.

Now onto the story. Yes I am going to be a little cruel to the assassins but all will work out do not worry.

Reviews:

Eclectic tastes: I have to agree with you Desmond is going to have a very hard time coming back from these recent turn of events and its going to haunt him for a good long while. But the boys will do their best to help their ward. I'm not going to throw Lucy under the bus quiet yet…. If I do

Nuquod: no the Bureau isn't safe any longer. And the safe house is gone for sure now. The Templars are slowly trying to weaken the assassins and taking out the safe house is a smart move n my opinion.

Shadoz: oh you are a new face. Thank you for the review it is very much appreciated. I hope this chapter helped satisfy you.

Altairluvr120: ah! Another new face. Nice to meet you. I'm glad my cliff hangers keep you reading.

LaXnoche24: I am sorry I made you cry… to your question about the story please go back a chapter or two and read my author inputs at the bottom I kind of explained the relationship the trio is going to have. But if it isn't to your liking please feel free to give me your opinion. I would enjoy to hear it.

FayeFox: nice to meet you I don't think I have heard you before. I'm glad the story excites you.

Dessoestma: yes Vidic is cruel. And thank you for your support.


	21. Rekindled hope

The constant thrum of sound, activity and lively tone that once used to fill the Jerusalem Bureau seemed more like a distant memory compared to the atmosphere it contained now. Silence and depression and hopelessness filled the place of the once enjoyable feelings. The abnormal but now strangely normal silence was almost suffocating and deafening.

Altair was lounging high above the ground, perched lightly on a rafter facing a wide window that overlooked the rich district in the rapidly fading daylight. One booted foot hung over the metal rafter, dangling in the air swinging ever so slightly, his other foot was pulled up. His arm rested on his knee, parallel to the rafter. His head and back leaned against the support beam of the building behind him. His white hood pooled around his neck leaving his face exposed to stray rays of light that felt the need to dance over his face. The master assassin sighed, his breath the only thing breaking the silence that was slowly driving him mad. 45 days. That's how many days had pasted since the two master assassins had returned home and discovered the fact that Templar's had attacked the safe house. 45 days since Desmond had been taken out right from underneath their noses. A single four fingered hand curled into a fist.

So much had gone wrong in a single day for them and yet so much had changed since then. Altair looked away from the window and out at the warehouse he sat in. the building was huge, there was a large area where abandoned supplies, boxes and crates. A long narrow metal grated cat walk ran along the outer perimeter of the room. Five windows hung one a little over a story above the ground, level with the cat walk along one side of the wall. Across the warehouse floor through a large ceiling to floor chain link wall separated the main warehouse from the office area on the actual second floor.

The day after Desmond's kidnapping they had all agreed that there was a possible leak in the order. That day Altair and Ezio set out of Masyaf to report their findings to Al Mualim. The Mentor didn't seem too surprised to hear this information and plainly ordered that all the Bureau's change location. That is how Altair and the rest of team came to be in this very warehouse. Malik had chosen the building due to its location and also it was very inconspicuous, the area there were in was normally trafficked so if assassins came to the Bureau they wouldn't look suspicious. Even now in the silence of the warehouse Altair could still faintly pick up the tapping of Shaun's fingers on the keys of his laptop and Rebecca at her large computer monitor. Both tactical assassins were most likely still searching, still hoping for some sign of their missing team member.

That had been the second order Al Mualim had given them. One week, they had one week free to look for Desmond, track down any leads they could find and rescue him. Needless to say the week had come and gone with no luck. Now whenever the members had spare time between missions they ran down any leads and gathered any information they could. But as time had gone by, less and less information was available till there was literally nothing out there to go on. It broke all their hearts.

Each one of them were taking their failure to produce information differently. Malik was a short fuse lately, a ticking time bomb, ready to blow at a seconds notice. He would snap easily at anyone and anything, they already had a whole in the dry wall of the warehouse as testament to this fact. Kadar had gone quiet, the usual bubbly young man Altair used to know that would talk for hours on end hardly said a word now and threw himself relentlessly at missions and trained harder and longer each day. Altair could only guess it was too keep his mind off the fact his foster brother was no longer at his side. Shaun, who was the normal sarcastic know it all asshole of the group, picking and bothering Kadar and Rebecca and starting fights with Ezio and Malik, didn't do much other than burry himself in his computer. Rebecca, the Bureau's chatter box often going on and on about computers and equipment or just having a good time with the team, was hauntingly silent. Altair and Ezio mostly kept to themselves, often time being out late at night, visiting Leonardo or just getting away from it all.

Across the warehouse one of the windows opened and a dark figure slipped into the warehouse dropping soundlessly to the catwalk. The Syrian assassin's eye flickered briefly over to Eagle Vision the figure glowed blue and Altair senses told him there was no danger. It was Ezio. Even from here up in the rapidly growing darkness Altair could feel Ezio's frustration and anger. The Italian must have seen Altair up in the rafters because soon Ezio made his way to Altair's location. In less than a few minutes Ezio was squatting in front of Altair on the metal beam.

"Ezio." Altair greeted grimly.

"Altair." Ezio greeted back mirroring his tone. A sheepish look crossed Ezio's face, asking for comfort. Altair nodded and shifted on the beam so he sat upright against the beam behind him. Ezio shrugged off his pack and set it down on the beam then sat down in front of Altair and rested back against him. Altair tucked his companions head under his chin and wrapped his arms around the Italian offering him the comfort he needed. Ezio rested his hands atop Altair's distractedly fiddling with the gloves on Altair's hands. Both of them fell silent looking out at the rich distract as Altair had a little while ago. They stayed like that for a little while. Slowly the sky became populate by stars and the lights in the warehouse came on dimly casting the room into a ghostly glow.

"I miss him." Ezio said simply. Altair hummed in understanding.

"I only wish I knew where he was…" Ezio continued in a whisper. Altair sighed and tightened his grip on Ezio slightly.

"We all do." Came his reply.

"Do you think Desmond is…?" Ezio hesitated the word 'dead' hanging evilly in the air.

"No he's not dead." Altair responded firmly.

"How can you be so sure Altair?" Ezio asked.

"Simple. Desmond had survived all those years with the Templars before and he knows we are out here looking for him. He will hold on…" Altair said though he wasn't too sure if he was spoke those words to reassure himself or Ezio or both.

"But will there be enough left of him there to bring back. We both know how bad his mental and physical state was when we dropped into his life a months ago… he could be two times worse…" Ezio trailed off. Altair nodded not wanting to speak. He had been entertaining the idea of what would be left of Desmond to save. There was only so much they could do to a child before the child would die, so the Templars had to stop at a certain point. But with an adult like Desmond was now those old limitations were gone and there was so much more they could do to force Desmond to do their will, whatever it was.

"We pick up whatever pieces are left of him and piece them back together slowly, piece by piece till he's hole again." Altair promised as he dropped his head and buried his face into the crook of Ezio's neck. Apparently he needed just as much comfort as Ezio did. They stayed like that a few more minutes before Ezio's wrist watch beeped telling him he needed to report in to Shaun and Rebecca. Groaning Ezio made to get up, but was stopped by Altair's arms. The tanned assassin didn't want Ezio to leave, a small prickle of fear settled in his stomach. He had lost one of the two people he cared about the most and he didn't want Ezio to be the second. Ezio gave a light air chuckle before tilting his head to a side gently pressing a kiss to Altair's temple before detaching the man's arms from around his waist and standing up on the beam and retrieving his bag. Altair followed stretching out his sore muscles from hours of sitting on the hard beam.

Slowly the two made their way down to the ground then across the warehouse floor and up to the second floor. A long hallway lay across the entire second floor. Several rooms branched off the main hallway. There was room for each other them to use as a bedroom seeing as it wasn't safe anymore for them to live away from the Bureau. The first room on the right though was the computer room where Malik gave out missions to younger assassins, and where Rebecca and Shaun helped out other teams that lacked tactical assassins. The moment they entered the room Rebecca's curious brown eyes snapped up to Ezio.

"Any luck?" she asked hopefully. It was then the thin stopper on Ezio's frustration disappeared all together.

"NO! If I would have had any luck don't you think I would have reported it or have him here with me? No! All it was was another fucking wild goose chase! I'm tired of doing this! We're wasting our time and Desmond's precious time going on these wild goose chases! I swear I'm not going out on another mission till we know for sure where Desmond is!" Ezio shouted and the room fell silent after his outburst. Even Shaun had torn his eyes away from the computer screen to regard the Italian with a look of distaste. Rebecca looked down at the compute with a mixture of guilt and sadness. The outburst left Ezio breathing hard. Without looking back the Italian stormed out of the room and down the hall to the room he shared with Altair and childishly slammed the door shut behind him. Altair watched him go with a sigh. Ezio never dealt well with stress and the feeling of hopelessness.

"I will go talk to him." Altair announced before following Ezio down the hall. Shaun watched the master assassin stalk off and the bedroom door close, alto quieter than Ezio had. Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger the Brit went back to what he was working on. Rebecca muttered something under her breath as she yanked her headphones back over her head and disappeared into her work as well. Taking a second he looked at the empty desk across the room from him. It was Lucy's desk. The blonde, after the Desmond fiasco, had been ordered by the mentor himself to infiltrate a group of Templars and become what was known as a Sleeper Agent. Lucy was to slowly make her way up in the Order and feed them Intel about the Templars plans and movements.

"Shaun! Incoming communication on line 2!" Rebecca shouted over her shoulder towards him, there was only one person who would be using that line. Snapping back to the present Shaun pulled the headset that hung around his neck. It was one of the higher priced ones, which allows you to speak with someone on the other end of the line and for you to hear the person with perfect clarity.

"Lucy? Is that you? What's going on?" Shaun asked briskly. Rebecca leaned back in her seat regarding Shaun as he spoke quickly to Lucy on the other end of the line. Had something gone wrong? Lucy wasn't supposed to contact them unless it was an emergency. Then there came a disbelieving sound from Shaun. The raven haired female raised an eyebrow. Now what? Shaun frantically typed away on his laptop asking Lucy to repeat several things. Rebecca tried to get a view of what Shaun was doing but couldn't get a good look. Suddenly the red head spun in his chair and looked directly at her. Green eyes connected with brown and a hopeful and excited look crossed his face.

"Rebecca Lucy found him!" Shaun reported and Rebecca almost fell out of her spinning chair. Lucy found Desmond?! Yanking off her head phones she slipped on her headset as well and was instantly at work getting information from Lucy alongside Shaun.

"Shaun call everyone and let them know!" Rebecca ordered as Lucy began to relay information to her on how to get to security and files on Desmond's location. Shaun pressed a button on his head set turning the communicator over to the channel that would put him in contact with the field assassins along with Malik and Kadar if they decided to tune in.

"Altair Ezio get your asses in here now. We have a possible mission for you." Shaun ordered swiftly as he continued to tap away on his laptop. Many windows and different building lay outs flickering across his screen in rapid succession.

"I told you I refuse to o on another wild goose chase again!" Ezio's voice snapped back over the headset. Shaun paused in his work to grab the small microphone in front of his mouth a growl already forming in his throat.

"Bloody hell Ezio Lucy just contacted us; she says she knows where Desmond is for sure." Shaun ground out knowing full and well that that piece of information would have both their attentions. Less than half a minute later he could feel the presence of both males behind him in the room both wide awake and ready for anything hope radiating off both of them.

"Does she have a positive identification that it's him?" Altair asked leaning over Shaun's shoulder to look at the lap top screen which held information that Lucy had given him on Desmond, who was apparently filed under the title 'Subject 17'. Shaun switched his headset back over to Lucy and repeated the tanned assassin's question. He waited a moment to Lucy's reply before relaying it.

"She says that unless there is a fourth person that looks exactly like you running around in the Middle East. Then yes it is Desmond." Shaun replied. Ezio snorted somewhere behind him.

"When do we go to get him?" Ezio demanded jumping right to the subject at hand.

"My best guess would be tomorrow. We need time to set everything up and find Malik and Kadar and fill them in on everything and also make a plan. But don't worry it will be tomorrow." Shaun assured him.

"It better be." Ezio hissed.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms chapter 21

Here you all go. Another new chapter this one is slightly shorter than the others. That I will apologize for. But it is mostly because it is a transition chapter that explains what changed between Desmond's kidnapping and the present. Next chapter should be a little shorter as well because it's going to Desmond recalling what had been happening to him the last month and a half in the story.

Now onto the reviews….

HikariNoTenshi-San: We will have to wait and see who the mole is… we don't exactly know quiet yet but I'm sure you can figure out a few culprits. And I'm glad the tension is enough to keep you reading and that the story satisfies you.

HikariAuditore: Yes Vidic will eventually pay but not quite yet. I am glad you enjoy my story so much.

Shadoz: thank you.

Sorrell: uhm… how exactly would that even work?

Eclectic tastes: Poor Malik didn't exactly take the message very well; he kind of punched a hole in the drywall in the new Bureau. Kadar is more or less trying to keep himself from doing something like that by throwing himself at his training and his missions to become stronger to help Desmond better.

LaXnoche24: thank you your opinion is greatly appreciated.

Gjsartist: thank you very much for your support.

Hawk'sFeathers: Yes that was a bit of a close call thankfully Altair had been paying attention like a good assassin does.

Altairluvr120: yes they love to hate each other. I won't hurt Desmond too much but it might help him sometime….


	22. Keep bleeding Keep Keep Bleeding

Thin arms flailed as a stifled scream tore through a pair of scarred lips and a figure bolted upright in bed, chocking back a sob of both fear and phantom pain, the nausea that had built up during the dream he had just went through came crashing down on his like a ton of bricks. His stomach lurched violently and the figure threw himself from the bed and into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. Barely making it to the toilet he proceeded to retch into the bowl. When his entire stomach contents, which wasn't much to begin with, was gone he just rested there as he continued to gag on bile that could still be tasted in the back of his throat.

Finally after a long while of leaning over the white bowl, exhausted and saddened, Desmond shakily lifted himself to sit back on the tiled bathroom floor he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. His fevered, flushed skin, was a great contrast to the cool material of his borrowed jeans. Desmond licked his lips the acidic bile left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he hadn't the energy to push himself to his feet and wash out his mouth.

God he hated the drugs the Vidic forced into him so he would cooperate. His body protested violently to the drugs and the side effects only further damaged his already damaged mind and side effects from that… that blasted machine. The chill of the room started to seep into his thin frame through his jeans as he sat there. he needed to get off the floor before he caught his death, which wasn't exactly imposible in his current condition. Currently he had a horrible fever, half starved, and he wasn't exactly seeing straight, his skin felt clammy and sweaty and hot to him and he coughed violently and he distractedly wondered if the coppery taste in his mouth was blood. Using the wall as a crutch Desmond managed to make it to his feet, though shakily, before forcing himself to travel the short distance to his bed. Slowly and uneasily he made it out of the bathroom and across the tiny bedroom to the bed that lay smack dab in the middle of the room. Collapsing on the bed the American curled in a ball on the stiff sheets of the stone hard bed.

His mind slowly began to drift… how long had been here at the templar compound called Abstergo? Days, months hell maybe even years… he couldn't tell anymore. For him days blended together time had no meaning for him and he had no clue when or what day it was or better yet where the shit he was. Desmond rolled over onto his side, groaning slightly as his ribs shouted in protest to his movements. Tired golden eyes swept over the room taking in the surroundings. All four walls were silvery metal there was, across from the bed, was a metal sliding door ward robe which was locked so he could only change when the Templars saw fit. Diagonally across the room was the bathroom which held a simple sink, clear door shower and a toilet. In all corners of the rooms were little red lights telling Desmond that there were security cameras.

When he had first been dumped in this room he almost had a mental break down from the amount of memories had resurfaced at just the sight of the room. sure the décor had changed, not much it was still the same dull metallic gray color everywhere, but it was without a doubt the same room he had been kept in for 6 years. You never the place you were beaten and abused and neglected for so long without a single person or being to care for you.

Then they did something that messed with his head even more. Vidic had returned and ordered Desmond to follow him. of course, Desmond being Desmond, he absolutely refused to do anything they wanted him to do. Vidic only got mad at him and ordered his men to make Desmond come, that didn't go over well with the American. Needless to say Desmond fought back and it wasn't until they had managed to knock him to the ground and probably break two ribs and given him a concussion did they finally manage to get him to do what they wanted. Though he was proud to say he took out at least 5 guys before they took him out. Vidic and a young woman had been standing in front of some sort of curved topped table. Had it been any other time in the world Desmond would have though the table to be harmless or even interesting but here with the Templar anything could spell disaster.

Vidic had proceeded to explain what they wanted from him and what the strange table looking thing was. Apparently it was an Animus and it allowed a person, Desmond in particular, relive their ancestors memories which was passed down through his DNA. It then stuck the young assassin in training that the white haired old man was telling him all this information a) because they weren't planning to let Desmond go ever again b) because they perhaps thought to kill him the moment his usefulness was over. Without any further conversation Desmond had been plugged into the machine and he entered the memories of his ancestor Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The name had shocked Desmond as surprising though he knew it shouldn't considering that anyone could name their kid Altair now a days. Desmond spent a long time in the memories of the past Altair. He had seen the elder Altair grow up from a young boy witnessing the death of Abbas's father to Altairs death deep within the holds of Masyaf castle alone with no one but himself and the Apple of Eden behind him. The thought of Altair dying there alone in that room had left a gaping hole in Desmond's heart one that made his heart ache to see his Altair again, if he ever did.

When he had finished reliving Altair Desmond was thrown into the Renaissance era where he proceeded to live through the memories of another one of his ancestors whose name also stuck him. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Desmond had almost chuckled at how almost exactly identical the two Ezios were in not only their actions or their families but also their playfulness and their fierce protective streaks. There was little that was different about the two though there were some significant differences all the same.

Desmond groaned as another wave of dizziness hit him hard nearly making Desmond want to make another made dash from the bathroom. Thin hands gripped the thin sheets beneath him. Around him glowing figures of people milled around him as if he weren't there. Whimpered the brunette attempted to block them off by burying his head into the firm mattress that Abstergo had so 'graciously' provided. The ghostly figures continued to walk around the room, pass through and out of walls and even walk through Desmond's body all together which was very creepy. This was a large side effect of using the Animus, his ancestor's memories and his memories would get all mixed up in his mind and he couldn't which was which. There were times he would wake up and be in Masyaf with Malik leading the assassins. Or there were times he was Ezio in Rome chasing the Borgia and in all honesty it was getting worse every day.

How did he know? Simple when it first happened the figures only lasted a few seconds at most, mostly ghost horses or guards running by him. But as they kept him in the Animus for longer and longer sessions, sometimes days on end, the more and more frequent the ghosts became. They stayed longer becoming more solid with color and sounds. Thing just kept going downhill after that. Often Desmond caught himself speaking Italian to a long dead Leonardo Da Vinci or Claudia Auditore or he was Altair taking down a guard or bickering with Malik in Arabic.

Suddenly the key pad across the room where the door out of his room was beeped a warning and flashing green. Fear secede him then and a sweat broke out across his body. They were coming! Was it already morning? They were going to take him back to the Animus and force him to relive more memories. Forcing his frail, sick body to move Desmond sat up wanting to meet the men head on and show any weakness to the Templars. He would be damned before he gave them the satisfaction of known that they had broken his will to fight back against them. The metal door slid open in a whisper of a sound and Vidic walked in with his hands clasped behind his back, same as always Desmond felt his lips curl into a frown or maybe it was a snarl. Vidic only raised an eyebrow at him before coming closer to the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Miles. We have a long day or so ahead of us, so I want us to get started quickly." Vidic ordered. As he said those words, two guards walked into the room. Desmond couldn't walk around without an escort anymore; he had blown that chance when he had also escaped because he was unguarded. The older man turned smartly on his dress heels and stalked out of the room, head held high. Desmond shakily got to his feet, swaying slightly as the blood seemed to disappear from the upper part of his body. Eventually the world around him decided to stop doing back flips around him and his stomach decided to settle, for the moment.

The guard placed a gloved hand on the small of his back and shoved him roughly towards the door that led out of his room. The larger room outside was surprisingly bright causing his golden eyes to water and sting at the brightness. Apparently it was mid day Desmond deduced. Along ago he had tried to listen to see if he could discern anything that would clearly tell him where he was but the room was soundproof and he could hear nothing not even the faint call of the birds. The guard shoved desmond once again.

Desmond turned to glare at the man half heartedly but instead his vision wavered and the room seemed to take on a tunneled look. To Desmond the air seemed to grow hotter and the scenery around him changed and form around him like he was in the loading screen of the Animus soon he was no longer in Abstergo with the Templars. **He was in Acre; he was Altair walking through the streets. Before him was a red helmeted templar who spoke in a language he didn't understand, the Templar had his sword out advancing on him with the intent to kill the white hooded assassin Desmond/Altair reacted instantly dogging a swipe aimed at his head with a quick sidestep, Desmond/Altair's hand snapped out and he socked the man in the jaw painfully even his own fist stung from the force of the blow. But suddenly the street of Acre under his feet disappeared as the Templar grabbed Desmond/Altair painfully by the throat and hoisted him in to the air before slamming him painfully into a cold wall high above the ground. **

Suddenly reality crashed down on Desmond and he was himself again. He wasn't Altair in Acre with a red helmeted templar. He was in Abstergo having just lashed out at the guard and he was now pinned high up on the wall by his throat. Desmond gagged and his hands found the guards wrist trying to pry them off the tender flesh around his neck. Futilely Desmond kicked his legs in an attempt to kick the guard off him and release his throat and allow him to take in precious oxygen again but the guar seemed to have better ideas and tightened his grip more.

"Sedate him!" he faintly heard Vidic shout! The guard holding him tightened his hold on Desmond's throat and causing the younger vision to fade slightly. Another guard appeared and stuck something into his arm and Desmond felt something enter his body before he suddenly felt light headed and sicker than before. The guard must have deemed it safe to release him, the hard way by just releasing Desmond throat and allow him to drop, Desmond crumbled to the ground like a puppets whose strings had been cut.

Through the growing fog in his mind he was aware of pairs of hands gripped his arms lifting him from the ground unceremoniously only to deposit him a second later in what he assumed was the familiar cold surface of the Animus. His limps were manipulated against his will by the woman who had been with Vidic. Desmond felt the familiar sting of the restraining straps of the animus wrapping around his wrists and ankles. They had been installed on the Animus after Desmond had been ejected from a session with Altair still fresh in his mind; he had done the first thing he thought of which was attack the unknown enemy around him.

Needless to say that had caused them to strap him down in the animus and Desmond often ended up with bruises on his wrists and ankles. His mind felt fuzzy as the drugs started to work even more and Desmond eyes followed the small blue translucent screen as it rolled out of the animus and across his entire face about three inches from his nose. All he could hear was his labored breathing as he took one last look around the room. His eyebrows crashed together in confusion for a moment. There across the room perched high in the rafters he could have sworn he saw two white figures, both wearing twin masks of anger on their face and also deep set concern, panic and worry on their faces. But what caught his attention was their eyes, two pairs of golden orbs stared directly at him. Distantly Desmond wondered if he was bleeding again or if they were real. If they were real who were they?

He wasn't able to think any more before he felt the pull of the Animus on his mind and his eyes slid shut and he became Ezio Auditore once again in Rome…

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 22

Hurray for yet another chapter down and the plot continues to thicken. There are a few things I want to address quickly about the story. When Desmond experiences a bleeding effect I will bold that moment in time to separate it from the story so not to confuse everyone. Also Desmond if mixing reality and the past so I will often refer to him as Desmond/Ezio or Altair. if there is any confusion about this please let me know.

Also this chapter might seem a little off because I tried to keep it to how Desmond would be thinking. Seeing as he is sick and seeing things I hope it is understandable that he is a little scatter brain. Also at this point in time Desmond had lived all the way through Altair's memory up till the time when he died in the library and he had lived through Ezio till he enters Istanbul. If there are any further questions please ask me and I may or may not answer them depending on if they are spoilers.

Dessoestme: I do enjoy letting Ezio and Altair cuddle and try and gain some comfort in such a troubling time. Yes poor Desmond and poor Templars who are unfortunate enough to be in the way of Altair and Ezio when they come to the rescue, or should they be more afraid of Malik?

HikariAuditore: well I am very glad you enjoy those points of views. i find it interesting to try and keep each character in character but also allow them to have their own experience as another character is having their own. I believe it helps an author understand their character better and thicken the plot as well. I do hope I don't sound stupid saying these things….

LaXNoche24: have you ever thought that there is more than one mole?

Shadoz: I am glad my transition was to your liking, I don't like making things drawn out and boring.

HikariNo Tenshi-san: well that is a little violent may Vidic be shielded from your wrath….


	23. Breaking and entering

A silver van wove effortlessly through the streets of Acre leaving a thin dust cloud behind as it continued on its path. The Inside the van was absolutely silent, each one of the occupants focused directly on their job or preparing themselves for the job ahead of them. Two figures sat in the front seat of the van, Shaun drove with Rebecca in the passenger seat with a lap top perched in her lap tapping furiously away her headset over her head intently listening to something. Behind them in the back of the van the field assassin were silent going over their plans. Altair and Ezio sat in chairs in the back on the driver side which were bolted to the floor. Both wore their hoods up, the cowls throwing their faces into dark shadows as the sun filtered through the windshield. Across from them sat Malik and Kadar. Malik had forgone his Rafiq uniform and was dressed identical to Ezio and Altair except his sleeve was where his missing arm would be was cut off short where the elbow normally was and was sewn shut. His younger brother sat strangely silently though he bounced his knee up and down in an attempt to get rid himself of excess energy that was building up inside of his body.

Shaun pulled the car to a stop in a large alley and shifted the car back down into park. Taking the keys from the ignition he turned in his seat to regard the four assassins in the back. Four pairs of eyes snapped up to look at his. Two pairs of pure gold one dark brown and one sky blue in color. Shaun actually had to swallow back a twinge of fear. Those eyes signaled that these assassins were on the war path, ready to take on anything or anyone for that matter. They weren't going to let anything get the way of getting to Desmond…

"Alright, now here is the thing. Desmond is on the top floor of the Abstergo building about a block from here. This is as close as we can get without being detected. So you three are going to have go on from here by foot." Shaun pointed to Malik, Ezio and Altair. He didn't miss the slight twitch of the two identical assassins when he said Abstergo but he pushed it off. Rebecca turned in her seat to address them as well.

"You guys are going to have to keep in constant contact with each other and with us. I don't really want to lose anyone else. Lucy is on the inside and will be helping us get you guys inside as unnoticed as possible." Rebecca said as she reached over the laptop in her lap and into a back pack that rested between her legs. She pulled out three small devices. She passed them to the three assassins. Ezio took the object and turned it over in his hand a confused look crossed his face as he turned it over and over again. The object was some sort of device with three little propellers on it. It was black in color and made of what felt like plastic. The middle of the device seemed to have a camera lens to it.

"_Che cosa è_? (What is it?)." Ezio asked completely perplexed by the device.

"It's a camera, well a flying camera." Rebecca elaborated. Ezio's frown only deepened as he held it farther away from his person as if it were dangerous.

"What is it for? We have never had to use something like this before." Altair spoke up letting the device lay flat in his hand.

"The camera is designed to hover silently in the air and allow us, the tactical assassins, to keep track of you three better when you are on missions and provide you with more support. It gives us a visual of what is going on and what you could possibly be facing." Shaun piped up.

"And when did you start using these things?" Malik questioned.

"Well we had a viral meeting about 2 weeks ago with the other tactical assassins and the subject of how to help you guys better came up and I came up with this idea. So we're going to see how it works." Rebecca said proudly before turned back around and typed a few things into the computer.

"Now go ahead and get out of the van and we will turn them on and see how they work." Rebecca said merrily. Kadar crouched and opened the back of the van and held it open for his brother and the two master assassins.

"Are you sure they work?" Kadar risked asking.

"They should." Shaun replied ad he got out of the driver's seat and sat at the back of the van where Ezio and Altair had been sitting, a small counter had been installed there and a lap top was perched on the counter.

"Should?" Ezio parroted slightly uneasily as he eyed the device in his hand half expecting it to explode the moment the two flipped the switch. Altair only nodded to Shaun and held his hand out Malik quickly mirrored him. The device in their hands whirred slightly before shooting up into the air to hover about a foot or so over their heads. Ezio's took off and he jumped back violently in shock as it took a nose dive towards his head causing him to yelp and duck away or favor getting hit in the head. Malik's dipped dangerously almost clipping Kadar in the head. The younger Al-syaf yelped and jumped back into the safety of the van.

"hey! Be careful with that please!" Kadar shouted to the two refusing to take his eyes off the hovering camera. Rebecca snickered in the back, Shaun gave them a frown before pulling out small controller from the cabinets above the counter. The controller was black in color and looked like the type used on platform games that teenagers played on now a days. The one beside the Syrian assassin wavered slightly as a harsh middle eastern breeze rocked it Altair just tilted his head to the side and regarded it silently as the small camera lens on it moved in and out focusing on him only. After a moment all of the cameras were silent and hovered in the air around their respective assassin though Ezio eyed his suspiciously.

"Done. Everything is good to go. Malik, Altair I'm going to be guiding your cameras and Shaun is going to be controlling Ezio's." Rebecca announced giving them a thumbs up. Ezio huffed and crossed his arms apparently not happy with the arrangement on bit, seeing as he and the Brit constantly were at each other's throats..

"now that that is done head out to Abstergo and we'll contact you once you get closer to the building." Shaun instructed, the three assassins nodded in response.

"what about Kadar?" Malik asked glancing over at his younger sibling, the younger only waved off his brothers rising worry.

"he's going to stay here and make sure we don't end up being caught or attacked." Shaun answered. Malik sighed giving his brother one more uneasy look. But once he took a moment to think about it, it was safer for his brother to stay and protect the van than to go into a templar infested building where one wrong more could spell disaster for all of them.

"Let's go." Altair ordered snapping instantly into leader mode.

"safety and peace guys!" Kadar called as the three older assassins took off down the alley were Shaun had parked the van. It was early morning now above their heads the sky was a beautiful shade of blue with only a few thin strands of cottony down clouds languidly making their way across the vast sky. but the beauty of the day did little to brighten the dark thoughts in the three assassins' minds. The day before, Lucy had urgently contacted the group telling them that she had discovered Desmond was being held in Abstergo, which was located in Acre. What affected Altair and Ezio the most was the fact they had just completed a mission there and that most likely their mission was more or less a distraction to get them away from their ward and leave him unprotected and alone. But the other startling fact was Abstergo was the destination of where Talal's slaves heading, that thought sent shivers down all their spines.

"Malik it has been a long time since I have seen you in that attire." Altair commented trying to keep his thoughts from Talal and the slaves. Malik who was running beside him only shot him a sideways look.

"And whose fault is that?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow at the master assassin, he smiled slightly when Altair flinched at his words. An apology already began to form on his scarred lips but the Rafiq only waved off his apology, it wasn't important. What happened in the past was in the past he had forgiven Altair but what he wanted Altair to remember was the lesson he learned from the experience and apply it to their current circumstance. Altair's eyes widened slightly in realization and he nodded to Malik in understanding. He couldn't let his feelings over shadow his reason and his decision making. No matter what he was going to see in that building he had to think logically and keep his head and perhaps Ezio's as well. And above all they had to stay to the creed. It would do them all little good if they rescued Desmond then be executed for breaking the creed.

"what was that about?" came Ezio's confused question as he looked between the two lifelong friends before him.

"nothing, just remembering something." Altair replied quickly, Ezio let his gaze stay on Altair a moment longer but ended up shrugging. The trio continued through the streets of Acre their hoods keeping their faces from being seen by unwanted people. No one seemed to care or notice their haste as they peeled through the well worn streets of Acre. What struck Altair as odd was the low number of police or Abstergo guards guarding the immediate area. One would think that for a major corporation and possible target for assassins it would be more heavily guarded. but he didn't have the time to worry about that now. All he could do at the moment was keep his senses alert for any danger.

"Turn left up ahead and you should be able to see the Abstergo building." Shaun instructed and the trio instantly obeyed. Turning the corner Malik stopped short at the corner of the building and stood look out at the building before them. Altair skid to a stop next to him and Ezio stopped at his elbow.

"_Oh mio dio (_Oh my god…)" Ezio whispered as three pairs of eyes took in the picture before them. behind a large security gate where several security guards were posted was a huge L-shaped building. the center of the building where the two off shoot buildings met was probably eight or nine stories tall. On the face of that section was the Abstergo logo, three white trapezoids came together to form a white triangle or shorts.

"How exactly are we going to get through there without being seen?" Malik muttered into his earpiece.

"one minute please!" Shaun snapped back. Altair silently counted the number of guards patrolling not only the front of the gate but the grounds inside the gates. At least 20. 5 out front not counting the one in the booth that controlled the gate. And 15 on the inside patrolling the grounds. Most of them were well armed and ready to take on anything and anyone. One of the hovering cameras that the trio had almost forgotten were even there swooped off and around the fenced building apparently looking for a weakness in their defenses.

"hopefully no one will see that little thing flying around." Ezio commented. Altair snorted and Malik rolled his eyes.

"like anyone ever looks up or takes in their surroundings anymore." Malik replied.

"Okay there is a back section of the fence at the back end of the build which is unguarded." Rebecca informed them as the small camera zoomed back over to them and settled above Malik's head once again.

"I'll go first." Altair peeked around the corner at the guards once more before slipping around the corner of the building and crossing the large plaza where the building sat. he took extra care not to be spotted or look suspicious before he darted around the side of the building. Malik and Ezio remained behind waiting for the Syrian to give them the all clear. Altair's head poked back around the edge of the fence motioning for them to follow. Pushing Ezio on ahead of him Malik followed the Italian as they slipped around the fence to the back of the Abstergo Industries building. the hair on the back f Malik neck stood up, someone had seen them, but his senses didn't pick up any threat so most likely the guard that saw them didn't care.

"now what? How are we going to get over? No one had answered that question yet." Ezio commented in a whisper as they stopped in front of a section of the fence which was well hidden by bushes and trees. The fence was at least eight or nine feet tall with barbed wire on the top.

"we climb." Altair said simply as he moved to touch the fence.

"Ah! Wait don't touch that!" Shaun warned causing Altair to instantly jump back and away from the fence stumbling with his haste to get away from said fence.

"That fence just happens to be electrocuted, touch it and you're a human light bulb." Rebecca piped in. Malik steadied his friend before listening closely to the fence and true to their word there was a slight hum in the air showing the fence was charged.

"thanks for that warning before hand brats!" Malik snarled. Rebecca coughed nonchalantly in the background.

"we're going to have to climb over another way." Ezio said as he walked away from the two Syrian's and around the area taking in the surrounding buildings and their proximity to the fence. Unfortunately none of them seemed to be close enough to jump from and land safely on the other side of the fence without killing themselves. next Ezio moved to the foliage looking for something tall enough that went over the fence and something that stretched close enough or completely over the top of the fence, but was also sturdy enough to move across. There was a large tree a few yards away from him that would work he thought with a smile.

"hm…." Ezio hummed thoughtfully as he waltzed over to a large evergreen tree near the fence. Getting a running start he ran up the side of the trunk a few feet before throwing his hands up and grabbing a low level branch. once he was sure he was safely in the tree he continued climbed nimbly up into its arms his hands briefly feeling the prick of the bark through his gloves. on the first level of branches he was about halfway up the fence that wasn't going to work. Climbing up another level of branches Ezio noted he was above the fence. After taking a moment to look over the surrounding branches there were no branches sturdy enough for anyone to walk on that would reach across and over the fence. With an annoyed sigh he climbed up further up into the tree. Finally there was a large branch that was thick enough to support his weight and get him safely across the fence excellent.

"I found a way across!" Ezio announced into his earpiece. Soon he heard the sound of Altair and Malik approaching his position below him. looking down he took note that he was at least 10 or 11 feet off the ground by now.

"Where are you brat?" Altair called looking up into the tree not able to clearly see the Italian in the pine straw.

"to your left about three levels up." Ezio instructed half a second later Altair's eyes locked with his and Altair almost smiled.

"good job Ezio." Altair nodded Ezio smirked down smugly at him.

"great tree climbing, my least favorite activity." Malik grumbled. Altair rolled his eyes at the Rafiq before formed a cup with his hand and helped get the one armed Rafiq into the tree, making sure the other wasn't going to fall out or trip before climbing up after him. Malik would be fine climbing the rest of the way up, it was getting up at first that was hard for the one armed man. Soon the two tanned assassin joined their counterpart on the third level of branches. Ezio nodded to them before slowly slinking across the branch, once he was completely across the fence he dropped down, grabbing the branch allowing it to bend, lowing him about two or three feet closer to the ground before he dropped. he landed solidly on the ground his legs taking most of the impact, he took half a second to look over the area before scuttled to a bunch of bushes a little ways off out of view of the guards at the front of the building.

Once he was safe and he knew he hadn't been spotted he waved the other two over. Malik came across next and effortlessly made it across the branch and landed without a sound and with expert grace on the ground soon he was crouched in the bushes with Ezio. It surprised the Italian how easily the man could move around without his other arm to equal out his weight. But then again the man had been without his arm for several years and most likely learned to compensate for the difference. Altair was only half a second behind him and too joined them in the batch of bushes..

"Lucy said that you three should keep to the back of the building, the guards hardly patrol there. there should be a door there which should lead into the main section of the building. head over that way."  Shaun provided. The trio slipped out of their hiding spot careful to crouch low enough they couldn't be seen from the low level windows but close enough to the wall so none of the higher levels could see them.

Hugging the wall the trio made it to the back door. there at the door stood a familiar figure. Lucy stood in a knee length black dress and a white button down white shirt that was tucked into her skirt. Her golden hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. In her hands she held a clipboard. Malik Altair and Ezio slunk over to her taking in her worried expression.

"Lucy." Altair greeted briskly.

"good you're here. Desmond is on the top floor. You will have to hurry I don't know how much time you have before they start another session with him." Lucy advised Malik narrowed his eyes at the word 'session'.

"what do you mean session?" the Rafiq demanded. Lucy licked her lips.

"look I promise I will fill you guys in on everything later you just really need to go get Desmond." she insisted, her blue eyes nervously darting around the area half expecting one of the guards to walk by.

"is there anything else we need to know?" Ezio asked.

"yes. I want to warn you guys right now, Desmond isn't going to be the same as he was… they been pushing him too much, too long and he's been cracking under pressure. But god he still fights." Lucy whispered the last part. Altair nodded solemnly and the blonde nodded back before walking briskly away from the three assassins as if she didn't even know there were there.

"there should be an elevator up ahead which you can take up all the way to the top. You just need to be careful of security guards and surveillance camera's we'll try our best to keep you as invisible as possible."Rebecca announced after a long moment of silence had passed.

"I will stay down on the lower levels then so when you get Desmond out I can provide you with cover." Malik announced before he climbed up onto the stairwell till he was about even with a metal rafter. Leaping off the handrail he flung himself off and into the air, stretching out his arm to snag onto the edge, swinging his legs back and forth he swung till he gained enough momentum to launch himself into the air and land on his feet on the next rafter.

"he climbs weird." Ezio muttered. Suddenly a nut came flying out of nowhere and pegged Ezio in the side of the head making the Italian hiss in pain. Glaring up at Malik, who threw it, he kindly flipped him off.

"I can heard that brat." Malik commented once before he hop scotched his way across the rafters and disappeared from sight. Altair watched his old friend leave before motioning with his head for Ezio to follow him. the duo stalked up to the elevator, Ezio pressed the up arrow and they waited a moment for the elevator to reach them. As they waited Ezio rocked back and forth on his heels nervously.

"so even through all he's going through he's still fighting…" Ezio trailed off. The tanned assassin didn't say anything but he did feel a swell of pride in his heart toward the brunette. With everything he could be going through and everything being done to him, he was still fighting to the end.

Just then the elevator dinged and the metallic doors slid open. They quickly stepped in as the metal doors sealed shut behind them. Altair pressed the 8th floor button and felt the elevator shift under their feet before the feeling of brief weightlessness hit them and the elevator was moving. Behind him the Italian's breaths were quick and uneasy, Altair felt the same. neither of them loved tight quarters but often put up with the closeness when needed. Desmond's life definitely took pretense over their unease about small spaces.

Ezio watched the small light above the door blink with numbers telling them the floor they were passing. When it reached level seven Altair moved to stand at the side of the door. Ezio followed quickly in suit. The two pressed against the side of the elevator as the elevator shuttered to a halt at the 8th floor. The door eased open and Ezio looked out into the long hallway that stretched out before them. there was no one there.

"clear." Ezio whispered to Altair.

"right, okay you two stay there. Rebecca try and stop the video feed to the security cameras or at least hold the picture for a few minutes."  Shaun ordered. the master assassins remained frozen in their places, Altair kept his hand firmly on the door so that the metal door would not close on them. they could only wait for Shaun and Rebecca to tell them when it was safe to move, they had to put their utmost faith in the tactical assassins.

"The camera is across the hallway at the intersection on the right hand side. Do you see it?" Rebecca asked, the sound of quick typing echoed across the earpiece. Ezio's eyes slid up along the wall across the hallway from them. there high above their heads in the shadow of the corner was a red light.

"Si, I see it." Ezio replied.

"okay right under that little guy is a blind spot between both cameras. You're going to have to time it right and make it over there in as short amount of time or else you will be spotted or people will start being suspicious." Rebecca replied. Altair wordlessly dropped into a crouch, his body tensing ready to bolt, across the door from him Ezio did the same his fingers twitching ready for movement.

"okay on my signal….3….2…..1…. GO!" Rebecca shouted and the duo took off as the small red bulb went black for a moment and the camera stilled in its panning. The hallway around them was eerie shades of gray, making the hallway seem deprived of all hope and life. The floor beneath their feet was polished so well their reflections could be seen if one looked hard enough. Due to their training their hard boots made no sound on the floor. In less than a few seconds they made it to the blind spot between two cameras. Altair looked up just as he ducked into the blind spot and the red light of the camera blinked back to life and the camera resumed its visual over the hallway.

"Good job, now one more. we will have to hold that one a little longer. Down the hallway on the left there should be a huge metal door. do you see that?" Shaun asked this time. Altair narrowed his eyes looking down the lit hallway sure enough at the hallway on the right hand side there was huge metal door. beside the door there was a small panel which glowed ominously.

"I see it." Altair acknowledged.

"the security camera is across the hallway and is pointed directly at the door so you need to put in the code then get in as soon as possible and stay just inside the door because there are more security cameras in the room." Shaun instructed.

"I'm going to block out the camera in 3….2…1… GO!" Rebecca announced and the two took off again and skid to a stop in front of the door.

"Code!" Ezio called quickly.

"should be 6735" Shaun answered Ezio quickly typed in the given numbers, a small red lit screen blinked briefly and Ezio felt his throat tighten slightly in fear it was the wrong code, but the screen became green and the door slid open in a faint whisper of a sound. Moving quickly the two assassins entered the room but stayed close to the door.

"uhm… alright…. Lucy has the surveillance cameras in the room set on a loop so you don't have to worry."Rebecca informed them. Altair let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The room they were in was spacious. Against the wall on their left was a wall of electronics on a raised landing with a railing. Beside that was a door which had no handle but had a key pad beside it, the panel on it glowing red. Next to the door was a glass window behind which was what appeared to be a conference room.On the other side of the door was another section of wall taken up by electronics.

Altair stepped farther into the room and examined a machine sitting in the middle of the room. it appeared to be offline. But it looked like a table that a person would lay down on to get a message but not quiet. Down the middle of the machine was a row of circular lights that rose and fell to the curve of a person's back as well as a cushion for a person's head. By where a person's feet would be a computer monitor and small keyboard were attached to the machine. Looking past the strange machine he noticed a large window overlooking the grounds outside the Abstergo building. in front of the window sat a large desk with a simple lap top sitting on it.

"Altair I think Desmond is behind this door." Ezio called from across the room. turning to his companion Altair moved quickly over to him. Ezio stood before the door he had noticed earlier. Beside the door was another panel with a key pad. The light above the pad was glowing red. Altair reached over and typed in the code Shaun had given them earlier but his effort was only rewarded with a sad beep and the panel blink red.

"Shaun , Rebecca the code doesn't work for the door." Altair announced.

"okay…okay….uhm…. let's see. Bullocks I think that panel required a card and a different code, we can't help you there." Shaun hissed in irritation.

" SHIT! Guys you have incoming! You need to hide like now!" Rebecca broke in her voice frantic. Ezio bit his lip looking at the single metal door that separated them from their ward before darting away from the door. Altair followed him, both scaled the wall and perched in the rafters, in the shadows of the room just as the large metal door they had just come through whisked open. In walked several people, two of which were security guards each had blue security uniforms black pants and a blue cap on, at their waists were metal extendable batons a gun in a holster, a taser and a set of handcuffs. There was a woman was well she was dressed similar to Lucy but she had pitch black hair and dark eyes he hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

The other was an older man, whose face seemed constantly froze in a scowl that would put Altair and Malik's to shame. Altair tilted his head to the side regarding the man, something about this man reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't quiet place it. the man was tall dressed in a white lab coat under which he wore a white button down shirt, red tie and a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes. The man walked with his head held high, his hand clasped behind his back.

"That man is Warren Vidic. He is an employee of Abstergo industries. According to his file he is head of the research in Abstergo but also he's in charge of genetic memory and the Animus project. Apparently he is the one that ordered Talal to bring those slaves to Acre he needed them as subjects for his Animus project, to look through their genetic memories." Shaun reported to them. Ezio tensed on the rafter next to him Altair's golden eyes darted over to him, the Italian let his hidden blade whisk out of their sheaths, he shifted on his feet ready to pounce on the man. Altair hastily grabbed Ezio's arm and squeezed his arm tightly enough to cause pain. Ezio's eyes snapped over to Altair anger and rage storming in those golden eyes. Altair shook his head harshly. Ezio glared at him silently demanded why he shouldn't sent his blade through the man's neck. Below them the four people had made it across the room.

"Mrs. Hong please start up the animus while I wake up Mr. Miles." Vidic ordered. The woman bowed and nodded before moving behind the machine Altair had examined earlier. She pressed a few buttons and the entire table seemed to come to life, lights and sounds emanated from it.

"Don't do anything stupid you two." Malik's voice warned over the earpiece. Ezio growled silently but his hidden blades retracted. Below them Vidic and the two security officers moved to the door Ezio and Altair had been standing at seconds before. Vidic paused and pulled out a card and pressed a code into the panel, from their vantage point Altair couldn't make out the numbers being pressed, and slid a card into a slot next to the key pad. The panel blinked green and the door whisked open. The two master assassins couldn't see into the room but Vidic stepped into the room and stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Mr. Miles. We have a long day or so ahead of us, so I want to get started quickly." Vidic ordered. the two officers stepped into the room right after he finished speaking and disappeared into the room. the moment they entered, Vidic turned sharply and started back toward the table. Altair moved on the rafter keeping his hand firmly on Ezio's arm, fearing that if he released the Italian he would do something they all would regret. They settled into a section of the room which was across the room from end of the glowing machine at the end of the room. but their spot was hidden in the depths of the shadows, which eagerly welcomed them into its darkness.

The moment they turned back to look over the room the security officers roughly shoved someone outside of the room. Ezio gasped quietly and Altair hissed at the sight before them. Desmond had taken a turn for the worse in the month and a half he had been gone. All the muscle and weight they had managed to get on him seemed to be gone now and he seemed nothing more than skin and bones. his cloths hung on his frame like elephant skin. Those golden eyes that the two had come to love, seemed feverish darting around and haunted looking as well as tired. His skin almost seemed to be covered in sweat as if he were sick with a fever or the flu. His complexion was pale almost gray and there were dark bags under his eyes. Desmond's whole frame was shaking and his breathing labored. Altair grasped the rafter beneath him with his free hand so hard his knuckles turned white. Beside him Ezio was shaking violently ready to jump down here and free the boy.

The security guard shoved desmond once more, the boy in return spun to glare at the man, but then swayed violently on his feet. The guard did nothing to stop his wild movements much to the two assassins' disgust. But then something seemed to change in Desmond, the vary air around him became heavier it seemed his golden eyes seemed to become a pale gold in color. Suddenly Desmond's hand fisted at his side, then his arm snapped out and his fist connected hard with the guards jaw. There was a crack whether it was from Desmond or from the man Altair couldn't tell but the man staggered backwards. But the guard only whipped out his baton and with a flick extended the baton. The man charged at Desmond swinging the baton low aiming at the younger's stomach. Desmond though was slightly faster even in his weakened state and leapt back and away from the guard.

The second security guard came up and grabbed desmond harshly by the throat and pinned him to the glass that looked in on the conference room. the cloudy milky gold in Desmond eyes disappeared and he seemed to snap back to himself as he gagged and his thin hands grasped the guard's wrist and weakly kicked at him as he tried to get the man to release him, but his efforts only earned the hand tightened around his neck.

"Sedate him!" Vidic growled. The guard seemed to only tightened his hold on Desmond and the boy was slowly starting to turn a nasty shade of pale blue. The first guard Desmond had struck came up and took out a menacing looking needle. The effects seemed to instantly work as Desmond's fight slowed and his head lulled slightly. The guard pinning him released him and Desmond crumbled to the ground weakly coughing as he took in short bursts of air. the guards moved and grabbed Desmond's arms and hoisted him and dragged him across the room to the machine. Ezio licked his lips, Altair looked over at him seeing angry tears sliding down his face.

The men deposited him on the machine. Altair's heart leapt into his throat when they began to take leather straps that Altair hadn't seen before and strap his arms and legs down to the metal. It was then Altair was able to see the bruises on Desmond's wrists, probably from the straps themselves. the moment the leather straps were buckled around his wrists and ankles then tightened on the table a thin class screen came out of the machine and wrapped around Desmond's head.

Suddenly Desmond's eyes roamed over the room locking with theirs. Beside Ezio shifted again, a strangled sob threatened to come out of Ezio but he bit his cheek hard enough to keep it inside. Desmond's eyebrows crash together as if he couldn't exactly understand why they were there or who they were. But then his eyes slid shut and his body went limp.

"we were too late, they've sent him into the Animus...all we can do is wait…." Rebecca whispered her voice cracking with sorrow.

Assassins creed: Lovers in arms chapter 23

FayeFox: they will rescue him do not worry!

Yuna's Reincarnation-1: definitely on the war path, without a doubt.

Hawk'sFeathers: don't worry I will explain that eventually. Don't worry it'll confuse all the characters for a while.

LaXnoche24: i'm glad you continue to enjoy the story. And I hope this chapter helps you.

HikariNoTenshi-San: yes pour Desmond is screw six ways to Sunday no?

Shadoz: yes all hell is going to break loose soon I'm sure.

HikariAuditore: I'm glad you understand. It seemed at times people don't understand me and other authors.

Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: I am so glad you enjoy the story so much. I try to keep everyone in character as well as keep the relationships in their respective places.

BlasterDark: you will enjoy the games. But be careful when you read this story because I might spoil some things when it comes to Desmond's bleeding effect.

I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME: its good you caught up. And don't worry you were not stalking, you were enjoying yourself. And thank you.


	24. Reunited at last

Several hours had passed since Desmond had been put in the Animus. Altair and Ezio remained on their perch in the far corner of the room neither one of them had moved. They could hold their position for however long needed. But their silence did little to settle their uneasy hearts. Ezio had long since stopped looking at the prone form of Desmond on the surface of the Animus. The Italian had turned on the rafter and buried his face in the crook of Altair's neck not wanting to see the still form. Desmond looked more like death warmed over, so cold, so still, barely breathing, not moving. There honestly was no sign he was alive down there and for all they knew he could be dead.

Altair refused to look away from Desmond, if he didn't he feared that something would go horribly wrong and he would lose the boy forever. The only indication that Desmond was alive was his eyes, behind his closed lids; they flickered back and forth as if watching one thing yet many at the same time. Every once in a while he would moan or whimper at something and a single tear would crawl desperately from the corner of his eyes and into his hairline. Once or twice he would move, weakly pulling on the leather loops around his wrists, the buckle biting into his pale skin, the length of leather that connected the buckle loop to the top of the animus strained but didn't give to his feeble attempts. With every movement and sound he made every once in a while caused Ezio stiffened against Altair.

Shaun, Rebecca and Kadar dare not speak a word to the two assassins in the room, afraid to break the deadly silence that had fallen over them all. Altair and Ezio were now in their own world trying not to rain down hell on the men below them, though the tactical assassin could only guess at how much they wanted it to. Kadar had long since turned away from his position looking over Rebecca's shoulder at Desmond on the Animus. He muttered darkly in Arabic as he turned away and settled to sit on the open back of the van. Malik had a general idea of what was going on though he loathed not knowing the exact state of the boy he had cared for, for so long. He sat in a dark corner of the 3rd floor, his knees pulled up and his good arm resting on his knees. His gloved hand curled into a fist in barely contained anger.

Altair suddenly tensed when the Animus began to give off warning sounds and the screen before the woman with black hair began to blink an ominous red, he could only guess it was blinking red seeing as it reflected off her black eyes. Ezio removed himself from Altair and glanced down at the people below them, directly at Desmond with worry. Through the earpiece they heard Shaun and Rebecca shifting in their seats ready for anything.

"Mr. Vidic, sir, we have a problem, Subject 17's vitals are dropping at an alarming rate." Mrs. Hong announced typing away furiously at the tiny key board. Vidic looked up from his laptop clearly agitated with being disturbed from his work on the computer. Behind him the sky had darkened as if sensing the man's foul mood rising.

"Let him be Mrs. Hong, Desmond's vitals will even out in a few moments. He has most likely hit a rough part in his memories." Vidic waved off her concern as if it were nothing and returned his attention to his computer. Altair almost growled at the heartless man's careless feeling about the boy. Ezio went pale at the words 'vitals' and 'dropping' those two words used in the same sentence next to always spelled disaster.

"Sir he's vitals are continuing to drop to below the danger level, if we don't eject him now then we risk losing him permanently." Mrs. Hong insisted, the Animus's beeping went up an octave and became more frequent and more urgent. Vidic growled pushing himself up from his high backed office seat and stalked cross the short distance between his desk to where the Animus sat. Slowly he glanced over the shoulder of the flustered woman at the vitals that the two assassins assumed was on the screen.

"We don't need this set back right now. We need to go back into Desmond's memories and try and get a clear look at that map Altair had of where the Pieces of Eden are hidden and where Ezio has hidden his Apple." Vidic snarled taking a step back away from the black haired woman to glare angrily down at Desmond. Ezio could have sworn that, even while he wasn't conscious, Desmond flinched away from Vidic's angry tone.

"But sir!" Mrs. Hong protested looking over her shoulder at Vidic shooting him a panicked look as the animus was starting to let out now constant beeping even the screen over Desmond's head began to blink red.

"Fine fine, eject Mr. Miles and allow him a few hours of rest but we cannot afford to lose any more time people. Time is of the essence!" Vidic snapped. The woman looked greatly relieved as she typed a few commands into the Animus. The blue screen above Desmond's face blinked a few times, this time in blue, with the word 'desynchronizing' before becoming clear and rolling back away from Desmond's face and disappear into the Animus. Desmond on the other hand had gone still for a moment. Suddenly he moaned and whimpered, hands twitching to try and reach his face but their movements were only halted by the straps around his wrists. Desmond whimpered again only slightly louder than before and pulled at them once again this time moving his feet to try and get up but his movements were once again halted. Desmond continued to struggle, his movements becoming more erratic and panic filled.

Vidic watched Desmond yank at his restraints before moving to his desk and pull out another syringe with a clear liquid in it Ezio barely stayed on the rafter. With the help of the woman holding down Desmond's arm Vidic stabbed the needed into Desmond's feverish flesh injecting the liquid into his blood stream. The younger's eyes snapped open but they didn't see anything his eyes darting around the room. Ezio shifted on the rafter willing Desmond's eyes to find them in the corner once again to be reassured and know that they would get him out of this hell hole. But the gold orbs moved over them several times before his eyelids slid shut and his movements ceased all together falling limp against the Animus. The guards came forward then and began to undo the loops around Desmond's wrists and ankles releasing him from his restraints. They then none to gently dragged Desmond away from the Animus.

Altair's eyes tracked their movements with a heated gaze. Oh if looked could kill, these people would have died many times over Ezio thought. The guards deposited Desmond in his 'room' before leaving him there without anyone to check and make sure he awoke from the drugs or if he would be alright in general. Typing a code into the key pad on the panel the door slid close, cutting them off from Desmond once again before turning and leaving the room all together. The woman systematically shut down the Animus and Vidic placed a few things on his table before leaving the room with the woman. The two assassins stayed in hiding for a long time. They all knew better than to move to the ground without being totally sure that the Templar's were gone.

"Okay coast is clear guys. They've left this floor. Lucy is buying us time by faking an emergency meeting of the head researchers. It won't take them long to discover what she is doing and that we are here so hurry!" Rebecca urged. Altair nodded once as he dropped down to the hard floor below, Ezio dropped down half a beat after he did walking directly to the door.

"We need that card…" Altair said absently, more to himself than to Ezio, as he walked briskly over to the desk looking over the objects Vidic had left behind. Instantly his eyes locked onto the familiar shape of the card the older man had produced earlier to unlock the room. Grabbing it from the desk Altair moved back across the room to Ezio who stood impatiently by the door. Altair handed the brunette the card knowing nothing could calm him than opening the door himself. Ezio took the offered card and slid it onto the sot beside the screen.

"I still need a code to get in." Ezio huffed. Ezio glared at the key pad, taking a chance he flicked his vision over to Eagle vision. The key pad faded into the dark gray of the world as Ezio's Eagle Vision took hold. Four of the 10 numbers on the pad glowed red with a finger prints. If he did the math correct, which he never really was good at that subject, there were a lot of different possibilities for codes. Ezio frowned, determined not to be outdone, and typed in one set. The panel blinked red. He tried another code, again no dice, on his third try though the light blinked green and the door slid back. Altair moved closer but the room itself nearly took Ezio to his knees. The room smelled like sickness and faintly copper. The room itself was as unwelcoming as a prison cell. Inside there was little of anything to call homely, beside a bed and a dresser there was nothing else.

Swallowing Ezio forced his body to move and cross the room, towards the bed. Altair moved into the room right behind him but position himself beside the door, making sure they wouldn't be jumped or taken by surprise by anyone. Dropping to one knee by the bed Ezio took a moment to take in Desmond's physical condition, that way he had a general idea of how to help the American once they were safely away from his horrid place. Placing a hand on his sweaty forehead Ezio noted that Desmond had a high fever coupled with chills seeing as he shivered violently ever few minutes. Peeling off Desmond's Abstergo provided hoodie he noted without even having to take off the boy's shirt that he wasn't too badly beaten, perhaps a few bruises but nothing to cause great alarm at the moment, it could wait till they got to the warehouse. Ditching the templar's poor excuse for a jacket away Ezio pulled out his spare hoodie and put Desmond into it, Desmond seemed to sigh in contentment at the new warmth.

"Desmond….. Desmond can you hear me?" Ezio called gently to the brunette, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. Desmond only remained lying still on his back.

"Desmond…. _per favore (_please) answer me…." Ezio called again this time shaking the boy a little harder.

"Ezio just pick him up, we don't have time to wait for him." Altair ordered even though he just as desperately wanted Desmond to wake up. Nodding solemnly Ezio eased an arm under Desmond's back and behind his knees. Ezio had just lifted Desmond's upper half off the mattress when his charge groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Ezio blinked shocked down at Desmond but was taken back when he noticed Desmond's golden eyes were glowing gold, signaling he had Eagle vision. When had he gotten that?

Desmond felt the guards drop him painfully down on the bed, his bruised ribs protested loudly to the sudden movement, but he dare not make a sound or seem like he was awake or they would force him back into the Animus. The door hissed closed, the guards must have left him. Tiredly Desmond tried to remember what happened before and after he was forcefully ejected from the Animus. He had been Ezio fighting Cesare at the top of Viana Castle; Ezio had thrown Cesare off the edge of the castle. The Animus then skipped ahead some time and then he had been at Masyaf but instead of the Castle being an assassin's compound it had been overrun with Templars. The Templar's had attacked and he had found himself overwhelmed by the Templar army. They managed to break one of his hidden blades and capture him. They had then taken him to the top of the Castle a place Desmond was familiar with from Altair's memories. Three planks stretching out over the vast cliff, somewhere down below there were, or had been, three haystacks to break their fall. The commander had placed a noose around Ezio's neck and removed the Italian's hood. From there Ezio had managed to escape somehow and climb back up the Castle and learn about Altair's library as well as some kind of keys.

From there all Desmond knew was that he had been forcefully ejected from his ancestor's memories. Something had gone wrong, his body felt like it was on fire and he felt like he was choking. He had tried to move but his hands and feet refused to obey his commands. He remembered opening his eyes but he couldn't see anything, his vision had blacked out and he panicked, who the hell wouldn't? Someone had then pinned down his arm and something was stabbed harshly into his arm. Vidic must have tried to sedate him again. But apparently the dumbass had thought Desmond had enough drugs in his system so decided to give him a lower dosage he guessed.

Now he could only guess it was a lower dosage, normally the sedative took almost a day to wear off if he was given a full dose. But now, even though his mind was still stuffed with cotton, he was a lot better than before. But for right now he was too damn tired to do anything other than lay on the mattress and try and recover from whatever sickness he has. The door to his room suddenly beeped alerting him that someone was coming! The sound of the door whisking opening and two footsteps on the hard reflective ground told Desmond someone had indeed entered his room. Frightened Desmond forced his body to be limp, which took a hell of a lot of effort mind you.

The mattress dipped by his head and he felt someone place a cool hand to his feverish forehead, it took everything he had not to lean into that touch. The hand was cool and callused but gentle and not painful like the guard's hands were. He then felt the person take off his filthy Abstergo provided hoodie and check him for injures he guessed. Then his arms were being manipulated and a great warmer and more comfortable hoodie was place over his shirt. The hoodies sent was so familiar but he couldn't place where he had smelt it before but it bugged his mind so much. Suddenly the person was speaking and shaking him, though Desmond couldn't understand a word that was being said his mind was still too muddled to process anything yet. Another deeper and huskier voice ordered something quickly but not unkindly. The person above him agreed and arms slipped underneath him and under his knees. His upper half was off the bed when Desmond decided to hell with being forced back into the Animus he wanted to know who was being so gentle with him.

Desmond groaned making sure the person who had him knew he was awake. His eyes fluttered open searching for the person's face. But all that greeted him was a blue glowing figure, instantly his body tensed in fear. What the fuck?! Last time he checked people didn't glow blue! Desmond closed his eyes again hoping the person would think he slipped back into unconsciousness again. He had to get away from this person and figure out what was going on. His arms had fallen to his sides he fisted his hand that was on the other side of his body, away from the person and swung his arm up with all his might and punched the person solidly in the side of the head.

Ezio didn't expect Desmond to be up, heck he didn't expect the younger to punch him so hard in the side of the head. Instinctively Ezio let go of Desmond and moved away from the bed. Desmond landed painfully on the bed without missing a beat the younger tumbled backwards off the bed hitting the floor with a painful thud. Desmond forced himself to his feet using the wall as a crutch and glared darkly at the two master assassins. Altair's attention had been draw to them the moment Ezio had exclaimed and was giving Desmond a confused look.

"Desmond _calmare (_Calm down) it's us. Altair and Ezio." Ezio tried to reason with Desmond. Desmond in response only frowned, his eyes losing their golden glow to return to their normal state. His eyebrows only crashed together more.

"A-Altair? E-Ezio? No….no that's not possible…. Altair, I-I saw him die in the vault! E-Ezio died a long time in the 1500's! Shit I must be bleeding again!" Desmond rambled using his free hand to clutch at his head.

"Desmond I promise you it's us…. You're not bleeding…." Altair tried hoping maybe his voice would break the boy out of whatever was happening to him. But Desmond shook his head. Oh hell now his hallucinations were talking to him as if he were there, just like beneath Roma! Desmond felt his breath quicken and his heart beat pick up. He was panicking! Ezio sent Altair a pleading look hoping the Syrian knew what to do in this kind of situation.

"Oh….oh god…. Fuck! I'm going crazy…. That's it I've lost it for sure." Desmond whispered frantically. Altair growled darkly, they were running out of time and they needed to leave, but they needed Desmond to trust them and know he was safe with them. Stalking passed the distraught Italian Altair moved till he was in front of Desmond. In response to his presence the boy backed away trying to back himself further into the current corner he was hiding in. Altair ignored that and reached forward catching hold of one of Desmond's sweaty pale hands. Ignoring the tears that were now trailing down Desmond panicked fearful face Altair brought Desmond's hand to him; Altair placed the boys hand against his neck just where his pulse could be felt.

Desmond froze in response, feeling the beat of the tanned assassin's heart pulse against his palm and every single breath the master assassin took. Desmond blinked owlishly at Altair allowing his eyes to trail across the man's body before landing on the man's eyes. It was Altair for that he was sure but…. He was sure he saw Altair's death in the vault below Masyaf. Unconsciously Desmond moved his hand from Altair's neck. He had to see for himself, without the hood… his hand traveled up to the cowl which he gently took hold of, the cloth was different feel from the one he was used to in his memories. Slowly he moved Altair's hood fall back away from his face. The tanned assassin did nothing to stop his movements as the hood fell away from his face, revealing his tan brown hair that was lighter than both Ezio's and Desmond's.

Suddenly Desmond found himself remembering everything before he was taken to Abstergo. The two master assassins out on the street. Desmond taking them in, agreeing to become an assassin, becoming a novice assassin, living with these two for several months. How had he forgotten all of that?

"Altair…" Desmond whispered his eyes widening. Altair let a small smile grace his scarred lips the moment he saw recognition dawn in the boy's eyes.

"Yes desmond, it's me. Now come on we're getting you out of here." Altair promised. Desmond looked over at Ezio who gave him a reassuring smile from Altair's side. Desmond nodded standing up straighter only to have his body revolt against his movements once again. Crumbling to the ground Desmond began to cough violently into his hand, faintly tasting copper in the back of his mouth. Ezio was instantly at his side, rubbing his back hoping to calm the fit. Eventually the fit passed and Desmond suddenly felt himself drained as he swayed violently, listing to the side. But strong arms caught him and this time lifted him up off the floor and into someone's protective arms. Desmond managed to open his eye to slits. He was in Ezio's arms and he felt his face heat up whether from the fever coursing through his body or something else he couldn't tell.

"We need to leave." Altair repeated pushing himself up to his feet after Ezio effortlessly got to his feet. It was time to leave and nothing was going to stand in their way, not with Desmond with them now. If anyone tried to stop them then heads would roll and blood would spill.

Assassin's Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 24

As I have been writing this story I've noticed I haven't really identified everyone's ages. So I'm going to quickly address that in case people are a little confused. Altair is around 29 years old; Malik is most likely 29 as well. Ezio is probably 28 I think, so he looks like he did in ACII. Kadar is next in line at 26 and Desmond is 25. Yes I have him being the youngest but it fits for him I think.

Ikj.05: do not worry it's going to be a full team effort to help Desmond, and perhaps a few fun spots sprinkled in, in relation to the bleeding effect. And I have seen the end of ACIII and I will not be following that plot line I'm sorry, if that is what you were hoping for…. I am fine torturing Desmond but I just can't end his story like they do.

OracleOfTheShadows: I am so very glad you have enjoyed the story and have kept up with it. Do not worry I will hopefully explain that point eventually in the story when Desmond meets the First Civ. For the first time

I-AINT-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME: thank you and happy thanksgiving to you as well.

Yuna's Reincarnation: sorry no hell breaking loose this chapter but next chapter definitely

Shadoz: thank you I try to employ different writing styles to engage the readers and expand my abilities.

HikariAuditore: Thank you for understanding; I might throw in some Kadar and Malik action maybe depends on how the story turns.


	25. biting the bullet and car chases

When they stepped out into the main room again Altair noted, as he pulled his hood back up, the sudden darkness in the main room. Outside the world had darkened considerably, there was no possible way that the sun had gone down yet they still had a couple of hours. The sky suddenly rumbled angrily and natural light brightened the room for the briefest of moments. A storm had rolled in as if it knew there was to be a confrontation between the assassins and the Templars.

"About bloody time you got done, I thought you little snuggle scene would never end, now can you two please get the bloody hell out of there!" Shaun snapped over the earpiece, Ezio almost jumped at the sound of his voice having momentarily forgotten the two tactical assassins had been keyed into them the entire time.

"Shut up Shaun! Give them a break!" Rebecca yelled back loudly, the loudness of her voice made even Altair wince.

"Enough you two! Shaun how much time do we have?" Altair demanded, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Desmond perk up at Shaun's name.

"I say about 10 minutes before Vidic discovers Lucy's plan and that she's one of us and that you guys are in the building." Shaun reported. Altair nodded and motioned Ezio to head out the door with Desmond, but a sudden panicked look cross the boy's tired features.

"Wait that Animus!" Desmond said weakly looked worriedly at Ezio. Ezio grit his teeth at the mention of the machine but kept his face calm so not to worry the boy in his arms.

"_Non si preoccupy (_do not worry) Desmond. You won't be going back into that….machine." Ezio spat the last word as if it burnt his own tongue. Desmond only shook his head and looked back over at the machine then over to Altair hoping that the Syrian will understand.

"No we have to get the memory core out of it! If we don't they will have all the memories I've unlocked if they get those we're completely screwed."Desmond said simply. Altair raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?" Altair asked quickly as he made his way over to the machine. He was only getting this 'memory core' to put Desmond mind at ease. Normally he wouldn't do something like this but Desmond seemed honestly worried about this and apparently it was important that the Templar did have it.

"Under the monitor." Desmond replied sounding relieved that Altair was going to retrieve the memory core. Altair crouched down and plucked the small device that stuck out of the machine below the monitor, straightening, he returned to Ezio and Desmond and held up the device for Desmond to see. The younger nodded relaxing against Ezio with a relieved sigh. Altair shot Ezio a look and saw unease reflected in those golden orbs before he went behind Ezio and unzipped his backpack, placing the device inside then zipped it back up they would give the core to Shaun and Rebecca after everything was done. With his mind at ease Desmond leaned against Ezio, allowing his head to rest against the Italian's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed as they turned right down the hallway.

Ezio felt Desmond's breathing level out somewhat, becoming deeper and calmer signaling he was asleep. A small smile cross his face. At least he could sleep in peace for a while. Altair walked ahead of him his body tense, his hand twitching ever so slightly ready to bury his blade into the neck of anyone who crossed them.

"Take a right up ahead." Rebecca directed.

"_Un momento (_one minute) Rebecca why don't we take the elevator like we did before." Ezio asked shifting Desmond in his arms till the boy's head rested more comfortably against his shoulder.

"Well that main elevator right now is being used by some guards who are patrolling so we're hoping to get you two to another elevator." Rebecca replied as the sound of quick typing filtered through the earpiece. The trio made their way down the hallway at a steady pace, heading deeper and deeper into the heart of the buildings. Occasionally they passed a window. Outside the sky had darkened more and lightning flashed the sky though no sound penetrated the inside of the building. Though the responding thunder clad echoed through the earpieces.

"Hey wait who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" A voice yelled from behind them. Ezio spun to see five or six guards rushing down the hallway towards them subconsciously he tightened his hold on Desmond in his arms. Two of the men Altair recognized as the men that guarded Desmond and took him to and from the animus. Three of them had extendable batons at the hips along with guns and tasers.

"There's been a breach in security! Call it in! They have the subject!" Another guard yelled as they all armed themselves and rushed the assassins. Ezio turned and made a quick attempt to run in the other direction as Altair rushed at the men coming directly toward them, his hidden blade ejected from its sheath. One of the armed guards reached out aiming to snag a hold of Ezio's hoodie, but all his efforts earned him was a full grown assassin jumping on him and plunging a blade deep into his throat.

"Altair?" Ezio called over his shoulder as he ran, looking back at his counterpart who had somehow managed to take down another and was currently facing another.

"GO! I'll distract them! Just go!" Altair ordered as he side stepped a staggering blow from a baton aimed at his head. Gritting his teeth Ezio kept moving hoping that Altair would follow as soon as he was done.

"I need directions Shaun!" Ezio hissed into his earpiece.

"Left turn left now!" came Shaun's voice. Ezio obeyed taking a hard left only to come face to face with another squad of guards.

"There he is! Don't let him get away with the Subject!" one of the guards yelled.

"_Cazzo! (_Fuck!)" Ezio snarled as he backed up gently placing Desmond on the ground so he was leaning up against the wall. Straightening Ezio stood protectively in front of Desmond. Ezio tensed grabbing his extendable baton from where it hung at his waist and charged at them. One of the guards took an over head swing at him. Nimbly dodging the blow Ezio brought his arm around and landed a solid blow against the side of the man's head, hearing a satisfying pop of the man's nose and jaw before he fell to the hard ground. The second man fared the same ending up with a baton cracking him painfully against the side of the head effectively knocking himself out. But as Ezio took on two more guards one had managed to slip away and was standing directly over Desmond, who was still out cold.

"NO!" Ezio shouted as he ejected his hidden blade and sliced one man's throat, creating a clear path to the man about to pick up his ward and take him away. Ezio reached into his pocket and pulled out a throwing knife. With a flick of his wrist he sent the throwing blade singing through the air towards the man. Slicing through the air the blade whistled as it flew till it found home in the side of the man's temple. The body fell to the floor and with Desmond safe for the moment Ezio refocused his attention to the men around him. One man managed to knock Ezio's baton from his hand. Wrong move, that was the least deadly object Ezio had at the moment on hand. In a flash Ezio gripped the handle of his hunting knife that he had strapped to his leg. Ducking down he buried the blade into one man's foot and listened for half a second to the man shout in pain before violently yanking the knife out and up to slice the man from his neck to his chin in a vertical line. As the man fell Ezio parried a blow from another guard, spinning Ezio plunged the blade into the man's side right where his lungs were. The man gargled and fell to the ground. And with that the last man fell. Ezio replaced his hunting knife in its place and retrieved his baton before stepping over the bodies and heading back towards Desmond. The body he had hit with his throwing knife hand landed just in front of Desmond, allowing the blood from the wound to blood near Desmond's form.

Ezio scooped up the boy and settled him back against his chest, the boy's head against his shoulder once again. Desmond's breathing, thankfully, was steady and deep he was still asleep. Pulling the hood up on Desmond's hoodie he made sure the boy's face was covered. Continuing down the hallway Ezio passed through another doorway.

"That was violent. Now hang a right Ezio!" Shaun ordered. Ezio instantly obeyed without question. As he turned, a deafening alarm screamed throughout the entire complex. Well their presence was no longer a secret. Blinding red lights flashed in the hallway and the red light blinked systematically a warning to the presence of intruders in the building. Ezio picked up his pace to a jog as he headed down the hallway. There were no guards in the area, Altair was true to his word, he was causing a good distraction to keep the enemy off Ezio and Desmond.

"Left Ezio! Turn left now!" Shaun shouted snapping Ezio out of his thoughts, Ezio turned in the direction.

"No you twat your other left, bloody Italian!" Shaun groaned, turning red Ezio corrected his coarse, turning he found himself facing an elevator.

"Get in the elevator and let it take you down to level three." Shaun ordered. Ezio nodded and stepped into the small room. The moment he was clear of the threshold the door slid shut. Instantly the elevator shuttered beneath his feet and the elevator began to descend.

"Where is Rebecca?" Ezio asked offhandedly.

"She's busy at the moment keeping track of our two tanned assassin friends. They're both trying to keep most of the attention on themselves and keep the way clear for you and Desmond. How is he holding up?" Shaun asked. Ezio looked down at Desmond in his arms. The younger still shook every few minutes from what Ezio didn't know. The boy's breathing was still labored and his face flushed even under the hood Ezio had pulled up over his head. Even through the thick material of the hoodie he could still feel Desmond's fevered heat.

"He still has a high fever and is still asleep." Ezio replied.

"For now that's the best thing for him. He needs time for the drugs to get through his system also by the look of him; he looks like he needs sleep desperately." Shaun said quietly. The elevator ground to a halt on the third floor. Shuttering to a stop the doors lid open silently, the communication between them stopped allowing Ezio to focus completely on what threat could be beyond those doors. Stepping out into the hallway Ezio turned right and walked briskly down the hallway till he came to an intersection. Turning the corner he stopped fully looking over the scene before him. Many cubicles lined the huge room before him. The cubicles were made of glass and metal the glass wall of the cubicles faced a gap between them.

"Ezio stay there. I'm going to send the camera out to look over the area and try and find a route out. It's best if you don't have a fight here." Shaun said, just as he did the camera that had been silently following Ezio throughout the entire building zipped upwards high into the rafters of the building. Silently it glided across the roof of the huge room to the far side of the room. There it turned slowly, the camera taking in the scene below. Once finished it silently cruised back over to settle above Ezio.

"Here is the thing; you need to get to the elevator on the other side of the room. You need to follow my directions and stay as silent as possible. Also keep an eye out for the guards I can only do so much from this end." Shaun ordered.

"Don't worry I will." Ezio promised. Silently Ezio headed into the room silently walking through the gaps that would be considered a pathway between the cubicles.

"Turn right." Shaun ordered quickly. Ezio turned to the pathway on his right. As he did he just happened to look to his left and see, inside another cubicle, was another Animus. Ezio felt himself pale at the sight of that machine. Around him there were several Animuses. That meant that there had to have been more people like Desmond tested on. Shaun had said that if Ezio and Altair hadn't have stopped Talal's slave trade those slaves would have ended here. Would they have ended up like Desmond, stuffed inside machines that would slowly drive them mad? Desmond, as if he knew he was near an Animus, groaned slightly and pressed himself further against Ezio's body. Biting his lip Ezio placed a reassuring kiss to the top of the boy's head and tightened his hold, hoping Desmond would understand that Ezio would protect him from these monsters.

"Take a left then an abrupt right." Shaun ordered. Ezio obeyed forcing himself to ignore the number or rooms and machines they passed. When he came across an intersection he paused making sure to check down both ways of the pathway before continuing across the room.

"Take a right then a quick left." Came the next set of directions. Ezio followed. How could there be so many Animuses?

"Take another left and keep going straight till I tell you otherwise." Turning in the indicated direction Ezio jogged down the pathway between the Animuses and the rooms with a computer and single chair.

"Now at the next pathway turn left, then a right."

"After that another left then another right and you should be at the elevator." Sure enough when Ezio finally reached the end of the room there before him was the closed door of the elevator Ezio felt himself physically relax at the sight of the elevator. The door didn't automatically open when he walked up to him making him anxious.

"I need a code to get in I think." Ezio informed Shaun as he looked around, his eyes locking on the panel beside the door which held another key pad.

"A code? Bloody hell, I don't know the code to get in." Shaun grumbled.

"Don't worry I have it." Ezio sighed, ignoring Shaun's confused demands on what he was doing, Ezio switched his vision over to Eagle vision, shifting Desmond's weight to one arm, he looked at the keypad. 2,3,4,7 were glowing red. Ezio typed in 2,3,7,4 and the key pad beeped and the elevator door slid open and Ezio adjust Desmond then entered the elevator.

"H-how did you do that?" Shaun stuttered. Ezio let a small smile slide across his scarred lips.

"Perhaps I will tell you some time." Ezio chuckled. The elevator started descending, slowly they passed the second level, the first level, then they finally reached the parking garage. The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Ezio stepped out, the doors sealing shut behind him, dooming him to the garage on his own, before leaving the floor and heading back up. Ezio's senses went into overdrive when a dozen or more guards stood in the main section of the parking garage. One turned and shouted to the others the moment their eyes landed on Ezio with Desmond in his arms.

Ezio put Desmond on the ground and charged at the men with a yell trying desperately off of Desmond. Using his hidden blades, Ezio sliced one man's throat then stabbed one man several times in the stomach. Another he plunged both his blades into the man's head before yanking them out and allowing the body to fall dead on the floor. One guard took a swing at him only to have Ezio slip around him then stab him in the spine with his hidden blade. Ezio constantly kept his eyes on Desmond making sure to keep his body between the men and Desmond. but his moment of distract was enough for one man to club him in the back of the head making him see stars and black dots float in his vision. Large burly arms encircled him, pinning his arms to his side. Ezio thrashed in the man's hold but that only earned him a painful punch in the stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Gasping Ezio managed to look up enough to see the man that had been demanding that Desmond be put in the Animus walk out of the shadows of the parking garage.

"You assassins are always the same. Did you honestly think we wouldn't see through your little distraction?" Vidic chuckled as he calmly walked towards Desmond who still lay on the floor unconscious.

"Don't touch him!" Ezio snarled thrashing in the man's grip again. Vidic looked over his shoulder at Ezio.

"You are a fool to think that I will just leave him alone just because you say so." Vidic mumbled as he continued his way over to Desmond.

"Ezio! Distract him! Altair, Malik are on their way! Just distract him another minute or so!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Why him? Why Desmond, and the slaves?" Ezio snapped. Vidic turned to look at Ezio for a moment.

"Ah yes you and that other assassin are the ones who stopped my subjects from making it here. They, and Desmond here, are a part of a special project I am doing. And Desmond here is the key to it all." Vidic explained then turned around and crouched by Desmond. Desmond, as if sensing the man's malevolent presence he whimpered and curled away from the man. Ezio almost smirked even deep asleep Desmond hated the man.

"Kill the assassin while I take Mr. Miles back to his room." Vidic ordered over his shoulder as he reached down and took hold of Desmond. The one of the guards pulled out a gun and leveled it with Ezio's head. Just as Vidic was about to pick Desmond up a tanned, four fingered hand wrapped around his wrist and gripped with enough force to cause bone to grind together painfully till Vidic was forced to release his hold on the fabric of the hood Desmond was wearing. The painful cold bite of a blade pressed against his throat.

"You won't be taking him anywhere!" A deep voice snarled darkly in a deathly calm voice. Just as that happened the man in front of Ezio cocked the gun, preparing to fire the killing shot, when a body dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of him, causing his shot to go wild. Malik plunged a hunting knife into the man's neck effectively killing him. Ezio took control of the distract Malik's kill cause and buried his elbow deep in the man's gun that held him. The man grunted on impact and released his hold on the Italian. Ezio yelled and spun and plunged the blade of his hidden blade into the man's stomach and as the man crumbled downward he stabbed him violently in the back. Altair stepped forward till his body stood protectively between Vidic and Desmond.

Spinning Vidic around, Altair pinned the man's arm painfully behind his back, he held it that if Vidic move in any way he would break his own arm or dislocate his own shoulder. Pulling the man against him, Altair pressed the blade against the older man's neck, listening with sick satisfaction as the man hissed in pain. Around them the guards froze seeing their leader being held hostage. Ezio and Malik back away from them, towards Altair. The moment Ezio was sure they weren't going to attack; Ezio spun around and quickly took Desmond back into his arms. Malik looked the younger over, happy to see that the boy he considered his younger brother wasn't too injured. Malik gently placed a hand against Desmond's cheek, but almost laughed when Desmond seemed to lean into the careful touch.

"I should kill you right now." Altair hissed into Vidic's ear quietly almost smirking as the man quivered as Altair's breath snaked over his skin.

"You wouldn't do… you have to follow that foolish creed." Vidic countered. Altair frowned slightly pressing his blade further against the man's neck causing a thin bead of blood to dribbled down the man's neck.

"Why do you say that Templar?" Altair demanded.

"You can't compromise your assassin brotherhood. The moment you kill me, all the Abstergo agents around the world will attack all your know guilds." Vidic threatened. Altair scowled.

"He could be lying." Ezio whispered Malik shook his head.

"He could or he could not be. We cannot take that risk." Malik countered. Altair hated how Malik was right. Suddenly head light beams shone brightly in the dimness of the parking garage. A large van screeched past them only to swerve a few yards from them, the back door was thrown open and Kadar jumped out.

"Let go!" Kadar shouted. There was a pause and nobody moved in the parking garage. Eyes flickered between the men with their guns out pointed at them uncertainly at the van where Shaun, Lucy, Rebecca and Kadar where waiting for their assassin to get out.

"Don't ever come after Desmond again, if you do, no matter what you say, I will not hesitate to quench my blade with your life blood." Altair warned and without further warning he released Vidic and violently kicked him towards the guards. The three assassins with their ward in Ezio's arms took off full bolt towards the van.

"What are you standing there for stop them?" Vidic shouted pointing at the fleeing assassins. The guards raised their guns and fired off several rounds at the assassins. Ezio held Desmond closer to protect him from the flying bullets as they rained around them, landing in the concrete by his feet or on the pillars near them. Kadar crouched down to stay out of direct fire. Ezio shouted in pain as one bullet found home in his left shoulder. Another must have landed in Desmond's leg because the boy withered in his arms and shouted in pain. Altair was busy trying to take some of the gunmen out with his own gun.

"AH!" Malik yelped in pain as he crumbled to the ground, a bullet hitting him in the leg.

"BROTHER!" Kadar shouted in panic, the younger Al-syaf threw a throwing knife at the man who had fired the shot, watching with victory as the man fell to the ground dead. Altair ran to Malik, grabbing the Rafiq's arm, Altair yanked him to his feet and dragged him towards the van. Ezio managed to reach the van first. Shaun appeared in the van motioning for Ezio to pass Desmond to him.

"Here pass him here!" Shaun shouted over the shouting and gun shots. Ezio passed the pained Desmond to Shaun before turning to see Altair and the now limping Malik making it to the van. Kadar and Ezio rushed forward each taking a side helping the one armed man into the van. Altair motioned Ezio and Kadar inside the van before he jumped in and slammed the door shut. Several shots hit the outside of the door but didn't penetrate the inside of the van.

"Drive!" Altair ordered whoever was currently driving the van. Lucy nodded from the front seat and floored it. The van lurched and the tires screamed as the van peeled out of the parking garage. Shaun dove under the counter pulling out a first aid kit the team had packed just in case. Pulling out a pair tweezers and a roll of bandages and disinfectant. Tossing one set of tweezers and bandages to Kadar with clear instructions to remove the bullet in his brother's leg, Shaun turned to Desmond. Ezio sat on the ground, his back resting against the countertop, with Desmond cradled in his arms his legs near Shaun.

"Ezio I'm going to need you to keep him still. This is going to hurt him a lot." Shaun warned as he used Ezio's hunting knife to gently cut away Desmond's pants leg from the wound, with the wound visible he cleaned away the blood around it then used the tweezers to dig into the entry wound in Desmond's leg. The boy cried out and bucked against Ezio in an attempt to get away from the pain. Ezio wrapped his arms around Desmond's upper body and pressed the boy to his chest forcing the boy into stillness. Malik on the other side of the van hissed as Kadar preformed the same process on his leg. Shaun continued to try and find the bullet. Desmond thrashed again in Ezio's arm.

"_Shh__, __piccolo.__Sarà__tutto finito__. __Siate calmi__.(_Shh, little one. It will be over soon. Be calm)" Ezio whispered soothingly in Desmond's ear while running and hand through Desmond buzz cut hair.

"_Ma...madre fa male...(_But...mother it hurts...)" Desmond hissed back in Italian causing Ezio to jump, everyone in the van was looking at them. Altair was frowning darkly.

"How is he speaking in Italian?" Malik demanded. They all knew that Desmond didnt know a single bit of Italian so how was he speaking it now? Ezio could only slowly shake his head. Ezio remembered his mother saying what he had said to him when he was very little and he had scrapped his knee once on the concrete. But then Desmond had said the exact thing he had said to his mother in responce.

"There i have it out." Shaun announced victoriously as he pulled the bloody bullet from Desmond's leg. Dropping it to the floor of the van, applying some aintibiotic to the wound, Shaun wrapped the wound. But the moment he finished the van violently lurched to the side. Sending the assassins in the back bouncing around in the backseat.

"Hey easy up there!" Shaun shouted holding the side of his head, which had been introduced to the counter.

"Sorry but i'm having a little trouble seeing as we're being chased!" Lucy snapped back angrily as she jerked the wheel to the side send the assassins tumbling. Shaun grabbed onto the back of Rebecca's seat. Malik somehow managed to catch Kadar before his little brothers head became close friends with the side of the van. Ezio tried to keep Desmond from hitting anything. Altair caught Ezio before he hit anything.

"How many cars?" Malik demanded as he helped straighten his brother.

"Three i think. I cant tell." Rebecca replied. The raven haired woman was holding on desperately onto the handle above the passanger side door, her hand braced against the dashboard and her feet braced against the floor boards. Something slammed violently into the side of the van. Lucy cursed and frantically spun the wheel. The van spun doing a 180. Ezio was starting to feel a little sea sick. Now he knew why he stuck with bikes. Shaun stagged to his feet, bracing his hand on the cieling and on the side of the van.

"Lucy move let me drive. Altair! Can you take care of the tail from the back door?!" Shaun called as he and Lucy switched places.

"Yes but i'm out of bullets!" Altair replied as he managed to move Ezio upright and off him, but to the safety of the front of the van where Kadar was hastily checking his foster brother in the Italian's grip.

"Guy's there's two shot guns under the counter. Use that! They should be fully loaded!" Rebecca shouted as Shaun slammed on the brakes and a black car screamed by the front of the car.

"Bloody hell!" Shaun cursed as he pressed on the gas. Altair stumbled over to the cabinet, jerking the door open, he pulle dout the two shot guns.

"Malik can you shoot?" Altair called over his shoulder.

"What do you think novice?" Malik snapped in irritation. Altair smirked and tossed the one armed man the gun before taking one himself. Malik limped over to the back of the van and rested against the wall and shifted the gun into position on he could shoot it. Ezio gaped at the one armed man. How could Malik shoot a gun like that with one arm? There was no way.

"Dont underestimate him. He can do alot with just one arm." Kadar said as if reading Ezio's mind. Altair looked over at Malik who nodded ready for what was to come.

"Okay shaun we're ready!" Altair announced. Shaun shouted in confirmation and the van swirved violently. Altair opened the back doors. The moment the door opened wind whipped through the van violently ripping at the occupants. Sheets of rained poured through the open doors. Outside the streets were glistening with rain, lights reflected beautifully off the asphalt. Behind the van there were three black cars. Malik balanced the shot gun against his shoulder and shot at the front tire. The tire blew the moment the sound of the shot faded and the black car instantly swerved and spun out of control and crashed into a few cars moving in the opposite direction. Altair took aim at the second and fired. The car swirved avoiding the first shot. The passanger side window rolled down. Altair shouted something and grabbed the door and yanked it close as a volley of bullets hit the door just as he closed it.

When the volley stopped Altair threw the door open once more and Malik had a clear shot of the tires. Taking aim the Rafiq fired and the tire blew out, rubber went flying and metal grinded the pavement as the car swirved and crashed into a parked car on the sidewalk. The third car surged forward attempting to ram the truck. Altair swore at the driver in arabic and shot clean into the front cabin of the car. Blood blosomed against the windshield. The driver slumped forward against the steering wheel dead. The passanger made a mad grab for the the wheel fear evident in his eyes as he looked up at Altair. The Syrian only shrugged, gave him a two fingered salute before pulling back and shutting the back door of the van.

Altair flopped back against the side of the van and Malik settled into the fixed chair infront of the cabinet sighing in relief. It was over they had completed their mission.

"We're clear." Altair announced as he let his head rest back against the cool metal of the van. Everyone in the van sighed in relief the moment the master assassin had said that. Kadar rest against the back of Shaun's seat next to Ezio. Rebecca slowly let go of the handle and removed her hand from the dashboard. The camera's everyone had forgotten was there, fell to the ground, obviously offline.

"Right that was... exciting. Lets not do that again shall we?" Shaun said to no one in particular.

"Lets just get back to the warehouse and get settled. Rebecca you're probably going to have to get rid of the van." Lucy said from where she was resting against Rebecca's chair.

"Will do!" Rebecca said with a little too much excitement than necessary.

"When we get to the warehouse, you have a lot to do Lucy." Ezio said not unkindly. There was a silent agreement in the van. There was alot of things that needed explaining. Such as Desmond's strange reactions and actions and how he knew italian.

"Dont worry i will explain everything i promise. But first lets just get home." Lucy promised. Ezio nodded and held Desmond closer to him, resting his head against the top of Demsond hooded head. At least they had managed to get Desmond away, thats all they cared about at the moment.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in arms Chapter 25

Hello everyone, i hope all of you had a great thanksgiving and those who dont celebrate it had a great week/ weekend. I did. Everyone was wanting some action in the last few chapters, and i know some people are going to be unhappy i didnt kill Vidic off this time around. The only thing i have to say to that is i need Vidic for later in the story and if i kill him off now it throws the story off. But also i wanted to show off how Altair has learned controled.

Also i will go ahead and apologise for the short car chase scene i created. I will admit i'm not a James Bond car chase writer and this one might have seemed a little cheesy but i wanted everyone to have a little action because there may not be alot in the next few.

Otherwise again thank you everyone who has reviewed and stayed with this story so long, i never thought it would get this far and with so much positive support. The silence in the van was only broke by the still raging storm outside the van. Lightning still performed its dance across the sky along with the acsenting rumble and clap of thunder which cheered it on.

Reviews:

Death Escapist: i am glad you enjoy the close knit family group i have created with them.

The Forgotten: Does this chapter provide what you were looking for with Desmond's little moment with Ezio?

Shadoz: i hope the action in this chapter was enough for you, sorry if it was cheesy.

OracleOfTheShadows: yes you have and i'm glad you enjoy the story.

Guest: uhm thats alot of questions. Uhm Desmond's going to be find after a little TLC. I dont know how long it will take, if he ever fully recovers period.

Altairluvr120: i'm glad this story keeps you interested.

Yuna's Reincarnation-1: is this enough chaos without being too much?

HikariAuditore: yes they did have a little fun, car chases and gun fights.

Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: i try to keep everyone in their character as much as possible, Kadar i just play around with seeing as he's only in the game series for a few minutes at the most.


	26. Abstergo, Animi and Bleeding

The van rumbled down the road leading out of Acre, the atmosphere much lighter than it had been when it entered the desert city. Rain still poured door from the sky above, the deafening claps of thunder and light, still continued their playful games back and forth. Inside the van the occupants were resting, gentle breathing of the sleeping figures on the back of the van was the only sound that penetrated the silence. Rebecca still sat in her seat, her headphones pressed tight to her ears as she flipped through news stations and police radios and other radio waves listening for any sign of trouble or hint that they were compromised. Shaun kept his attention solely on the road before him, fully relaxed now that the danger was past. In the back most of the assassins were asleep. About an hour ago there had been a major argument between the two Syrian assassins. Malik had gotten mad at Altair and Ezio for not telling them all they were injured. After the two tanned assassins traded several dark insults in Arabic they finally settled and Kadar cleaned and cared for Ezio's shoulder wound and Altair arm and side wound.

But now most of them were either dozing or completely asleep. Altair, Shaun guessed, was just resting his eyes, occasionally the Syrian would shift, adjusting Ezio or Desmond, before settling back against Shaun's seat. Ezio was dead to the world against Altair's shoulder, the Italian shifted every once in a while to find a less uncomfortable spot on Altair's rock hard shoulder, trying to find a comfortable mix of bone and muscle and how to keep his neck from aching. Altair had his knees bent, which is what Malik rested against. The one armed Rafiq was leaning with his back against Altair's bent knees, Shaun figured Malik was only dozing seeing as he wasn't snoring like a chain saw. Kadar, on the other hand, was curled up against his brother's side, his head on his brother's chest, Malik's arm curled around his shoulder, Kadar for sure was asleep. Lucy was leaning back against Rebecca's seat her knees pulled up with her arms folded on top and her head resting on her arms with her head turned to the side sleeping peacefully. Desmond was still nestled contently in Altair's arms, his head occupying Altair's other shoulder his uneven breathing brushing over Altair's neck. The young American had woken once only to let them know he was going to be sick. They had barely pulled over in enough time before he threw up, even though there was next to nothing for him to throw up all together besides green bile. They managed to get some fluid into him before he passed out again from exhaustion.

Rebecca would glance back at the sleeping group of assassins every few minutes to giggle. They were kind of cute together. That's what amazed the two tactical assassins the most. The men in the back could be the deadly, kill someone in the blink of an eye or be at each other's throats and yelling or having a fight. But if you turned around twice they would be protecting each other, caring for each other or even sleeping together when they all were too exhausted to go to their own rooms. Rebecca faintly wished she had a camera so she could take a picture of the scene before her.

"Anything on the radio Rebecca?" Shaun whispered so only the raven haired woman could hear him. Rebecca took off her headphones and set them down in her lap, interlacing her fingers she stretched her arms back and up whining slightly as she did.

"All I've heard is the three cars that tailed us crashed causing major backups and that the guys were being arrested for DUI and one of the cars crashed and burst into flames so the bodies couldn't be recovered." Rebecca replied equally as quietly. Shaun nodded absently apparently they were safe for the moment. Far off in the distance the lights of a small town shown like a beacon in the rain. Night was falling fast and they all needed a place to rest up, get some fresh supplies and even if they could, get Desmond check out and make sure there wasn't something horribly wrong with him. None of them were doctors and Shaun only knew so much. He didn't know how bad Desmond was physically. Also Shaun hoped to have their assassins checked out as well. Those gunshot wounds could cause trouble if they weren't looked at. Soon the lights and sand turned into buildings and houses then apartments.

"Altair we're at a town." Shaun called into the back of the van knowing full and well the tanned assassin could hear him. There was a grunt of acknowledgement, Altair's form of an affirmative.

"We need to find a free clinic. I want someone to give us a general idea of what is wrong with Desmond. Also Malik's leg and Ezio's shoulder needs looking at." Altair whispered back off handedly.

"Your side needs looking at as well, novice." A voice said after there was a smack and a hiss. Rebecca looked to see Malik had decided to join the land of the living and aim a fist at the Syrian assassin's head, which resulted in the golden eyed assassin glaring daggers at his childhood friend.

"Already a step ahead of you. I've already searched for a clinic. Shaun, turn right at the first stoplight we come to." Rebecca directed trying to cut off the oncoming fight between the two. Shaun nodded as he turned on his blinker and slowed the car to a stop at said stoplight. Lucy decided to join the world of the living with the other by stretching and yawning tiredly.

Altair looked over their rag tag team. Everyone looked as if they had been through hell and back. Lucy, who had been dressed smartly when they entered Abstergo, was now bloody and disheveled. Her once pristine white dress shirt was speckled with dried blood, her golden blonde hair which had been pulled to the back of her head in a tight bun was now falling out with strands sticking out in every direction. Kadar's spiky black hair was even more wild than normal with his white assassin hood red from caring for his brother's leg. Altair and Ezio both, most likely, looked like they had been through hell then spat back out. Desmond just looked like shit simple as that. Shaun and Rebecca were both tired and worn out from just keeping up with the assassins.

Needless to say they were all worn out and in need sleep, cloths, and a good dinner. But priorities came first. After a few minutes of Rebecca directing and Shaun driving the van and its occupants finally ended up at its destination. Shaun parked the van and got out, instantly he was soaked clean to the bone by the pouring rain. Rebecca started stashing away her computer and other devices in a black backpack. Everyone started cleaning up their mess in the back of the van. Malik and Kadar made busy reloading the shotguns and replacing them in their holders up underneath the counter in the cabinet, out of sight and out of sight of prying eyes. Lucy and Ezio busied themselves by taking disinfectant wipes and whipping down the blood from the assassins' wounds. Altair managed to help by putting away the medicine bag and replacing it in its holder under the counter where it wouldn't slide around. The moment the medicine case was back in its respective spot Shaun swung the double doors to the back of the van open.

"Everyone out quickly. The van looks like shit and we can't be seen near it." Shaun said quickly. Kadar jumped out first and turned to help his limping brother out of the van and out into the deserted parking lot Shaun had parked them in. Ezio hopped out next and reached back to help Altair out of the van by taking Desmond. Altair shook his head.

"No I have him, I don't need you wounding your shoulder more by carrying him." Altair stated not unkindly. Ezio had been shot in the shoulder and he didn't need the Italian messing up his shoulder by carrying Desmond. Ezio pouted for a moment but nodded and stepped out of the way as Altair slid out of the van. Rebecca followed after throwing her back pack into the cabinet, Lucy followed behind her, locking the cabinet with a key and a combination lock before following the group out of the van. Once the entire group was out of the van Shaun shut the door and locked the van.

"Ouch the van does looked beat up." Kadar commented as he looked over the outside shell of the van. The outside was riddled with bullet holes and dents. Along the sides there were clear marks were cars had run up against the side or slammed into the side of the van. One tire was going flat, the side view mirror was shot out and its corresponding partner had been ripped off sometime during the drive.

"Well let's go before we catch our death out here we need to get everyone checked out." Malik ordered. Right then and there the mantle of authority slipped from Altair to Malik effortlessly. During field missions Altair often found himself the leader of the group, no one did anything without Altair's say. At those times Ezio and Malik were his right hand men. Now when they were off missions and on down time, Malik was in charged, he was the Rafiq, the Bureau leader and was in charge. At those times Altair was his right hand men. No one questioned the chain of authority, they never really though much of it. They just took it as it came, welcoming the effortless transition between the two in favor of not causing trouble in their close knit group.

"If we are going to get looked at we need a cover story." Ezio pointed out as the group slowly made their way across the parking lot and down the street to where the lights of the free 24-hour clinic glowed invitingly, promising relief from the pouring rain and thunderous storm.

"All in favor of Kadar being the man in charge of the cover story say 'aye'." Lucy said loudly. Shaun, Rebecca Lucy and Ezio all said aye loud enough. Kadar spun around looking back at them in horror, beside him his brother burst into a fit of uncontained laughter at his brother's horrified look.

"WHAT?!" Kadar shouted.

"You heard them, you're in charge of the cover story." Altair stated simply though he too chuckled under his breath.

"That is so not fair!" Kadar frowned glaring darkly at the others. Ezio laughed, a bright smile gracing his scarred lips, one that Altair hadn't seen in the last month and a half.

"Life isn't fair brother. Besides majority rules." Malik countered as they continued to walk, though the Rafiq was strongly favoring a certain leg. Kadar pouted again and indignantly folded his arms across his soaked chest. Lucy and Rebecca laughed as the raven haired woman stepped forward and ruffled the younger's wet black hair. Kadar playfully growled at her, swatting her hands away. After a moment they finally reached the clinic. Lucy and Shaun held the doors open from the group as they filed into the small waiting room. Kadar left his brothers side and went up to the counter, behind which a young woman in her 20's sat typing away at a computer.

"Excuse me…" Kadar trailed off the woman jumped and looked up at Kadar for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, how can I help you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well… my friends and I need a little help." Kadar said motioning back to the gathered group. The woman craned her neck to see over the counter at the group. Suddenly very subconscious of themselves they shifted uneasily. Altair kept a straight face but held Desmond a little closer and tighter. Ezio shifted so he was standing slightly closer and in front of Altair, as if protecting the two. Shaun moved to be in front of Lucy and Rebecca and Kadar shifted so he was positioned between the woman and his injured older brother. The woman looked the group over, taking in their appearance.

Desmond who was unconscious in Altair's arms. Altair who was standing shirtless in the middle of the room, his shirt had to be cut away so that Malik had a clear view of his wound earlier, had a large bandaged wrapped around his middle where he had been shot in the both sides. Then her eyes slid down to Desmond in Altair's arms that had half a pants leg missing, and a white bandage around his wounded leg, who looked ghostly pale in the lighting. Then her eyes moved to Lucy who had blood splashed across her chest. Shaun's legendary sweater was covered in dried blood as well. Rebecca was relatively the same as she had been the moment they left the Bureau the day before last. Malik was leaning against the wall, most of one pants leg gone and a bandage on his upper leg where the bullet had got him, through and through. Then back to Kadar whose white hoodie was red with his brother's blood. Ezio was missing his shirt as well, she also noted their drown rat appearance, each and every one of group were soaked clean through all their cloths and looked miserable.

"OH MY GOD! COME IN! COME IN! I'LL GET THE DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY!" the woman yelped as she darted from her chair to the door beside the counter swinging the door open she dashed away and disappeared further into the building. The group stared after her for a moment before hesitantly following her into the building. Kadar went in first followed by Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun helped Malik while Ezio and Altair followed them. The clinic was clean and welcoming, the cold bite of the desert night air was long forgotten here a warm breeze drifted from room to room taking the cold bite from most of their rain soaked cloths. Somewhere in the building there was the sound of something shattering and a loud curse before the woman and who the group guessed to be the doctor materialized at the door. The doctor stood there adjusting his glasses on his face looking the rag tag group over before motioning them quickly into one of the larger rooms.

"Alright one of you wounded kids need to get on the table so I can get a better look at you." The doctor ordered as he washed his hands before putting on a pair of gloves and getting some other things out. Altair looked at the others, they nodded in silent agreement, so he stepped forward and gingerly laid Desmond down on the padded table, the paper on top of the table crinkled under his weight and was instantly soaking the paper. The doctor turned around and nodded though he seemed slightly unhappy that one of the others didn't come forward first seeing as they were injured but he didn't argue.

"What happened to you all?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he undid Shaun's bandage around Desmond leg and inspected the wound. Shaun looked expectantly at Kadar who gave him looked back at him in confusion. Shaun sighed then motioned with his head over to the doctor. Kadar frowned before stepping forward against coming up with a cover story off the top of his head.

"We were having a party at a bar on the other side of town and well everything kind of went downhill." Kadar trailed off.

"Ah that's not uncommon over there. Do you know why he's unconscious?" the doctor asked as he took out several things and cleaned Desmond wound much better than Shaun had.

"We were celebrating his birthday. We think someone might have spiked his drink." Ezio provided. Once they had a basic story they could easily lie about the rest of the story to fit their situation. The doctor nodded and finished off Desmond leg before looking over the rest of him. Taking his time the doctor listened to Desmond breathing and a few other things. But the man seemed to kindly ignore the way the group hovered near him as if expecting him to betray them. The doctor shook his head as he continued to look over the young patient.

"Do you have names?" the doctor said in a conversational tone. The air in the room then seemed to stiffen and the air cool slightly after his question. Kadar cleared his throat bringing the attention back to himself.

"I'm….Kevin. The guy there is Derek, he's my friend. Uhm those two," Kadar pointed to Ezio and Altair.

"Are his siblings, their triplets. Eric and Aaron." Kadar pointed to Ezio then to Altair. Ezio groaned and dropped his head into his hands mentally reminding himself never to allow Kadar to come up with cover stories ever again. but he had to admit saying they were triplets did provide a good cover for the reason Desmond, Altair and Ezio looked next to exactly the same.

"This is my brother Mat." Kadar pointed to Malik who scowled at his brother and rolled his eyes apparently not happy with his temporary. Next Kadar pointed to Rebecca and Lucy.

"These are Derek's friends, Rosa and Lilly." Kadar then turned to Shaun who was glaring darkly at Kadar daring him to come up with a terrible name for him. Kadar bit his lower lip a giggle forming in his chest.

"This is Steve-" a sharp jab to Kadar's stomach stopped Kadar from finishing Shaun's made up name.

"-en, this is Steven." Kadar ground out breathlessly. The doctor raised an eyebrow in question but Kadar only smiled brightly at him and stood up straighter ignoring the slight pain in his ribcage where Shaun had hit him with his elbow. The doctor nodded and continued to look over Desmond listening to his breathing, and his bruises.

"Well your friend Derek should be fine. The best I can see is that these isn't too much wrong. He's a little dehydrated and underfed but that's something that can be fixed. Whatever sedative he was given should ware off in a few hours. But I will warn you he will be sick for a while till it's completely gone." The doctor said as he moved away from Desmond on the table. Altair nodded and moved forward gently lifting Desmond from the table and cradling him in his arms before sitting in one of the few plastic chairs in the room. The doctor walked to the door, past Lucy and Shaun who stood like sentinels by the door.

"MERYL!" the doctor called out into the clinic. After a second the young woman who the group had met at the front door came rushing to the door.

"Yes Dr. Strat?" the young woman asked poking her head into the room.

"Meryl can you please fetch come clean, dry, cloths for these people?" the Doctor, Dr. Strat asked. The young nurse nodded and darted off again.

"Alright, Mat is it?" the doctor said turning to Malik who stiffened at his calling. Malik nodded slowly his onyx eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Let's have a look at your leg." The doctor said motioning over to the bed. Malik grit his teeth but nodded, and with his younger brother help he made it over to the table. The doctor in the mean time, washed his hands and changed the paper on the table so Malik could sit. Kadar helped his brother up onto the table then backed out of the way of the doctor so he could get a clear view of Malik's wounded leg. Gingerly the doctor peeled away the bloody bandage around Malik's leg. The tanned Rafiq forced himself to be still or risk upsetting his wound while the doctor examined it.

"From the look of this wound you should be fine as long as you stay off your leg for a while. You don't need stitches, just keep it wrapped." The doctor said as he placed some hospital grade antibiotic on the wound then professionally wrapped the wound. The moment he was finished Meryl appeared at the door with a bend full of cloths.

"Uhm, I don't know your sizes so I got the best I could find." Meryl set the bend full of grey sweat pants and grey t-shirts on the floor near Altair before nodding to the doctor and scuttling back out of the room.

"There is a bathroom right over there where you can change." The doctor pointed to two sets of bathrooms one for woman and another for men. Lucy and Rebecca picked out a set of cloths each that looked as if they would fit and disappeared into the woman's bathroom. Shaun elected to stay while Kadar took Desmond and two set of cloths and disappeared into the men's bathroom. Malik slid off the table. Ezio took his place at the table exposing his bandaged shoulder to the Dr. Strat. The doctor repeated the same process with Ezio's shoulder. Soon he had the Italian's shoulder disinfected and bandage the wound more carefully. When Ezio got off the table, Lucy and Rebecca had returned looking a lot more comfortable and a lot drier. Behind them Kadar walked back in with Desmond, who was quickly relented to Ezio's arms. Shaun took his leave to go change with Malik right behind him. Altair sat on the table instantly going still as the doctor undid his bandages.

"I understand you guys are hiding something and haven't told me a single truth, and I'm not going to mention anything to anyone. I will pretend you guys weren't even here." The doctor whispered so only Altair could hear him. Altair narrowed his eyes, changing his vision over to Eagle Vision, Doctor Strat's aura went from white to blue. Altair relaxed for a moment.

"If you ever need help, my door are always open." Strat offered. Altair snorted as the doctor wrapped his wounded sides.

"You don't need to get involved with us. But the thought is appreciated. It's nice to know that there are some people who just want to help." Altair replied.

"Well Aaron you side should heal up fine." Strat stated. Altair nodded and slid off the table before retrieving a set of cloths from the nearly empty bend. Shaun and Malik returned and Ezio and Altair left to change.

"What do we owe you for your service?" Malik asked as he sat on a plastic chair, allowing Desmond to rest up against his side. Strat paused mid movement, one glove half off.

"Mat, this is a free clinic. I don't need anything from you." Strat replied as he finished taking off his gloves and throwing them into the trash. Malik nodded slowly. Altair and Ezio returned moments later fully dressed now.

"We thank you for your help." Altair said as he pulled on his shirt, which was very loose on him, which in any case was a miracle.

"It is no problem." Strat said. Without another word the group left the building, heading back to the van.

"Kadar you are terrible at names had anyone ever told you that?" Shaun snapped over his shoulder at Kadar.

"Sorry! It was spur of the moment!" Kadar snapped back.

"Steven? Steven really? Couldn't you have come up with something a little more original?"Shaun grumbled as they crossed the still empty parking lot. Thankfully the world outside deemed it time to stop raining so now the world glittered with wet ground, buildings and land. Far off in the distance thunder still rattled the sky and only bright flashes every once in a while disturbed the darkness of the world. Time seemed to slip by like grains of sand between a person's fingers. After returning to the van Malik had split the group up. He sent Ezio with Kadar to get some money. Lucy was sent with Rebecca to find a hotel and Shaun was sent with Altair to get them all some regular cloths and food.

Malik stayed in the van with Desmond. As he sat in the back of the van with Desmond leaning against him Malik realized how frightened he had been the last month and a half. He had thought he had lost the young male for good. The thought frightened him as much as the idea of loosing Kadar did. Desmond was a little brother to him just as much as Kadar was, the American often times filled the offal silence that sometimes plagued the Bureau when Malik first started as a Rafiq. Desmond kept Kadar out of his hair while he worked. And suddenly when Desmond had disappeared it was like a piece of his heart disappeared with him.

The sound of footsteps on the wet pavement outside the van caused Malik to tense, his hand sliding to his side where his pack sat, his hand curled around the hilt of his hunting knife. The sound of voices reached his ears and suddenly the van doors were thrown open. Malik raised the knife only to see Kadar poke his head into the van. Sighing in relief Malik lowered his arm at his brother confused look.

"Everyone has returned." Kadar said as he opened the double door wider. Altair stood outside with several shopping bags with cloths inside. Shaun held bags of food which mean Ezio and Kadar had gathered enough money.

"We have a room for the night. Lucy and I have the keys so let's go." Rebecca said with a dramatic yawn. The group piled back into the van, slowly making their way through the small town to the cheap hotel they were renting for the night. Lucy and Rebecca had rented a room with a bathroom and two beds. This meant the rest of them had to sneak in, which wasn't that hard they just had to walk in through the back parking lot. The room was small but it would suit their needs for the night.

Altair laid Desmond on one of the beds and put his and Ezio's back packs by the bed. Kadar set his stuff by the bed as well.

"I just have hamburgers and French fries for everyone. There are some drinks in the other bag." Shaun said. Ezio stole a coke a box of French fries and a hamburger before settling against the wall by Desmond's bed. Once they were all settled and eating the focus shifted to the issue that had been on everyone's mind since they had discovered where Desmond was being held.

"Lucy, what happened in Abstergo?" Altair started off breaking the ice instantly from where he sat against the foot of Desmond's bed. Lucy swallowed a mouthful of coke before setting her drink down by Kadar's. All eyes in the room turned towards her.

"That's a big subject Altair… where do I even start?" Lucy muttered as she popped a French fry in her mouth.

"The _inizio (_beginning) is as good a place as any." Ezio provided as he took a bite of his hamburger. Lucy nodded with a sigh and settled back against the headboard of the other bed in the room.

"Well to start with Abstergo is the primary front of the Templar order. In the last few years Abstergo had delved into the subject of Lineage Discovery and Acquisition. They had to find a way to relive memories. That's how that machine you saw Desmond in, the Animus, was created." Lucy explained. Ezio grit his teeth, he remembered that machine. The machine that even in an unconscious state Desmond seemed to fear it that and it also seemed to effect Desmond greatly.

"Abstergo is looking for Pieces of Eden to try and control the world. To do that they need to find the Pieces of Eden scattered around the world. The Templars believed that the ancient Assassins knew where they were or they had hidden them. That's where the Animus comes in. The Animus reads a person's genetic memory and project it onto an external screen in three dimensions and allow the subject to run through the memory of any ancestor that was needed." Lucy continued. Beside her on the bed Rebecca's eyes glittered at the mention of the machine though they were shadowed with the idea that Desmond had been put in there.

"They used several subjects in the attempt to find out where these Pieces of Eden where. Just recently one of their subjects, Subject 16, died. They needed another subject with connections to very specific assassins." Lucy trailed off her eyes sliding over to Desmond who was on the bed across the room.

"And I take it that's where Miles comes in?" Shaun guessed. Lucy nodded.

"Yes. From my investigation Desmond is a direct descendent of several very influential assassins. This is probably why the templar had taken Desmond the first time. They were probably just going to keep him for later, but Desmond killed that plan when he managed to get away. After Subject 16 died it became imperative to find Desmond. Somehow they discovered he was with us being trained by you two. So when you two were on the mission in Acre they chose to attack when you were gone." Lucy looked over at Altair and Ezio who had both gone deathly silent.

"That still doesn't tell us who had given away the location of the safe house Desmond was in." Malik growled. Lucy frowned but nodded.

"So what happened after they brought him to Abstergo?" Kadar asked from where he sat on the bed next to his sleeping foster brother.

"From the security footage I've been looking into Desmond was put into the Animus where he relived the memory of his farthest ancestor they could access Altair Ibn-La'Ahad in 1191." Altair perked up his eyes widening slightly at his name being said. For that first month Desmond was gone he was forced to relieve that Altair's memories, from birth till his death in 1257." Lucy explained. Altair frowned darkly.

"So that's what Desmond meant by Altair dying in a vault." Ezio hummed in thought.

"Most likely. But from the footage apparently something went wrong or they didn't find what they were looking for or the animus went haywire because Desmond went on the live through another ancestor's memory. The last half a month he has been living through his Italian ancestor's memories. The memories of a certain Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Lucy looked over at Ezio who just gaped at her his eyes wide as plates, she briefly wondered if his eyes could pop out of his head.

"_Caro__dio,__questo è impossibile__._ (Dear god, that's impossible.)" Ezio muttered dropping his head into his hands.

"Well apparently it is possible. So we have another Altair and Ezio in the past which Desmond is related to. I get that but did Abstergo get what they wanted?" Malik demanded.

"As of now, no i dont think so considering they were so desperate to get Desmond back before we got away." Lucy deduced. Rebecca nodded and Shaun had his fingers lanced and his chin resting on his chin.

"But thats not all..." Lucy trailed off again bringing the attention back to her.

"Go on..." Altair prompted.

"Well the Animus does have some side effects on the person using it for extended periods of time." Lucy stated and with those words the rooms temperature dropped in horror.

"Oh great just fucking great." Shaun moaned.

"Well what are the side effects?" Rebecca asked looking worriedly across Lucy to where Desmond lay oblivious to them.

"The Animus is said to cause mental instability with the users. In prolonged cases where the users goes in for long stents of time, like Desmond and Subject 16, a condition called the 'bleeding effect' accures." Lucy explained.

"Right and that means what to us?" Shaun asked hashly.

"Well the bleeding effect is when real-time and the genetic memories of the users ancestors collide, thoughts, skills and experiences are passed on from ansector to descendant. Hopefully we rescued Desmond before the alternative happened." Lucy trailed off again. Ezio turned pale not liking the sound of that.

"W-what is the alternative?" Ezio asked in a quiet voice. Kadar licked his lips not exactly wanting to hear what Lucy was about to reveal.

"If we didnt get to Demsond in time, well he could have lost his mind, total psychological instability." Lucy finished this time her voice falling to barely above a whisper. Around her the group fell silent. Kadar whimpered and moved closer to Desmond as if he could protect the boy from the possible side effects. Altair looked absolutely livid, the Syrian crushed the empty plastic cup he had in his hand as it clenched in anger. Malik was taking deep forceful breaths, his hand rubbing his eyes. Shaun shook his head and rested hsi head on his arms. Rebecca looked like she was crying slightly. Ezio just stared at the floor the information not sitting well with any of them. Ezio muttered several curses in Italian at the templars for foceing this situation on Desmond.

"But the one thing i have to admire about Desmond is he always fought. Everyday he fought against them, he refused to go along with their plans. They threatened to put him in a coma when he first came to Abstergo. As time went on he stopped eating, they were forced to feed him at that point. Then he would even seemed to fight while in the Animus, also he would have very livid memories, which is why they ended up having to install straps to the Animus. God he never gave up fighting, he never did." Lucy whispered with admiration in her voice.

"He would go to bed at night knowing we would find him eventually, he never gave up hope." Lucy trailed off again. The room fell silent after that, the food long forgotten and the atmosphere thick.

"Enough of this. We need to sleep and be ready to leave by morning." Malik stated pushing himself up off the ground. The others nodded sadly and they started getting ready for bed. Lucy and Rebecca took one bed while Desmond and Kadar took up the other. Shaun, Malik, Ezio and Altair slept on the floor with pillows and blankets they had stollen from the clean laundry area down the hall from them. Soon everyone fell into an uneasily sleep the thoughts of what Desmond could habe possibly seen and lived through with his ancestors.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 26

Everyone i must say i am horribly sorry for the long lack of updating. I have just been having a very hard time at school and work lately. People just dont seem to understand just becuase someone uses sign language doesnt mean that they are stupid and imcompitent. Also it just seemed that people judge too quickly. Also i've been very tired lately and have lacked the energy to write a chapter. But i did manage to put up this chapter for all of you who have been waiting with baited breath for this chapter. Again i'm sorry if it isnt too exciting but it was meant to explain a few things. Now onto your reviews...

HikariAuditore: yes it was fun to have Altair that close to killing Vidic. But sadly Vidic is needed for a few plot twists later in the story. Depends how the story goes.

OracleofTheShadows: you just got over excited about posting it's alright.

ShinobiTwin05: sadly no Clay doesnt make it... about lucy... well we'll just have to see. I havent quiet made up my mind about her yet. She's still up in the air.

Koi1022: thank you so very much.

Shadoz: Desmond has another bleed next chapter.

HikariNotenshi-San: That scene was meant to be a bleeding effect moment. But hey what can i do. I Enjoy writing about the group having moments together.


	27. Among friends

Stop!

Please read this before you continue any farther into this story or this chapter for that matter. Understand I have reached the point in the story where Desmond is suffering from the bleeding effect. So with that it is obvious that I must warn all reader that if you hate spoilers from the games from: Assassins Creed through the first part of Assassin's Creed Revelation I advise you not to read anymore. If you choose to leave and not read any farther I still very much appreciate your support up to now and hope to see you in another story or writing.

With that being said Spoilers beyond this point ye who enter here!

A few hours had passed since the rag tag assassin team had fallen asleep. Lucy and Rebecca were curled up on one of the queen size beds in the room each one taking up exactly half the bed. At the foot of their bed, Shaun was sleep in a manmade nest of pillows and blankets. Malik was asleep between the two queen size beds in his own grouping of pillows and blankets. On the other bed Kadar and Desmond lay sleeping silently. Kadar, surprisingly, was staying to his respective side of the bed and not snuggling as he was known to do. Altair and Ezio slept at the foot of their bed, like silent guard dogs at the end of the bed Ezio curled up against Altair with the Syrian resting his head on top of the Italians.

None of the sleeping assassins noticed how Desmond shifted on the bed, whimpering slightly. Sweat glistened across his already ghostly pale skin. His hands fisting in the sheets that Kadar had taken care to wrap his foster brother in, an attempt to keep him warm. Desmond shook his head from side to side his lips forming silent words from a language that was foreign to his tongue but not to the memory of his ancestor which was currently plaguing his dreams.

**Altair stood tall on the stone landing in front of the great castle of Masyaf, not only that but the courtyard where many of his fellow brothers stood watching his back. He could feel their eyes burning holes through the back of his hood. On either side of the Syrian assassin stood two grey suited assassins. Their silent presence near him made his senses blare a warning and Altair's hackles to rise and his body to tense. His golden, hawk like, eyes flickered from one guard to the other from the safety of the cloth of his hood. Al Mualim stalked through the huge doors before Altair, his voice commanding as he spoke loudly addressing Altair, so his voice would resonate and reverberate off the surrounding walls of the courtyard echoing back onto them, there was not a being in the courtyard who could not hear their mentor's voice.**

"**Do you know why you were successful?" Al Mualim asked, Altair said not a word choosing to hold his tongue which, for him, was rare.**

"**You listened!" Al Mualim answered his own question, his gray eyes boring deeply into Altair's soul.**

"**Were it you listened in Solomon's Temple, Altair, all of this would be avoided." Al Mualim said darkly. His grey eyes darkening in time to his voice. Most novice and even fully grown assassins would scuttle away in fear from such a look but Altair met the look levelly. **

"**I did as I was asked." Altair defended unable to hold his tongue a moment longer. The Mentor scowled before him, even in the open desert air the atmosphere seemed to chill as the older man's attitude and tone changed dramatically.**

"**No! You did as you please! Malik has told me of the arrogance you have displayed, your… disregard for our ways!" Al Mualim growled waving his hand around to emphasize his point. The mention of his once childhood friends name caused grief and regret to well briefly in his breast. Briefly the image of Malik in the castle, cradling his mangled arm, onyx eyes still brimming with tears for his lost brother still evident, float in Altair's mind. Silence followed Al Mualim's words. The eyes that had bore into his back became glares one would give a trader standing for trial. In a flurry of movement the two grey robed guards on either side of Altair stepped forward each one gripping one of Syrians arms, pinning them painfully behind his back, almost to the point where they would break.**

"**What are you doing?!" Altair demanded his head whipping around between the men holding him glaring down his captures with evil glares which would send most Templars scrambling, but the effect he was looking for wasn't accomplished. they only ignored them, their attention was focused solely on Al Mualim who had begun to pace before him.**

"**There are rules! We are nothing if we do not abide by the assassins creed. Three simple tenants, which you seem to forget!" Al Mualim snapped moving back to Altair, grabbing the younger's chin, forcing the assassin to look him directly in the eyes, forcing grey to met gold, instantly stilling Altair's fruitless attempts to break the guards hold on his arms. **

"**I will remind you." Al Mualim harshly released his face.**

"**First and foremost. Stay your blade..."**

"**From the flesh of an innocent I know." Altair snarked only to snap his head to the side as the resounding sound of a smack echoed back at him from around the courtyard. Al Mualim had backhanded him across the face. That alone startled Altair into silence his right cheek he was sure glowed red from the force of the backhand. The older man jabbed a finger painfully into Altair's chest.**

"**And stay your tongue unless I give you leave to use it." The old man added darkly and loudly as he paced away from Altair allowing him to move his head again without having to fear that the elder would hit him again.**

"**If you are so familiar with this tenant, why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die!" Al Mualim snapped storming back up to Altair, who instinctively moved his head to the side half expecting another strike.**

"**Your insolence knows no bounds and may humble your heart child or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands." The Mentor threatened in a growl fisting his hands and raising them to Altair's face for added emphasize.**

"**The second tenant is that which gives us strength. Hide in plain sight; let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember?" Al Mualim demanded, Altair said not a word.**

"**Because as I have heard you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!" Each of his words pained Altair like an arrow to the heart. Why was it now he was seeing the truth of his actions and not then?**

"**The third and final Tenant. The worst on all your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. Its meaning should be obvious! Your actions must never bring harm to us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still! You brought the enemy to our home!" Al Mualim thundered his voice crashing around and over Altair like a raging river.**

"**Every man we have lost today was lost because of you!" Al Mualim snarled his anger rising. Altair remained silent his eyes sliding down to the stone ground beneath his booted feet. His Mentor turned away from him, his anger almost tangible. When Al Mualim spoke again, his voice was saddened and a great deal more gentler than it had been a moment before, which for some reason struck cold fear into Altair's heart as his eyes snapped up to track his master's moments .**

"**I am sorry, truly I am, but I cannot abide a traitor." Al Mualim said his voice laced with sorrow. Altair narrowed his eyes tracking his master moments as he reached into the folds of his robes and fear suddenly froze Altair's heart. From the folds of his white assassin robe under his black long coat he drew a long thin blade, which glittered evilly as the sun danced off the well honed blade. Suddenly Altair found his voice again.**

"**I am not a traitor." Altair insisted panic lanced his words while he thrashed momentarily in the arms of the men holding him, but the men in response only tightened their hold on their captive's arms.**

"**Your actions indicate otherwise." Al Mualim countered calmly as he turned to face Altair with a shake of his head.**

"**And so… you leave me no choice." Al Mualim said as he stepped fully up to Altair, facing him.**

"**Peace be upon you Altair." Al Mualim whispered to him as he swung the blade in hand, the silver arched elegantly in the desert air before plunging deep into Altair's stomach.**

Desmond screamed as the phantom pain invaded both his mind and his body. His body thrashed in an attempt to escape the feeling of the blade buried deep in his flesh of his stomach. His arms flinging around blindly in attempt to shake off the phantom hands that had been holding his arms behind his back, rendering him immobile to stop the impending arc of the blade towards him. His heart hammered in his chest in response to both his and his ancestors growing panic, fear and pain.

Malik bolted upright at the sound of Desmond's heartbreaking pain filled screams piercing the silence. A throwing knife he had hidden up his sleeve instantly slid into his thin fingers his onyx eyes darting around the room looking for any sort of danger.

Shaun was fumbling frantically around the floor looking for his square glasses he had placed on the cheap carpet. Rebecca had given a feminine yelp and rolled out of bed in surprise as Lucy just bolted up in bed pulling the sheets tighter to her thin frame. Kadar had followed the raven haired woman's example, jumping so badly he fell out of the bed unceremoniously. Altair and Ezio on the other hand were both fully awake, both in low crouches, each had a single hand braced on the carpet the other outstretched, the hidden blade on their wrists gleaming gleefully even in the darkness. Golden glowing eyes darted across the room much as Malik's own did. Finally their eyes connected for half a moment and the realization that there was no danger strikes them. Ezio instantly scrambled up from his crouched position, his hidden blades whisking back into their safe positions as he rushed to Desmond's side. Shaun stumbled over to the light switch and flicked the lights on in the room.

All eyes in the room turned to Desmond thrashing violently in the bed, his voice cracking as he screamed as if he were in pain. Ezio sat on the side of the bed and made an attempt to wake Desmond up.

"Desmond! Desmond wake up!" Ezio took hold of the boy's shoulders and shook him roughly, said boys head on rolled limply with the motion as he thrashed nearly clipping Ezio in the head. Kadar scuttled away from the bed and away from his ailing foster brother. Suddenly Desmond started shouting words that Shaun, Rebecca, Lucy and Ezio couldn't understand. But Kadar, Malik and Altair did. Altair gently nudged a shell shocked Ezio away from Desmond, grabbing Desmond's wrists. Altair pinned Desmond down to the cheap hotel bed, hoping to keep the boy from injuring himself. Desmond fought hard against him, causing Altair to have to climb onto the bed and straddle the boy to keep Desmond from breaking his hold.

"_(Forgive me! I am sorry! Please forgive me!)"_ Desmond screamed in Arabic. Altair's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he paid little attention to what Desmond was saying right now he had to focus on grounding the boy to reality like he had before back in Abstergo.

"_(Desmond wake up. You're safe! You're among friends! Wake up Desmond.)"_ Altair begged to Desmond who still trashed and screamed beneath him, nearly kicking Altair off him. Altair pressed down harder on Desmond's wrists almost to the point where he thought he would leave more bruises on the boy's wrists. No one else in the room said a word only staring in horror and confusion at the American on the bed with Altair on top of him. None of them made a move to help Altair.

"Kadar w-what's going on?" Rebecca asked at Kadar's elbow. The younger Al-syaf had tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"Des… he's speaking in Arabic. He keeps saying he's sorry and he's begging for forgiveness…"Kadar whispered his voice cracking slightly.

"I think I-it's another problem caused from the bleeding effect. He's probably experiencing something from one of his ancestors past." Lucy whispered fear and sorrow in her voice. Desmond whimpered, tears now were sliding down his still dirty face leaving small glistening trails in their wake.

"Malik I can't seem to get through. See if he will respond to you better." Altair shouted over Desmond's cries. Ezio stood uneasily over to the side. Feeling more helpless than he ever had before in his life. Helpless like this wasn't something he enjoyed. He wished there was something he could do. He, at the moment, wanted nothing more to take away whatever was ailing Desmond. Come hell or high water he never wanted to see this kind of thing happen to his ward ever again.

Malik nodded and approached the bed looking down at the boy he considered his little brother right next to Kadar.

"_(Desmond I know you can hear me. It's me, Malik. Desmond I need you to wake up. You're not in Abstergo! Your safe, you're among friends! Damn it Novice wake up!)"_ Malik thundered hoping that perhaps his angry voice, which normally succeeded in getting Desmond and Kadar to do things when they were still all living together in the Bureau years ago. His voice did seem to spark a response in Desmond. The boy's golden eyes snapped open looking at Altair then sliding over to Malik. Malik sucked in a deep breath of unease as he noticed how Desmond's pupils dilated at an alarming rate.His pupils would go from thin pin points to black pits, to the point which you could barely make out he had gold eyes all together. Desmond's screams die off into pants and little sobbing hiccups. Suddenly Malik found himself looking at Desmond back when he first woke up after Malik and Kadar had found him in the alley. He looked so hopeless and broken and scared.

Finally after what seemed like an hour Desmond's eyes seemed to stop dilating and return to normal. Altair hesitantly released his hold on the boy only to sit on the boy's other side. Desmond just kind of lay there for a long time his arms lay still on the bed. Slowly his eyes moved from Malik's face to where his missing arm was. The one armed man forced himself not to move to hide his missing arm from Desmond's gaze.

"Desi?" Kadar said uncertainly stepping up to his brother side in Desmond's line of vision. At the sound of Kadar's voice he jackknifed into a sitting position his eyes widening as if he hadn't expected Kadar to even be there. No one moved in the room for a long time and a pregnant silence settled over them. Altair watched Desmond calmly waiting for something or someone to do something. But Desmond just stiffens and his body tenses and he shakes his head.

"K-Kadar?" Desmond said his voice cracking from his earlier bout of screaming. Kadar smiles a little and nodded. Desmond's eyes move behind him to where the others are standing.

"Shaun… Lucy…Rebecca… Ezio…" Desmond whispered Ezio locks eyes with the boy he cared so much about he nods to Desmond reassuringly. Desmond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as his mind slowly floated back to reality. He wasn't in Masyaf, he wasn't Altair, he hadn't been stabbed through the stomach his hands moved from grasping his biceps tightly to his stomach, reassuring himself that the blade he had seen wasn't buried up to its hilt in his stomach. Desmond sagged to the side in relief suddenly more exhausted than he had been seconds before. In his mind he registers he falls against someone's rock solid chest and that warm strong arms instantly wrap around him. The smell of spice and sweat assaulted his nose. Altair…

"Sorry… I don't…. I can't control it…." Desmond whispered into Altair's hoodie. The arms around him tighten and he feels several other pairs of hands on him. Two pairs of feminine hands are on his back, one patting the other rubbing soothing circles. Ezio sits beside Altair on the bed and reaches forward wiping a stray tear from Desmond's eyes. Kadar puts a hand on Desmond's knee and Malik stays near Shaun just watches the other comfort the younger.

" It's okay Desmond. We understand." Rebecca assured him as she rubbed circles on his back. The next hour they spent getting ready to leave. There was only an hour or so till dawn so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. They all managed to eat something. Desmond on the other hand was very hesitant about eating the food Shaun had gotten the night before. Desmond chewed his lower lip looking at the hamburger that was sitting before in the foil. His stomach growled angrily voicing the fact it hadn't had anything for at least two maybe three days straight. But on the other hand his mind was still uneasy about eating the hamburger. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shaun, no, that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he had a fear of his food being spiked with sedatives. It had happened before and now he was very weary of food.

The others watched Desmond stare at his food for a long time as if expecting it to do something. Shaun apparently connected the dots and growled, dropping his head into his hands while rubbing his eyes, counting to ten slowly under his breath. Rebecca watched Desmond with much sympathy. Ezio huffed glaring dagger at the floor silently plotting the death of many Abstergo employees in his mind. Kadar just ate silently, this had happened before with Desmond. Altair watched Desmond, cocking his head to the side.

Malik watched Desmond for a long moment as the boy stared at the hamburger uncertainly as if he expected it to jump out and bite him. Malik knew what was wrong. Again memories of his first year or so with Desmond living under his wing floated to his mind. Desmond must have been fed food with sedative or drugs in it and was very suspicious of many things. For a while he would only eat things if Desmond saw them being made or if he made it himself or if someone tasted it before him.

Desmond must have been going through the same thing now. Old habits die hard. Before he could stop himself Malik found himself setting his own hamburger down and reaching across the floor to where Desmond was sitting cross legged. The one armed Rafiq tore off a hunk of Desmond's hamburger and after making sure Desmond was watching him, he calmly popped the hunk of hamburger in his mouth before returning to his own meal. Desmond blinked studying him for a moment watching him to see if he would pass out or something but then frowned when he realized what had just happened.

"Just eat Desmond." Malik stated, Desmond's hand fisted against his Abstergo provided jeans but he nodded and picked up the hamburger and taking a bite out of it. Altair met Malik's eyes across the room a silent promise to explain everything later passing between them.

"w-what happened to the memory core?" Desmond asked hoarsely swallowing down a mouthful. Now that he was actually eating he was extremely hungry.

"What memory core?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you mean that little device you had us get?" Ezio piped up. Desmond nodded over to the Italian. Ezio jumped up from his place, side stepped Altair who frowned at being stepped over and grabbed his shoulder bag. Stepping back over Altair, he returned to his spot and flopped back down and unzipped the bag and produced the device Desmond spoke of. Passing it over to Lucy she turned it over in her head.

"This is from the Animus?!" Lucy gasped recognizing the design. The device was about the size of her hand and rounded at one end and flat. One end looked like the end of a USB port but larger than a regular USB.

"Yeah. Vidic was always talking about it… and they always took it with them when they ended my sessions. So I'm guess that's where all the information and footage from my sessions are stored. I didn't want them to have all that information… and the memories that go with it." Desmond trailed off in a haunted voice as he absently took another bite of his hamburger.

"Rebecca why don't you keep it with you." Lucy handed the device over to Rebecca whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as the device settled into her hands. She looked like a child in a candy store.

"You're going to be obsessed with that thing for a week." Ezio chuckled, Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him in response. Desmond finished off his hamburger before balling up the wrapper. Kadar took the wrapped from his hand and tossed it into the trash can on the other side of the room by the door. Shaun stood and looked out the window and frowned.

"The sun is starting to come up. If we want to get out of town without being spotted, we better leave soon." Shaun announced as he headed back to the circle of people on the floor.

"Very well let's check our wounds then we'll head home." Malik stated as he pushed himself off the floor.

"You guys were injured?" Desmond blinked up at his two assassin teacher.

"Yes but nothing to worry yourself with." Altair assured Desmond when a guilty look began to cross Desmond face. But Desmond eyed them uncertainly though he didn't comment and just stared at the floor. Kadar eyed him uncertainly but let him be, right now there was little he or any of them could do to help Desmond at the moment till they returned to the safety of Jerusalem and their Bureau. The group set about getting ready to go once again to leave and make the finally leg of their journey back to Jerusalem. Desmond just sat quietly on the bed, watching the others move around the room with a wary eye, his mind half expecting one of them to turn on him.

"Will he be okay?" Ezio whispered to Kadar as he passed the raven haired assassin on his way to put some things in his backpack. Kadar looked up and over at Desmond on the bed. His foster brother sat with his back against the wall and his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees pulling them closer to his thin frame. Kadar frowned sadly.

"Over time, maybe. He was like this for a few weeks after we found him in the alley." Kadar admitted in a whisper. The younger didn't miss the angry look that passed through Ezio's eyes.

"Give him time…. That's really all we can do for him. He's at least talking some." Kadar pointed out before picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder and settling it over his back. Ezio nodded sadly before turning to Shaun having a chair pulled out into the middle of the room where he was promptly ordered to sit so he could look at his wound. Ezio complied but not without complaining loudly about it.

"But you're so rough!" Ezio protested as his hoodie was removed and his shirt pulled off. Shaun snorted and undid the slightly red bandages on Ezio's shoulder.

"If you weren't such a baby then I wouldn't be so rough. Also you need to sit still!" Shaun snapped slapping Ezio in the back of the head when Ezio shifted uncomfortably on the stool.

"You fidget too much!" Shaun growled. Ezio huffed and gripped the edge of the stood forcing himself to sit still. Shaun rebandaged his wound after putting some ointment on it. Ezio hopped off the moment Shaun finished and yanked his shirt back on scowling at Shaun who only shooed him away so he could check on Altair and Malik. Ezio pulled on his hoodie and noticed Desmond smiling at him. Ezio winked at him and the brunette blushed and looked down at the sheets beneath him. He couldn't help but chuckle. In less than an hour they were heading out to the van which was parked in a deserted corner of the parking lot. Desmond blinked at the van taking in its battered appearance.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Let just say that Abstergo wasn't very keen on letting you go." Shaun stated as he opened the drives side door and hauled himself up into the driver's seat. Desmond nodded and stood off to the side silently as the others arranged themselves.

"Shotgun!" Lucy announced, Rebecca whined but reluctantly climbed into the back of the van. Begrudgingly she pulled out her laptop and pulled out her headphones already engrossed in things that the others couldn't understand. Malik hopped into the van and sat back against Lucy's seat, Altair followed shortly behind and rested against Shaun's seat where he could hear and be ready to act if needed. Ezio followed next and sat against the cabinets built against the wall. Kadar made to get in the van when he looked over to see Desmond still standing there blankly staring at the concrete beneath his feet, his eyes distant and haunted and glassy.

Slowly Kadar stepped up to him and took hold of Desmond's hand in his. The American in response jumped violently obvious started, his body intently tensed and he flinched expecting a blow but it didn't come. Opening one eye, gold connected with onyx, waiting patiently for the moment to pass. Desmond shook his head and looked nodded to Kadar. The black haired novice smiled reassuringly at him before tugging him toward the van.

Shaun watched them from the rearview mirror. When Desmond and Kadar were settled and the doors were closed he pulled out of the parking space and drove down the main strip back towards home. In the back of the van Kadar was excitedly talking to Desmond about the warehouse which was now the Bureau.

"Just wait till you see it! The main room where all the pallets and boxes and crates are stacked is a perfect place to practice our climbing and free running! We sectioned off one area with some wrestling mats we found, that's where we spar and train! Shaun converted one of the offices into a kitchen and or dining room. We have a computer room where Shaun, Lucy Rebecca and all the Bureau stuff is done. Then we all have different rooms where we sleep." Kadar explained waving his hands around excitedly. Desmond smiled a little at his foster brother's excitement.

"What happened to the old Bureau?" Desmond asked slightly concerned. Kadar frowned and absently scratched his chin looking across the van to where Desmond sat.

"Well…" Kadar trailed off looking desperately over at Ezio who sat beside Desmond.

"After we discovered you were gone, and the Templars planted a _bomba (_bomb) at the safe house-"

"They planted a bomb in the safe house?!" Desmond gaped at him. Ezio nodded.

"Well we deduced that our location and other locations were possibly compromised. So needless to say we packed up and moved." Ezio explained Desmond nodded slightly.

"But anyway! The new Bureau is way better than the old one." Kadar stated practically vibrating in place with excitement. Desmond laughed lightly. Malik and Altair watched the younger assassins continue to talk to one another. Malik watched the smile grace his brother's childish face.

"Never thought you would see him smile like that again?" Altair asked in a whisper earning a hum from Malik.

"If Lucy hadn't found Desmond… then no. I don't think Kadar would ever have taken that kind of loss. The same goes for Ezio." Malik replied just as quietly.

"Then for a while there I didn't think I would see Desmond again either." Malik admitted resting his head back against Lucy's seat. Altair nodded absently watching the younger assassins interact.

"Novice…" Malik called gently, making Altair glance over at him.

"We are going to have to keep an eye on Desmond now more than before."

"I can see why with the Bleeding effect." Altair nodded.

"Not just that. With him being held by Abstergo, I noticed he has fallen back into the way he acted when I first met him. He's oddly silent and standoffish, he is mostly likely also very distrusting with us for a while. He also won't eat anything unless he makes it or he sees someone making it. I can only guess the last one is because someone would drug his food." Malik sighed while Altair grit his teeth unhappily.

"We will work through this. We helped him through things before we can do it again." Altair placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder and they fell into a comfortable silence listening to the others talk.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 27

Hello again everyone, sorry again for another long update but this chapter seemed to rebel against me for a while till I finally got everything settled out. Once again I will say, that if you really don't like to have the story and games spoiled for you please stop reading. I don't want to hear people say I didn't warn them. If you do leave I will miss your support and reviews and advice.

Also now that I've gotten this far into the story I want to explain the different font and stuff I'm using in the story:

_**Bold and Italic like this means a flash back**_

**Just plain bold like this signals a Bleeding effect memory**

_Italic like this is someone speaking in another language_

(When something is in parentheses like this that is what the character is saying translated to English)

_(When it's Italic and in parentheses like this it's one of the characters speaking in Arabic but translated in English because I can't type the beautiful squiggles they use for their language)_

Now if anyone has any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask me.

Onto the reviews that need addressing:

Lantean12: I am very glad you have caught up with the story and I hope you enjoy it.

HikariNoTenshi-San: yes Lucy has no clue what Desmond went through or what goes on in his mind while he was there.

Shadoz: I didn't know where to go with his Bleeding Effect but I hope this satisfies you.

HikariAuditore: Thank you so much for the support.

ShinobiTwin05: Don't worry somewhere down the line there will be a chapter addressing Clay and Desmond's reaction to Clay's death. And again I don't know where Lucy is going quiet yet.

Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: I did enjoy writing that scene. I try not to focus just on Desmond I want to also develop the bond with the team as well.


	28. Road to recovery

Daylight ended hours ago, throwing the room into utter darkness. The darkness was all consuming as gold eyes watched it crawl across the room, banishing the light whilst choking the colors out of the entire room. The golden eyes belonged to the only assassins awake in the room comfortable squished between his two mentors. For Desmond the darkness was both welcoming as well as frightening. It comforted him mostly due to the fact that the darkness helped him clear his muddled mind. But he also feared it because it made him feel so alone, but also because with the darkness of night came the darkest memories of his ancestors. It was a great downfall of suffering from the Bleeding Effect. The worst memories came at night when he was sleep, this like now, cause him to spend many night wide awake, afraid to fall asleep. If he slept he would see the deaths of those close to him along with those he killed with his own hands.

Desmond shivered slightly as that thought floated through his mind causing him to curl up a little more against Ezio's chest. As if sensing his unease the Italian's arm, which was draped over Desmond's waist, tightened its hold on him slightly before relaxing once again. Taking a deep breath the American took in the scent of his Italian mentor. The smell of exotic spices filled his nose, just like his ancestor he thoughts sadly. Feeling the need to get up and move Desmond wiggled out from under Ezio's arm being careful not to disrupt Altair, who was sleeping on his other side facing him as well. Grabbing his pillow as he moved, Desmond replaced where his body had been in Ezio's arms with the pillow, hoping to keep Ezio from noticing he was gone for a while. God he knew how much his mentors needed sleep thanks to his nighttime episodes.

Freezing at the end of the bed, Desmond strained his ears to hear any signs that he had disturbed the two master assassins. Both their breaths remained deep and calm, complete undisturbed by his movements. Gently he eased himself off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. The wood floor was freezing cold beneath him, the chill instantly seeped into Desmond and freezing his toes. Grabbing his Abstergo supplied sneakers from beside the door Desmond slowly opened the door and slid out of the room, giving his mentors one last look making sure neither of them had awake before shutting the door behind him with a barely audible click. Leaning against the wall beside the door Desmond slipped his shoes on his feet before heading down the hallway toward the room they dubbed the kitchen.

The hallway around him was long and all the rooms lined one wall. The room with the bright red door belonged to Lucy and Rebecca who were apparently bunking together. The next door down was an oak wood door, which was Desmond, Altair and Ezio's room. the white door was the door that lead to Shaun and Kadar's room, which was surprising because not very people like sleeping in the same room as Kadar seeing as he loved to snuggle. The gray door was Malik, which was obvious seeing as a roar of snoring came from behind it. Everyone refused to sleep in the same room as Malik just because he snored. The next one in the lineup had no door and that was the kitchen, Desmond destination.

Turning into the kitchen Desmond moved the toggle switch for the lights up slightly allowing a dull glow to illuminate the kitchen just enough for him to see. Passing the table, Desmond headed to the counter where he stooped over and dug into the cabinets till he found the glass pot to heat water in. quietly filling it with water Desmond set it on the stove to heat up. While that heated he reached into the cabinet over his head he pulled out a coffee mug and set it on the counter. Leaving that on the counter Desmond moved to the pantry where most of their nonperishable food stayed, once he opened the cabinet he pushed aside several boxes of pop tarts and grabbed the box of hot chocolate and a bag of large marshmallows. Desmond turned; shutting the pantry with his foot he headed back over to the counter and used his teeth to open the hot chocolate package then dumped the contents into the mug. He then dug out a small plate and a spoon. When he did the glass pot on the stove gave a small whistle. His water was done. Desmond poured the hot water into the mug absently watching the steam rise then mix into the air. Picking up the plate and putting the mug on it as well as the bag of marshmallows, Desmond turned and walked across the room to the table and sat down.

He sat there for a moment letting the hot mug warm his chilly hands and the smell of chocolate calm his frazzled nerves. It was strange, hot chocolate always did this too him, it calmed him down and somehow kept him grounded. This probably explained why they now kept some in the Bureau. Desmond looked around the kitchen as he took a small sip of his drink allowing his tongue to sting at the heat of the liquid. Settling back in his chair he thought about what was different now that they had broken him out of Abstergo. One thing he observed that was different was how much more cautious everyone had become. Rebecca mandated that if anyone left the bureau, they had to have an earpiece and a watch with them and to keep in constant contact with the Bureau. Shaun was more studious when it came to his research, making sure that each time one of the field assassins had a mission they had all the information on their target they needed and then some. Lucy made sure to keep things running smoothly and provide direction when needed. Malik had been very meticulous about keeping everyone's weapons in working order. Everyone had banded together more becoming more tight nit than they had been before. Everyone depended on each other, looked out for each other. Personally it made Desmond to see such closeness in a time where the assassin order was outnumbered.

Another thing Desmond realized that had changed was the way everyone coped to help Desmond adjust to what was happening to him. Everyone was helping him along with the bleeding effect. When Desmond had his episodes at night where he would wake up screaming blue murder speaking in another language that was not his own, Altair and Ezio were right there, calming his troubled mind down, comforting him till the memory would once again recede into the dark recesses of him mind where it would haunt ready to strike again. The first night he was back and discovered that he would wake up screaming, he purposed he sleep alone so he wouldn't bother the other. Needless to say that idea was shot down instantly by the entire group. But Desmond could see the bags that formed under Ezio's eyes from waking up to deal with Desmond. A pang of guilt would always s pierce Desmond heart when he saw the Italian walking around. When Desmond had confronted Ezio about it, he was only waved off saying that Ezio would rather care for Desmond now than worry about sleeping.

Kadar had become more protective towards Desmond. For that first week when they got back Desmond was a nervous wreck. Any loud noise or sudden movement sent Desmond jumping and flinching away or cowering. His foster brother was always right there by his side talking Desmond through the moment. Kadar had been through this with him before and knew exactly what to do in those types of moments. Soft reassuring words would be whispered in his ear; a hand would rub circled on his back, rub his arms, or run a thumb over the top of Desmond's hand. Also the blue eyed novice instructed the others how to act around Desmond that first week. In short time the others were speaking gently to each other even when they were arguing. They also made their movements deliberate; making sure Desmond knew who they were, where they were and their intentions before touching him or moving around him.

Altair became an anchor to Desmond. During the day when Desmond would have an episode, he often found himself latching onto Altair finding some way to ground himself or at least someone who could deal with him till the episode passed. He found the Syrian to be the most adapt when it came to Desmond's bleeding effect. When it would begin, Desmond would loop a finger around Altair's belt loop and tug on it just seconds before his mind left him completely. Altair would take him out of whatever room he was in or away from the others and take him to the room they dubbed the training room. A room where wrestling mats had been set out to cushion falls during training. There Desmond could act out the memory without fear of hurting someone. Sometimes the memories were fights and Altair would fight with him, allowing him to run through the memory more easily and more quickly. Other times Desmond would just hold conversations with people they both knew were gone. But with Altair knowing both Italian and Arabic he could hold the conversation though it wasn't always accurate to Desmond's frame of mind seeing as Altair would just talk and Desmond would hold up the correct side of the conversation.

Malik took it upon himself to make sure Desmond ate right and gained the weight he had lost at the hands of the Templars. The one armed Rafiq had taken the time to actually learn to cook, which was the main reason they now kept cook books around. When he did cook, Desmond would perch either on a stood or on the counter where he could watch Malik work and make the food. Malik was the only person who didn't seem bothered by Desmond's constant hovering when it came to food and drink. His older foster brother didn't mind eating a small piece of Desmond's food or drinking some of his drink to reassure Desmond it wasn't laced with a drug of some sort. Desmond knew it was foolish to fear the food Malik and the others gave him but it was ingrained and something he couldn't let go for a long time.

Shaun Rebecca and Lucy were doing the best they could, god, they were trying so hard. Lucy and Shaun took up teaching Desmond more about the assassins in the past as well as the present. Shaun would help Desmond understand the role some figures played in his memories or the places he has seen. Lucy would show him the teams that worked around the world and within their area. It broke Desmond heart to see how thin the order was spread now in comparison to Altair and Ezio's times. They were so few and so outnumbered. Rebecca would, on the other hand, would help Desmond understand the weapons that they were using now, familiarize himself with them again, but also show him what new equipment they were using.

Desmond sighed as he reached into the bag of marshmallows, digging out one before dunking it into the hot chocolate then popping it into his mouth, savoring the taste. Through everything and all that everyone had done, he refused to tell them what he saw in the animus or the lives he had lived through. He didn't want to tell them how Malik had hated the Altair for oh so long. How Malik had lost Kadar due to Altair's selfishness and foolishness. He didn't want to tell them about Al Mualim's betrayal, Abbas's thirst for power and the death of Malik. He didn't want to see the pain in Ezio's eyes if he ever found out the pain Desmond went through watching his brothers and father hang before him or his uncle's death. Or how his mother didn't speak for years. He didn't want to explain how he had seen Cristina die along with the pain her death had caused.

But above all else Desmond refused to speak a word of the scene he had lived through under Rome. The image of Minerva, the ones who came before the first Civilization, hovering before Ezio but speaking directly to Desmond. Telling him to find the temples and to save the world from destruction, talk about pressure. Besides how was he supposed to handle that? Not many people get told from some dead civilization they are destined to save the world for fucks sake.

The sound of a door shutting and the soft treading of feet caused Desmond to tense, his hold on his coup tightening till he could feel the heat of the cup ting his palm. Leaning back his chair Desmond peered into the darkness of the hallway, unable to make out who or what had made that noise. Desmond flicked his eyes sight over to Eagle Vision, making the darkness give only slightly. The sound of footsteps were coming closer. Suddenly two blue glowing figures entered his line of sight. Well one was holding the other in their arms. Desmond turned off his vision to barely make out Shaun at the door with Rebecca in his arms.

"Shaun?" Desmond called out quietly in favor of not waking up the raven haired woman. Shaun jumped slightly stopping in front of the door and looking over to see Desmond staring at him. Shaun raised an eyebrow at seeing Desmond up in the kitchen at this hour, but then again it really wasn't the young novice didn't sleep sometimes and would wander the warehouse. Desmond looked down at Rebecca in Shaun's arms with worry then back up at Shaun, wondering if something was wrong. Shaun must have understood his look and shook his head and mouthed the word 'asleep' to him. Desmond nodded, Shaun held up a finger signaling for him to wait then he moved on down the hall with Rebecca. He heard another door open and shut. Then a moment of silence then the door open and close again. The next second Shaun appeared again at the thresh hold and stepping into the room.

"Shaun what are you doing up?" Desmond asked quietly. Shaun walked past him into the kitchen, fetching the coffee machine out of the cabinet along with the filters and beans. Setting a mug underneath it and filling it with water Shaun came back to the table and sat across from Desmond.

"I would ask you the same thing but then again I can easily guess why you're up." Shaun comment as he stole on of Desmond's marshmallows. Desmond frowned at the movement but allowed him to steal the marshmallow anyway.

"Desmond… we finally cracked the code for the memory core." Shaun said hesitantly, Desmond damn near dropped his hot chocolate.

"S-so…" Desmond stuttered as he licked his lips, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"So. Rebecca and I watched most of the memories you have gone through." Shaun finished. Desmond's heart skipped a beat and he set his cup down on the small plate with shaking hands. He was afraid of this. The moment he allowed Rebecca to take the memory core he knew there was a chance she could crack it and see the memories stored within. But somewhere in his mind he wished she would fail.

"Oh." Desmond ground out, gripping his hands painfully together on the table to still their shaking. Shaun watched Desmond from across the table, he looked tired and worn out, but also sad and sympathetic.

"I can see now why the bleeding effect is so bad on you." Shaun comment so quietly that Desmond almost didn't hear him. Desmond nodded looking down at the table. Picking up his hot chocolate again Desmond took a long swallow from it shakily. Neither of them said a word for a while. Shaun got up to retrieve his cup of coffee from the machine. When he returned he looked at Desmond for a long moment.

"How much did you see?" Desmond risked asking.

"Everything before Ezio left for Istanbul." Shaun explained. Desmond flinched, that was a lot that meant he had seen most of everything.

"How much did Rebecca see?" Desmond whispered.

"She was awake till Mario was killed by Cesare." Shaun said quietly, Desmond's throat closed up and tears threatened to fall. He could still feel the heart breaking pain of Ezio watching another member of his family die at the hands of the Templars.

"That's still a lot." Desmond whispered into his cup as he took another swallow.

"I think you should tell the others." Shaun ventured, Desmond nearly spit out his drink.

"What?!" Desmond demanded.

"I'm saying you don't need to tell them everything just maybe talk through some of the memories with them. It might help." Shaun offered. Desmond set down his drink and looked up at Shaun like he had grown an extra head.

"No I can't there's no point in it." Desmond said hastily.

"What do you mean by that you twat?" Shaun huffed annoyed with Desmond.

"There's no point in telling them!" Desmond said exasperated.

"What about Al Mualim?" Shaun countered.

"That's different they don't need to know about that either! The Al Mualim then and the Al Mualim now are two different people in two different times! I can't just go up to them and say 'hey we might want to rebel against Al Mualim because I saw it happen once before in my memories'. Shaun not only would I be labeled a traitor but also crazy!"Desmond hissed forcing himself to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake the others. His short outburst left him breathless. Desmond ended up putting his head into his hands and taking deep breaths.

"But there are similarities between the past and now." Shaun pointed out.

"Yes but if you didn't pay attention to the memories there are some big differences. Kadar should be dead! Ezio's family should be all but dead! Altair would be on missions to kill the nine on the list and be a novice. Malik should hate Altair! Ezio should be hunting the Pazzi and the Borgia not working with Altair!" Desmond growled. This wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted to have at night right now. Suddenly the room around him started to fade into gray; Shaun wavered in and out of focus like someone was messing with a lens. He felt his mind slowly being pulled away from the present and into the past long ago. The room around him began to disintegrate and another world and place take its place.

"Shit!" Desmond hissed shaking violently. Shaun frowned as Desmond suddenly fell silent, his body going absolutely rigid before him. The Englishman narrowed his eyes trying to get a good look at Desmond's eyes. Sure enough his golden eyes were dilating at an alarming rate. Desmond was bleeding. Shaun slowly got up his mind debating whether to get one of the others or deal with it himself. He surely didn't want to leave Desmond alone.

"Desmond…?" Shaun called hesitantly. Desmond suddenly pushed away from the table abruptly, his chair clattering to the ground with his sudden movement. His eyes were thrown into shadows by the lighting in the room. But the American's hands were balled into fists at his side. Desmond suddenly stalked away from the table and over to the counter where he placed his hands, hunched over the counter itself. Shaun followed at a complete loss at what to do. This kind of thing Malik and the others normally knew how to deal with not him.

"Bloody hell Desmond look at me!" Shaun snapped hoping to gain Desmond attention. The pale hands on the counter tightened into fists. Shaun's eyes darted across the counter landing on the knife he had used to open the coffee grounds. It sat on the counter innocently by Desmond's hands. Shaun felt fear prickle in his heart. He didn't know who he was dealing with. Perhaps Altair who could easily slit his throat with that knife or maybe even Ezio who could throw it with expert accuracy at him and kill him.

Unfortunately it seemed to be the ladder because Desmond suddenly whirled on him the knife in his hands one second and the next it wasn't. Shaun dove to the side just as the knife went singing through the air. Swearing darkly, the red head felt the blade pass by his head, his ears picked up a dull thunk that said the blade found home somewhere in the walls. Shaun didn't wait a second he shot forward and grabbed Desmond's wrists and yanked the younger away from the counter and the cabinets so he couldn't use anymore items to end either of their lives. Shaun hauled them over to the far corner of the room. It was then he could get a good look at Desmond's face. The poor boys face was pale and awash with salty tears. Sweat glisten across his skin.

"_Leonardo,__sono morti__. __I miei fratelli__e il padre__. __Non c'era niente__che potessi fare.__Li ho visti__appendere__! __Non ho potuto__salvarli__._( Leonardo, they are dead. My brothers and father. There was nothing I could do. I watched them hang! I couldn't save them.)" Desmond sobbed, his chest heaving, his shoulders shaking. Shaun slowly let go of Desmond's wrists but the bleeding effected man only wrapped his finger in Shaun's sweater and sob into his chest. Stiffly Shaun wrapped his arms around Demsond and pulled him to his chest, unsure of what else to do but this. Demsond's legs suddenly gave out and both of them slid to the floor. Desmond ended up between Shaun's legs, his head in the crook of Shaun's neck. Shaun rubbed circled down Desmond's back whisping soothingly in his ear.

They stayed like that for a long time till Demsond cried himself to sleep, Shaun sighed also tired by the episode. He knew he should take Desmond back to Altair and Ezio before they woke up, but he was too tired and didnt have the heart to move the kid. He needed sleep. He also knew he needed to get up and find the knife before one of the others woke up. Or else he would have a problem on his hands in the morning. But again he didnt have the energy to move. So he resigned himself to sittng on the cold floor with Desmond curled up against his chest. He would deal with it all in the morning.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 28

Ah another new chapter and another sort of bonding session. This chapter was basically designed to show how the team dealt with Desmond bleeding effect and how they had learned to work better as a team in Desmond's absence. I also threw in a moment between Desmond and Shaun. I felt as if Shaun was a little lacking in the story. This chapter was also built to show how the emotions of his ancestors effects him as well as the types of memories he faces during certain times of the day. Next chapter Desmond, Altair and Ezio get a mission!

Reviews

Nuquod: you have excilent questions. Unfortunatley i cannot answer them without killing the plot and spoiling the story.

Eclectic tastes: they should but that doesnt mean they will.

Akila-Delpanther-Draconan: i'm glad you found the story and enjoy it so much!

Shadoz: i'm sorry but i had to put that in there or else someone would complain and i would get in trouble. I really didnt want to get in trouble or cause a problem so i killed two birds with one stone. Also your suggestion has been noted thank you very much for the advice.

HikariNoTenshi-San: unfortunately it is a bad habit but he will get over it.


	29. back to the beginning

The overwhelming feeling of disorientation was hat drew Shaun from the clutches of sleep. Cracking open an eye, only to shut it again for a moment and blink sleep out of his eyes, the Brit took in the familiar interior of the kitchen. Confusion swept over him. What the hell was he doing in the kitchen, on the floor, so early in the morning? By the ache in his back and neck he must have been sitting against the wall for a good while. It was then his mind registered another breath near his ear, another warm breath ghosting across the crook of his neck. There was another body leaning against his. Turning his head, making sure not to disturb the other, he came face to face with a sleeping Desmond. Suddenly it all came back to him then.

The day before Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy had managed to crack the binary code on the Animus's memory core. They had managed to break the code around mid day when Altair, Ezio and Desmond were out on a training run across the roofs of Jerusalem. The trio began to watch the memories hidden in the memory core. Needless to say the memories had been both informative and shocking. It soon became apparent as to why Desmond was having such a hard time with the Bleeding Effect. Half these memories would have any of them spending many a nights wide awake or seeing horrifying images of the past. One thing Shaun had noticed was that some parts of the memories had been blanked out and the screen would go black and you couldn't see or hear anything. But it seemed Desmond had seen it even though they hadn't. Rebecca Shaun and Lucy didn't worry about those memories much and just kept watching. Soon the bit realized why Desmond had grown so close to the main assassins in the last few weeks. They were something familiar to him and people he had lived through or knew personally in another life.

Shaun had watched all the through the memories up till Desmond last session where Ezio had traveled to Istanbul. Lucy had gone to bed around the time Ezio's father and brothers had hanged, Rebecca lasted until Mario was killed by Cesare, the poor dear cried herself to sleep. Shaun watched till the end them shut everything down, picked Rebecca up gently and had been heading to the bedrooms to put her to bed. When he had passed by the door he had heard Desmond call his name. Sure enough the American had been sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate. When he had returned from putting Rebecca to bed, he and Desmond had a chat, which resulted in a trigger Shaun guessed seeing as Desmond was shouting at him saying he was Leonardo and threw a knife at him. In the end Shaun had to calm Desmond down before he hurt himself. That resulted in Desmond crying himself to sleep against Shaun and Shaun, out of exhaustion, to fall asleep on the floor.

Shaun looked over Desmond's peaceful form. It was rare to see Desmond sleeping peacefully now a days with the Bleeding Effect. Shaun and the others were well aware of how Desmond would wake up screaming in either fear or pain, crying helplessly about something. But at the moment Desmond was relaxed and sleeping deeply for the first time in a long time. Besides waking up with a horrible case of pins and needles in his legs Desmond should feel refreshed. The red haired assassin shifted slightly, bending his legs so he could sit more comfortably on the floor, seeing as Desmond was curled against his chest, sitting between his knees.

Shaun's shifting seemed to have disrupted Desmond seeing as he groaned and pulled away from Shaun slightly to sit upright between Shaun's leg and rub at his eyes cutely. Finally Desmond blinked and looked at Shaun, his golden eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Morning Shaun…" Desmond said through a yawn. Shaun pulled up his leg and rested his arm on his knee.

"Morning twit." Shaun replied gently giving Desmond's mind a moment to catch up with the rest of him. Half a second later Desmond's eye blew wide looking at Shaun clearly before his face burned red.

"Sorry …." Desmond shifted back and away from the red head to sit a comfortable distance away. His apology, Shaun had a feeling, was in regards to both the bleeding and sleeping on him.

"It's fine Desmond. I understand now why the Bleeding Effect has such an effect on you and why it's so taxing." Shaun assured him as he slowly gained his feet, his legs protested momentarily by feeling like someone was stabbing his legs with needles. Reaching out Shaun offered his friend a hand. Desmond looked up at him for a moment then gave him a sad, small smile before taking his offered hand allowing the Brit to help him to his own feet.

"Whoa…." Desmond swayed slight, Shaun held onto his arm to keep him balance as Desmond too had pins and needles in his legs.

"Thanks. So what do you want for breakfast?" Desmond asked as he hobbled over to the kitchen table and took his now cold hot chocolate mug along with Shaun's cold coffee.

"Well if your offering to make anything pancakes would be lovely." Shaun decided. Nodding Desmond dumped out the contents of the mugs and set them in the sink to be cleaned. Dumping the contents of the coffee machine Desmond set the machine to make some decaffeinated coffee for the others, mostly Altair though. Shaun yawned and sat at the table to keep out of the way. Desmond bustled about in the kitchen grabbing the cooking pan and other ingredients for pancakes.

"Desmond what do you know about the blackout parts of some of the memories you relived?" Shaun asked propping his head up on the table. The younger set the timer on a set of pancakes and turned around with a spatula in hand to face his friend. Resting back against the counter Desmond crossed his arms in thought.

"I'm not sure; when it first happened it was after Altair defeated Al Mualim. But it blacked a section of memory that the Abstergo wanted. Trust me they were mad as hell when it happened and made me relive that memory several times to try and unlock it. I could see it every time but they couldn't. "Desmond explained. Shaun nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you know what in that memory they would be looking for?" Shaun ventured. Desmond looked at the wood floor beneath his feet his mind battling itself. Should he tell Shaun about that map of those weird Pieces of Eden or should he keep that to himself for the moment?

"I don't know, I didn't see anything of importance that they would need in those memories. I may just be a glitch in the system. The Animus that Abstergo had been prone to overheating and bugs." Desmond lied. Shaun's eyes narrowed for a moment but he nodded. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room was the sizzle of the pancake on the pan behind Desmond as it cooked. Shaun drummed his fingers lightly on the table. Out of the blue a knife landed between Shaun's fingers. With a yelp of shock Shaun yanked his hand away and scooted back in his chair. Malik stalked into the room, an unamused look plastered on his face.

"Mine explaining why this was stuck up to the handle in the wall outside?" Malik demanded harshly. Both Shaun and Desmond winced at his tone.

"I had an episode last night." Desmond explained quickly Malik raised an eyebrow at him before turning his eyes on Shaun expectantly. Shaun coughed and straightened his rumbled clothes in a lame attempt not to look the older man in the eyes.

"Desmond did have an episode last night when I was talking to him. He was a little upset and ended up launching a knife at my head. Naturally I dodged and I just forgot to retrieve it." Shaun explained hastily. Malik nodded once and he yanked the knife out of the wood of the table and moved into the kitchen, where he yanked open a draw, opened it, then dropped the knife inside, and shut it. Desmond a Shaun shared a looked before both let out a sigh of relief, at least Malik wasn't going to scream at them anymore. The timer behind Desmond began to beep and he quickly spun around and flipped Shaun's pancakes over and set the time again. turned around once that was done he noticed that Malik had gotten a cup of milk and Shaun was sitting a little farther away from the Syrian Rafiq, not at all happy with almost having his fingers cut off by a flying knife.

But all three males in the room looked up to the sound of a door being thrown open and feet running down the hall. A blur flew by the door to the kitchen. The blur looked brown and white. Only one person besides Desmond in the warehouse had brown hair.

"Ezio?" Desmond called. The pounding of feet paused for a moment before pounding down the hall again. Ezio suddenly appeared at the door looking panicked and haggard. Golden eyes latched onto Desmond figure scanning him for any sort of injury or problem. Seeing none Ezio sighed in relief, collapsing against the door post.

"What now brat?" Malik asked confused by Ezio's sudden appearance, which looked like he had literally flown out of bed. But then again what was Desmond to expect when he left the bedroom without telling them. Ezio and Altair had been a little more wary about leaving without knowing where exactly Desmond wasn't. None of the team blamed them.

"Desmond don't ever disappear like that!" Ezio said as he leaned against the door frame for support. Desmond frowned.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked twirling the spatula around in his hand, a habit he had acquired from Ezio's memories, the Italian enjoyed twirling his throwing knives around.

"You weren't in bed!" Ezio snapped apparently not happy at all. Shaun snorted at that statement.

"Yes why don't you try saying that sentence again and make it sound a little less gay, if you would please." Shaun countered, causing both Desmond and Malik to roll their eyes at him. Ezio just glared before walking into the room with a scowl planted on his face. Not at all pleased with Desmond's disappearing act in the middle of the night. Altair materialized in the doorway though he looked significantly calmer than his Italian counterpart had when he entered the room. Altair was fully dressed though his hoodie was tied around his waist, he walked in only his stocking feet with his boots in his hands. As he walked further into the room he set the boots down by a free chair and headed towards the counter where Desmond was. Unable to meet Altair's eyes Desmond turned back to breakfast and put several pancakes on a big plate, where everyone could get however much they wanted. Altair reached up and took several coffee cups out of the cabinets and set them on the counter as well as sugar and milk.

"Why did you leave without telling one of us?" Altair asked as he took out the coffee pot and began to pour a cup of coffee.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up…." Desmond trailed off. Altair looked over at him with an unconvinced look.

"Look, I've seen you guys walking around lately, you look like the walking dead. I didn't want to sleep because if I did then I would have another nightmare and I didn't want you guys to have to spend another night-" Desmond was cut off dramatically when Altair raised his hand and promptly smack Desmond hard in the back nearly making the boy drop the plate of pancakes he was holding. Behind them he could hear Shaun and the others snickering.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Desmond demanded rubbing his abused skull. Altair still wasn't looking at him, only continued to pour drinks.

"You know exactly what that was for. Desmond…. you need sleep just as much as we do. It doesn't matter if it is just a little but you need it too. The brat and I can go a week without sleep. A few nights a week isn't going to kill us. So don't worry about us. Sleep and don't be afraid of the nightmares we will be fine." Altair said, and with that he turned away from the counter carrying the coffee he had poured. The Syrian assassin placed on down in front of Shaun who nodded his thanks. He placed one in front of Malik who instantly took a long swallow from it. He handed one to Ezio who chuckled in Desmond's general direction before taking a sip. Altair then sat at the free chair and crossed his legs and drank his silently. Desmond absently rubbed the spot where Altair hit him watching the man he had come to know as his mentor with a small smile.

"Morning…." Kadar yawned walking into the room looking extremely sleep logged.

"Hey Kadar breakfast is done grab the plate would ya?" Desmond asked, instantly his foster brother perked up at the word food. With a smile Kadar jumped to action. He pulled out several plates enough for everyone present and the two girl who had yet to show up. Quickly setting out the plates, Desmond came up behind him and placed the plate stacked full of pancakes in the middle of the table, Kadar sat down at the table with forks and the butter along with the syrup. Altair slid a cup of coffee down the table to both boys who said their thanks and everyone settled in to eat.

"_Oh Dio! (_Oh God!) I don't remember the last time I had these!" Ezio said before he plucked two off the plate and set them on his. Desmond chuckled and took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his pancakes as well.

"What's on today's agenda?" Kadar asked looking up and across the table to his brother. Malik shrugged.

"Unless they send us a mission today you two should be training." He said pointing to both Desmond and Kadar. Both boys shared a look and smiled evilly at each other. The two enjoyed training, seeing as they could battle against each other to see who was better.

"Morning all." Came another voice. Altair didn't look to see who it was, he only picked up a extra cup of coffee he had set on the table and hold it up for whoever walked by.

"Thanks…" as she walked by Rebecca took the offered coffee and took a long drink from it. The raven haired assassin sat down next to Desmond at the table. She sent him a small glance but in that look was so many emotions. Sympathy, understanding, support, sadness…. Desmond couldn't name them all. But one thing was for sure he was just glad she wasn't pitying him.

"hey." Was all she said.

"Hey back." Desmond chuckled as he pushed an extra plate over to her. Rebecca gave him a sad smile and took the plate and stole two pancakes from the quickly decreasing pile in the middle of the table.

"Where's Lucy?" Shaun asked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"She should be along in a second, she went to go grab one of the laptops." Rebecca replied quickly before stealing the syrup from Ezio who glared at her playfully.

"I'm right here, and I hope you three didn't have anything planned today." Lucy announced as she walked into the room. Again Altair presented a cup of coffee which Lucy retrieved without looking as she walked by.

"Show offs…." Malik muttered into his coffee causing Kadar and Ezio to snicker.

"What do you mean?" Altair asked when Lucy sat at the table with the rest of them. She set the laptop down on the table and flipped the top up.

"It seems like Al Mualim has decided that Desmond is ready to become a fully fledged assassin and is sending him on a determining mission with you two." Lucy said as she typed away at the computer. That caught Malik's attention.

"Let me see." Malik reached over and took the computer from her, sliding it down the table to where he sat. Instantly the Rafiq settled into his role. Ezio leaned over and looked at the screen. Altair rose from his seat and moved to stand behind Malik, on hand on the back of his chair the other braced against the table in front.

"What kind of mission is it?" Desmond asked suddenly elated with the idea of finally becoming a full fledged assassin.

"It's a find and retrieve type of mission. The Mentor wants you, with Altair and Ezio, to investigate a sight that has been recently discovered called Solomon's Temple. He wants you to look into the Temple and bring back anything you find in there." Malik recited typing away at the computer. Silence met his worlds. Ezio looked up, confused by the silence, normally Desmond was excited about missions. To his surprise all the color had drained from his wards face and he had gone stalk still. Next to him Rebecca was looking down at the coffee in her hands. Lucy was fiddling with her hands and Shaun was shaking from what Ezio didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Altair raised his eyes to look at the silent members of the team. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Desmond who stood up quickly, wrapped his arms around himself, shoulders shaking to walk briskly out of the room. Kadar made a move to go after his little brother only to have Rebecca place a hand on his shoulder.

"No let me go talk to him for a bit." Rebecca said before following Desmond out of the room. The raven haired assassin could feel the eyes of the others in the room.

"What is going on Shaun." Malik demanded angrily. Rebecca walked quickly out of earshot. She knew why Desmond left, the knowledge of that specific memory was still fresh on Rebecca's mind from when she watched it the day before. It didn't surprise her much at all that Solomon's Temple effected Desmond so much. It sure as hell effected Altair. Rebecca quickly walked into the main warehouse area. Squinting she looked up into the rafters looking for the silhouette of her friend. Sure enough in the farthest, darkest corner of the warehouse Desmond sat curled up in the rafters. He almost looked like a child who was in time out. Suppressing a laugh she made her way across the warehouse. When she got in the general area she easily scaled the crates. She looked across the gap. Desmond didn't even seem to notice she was there yet. Frowning Rebecca leapt the large gab, halfway across she grabbed a light fixture and swung the rest of the way across to land elegantly on the rafter on which Desmond was sitting. Desmond still hadn't acknowledged her.

Slowly she made her way across the metal rafter till she was directly across from Desmond. Sitting down she sat so she had one leg on either side of the rafter. Her friend had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed on his knees. His face was buried in his arms he wasn't crying, she didn't know whether that was a good sign or not.

"Desi?" She called softly to him, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Slowly Desmond looked gold met brown and she noticed the glisten in his eyes he was about to cry.

"Becca…" Desmond said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Want to talk about it? I know what happened back then with Altair…" Rebecca trailed off not knowing how to go on.

"Of all the places he could send me…. of all the places why does it have to be the place I lost the things that were most important to me?" Desmond whispered, dropping his head back down into his arms. Rebecca frowned slightly.

"When you mean 'you' you mean Altair…" Rebecca corrected. Desmond looked up at her again, his brown eyebrows crashing together.

"That's that I said." Desmond said slowly.

"No you said 'you'." Rebecca stated again. Desmond groaned and cursed.

"This keeps happening, I feeling less like Desmond and more like a mix of Altair and Ezio! I'm losing me! Rebecca what am I going to do? I can't do this mission! I'm afraid of what it will do to me mentally. Next to everything in that place could be a trigger for me!" Desmond growled tears of frustration sliding down from the corners of his eyes. Rebecca felt her heart strings pull. Right before her, her friend was falling apart at the seams, he was so lost and so confused and she honestly had no clue how to help him, how to bring him back from the darkness, back to the light again. Scooting closer she lifted her hands and placed them on either side of Desmond's face and made him look her in the eye. She noted how his eyes were starting to water again.

"Hey listen to me Desmond. You not going in there alone. Altair and Ezio will be there right beside you. There is nothing in there that can hurt you and you know damn good and well that those two block heads won't let anything touch you." Rebecca told his sharply making sure he understood every word she was saying. Desmond placed his hands on hers and shook his head.

"You don't understand Becca. There are things they can't protect me from, things like my own mind, the memories of my ancestors. Those things they can't fight off. Also I'm afraid of the things I will see in there. I know for a fact that since that incident Altair never returned to Solomon's temple or any other assassin for that matter. Also Rebecca I didn't go in there alone the first time… but I sure as fuck left alone, and I'm afraid that history will repeat itself." Desmond whispered before pulling Rebecca's hands away from his face and holding them for a moment and just looking at them, as if they held all the answers in the world.

"Well we'll be there with you as well, with the earpiece you can hear us the entire time and if you ever need something to ground yourself with, I don't know start a bitch fight with Shaun for all I care." Rebecca giggled, which caused a small smile to worm its way onto Desmond's face. There we go, she thought.

"Come on. We better get back before Malik strangles Shaun for information as to why you ran off." Rebecca said a she stood up on the rafter. Desmond gave a dry laugh and stood up as well whipping the last remaining tears from his eyes. With a smile Rebecca jumped across to the hanging lamp and swung across the gap to the boxes on the other side.

"Oh and don't worry Desmond… I won't tell Malik and the others about the memories till you want me too." Rebecca called back as she swung the lamp back over to Desmond. Catching it Desmond jumped and swung back over to meet her on the boxes.

"Thanks hey, by the way, how did you get over here?" Desmond asked curiously. Rebecca laughed again.

"Des every here was trained to be a field assassin, I actually was a field assassin for a period of time till I found my love for computers and hacking. But I still remember everything I was taught. So don't think I can't kick your ass when I feel like it." Rebecca said proudly, Desmond raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"I don't doubt you Rebecca trust me that would be the last thing I would do." Desmond laughed.

Assassins Creed: Lovers in Arms Chapter 29

Hello everyone. I am in fact still alive. I must apologize for my absence. Me and my boyfriend made a trip to Australia to see some family of his for Christmas and unfortunately I had to experience jetlag and deal with time zone changes as well. Also his family wanted us to move from the U.S. back here. After some deep consideration we moved to Australia. so that's my excuse, moving countries and jetlag has made it hard for me to post this chapter but here it is. I hope it is up to everyone's expectations.

Reviews:

Eclectic tastes: I'm glad everyone enjoys the mix of action and informative chapters. Unfortunately I'm going to torture the team with a mission again.

HikariScofieldAuditore: Altair and Ezio do try their hardest, I think they are trying to make up for him being taken away right from under them. I hope you enjoyed the little Desmond Rebecca moment.

Shadoz: glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one is just as good. I added a little Desmond Rebecca moment as well. I try to give all the members of the team moments.

HikariNoTenshi-San: I didn't write the chapter for you to think that. I wanted you to take note that some conversations or topics can be triggers for Desmond's Bleeding Effect. And yes I am going to screw with Desmond some and yes there are not coincidences in this story.

Fayefox: I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much

Rizio: I'm glad you found this story and enjoy it so much, I appreciate every time someone tells me that.i felt kinda bad for Kadar in AC1 he wasn't in the game for more than a few seconds before he gets killed off. And it had such an effect on Malik. And I didn't have it in my heart to kill him off in this story. And about the spelling errors I must apologize. In real life I'm a mute and when I first started this story it was the first time I had tried anything like this. Over time I have grown in confidence and skill thanks to my reviewers such as yourself, helping me along.

Girl1213: to answer your question yes and I will allow your imagination to take flight from this point forward till the story fills in the gaps. I am glad you like my development of Desmond, I was starting to feel like I was making him untrue to his character. Personally in the games I enjoyed Desmond and his wittiness at times. He does have good memories I just need to fit them into the story when I can remember.


	30. desert fall out

When Rebecca and Desmond returned the group split off and started getting ready for the mission. Desmond went through his mental check list of his equipment he had. In the hidden pocket of his hoodie was his military grade hand gun; on his belt was two extra clips of ammo. Strapped to his thigh was a hunting knife, the same one he used on the SWAT like guys that attacked him at the safe house. Also on his belt hung an extendable police baton. In his normal pockets on the front of his jacket there were 5 throwing knives in each pocket and another five hidden in his boot. In his bag was an extra set of cloths, a small medical kit and some chloroform and a rag, and finally there were five smoke bombs. Honestly after being capture and hearing that the safe house had blown up Desmond didn't think he would see his equipment again. But Ezio had saved his equipment and kept it safe for him. Just one thing missing…

"Desmond…" a voice called behind him. Desmond turned away from the bed to see Altair leaning calmly against the door frame. He tossed something in the air to him. Instinctively the younger caught the object. Looking down at the object to see it was his hidden blade exactly as it had been when he was taken away only the blood had been cleaned away from the metal.

"We made sure to keep it safe for when you came back." Altair explained as he folded his arms across his chest. Desmond nodded while strapping his hidden blade on under his jacket. With a sigh he pulled his hoodie sleeve over the top of the hidden blade so it was invisible to prying eyes. It felt as if a piece of himself had been returned to him. The weight of the blade on his arm was something he had both missed and feared since he had been taken. Seeing as Altair had one and Ezio had two it was a constant companion that transcended time it seemed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Altair ventured, Desmond forced himself not to flinch. Damn the Syrian could hit the nail on the head when he wanted to and he wasn't one for beating around the bush at all.

"Yeah… there is some stuff." Desmond admitted, Altair walked farther into the room and sat on the bed. Desmond sat next to him on the bed and hung his head, resting his arms on his knees unsure what he wanted to say. One part of him begged to reveal everything to the master assassin but another side of him wanted to keep everything a secret afraid of what the man would think or say in response. A warm hand rubbed comforting circles on his back suddenly. The gesture was clear that Altair wasn't going to push Desmond to talk; he would and could wait till Desmond was ready to talk or just comfort him even if he didn't tell him what was plaguing his mind.

"I-I'm afraid to put this on." Desmond raised his arm which held his hidden blade. Finally his mind deemed it safe to reveal something to the other man.

"Why?" came the simple question, wow that was a loaded question.

"I'm afraid that, with the bleeding effect, I'll mistake you or Ezio or the others for an enemy and attack you and perhaps hurt you." Desmond admitted. This thought had been floating through his mind for the last few days, since he had started training again. But the thought had come to the fore front of his mind last night after he had thrown the knife at Shaun. He didn't want to come out of bleeding episode to find himself standing among a pile of bodies. He didn't want to see his hands and his blade stained with the blood of his surrogate family. He didn't want to see the bodies of Altair and Ezio at his feet. He couldn't bear to see Kadar or Malik unmoving in a pool of blood. He couldn't deal with the sight of Shaun with his throat cut or Lucy with a gaping stab wound in her side or Rebecca with a single gunshot wound to the head. No for him, that would be worse than anything he had been through up to this point. If that would happen he couldn't live with himself, he would damn himself to the deepest pit in hell he could fine. If that happened he wouldn't hesitate to end his own life.

"…..nd….des…..ond….DESMOND!" Altair's voice suddenly broke through Desmond's horror filled mind snapping the younger back to reality. He became aware of how cold he was, how his body was shaking so hard it was a miracle he wasn't falling apart. Also he noticed how Altair was no longer sitting beside him on the bed. No the master assassin was kneeling on the ground in front of Desmond roughly shaking Desmond by the shoulders, apparently he had been attempting to gain the younger's attention for the last few minutes. Looking deep into Altair's golden eyes he saw how worried the tanned assassin was at that moment.

"You blanked out on me Desmond…. was it a bleed?" Altair asked worry his eyes searching Desmond's for any sign of the bleeding effect taking hold of his mind. Desmond shook his head attempting to clear his mind of the still crystal clear images.

"No, not a bleeding effect, just a bad train of thought." He replied slowly.

"Look Desmond, I won't let anything happen to you. If you start bleeding I'll be there. You know that I can handle it, that's why you trust me when it does happen. I won't let you hurt me or any of the others and I certainly won't let you hurt yourself. We will work this out. We figured out what to do with your nightmares before we'll do the same with the Bleeding Effect. I swear we will. Just put some trust in me alright? Just give us some time." Altair said firmly looking deep into Desmond's golden eyes, almost willing the American to believe him. Desmond found himself deeply wanted to trust the tanned assassin.

"Your right. We will figure it out…. hopefully. Just promise me that if something goes wrong you won't hesitate to do the right thing." Desmond asked. Altair frowned at him catching the underlying words there.

"It won't come to that Desmond." Altair snapped.

"Just promise me damn it!" Desmond snapped back surprising both himself and Altair. Altair growled for a moment glaring at Desmond but the younger held his gaze not backing down from the frightening look he had come to know and use himself in the memories.

"Fine Desmond I promise." Altair relented, and Desmond found himself sighing in relief giving Altair a thankful look though Altair didn't look at all happy with the turn of events. With a sigh of defeat Altair pushed himself from his kneeling position to his feet; stretching out his hand to Desmond he offered a hand up. Taking the offered hand Altair hauled Desmond to his feet. Reaching down beside the bed Desmond picked up his sling back pack and slung it over his shoulder till it rested on its respective spot on his back.

"Okay let's get this mission over and done with." Desmond sighed. Altair chuckled and with a guided hand on Desmond back he maneuvered him to the door. Suddenly Altair sighed with annoyance and moved forward leaving Desmond behind to the door. He narrowed his eyes and then grabbed the door knob. With a sudden movement he jerked the door forward there was the sound of wood connecting with flesh accompanied by a shout of pain. Desmond poked his head out of the door to see Ezio swatting on the ground holding his forehead which was glowing red with the impact.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping brat." Altair said simply as he looked down at Ezio for a moment before walking off down the hallway motioning for Desmond to follow.

"You okay?" Desmond asked offering Ezio a hand up just like Altair had moments before.

"_Dio lo maledica _(God damn him) that hurt. That was completely uncalled for." Ezio grumbled taking Desmond offered hand. Desmond pulled the Italian to his feet almost laughing at the pout on his face. Ezio looked at Desmond.

"But Desmond, what Altair said is true. We won't let anything bad happen." Ezio stated as they walked down the hallway. Desmond nodded not meeting Ezio's eyes. He knew they meant well. But still would they have the heart to stop him when the time came? Walking down the stairs the two identical assassins walked into the main warehouse where the vehicles were hidden. Rebecca had burned the old van after they had escaped from Abstergo and she went out and stole a new one. They had also commandeered two new bikes. Ezio had wrecked his in Acre and Desmond's got blown up along with the safe house. So needless to say they had gotten some new bikes. Altair was already ready to go; he had his riding jacket on as well as his gloves, his helmet sat on his bike waiting patiently for him.

"Took you three long enough." Malik called from where he leaned up against the new van.

"It's not like the temple is going anywhere…" Ezio muttered as he tugged on his jacket.

"I heard that!" Malik snapped making the Italian flinch.

"Quit bickering you two and get ready to go. Desmond do you have everything?" Lucy asked as she and Rebecca walked into the main warehouse, Lucy with her lap top and Rebecca with hers tucked under her arm. Shaun was checking things out in the back of the van when Desmond pulled on his jacket.

"Whose also going?" Desmond asked looking around the group.

"Well, Desmond, Malik had duties here as the Bureau leader and Kadar is staying to help. Me, Lucy and Rebecca are going to keep tabs on you three when you go in. it's the new protocol now." Shaun informed him. Desmond nodded and moved over to his bike where his helmet and gloves were. As he put on his gloves on he watched the Rafiq walk over to Altair.

"Be careful idiot, all of you." Malik stated putting his hand on his hip.

"We will Malik. Safety and peace brother." Altair replied.

"Unfortunately your presence deprives me of both." Came the teasing reply but the very air in the warehouse seemed to stop and chill several degrees. It wasn't because of Malik's teasing comment. No it was the voice that parroted his own with deep malice that mad everyone in the room stop. All eyes in the room were locked on their youngest member.

Desmond was looking in Malik's general direction and yet straight through the Rafiq. But even though Desmond had spoke with malice his face held one of pure deep hurt. His eyes were pale gold in color, his pupils were starting to dilate slightly and his who body had gone stiff. Next thing anyone knew Altair had crossed the distance that separated him from Desmond, Ezio wasn't far behind. Altair kept his movements slow and purposeful as he gently placed a hand on Desmond shoulder. Ezio stepped up to Desmond other side the two master assassins almost forming a protective barrier between the team and Desmond.

"Desmond?" Altair called softly, slowly after what seemed like hours Desmond's eyes moved away from Malik's general direction to look at Altair though his look was greatly unfocused.

"Desmond are you with us?" Ezio asked Desmond turned his head to regard Ezio. His eyebrows crashed together in confusion before he blinked a several times. It was then his eyes returned to normal and his pupils stopped dilating.

"_(yeah…I-I'm here. I'm here)"_ Desmond said in Arabic. Altair frowned though he understood what he said.

"You might want to try that again but use English this time." Shaun countered from where he was standing against the front of the van, having come out of the driver's seat when he had noticed Desmond's sudden change. Desmond slowly looked over at Shaun blinking a few more times before shaking his head and raising a hand to rub his eyes.

"I mean I'm here I'm good." Desmond said again but this time reminding himself to use English.

"You sure?" Malik asked. Desmond nodded looking down for a moment.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm good." Desmond raised his head. The team looked at him for a long moment before nodding and set about getting ready to leave again. Altair moved off but Ezio hovered by his side still, which didn't really bother Desmond all that much. Soon they were off and heading out of Jerusalem.

An hour late found the trio rumbling over the parched desert ground. Out here the sun burned away all of the clouds that had accumulated during the night, leaving the desert naked to its red hot furry. Off in the far, far distance there was nothing but a black smug no bigger than the end of a person's thumb, which was supposed to be Jerusalem. The heat rolled off the cracked uneven ground in waves making images of nothing in the far distance.

"Now you guys are positive the coordinates said the temple was out here?" Desmond asked the people listening on the other end of the line. An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the line.

"For the final time yes the coordinates we were given say it's out there." Lucy sighed on the other end of the line. The trio had split off from the van in a parking lot just inside the main gates of the city. The van was parked in a parking lot which was busy around this time of the day so no one would be suspicious of it.

"_Non c'è nulla_(there is nothing), literally nothing in every direction out here. Besides if there was an entrance out here dont you think someone would have found it?" Ezio commented. The Italian was never a fan of the desert he very much liked his home in italy where it was green and lust, not gold brown and hot as hell.

"Ezio if they say it's out here then its out here. If not we will find it."  Altair said sharply, Desmond almost smiled. There was the Altair he was used to seeing in his memories. The no nonsense to the point Altair that lived by the books. Desmond wasnt used to the soft gentle Altair that he had come to know in the last few weeks.

"Hey guys you should be there." Rebecca announced over the earpiece. Up head Altair slowed to a stop, Desmond pulled up along side him and Ezio beside him. Desmond pushed the kickstand out and let the bike lean to the side before dismounting. Pulling off his helmet the sun instantly attacked his eyes viciously. Quickly Demsond yanked his hood up allowing the material to provide his eyes with some shade and hopefully protection from being burnt alive in the sun.

"Go ahead and set the camera's up and we'll see if we can spot the entrance." Shaun offered. Desmond pulled off his back pack and dug out the small protective case that held the remote controled camera. The case itself was small and light and didnt take up much room in his bag. Opening the small case Desmond took out the small camera and set it down on the seat of his bike before putting the case away. Flipping the camera over he flipped a tiny switch on the bottom before flipping it back over and holding it out in his hand. The camera hummed for a moment before zipping up into the air a few feet. The lens zoomed in and out for a moment. Desmond waved at it giving who ever was controlling it something to look at and know they didnt have a frozen picture.

"Alright Desmond i can see you, you're good to go." Rebecca announced cheerfully. Ezio pulled his out and Lucy informed him he was ready to go. Altair's was already in the air and Shaun informed him he was working as well. Turning his attention away from the camera he looked out over the nothingness in front of him. from Altair's memories Desmond knew the tunnels of Solomon's Temple could go on for several miles. What he did know for sure was one tunnel led out to a drop off somewhere. Where he wasnt sure.

"Well anyone have any idea's where to start?" Ezio asked walking a little ways out and away from the bikes. The sun seemed to burn through the back of Desmond's white hoodie making the material stick to his sweaty skin. Altair started walking as well. Desmond followed slowly behind, his eyes scanning the waving horizon for anything like a hole in the ground or a rock formation. But like everything else the scenery remained the same.

"I dont see anything that looks like an entrance..." Altair trailed off as he stalked across the dry ground kicking up dust in his wake.

"It makes no sense... there should be something there..." Shaun grumbled and the sound to typing quickly followed his words. Obviously Shaun was checking into the information.

"Rebecca try and hack into one of the satellites in the area and get us a higher geographical look of the area." Lucy ordered. The three assassins easily tuned the tacticals out as they continued their search. The trio often got lost if they even tried to understand half the information that passed between the other three. Ezio suddenly paused mid step cocking his head to the side his eyebrows crashing together in concentration.

"Did you hear that?" he called loudly catching both Altair and Desmond's attention. Both paused instantly listened. all three of them tilting their heads in perfect sync listening to the world around them. There off in the distance rumbling.

"Is that rumbling?" Altair identified it first his eyes flicking up to the sky checking for thunder clouds, then the golden orbs scanned the horizon looking for the ominous gray cloud that came with storms but there was only blue canvas..

"rumbling?" Lucy's parroted in confusion.

"Hush!" Altair ordered before he cocked his head again the area fell silent again.

"It cant be thunder there are no clouds." Ezio mumbled, the sky above their heads was a taunting blue color.

"No... it sound like cracking." Desmond clarified after a moment of pause sure enough it did sound like crackling, the sound plastic would make when you crumbled a bag or something along those lines. Suddenly Desmond felt like he was shaking slightly.

"What was that?" Ezio asked uneasily having felt the trimmer in the earth. The italian hesitantly shifted his stance a little wider to keep his balance as the ground shook harder.

"Guys the ground in yhour area is unstable get the hell out of there!" Shaun shouted just seconds before the crackling got louder this time accompanied by what could only be described as thunder. The ground now shook hard enough to knock Desmond off balance, causing him to desperately pinwheel his arms in an attempt to right himself. Altair stumbled around trying to keep his own balance. All three assassin's heads snapped up at the sound of something crashing to the ground. Right before their eyes a huge whole appeared int he dry desert ground, steadily growing wider and right towards them at an alarming rate. Dust flew everywhere clocking out the sun above their heads briefly.

"RUN!" Ezio shouted Desmond and Altair didnt need to be told twice. Within seconds they were bolting top speed over the desert floor.

"ITS TOO FAST!" Altair shouted when the hole kept pace and was quickly closing te distance between itself and the three fleeing assassins. The crackling filled Desmond's hearing, looking down he noticed the ground spiderwebbing around his booted feet. Shit that as not good! His vision was starting to be clouded with dust making it impossible to see anything not even the nose on his face.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Desmond shouted in warning just before the ground gave out beneath his own feet and the earth swallowed him whole. The last thing he saw was Ezio and Altair's horror filled eyes looking back at him. the last thing he heard was several voices screaming. Then there was the sensation of falling then pain then all consuming nothing.

Ezio heard Desmond shout but it dropped off suddenly looked over his should just in time to see Desmond disappear inside the hole. Both he and Altair shouted out Desmond name in fear but the hole seemed hell bent on taking them all with it because it was at that moment the ground beneath his feet disappeared as well. Altair spun around to make a mad grab for his hand. Their gloves fingers brushed lightly against each other before Ezio was ripped away from Altair, swallowed up by the earth. Ezio only had a second to shout a curse in Italian and hear Altair cry out his name before he felt himself falling then darkness overtook him.

Altair couldnt stop the hole from claiming both Desmond and Ezio. But the thrice be damned hole didnt seem done with him because seconds after it claimed Ezio, it sucked Altair in. In his ear he could hear Lucy and the other's screaming at them but he couldnt hear Ezio or Desmond. Then came the sensation of falling hit him. normally he enjoyed the feeling but this feeling was different than the feeling he experience during a Leap of Faith, this was uncontrolled and with an unknown stopping point. He had no control over this and he feared that. Besides they could be crushed by falling rocks. Then pain filled his senses and he fell into unconsciousness.

When he came to Altair was well aware he wasnt where he should be. With that knowledge his mind went into its default, defensive setting. He slowly ran through his body, checking each and every part of his body for injury. First his legs. His ankle ached but it wasnt broking, which was a plus. Next he moved on to his mental checked his torso. He was lying on his side and his ribs ached, but again nothing was broken, thank god for small miracles. He moved on to his arms, on arm was pinned under his body but nothing major about that. Next was his head, it ached like the other parts of his body but that was to be expected with a fall from whatever height. He didnt feel light headed or anything that totaled up to a concussion, which he wasnt complaining about. Another positive he wasnt being crushed by rocks. Taking that as a positive he cracked his eyes open. And survey said... not what he was hoping for. There was a rock face not two inches from his face.

Gingerly Altair rolled onto his back, feeling small pits of debris fall off his person and tumble to the ground with a clack. Slowly he pushed himself to sit upright and look around him. piles and piles of rock and other rubble lay around him but beyond that he couldnt see anything through the dust. With a cough Altair scanned what rubble he could see for a familiar streak of white. Not seeing the color he desired he felt a prickle of fear in his heart. Carefully Altair pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet. His white hoodie was a dull brown or golden color with dust. Raising a hand he rubbed his eyes attempting to rid them of dust and dirt as well. His hood had fall off at some point and his hair was filled with dust as well. Shaking his head and running a hand through it sent another shower of dust into the air. Tilting his head back Altair tried to gauge how far they had fallen. High above him he could just make out the sun through the still unsettled dust and dirt. They had fallen a good ways down and it was too high to climb.

Then there was a sound by his feet. It sounded distinctly of shouting and voices he faintly recognized. Raising a hand to his ear he finally realized his earpiece was gone. Looking down by his foot he spotted the small device. Stooping over the Syrian plucked it off the ground and put it back in place. Instantly his ear was assaulted with the sound of Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun down right panicking with worry for their three field assassins. And frankly their voices were making the master assassins head hurt worse than it already did.

"Would you three please just shut up." Altair growled at the earpiece. All noise on the other end of the line stopped dead.

"Oh my fucking god Altair is that you?!" Lucy demanded sounding extremely relieved to hear him.

"Yes... how long was i out?" Altair asked quickly as he picked his way through the rubble around him to try and find his two companions.

"I think its been around 20 minutes since we last heard from Ezio." Shaun answered but the relief was clear in his voice as well.

"What about Ezio and Desmond?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to look for them. I'm going to need you three silent so i can hear if they respond." Altair ordered as he stepped around a rather large boulder. Silence met his words meaning the others were going to follow his orders.

"EZIO! DESMOND CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN GIVE ME A SIGN!" Altair shouted cupping his hands around the mouth. He knew that his voice would carry around the area as well as echo across the earpieces. Silence rang back at him. Altair walked a little further listening closely for any sound, a moan or a groan something. Cupping his mouth again he called out.

"DESMOND! EZI-" Altair stopped and listen he had heard something. It was a groan, in front of him and to his right. Altair hastily made his way in that direction.

"A-altair?" a thick accent groaned. The Syrian crouched down glaring through the dust, but sure enough there was a dirty white clad figure on the ground.

"Ezio!" Altair rushed over to the Italian. A cough was all he got in response to his calls. Circling Ezio he made sure he wasnt pinned before he knelt next to him.

"Stay still Ezio i need to make sure your not injured." Altair said sternly.

"No problem i dont feel remotely like moving anyway." Ezio gave a dry laugh before coughing again. It was a dry cough not wet meaning he wasnt coughing blood or anything he was just choking on the dust in the air. Altair expertly ran his hands across Ezio's body feeling for anything out of the ordinary like a broken bone or a gash. Running his hands up Ezio's legs, across his torso down his arms Altair made absolutely sure he wasnt hurt in any way. When Altair was sure the italian was injured physically he wrapped his arms around Ezio's upper chest and pulled him to a sitting position and pulled him over to a large boulder which he leaned his counter part on.

"Stay." Altair ordered.

"I'm not a dog dumbass." Ezio grumbled as he rested his head back against the rock behind him. Altair watched him for a moment his speech wasnt slurred that was a good sign.

"Ezio what is the last thing you remember?" Altair asked gently sitting on the ground in front of Ezio.

"We were looking for the entrance to that _dio dannati _ (god damned) temple when the ground decided to try and eat us alive." Ezio growled. Altair nodded he didnt have amnesia another positive.

"Ezio do you feel sick or dizzy?" was his next question. Ezio's eyebrows crashed together.

"No why?" Ezio asked in confusion. Altair pulled off his back pack and unzipped it, digging around till his gloved hand came in contact with the end of the flashlight he kept in his back pack. Pulling it out he reached forward and took hold of Ezio's chin tilting Ezio head back while he clicked on the light. Altair moved forward and showed the light at one of Ezio's eyes. Ezio winced at the sudden brightness and attempted to knock the older males hand away.

"Ow what are you doing altair?" Ezio demanded but Altair only tightened his hold on Ezio's chin forcefully turning it to the side and shown the flashlight in Ezio's other eye taking note of Ezio's pupil size. They were the same. Clicking the light off and sticking it in his pocket Altair ran his hand over Ezio's head, running his finger through the italian's slightly matted and dirty covered hair. He didnt feel any blood or bumps on the Italian's head and he wasnt bleeding anywhere, he didnt have dilated pupils or memory loss. Good that meant he didnt have a concussion.

"You done?" Ezio asked.

"Yes. Guys i found Ezio he's fine he doesnt have any injuries or a concussion." Altair said first to Ezio then to the others listening through the earpiece.

"Oh thank goodness." Rebecca and Lucy sighed in relief Shaun groaned in obvious relief.

"Did you find Desmond?" Ezio asked trying to push himself up. Altair took his arm and helped him to his feet. The master assassin tottered uneasily for a second before remaining upright without Altair support.

"No i havent found him yet, you were the first i found." Altair replied as he looked around the area. Most of the dust had finally settled making it significantly more easier to see. The hole they were in was huge and the sun was now pouring through the gaping hole of nothing above their heads.

"DESMOND! DESMOND CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Ezio shouted letting his voice echo across the area. A moan answered him. instantly the two master assassins turned in that direction and headed towards the sound. Ezio dropped to his knees by a figure on the ground covered in layers of dirty and dust. Altair dropped to Desmond's other side and rolled the boy over from his side to his back. The younger coughed violently. Ezio pulled Desmond's head int his lap feeling his head or injuries, there was no blood or bump on his head. Altair was busy running his hand along the American's body looking for any injury.

"Desmond what is the last thing you remember?" Altair asked as he continued to look for injuries of some sort. This time Desmond opened his eyes blinking away the dirt.

"I remember the ground collapsing and taking me down with it." Desmond replied his voice clear, not slurred.

"Good Desmond, now can you sit up for me? You can lean against Ezio if you need to." Altair pulled his small flashlight out of his pocket and helped Desmond till his was sitting up. Ezio had shifted allowing Desmond to sit in his lap so the younger could lean back against him. taking Desmond chin Altair shown the light in his eye checking his pupil for dilation. Desmond yelped and squinted his eye against the brightness.

"Ow! Hey give a guy some warning before you try and blind them." Desmond grumbled as he made an attempt to bat Altair's hand away. Ezio pushed Desmond hand away so Altair could finish checking Desmond eyes.

"You're alright, you dont have a concussion." Altair said putting the flash light away. Desmond nodded and rested back against Ezio who wrapped his arms around Desmond and hugged him closer.

"Can we all agree not to do that again?" Desmond asked playfully with a dry laugh. Ezio laughed dropping his head into the crook of Desmond's neck as he laughed, his whole body shaking with the force of his laughter. Altair smiled and nodded as he sat back on the ground all three of them taking a moment to catch their breaths. That was definitely an experience they didnt want to repeat any time soon.

Assassin's Creed: Lovers in arms chapter 30

Wow chapter 30 already. I must say i never once thought the story would get this far or would be going this strong with so much love and support from you readers. It makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying the story this much. Please continue to review and read the story to your hearts content. Now onto the reviews

Shadoz: i'm glad this story is still keeping you interested.

Choas Babe: all i will say is maybe :)

OracleOfTheShadows: thank you so much and i'm glad you caught up. I'm still getting used to the time zone changes and getting a job but i'm doing well so far.

Dragonsniz: i'm glad you enjoy it.

Runningxoutxofxtime: yes i am sorry for the horridness of the first chapters, i'm a mute in real life and when i started this story i was just learning how to do things and spell correctly. But thanks to the reader and reviews i've improved greatly. And i am touched you offer to help if you see anything please dont hessitate to point it out to me.

FayeFox: i felt that in the games Desmond never got enough love so i put enough in here for him. and yes i couldnt help but write that small scene with Shaun and Ezio.

Rizio: i might thow her in as well as a few of the other middle eastern assassins. But i wont make a couple out of Altair and Maria i feel like it would upset the story too much.

HikariNoTenshi-San: yes i do enjoy doing that, i find it fun. And no it's not famous last words its just irony. And yes there are very bad omens flying around.


	31. Stuck in the shadows of his mistake

**B**The silence that stretched out between the trio and the tactical assassins was very much welcomed. The silence was a great contrast to the thunderous sound of rocks and the panicked shouts that had filled the air a short while ago. none of them quiet had the heart to break the comforting silence. The three identical assassins elected to stay where they were for the moment, allowing their bodies time to rid itself of the adrenaline that had pumped through their veins only a few minutes before. Desmond remained resting in Ezio's lap with his back against Ezio. The Italian had his arms wrapped around Desmond's body, his face pressed into the crook of Desmond neck. Altair sat cross-legged across from them.

"Look guys, I know you're a little winded from the fall, but you need to get moving and find the temple before the sun bakes you alive down there." Lucy announced causing Ezio groaned loudly, voicing his displease with the idea of moving and accompanied the complaint with tightening his hold on his ward. Desmond rolled his eyes while Altair instantly moved to stand up. Gently the younger assassin peeled the Italian's arms from around his waist before standing up. Stretching Desmond took note of his body, what ached and what didn't, so he knew what to be careful with till they finished the mission. Looking down at himself he noted how the once famous white hoodie he wore was now a light tan brownish color. Frown Desmond attempted to brush some of the dirt off his person, but his attempt only ended up with him launching more dirt into the air. sighing in defeat Desmond ran a hand through his buzzed hair knocking the dust off. Reaching back he grabbed his hood and shook it out, hearing small pebbles tumble to the ground with an echoing click on the ground beneath his feet.

Ezio stood up shaking out his long hair, running his gloved fingers through his hair attempting to force the unruly locks under control. Pulling it into a low ponytail at the base of his skull he tied it off with his signature red ribbon though now some strands still hung out to spite him. Shaking out his hood he pulled it over his head one again and shadowed his face from the sweltering sun which still slanted through the hole high above their heads.

Altair stretched, making Desmond wince as different joints popped and cracked with his movements. Sending Desmond a half smirk he pulled his hood over his head throwing his facial features in the dark shadow that Desmond knew all so well from the memories he relived. The Syrian assassin stooped over to pick up one of their earpiece.

"That one's mine." Desmond said reaching forward to take the device into his hand. blowing off the excess dirt Desmond fitted it into his ear, finding it a miracle that it survived the fall. Ezio walked around a large pile of rubble and squatted down for a moment, temporarily disappearing from view. After a second, Ezio straightened with his earpiece in hand. in all honesty it was fine other than it was covered in dirt like everything else in the area. Walking back over Ezio fitted it back into his ear before dropping his hand.

"Let's try and find a tunnel that leads out of here." Ezio muttered looking around the room. Desmond nodded before crossing the area to try and find such a tunnel entrance, behind him one of the tiny remote camera followed soundlessly behind him. All three of them walked the perimeter of the room. Altair's hawk like eyes scanned the wall looking for anything that would help them find the entrance. His eyebrows crashed together when he passed a large boulder resting up against the wall, behind it the wall dipped inwards. Well that was a good start.

"Ezio, Desmond help me move this." Altair called, quickly the two crossed the hole to where Altair stood examining the boulder in their way.

"Whats up?" Desmond asked looking at the boulder with curiosity behind the rock anyone could see the darkness of a tunnel behind it. unfortunately the boulder was in the way.

"Behind here should be our way out." Altair replied placing a hand on the rock while scrutinizing it, Ezio eyes the boulder with doubt.

"And you expected us to move this? Just the three of us?" Ezio asked folding his arms over his chest highly doubting that even with their joint strength that rock would move an inch at most.

"Yes." Came the simple answer, Ezio threw Desmond a look Desmond only returned the look with a shrug and moved to the side of the boulder where Altair was standing. Ezio followed, all three of them braced their shoulders against the side of the boulder.

"1…2…3!" Altair counted, on three they all pushed against the rock with everything they had. at first the boulder didn't move, so the trio pushed harder. Their booted feet ground into the dirt as they pushed. Sweat glistened across their brows their faces scrunched and flushed with the effort of their force. The boulder shifted in front of them then slowly slid along the floor, the assassin continued to push it till the tunnel that lay behind the rock was cleared. Once it was clear Ezio pulled off his backpack and fished out his mini flashlight. Altair pulled his out of his pocket and Desmond found his in his backpack.

The darkness of the tunnel was familiar to Desmond, seeing as he remembered it from Altair's memories as if he had been there yesterday. Only now no lanterns lit the darkness but the smell of must filth, dirt, decay and the overall feeling of hauntedness was familiar.

"So who wants to go down the creepy dark tunnel first?" Shaun said over the earpiece.

"Shaun!" Rebecca chastised, though the smile was clear in her voice.

"Enough, from what we know the actual temple should be in the direction that the tunnel leads." Lucy informed them. Ezio nodded in understanding, beside him Desmond had gone stiff, the American clicked his flashlight on and flashed the beam into the darkness of the tunnel. Slowly he swept his flashlight beam up the tunnel slowly as if he were following something. Placing his hand on Desmond shoulder, the younger flinched as if stung.

"Everything alright?" Ezio asked tilting his head so he could look at Desmond's eyes, they weren't dilating… but he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing quiet yet. Desmond shook his head harshly.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" Desmond muttered with a shiver, but Ezio knew that it wasn't because he was cold.

"Are you sure you still want to do this Desmond?" Altair asked, Desmond looked over his shoulder at his mentor, his eyes connecting with the hawk like golden ones of the older man. For a second he was conflicted about answering. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the ghostly images of three ancient robed assassins dart past them, one of them Malik, the other Altair leaving the third to be Kadar. He felt his heart clinch. Kadar, he was doomed to die here. Biting his lip Desmond forced himself to remember that Kadar was safe back at the warehouse with Malik, his foster-brother was not here, and was in no danger. Mustering up his courage and swallowing bad his mounting fear, he nodded to Altair. the older master assassin held his gaze for a long moment before nodding slightly before walking forward toward the tunnel. He gently brush by Desmond, who instinctively found his hand snaking forward to loop a finger through the belt loop of Altair's pants and walking in step behind the older. Ezio followed just slightly behind Desmond as they proceeded into the darkness of the tunnel.

Altair occasionally flicked his vision between Eagle Vision and normal vision, making sure they wouldn't run into any more… unexpected surprises while they were walking through the winding tunnels. Ezio brought up the rear, making sure to keep an eye on Desmond look for any signs that the bleeding effect was taking hold. As he watched his ward walk behind Altair but to the side of him he again was struck at how much Desmond had changed since he was taken by Abstergo. When Desmond was on training or walking it was painfully obvious he seemed to be a mix of three people at once. When they would race across the rooftops Ezio would notice how Desmond would shift his hips as if compensating for something on his right side or something heavy on his left hip. Then there was the moments when the younger's left arm would move as if something where covering it and he was brushing it out-of-the-way. When Desmond would train against them there were times his eyes would flash and suddenly he would attack with more vigor as if his own life was on the line, or he would snarl before attacking, other times he was more playful with his fighting, teasing them, taunting them or nimbly dodging out-of-the-way of their attacks only to counter with much more force. Then there were times he would trip over his own feet, his body not accustomed to certain moves he had performed only seconds before, or time's he would shy away from attacking them afraid to hurt them.

Ahead of them Desmond's flashlight beam moved in a slow path tracing something only he could see in the darkness of the tunnel. All three assassins walked in silence, listening for anything, a fourth set of feet or something that foretold danger. Ezio swung his flashlight to where Desmond's was trained just out of curiosity but there was nothing but tunnel wall in his beam. The Italian jumped when his booted feet hit something that was rack seeing as it clattered more like sticks than rocks together. Jumping back Ezio trained his light on it the hollowed out eyes of a skull peered back at him.

"_Porca puttana!__Che diavolo__è che__fa qui__?_ (Holly shit! What the hell is that doing down here?!)" Ezio squawked leaping back and away from the skeleton lying prone on the floor just at his feet. Desmond spun around his hidden blade sliding out at Ezio's terror, Altair spun his hidden blade out as well but the moment he saw what Ezio had his light trained on the blade retreated.

"What now brat?" Altair growled.

"There's a skeleton here!" Ezio replied pointing at the skeleton. Altair stalked over and knelt by the skeleton, the way the bones were laidout stated the person died on their back. Wrapped around the bones like an elephant skin was a set of decaying silk cl oths, what once used to be a long sleeve white tunic with a dark blue perhaps black vest with gray breeches and a black wrap around the skull.

"This person has been dead for a long time Ezio." Altair informed him. Desmond stayed where he was but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the bones before him. he knew that body... it was oh so familiar to him and it haunted him... suddenly the ghost of his ancestor, Malik and Kadar appeared around him. the old man, whose skeletons was on the floor now, was standing up, his hands folded as if in prayer and he was facing the front. Suddenly the world around him collapsed, Altair and Ezio ceased to exist. The tunnel was lit with torches unlike before.

**Altair slunk through the tunnel in his pure white ancient assassin garb. behind him on his right stood Malik, whose sleeves were gray showing he was a normal assassin, unlike Altair's whose sleeves were all white signifying his master assassin rank. On his left stood Kadar in his gray hood and sleeves showing he was still a novice assassin. As they rounded the corner, Altair slowed to a stop holding his arm out to stop his companions. Something wasnt right, someone else was up ahead, whether it was a Templar or someone else he couldn't tell, but he wasnt going to take any chances not with the only two people he called friends behind him. Malik must have understood his train of thought when he saw, Altair's blade whisk into place between the gaps in his fingers where his finger was missing.**

"**Wait there must be another way! This one need not die..."Malik hissed in his ear, but Altair didn't listen, his booted feet pushed off the ground with a great force, taking him silently up behind the man. The second he was on the man, Altair slammed his empty hand onto the man's shoulder. The man let loose a cry of shock, his legs giving out beneath him, sending him to his knees. Altair didn't waist a moment, raising his arm above his head he slammed his hidden blade deep into the back of the man's neck feeling the man's neck grind against the well honed blade. Blood erupted from the puncture wound, staining Altair's once pure white sleeves with crimson red. The Syrian felt the man sag, catching the body, Altair slowly moved backwards allowing the body to fall onto it's back and lay on the ground. Behind him he heard the sound of feet approaching, his senses didnt blare in warning so it had to be his two companions.**

Desmond snapped back to reality to see Altair and Ezio watching him warily both their eyes boring into his own. His whole body was racked with shivers, a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Wrapping his arms around himself Desmond fought to bring his mind back to the present. It was then he heard Shaun calling to him through the earpiece trying to drag him out of the memory.

"Desmond... Desmond can you hear me? remember who you are Desmond, you're not in the Aminus." Shaun said calmly but his voice was pleading.

"Shaun..." Desmond answered his call. There was a collective sigh of relief from all sides of the communicator.

"Good to see you're still with us mate." The Brit commented.

"C-can I ask a question?" Desmond whispered without a real reason as to why he was whispering.

"Yeah Desmond go ahead." Rebecca instantly answered.

"Has anyone been back here since..." he trailed off knowing that the three tactical assassins understood what he was asking about. There was a quick secession of typing on the other end of the line telling him someone was typing something into the computer.

"From what I can tell from the records... no no-one had set foot in the temple since Altair left there." Lucy answered, Desmond nodded absently he wasnt surprised. Personally he wouldn't go back here if he had a choice.

"What are you four talking about?" Altair's voice broke through Desmond's thoughts, Desmond jumped violently having completely forgot about his two mentors in front of him, one squatting the other standing with the flashlight. Shit, he wasnt planning on telling them about his memories of this temple.

"U-uhm..." Desmond stuttered out suddenly find out his voice abandoning him.

"Well the cats out of the bag Desmond, might as well tell them. Its better if they know anyway, that way they might be able to avoid certain areas." Shaun put in his two cents worth. Desmond silently cursed him.

"Avoid what areas? Desmond what's going on?" Ezio demanded his flashlight moving from the skeleton which was quickly forgotten to Desmond in front of them. Altair rose from the ground and folded his arms across his chest, showing that this time he wasnt going to let Desmond shy away from answering their questions, there was no escape this time.

"I-i've been here before, or i've seen it before through Altair. The old Altair. He came here after he was promoted to Master assassin. This is also where he made his biggest mistake." Desmond whispered looking back at the ghostly figures of Malik and Kadar who stood behind the ghostly image of the other Altair who was crouched where his Altair had been seconds before. His Altair's frown deepened with the news Desmond had just presented him. Ezio looked truely hurt.

"Why didnt you say something before now _mio amico?_ (my friend)" Ezio asked, Desmond felt his heart clinch. It was never his intention to hurt Ezio or Altair.

"Sorry... I was hoping that it wasnt going to be so bad." He found himself muttering in response. There was a sigh he heard from somewhere in front of him and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him, pressing him to a firm rock solid chest, the back of his hooded head pressed into a cloth covered shoulder.

"Don't feel like you need to hide these kind of things from us. We only want to help Desmond." Ezio whispered as he rubbed soothing circled on Desmond's back. Desmond nodded and shivered again as the ghost Altair stood in the exact same place his Altair now stood both in th exact same position as the other. Even while he was in Ezio's arms the world fell away from him once again, his mind being forcefully tugged away from the present and into the distance past.

**Altair straightened from his crouched position, Malik and Kadar were indeed behind him. Malik's coal black eyes bore into his own golden ones clearly displaying his obvious disapproval for the action Altair had just performed. Kadar only watched him with mild curiosity but also the almost childlike worship he had for Altair since he was a young boy.**

"**I see fortune favors your blade." Kadar complimented motioning with his hand to the prone body now lying on the ground behind Altair. Fortune? Altair almost laughed it wasnt fortune it was skill, without his skill he was nothing.**

"**Not fortune...skill. watch a while longer and you might learn something." Altair stated looking Kadar directly in the eye. On his left he heard Malik scoff.**

"**Y****ou see he will teach you how to disregard everything the master has taught us." Malik growled. Altair twitched in annoyance, his fists instantly clenching in anger. The last few months Malik had been questioning and challenging all the decisions Altair had made, why? What right had he to question him?**

**"How would you have done it?" Altair demanded glaring over at Malik who glared with equal force back at him.**

"**I would not have drawn attention to ourselves. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What i would have done was follow The Creed." Malik stated but in such a way it sounded as if he were speaking to a mere child which made Altair's blood boil in his veins. Kadar looked between his brother and Altair unsure of what to think at the moment. Oh how much he wanted to snap and argue with Malik, but not in front of Kadar, no he couldn't. He decided to bottle his anger deep inside in say what he believe was the right way to follow The Creed.**

**othing is true and everything is permitted understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only that it is done." Altair decided to say directly to Kadar who turned to him and nodded in understanding.**

"**B****ut that's not the way-"**

"**My way is better." Altair snapped cutting Malik off mid protest. Malik's arms fell to his side, eyes burning with disapproval and hurt. With one last glare he turned to his younger brother.**

"**I will scout ahead... try not to dishonor us further." Malik said the last part to Altair before flapping a hand at them and disappearing further into the shadows his strides long and anger filled. Kadar's face became one of confliction. he made a few steps to follow his hot-headed brother but he decided to leave him alone when he was like this. So he resolved to turn back to Altair who raised a brow in curiosity.**

"**Wh****at is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me, only that I should be honored to be invited." Kadar asked jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the disappearing form of his brother as he leapt across a large gap, curious why wasnt the younger informed of their mission? Why was Malik keeping the mission information a secret Altair wondered. Should he tell Kadar what their mission was? Or should he keep the younger man in the dark. No... he had a right to know what they were about to do.**

"**The master believes the Templars have found something beneath the temple mount." Altair informed him, he watched with amusement as Kadar's crystal blue eyes blew wide with shock and surprise.**

"**Treasure?" he wondered his voice filled with awe and excitement. Slowly Altair felt his anger towards Malik dissipate, he could not stay mad when Kadar was speaking to him, the younger was so innocent, so pure.**

"**I do not know, all that matters is that the master considers it important, or else he would not have asked me to retrieve it." Altair explained, Kadar appeared thoughtful for a long moment but nodded and slowly backed away allowing room for Altair to continue down the tunnel.**

Once again Desmond snapped back to the present, finding himself still being held by Ezio, but at arms length the Italian's worried eyes on his own, which he was sure was dilating dramatically. Also now he wasnt just shivering he was full on trembling. He needed to get out of this area, the memories here are too strong the emotion's and feelings too prevalent.

"We need to leave... to many things here trigger a bleed." Desmond whispered knowing full and well that the earpiece would pick up his whisper so everyone could hear him. Altair nodded and Ezio released Desmond. Altair stalked forward and took Desmond's hand in his own and gently led him deeper into the tunnels with renews vigor. The sooner they got out. Desmond clutched at Altair's gloved hand with his own, watching as they walked past the ghostly form or Kadar standing at the bend of the tunnel, the ghost Altair rushed by them and leapt over the posts that perturbed from one side of the tunnel to the other. Up ahead Malik stood with BOTH his arms folded over his chest. Waiting for them, well Altair to catch up.

Desmond's Altair released his hand and carefully jumped from one post to the other, across all three till he reached the ground on the other side of the wide gap. The ancient wood, hadn't been very stable when Desmond first ran through Altair's memories and they certainly weren't any more safe now than they were then, if anything they were growing with more volume than Desmond could eyes remember. Desmond followed quickly not allowing the ancient wood to decided to suddenly give out, Ezio quickly crossed over as well, but the last post gave way beneath his feet just as he steps on it sending him to the ground.

"Watch out!" Rebecca managed to shout out as Ezio started to fall Altair and Desmond shot forward as Ezio collided with the lip of the pit, his arms being the only thing holding him up, his booted feet scraping against the muddy wall of the pit, scrambling for purchase. With their combined efforts they managed to drag Ezio back to solid ground.

"This place is detrimental to your health." Ezio muttered in a shaky voice. Desmond could only give a dry laugh and nodded. Getting to their feet and making sure Ezio wasnt injured they continued through the tunnel when they hit the dead end, Desmond's used his flashlight to track the ghost Altair as he nimbly climbed the rickety ancient latter to the next level of tunnels. Desmond flashlight landed on the ancient ladder. Ezio moaned at the sight of it.

"Please tell me we don't have to climb that." Ezio whined Altair moved forward and took hold of the latter, looking it over with a critical eyes before gauging the distance to the next level above their heads.

"There's no way to climb so climbing is our only option." Altair announced.

"_Oh Dio__, __questo tempio__maledetto__sarà__la mia morte__._(Oh God, this damned temple is going to be the death of me)." Ezio grumbled.

"You first then brat." Altair snapped pointing at the latter, Ezio's eyes darted over to Altair in disbelief but seeing the serious gleam in the man's eyes he nodded. Walking past the snickering Desmond he placed his gloved hands on the rotting ancient wood and pulled himself up, he flinched when the wood screamed under his weight but he waisted no time in climbing it slowly but steadily. A few of the ancient wooden rungs gave beneath him, sending a shower of decaying wood raining down on Altair's head.

"Hey watch it." Altair gripped from down below.

"Sorry old man. I will be sure to be more careful on this stupid latter." Ezio called back with a roll of his eyes, sarcasms dripping from every word he spoke. Ezio finally touched solid earth he quickly scrambled away from the frightening latter not wanting to be on it a second more than he had to.

"You next novice." Altair said the moment Ezio was safe on the ground of the next level of tunnels.

"No you go first so-"

"I'm going last so in case you fall I can catch you." Altair cut Desmond off quickly leveling him with a hard look that clearly said dont go against me. Desmond sighed and nodded and scaled the latter with ease following the ghostly image of Altair climbing a few inches above him. when he reached the top Ezio was instantly there helping him up the rest of the way and to his feet. Surprisingly the latter had held his weight all the way to the top. The wood creaked again and then Altair's head popped up above the top of the latter. When they were all safely together they looked down the tunnel. At the far end Desmond saw the ghostly image of a guard sanding before what actually looked like the entrance to a temple, an ornate stone archway with stone columns carved out of the rock. The ghostly forms of Malik, Kadar and Altair zipped past them again and towards the unsuspecting guard.

Out of the blue Desmond was trembling again... wait no he wasnt shaking the entire tunnel was shaking, dust, rock and mud fell from the ceiling and down onto their heads. Then there was an acoustics rumbled far off in the distance. Oh fuck that couldn't be what he thought it was...

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach..." Lucy pleaded in a voice barely above a whisper. The earth beneath their feet shuddered again and the rumbling got louder. All three assassins looked at each other, three scared faces mirroring looks of horror and fear, the color drained from each others faces. One thought ran through their minds, SHIT!

"The tunnels are collapsing again! Get out of there!" Rebecca shouted in warning just as the sound of falling rocks reached them. A feeling of déjà vu hit them as they ran, this time the ground wasnt giving way beneath them it was the ceiling collapsing on them.

"Head for the entrance over there! It should be safe there!" Desmond shouted over the thunderous noise of rocks. Ezio easily took the lead, seeing as he was the fastest runner of the three. Risking a glance over his shoulder he noted how close the falling rocks were coming he and Altair weren't going to make it and if he didn't do something quick Ezio was going to make it either. Puting in an extra burst of speed his legs screaming with the effort he slammed the palm of his gloved hand between Ezio's shoulder blades with enough force to send the italian flying forward and crashing to the ground safely on the other side of the temple entrance. Then a body slammed into him, wrapping around him like a human blanket before the cold darkness of unconsciousness took hold of him...again...fuck.

Ezio felt the hand slam into his back as he sprinted toward their target. But the gloved hand on his back hit him with enough force to propel him forward, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Rolling a few times Ezio was lost in the rush of stones and debris falling and the thunderous noise of everything falling. When the italian finally came to a stop he was on the other side of the temple entrance looking at nothing but a wall of rubble. But Altair and Desmond was nowhere to be seen. disoriented Ezio's eyes darted around looking to see if they had landed behind him, no such luck.

"EZIO! EZIO! DAMN IT ANSWER US!" Shaun screaming in his ear. Ezio started to panic, his companions couldn't be buried under all that rubble could they? No, no,no,no,no, NO!

"No...no...no... NO!" Ezio voice started in a whisper before building in volume to a full-out scream as he forced himself to his feet and scrambling to the huge mount of rock. instantly he began to pull rocks and small boulders out of his path trying to find some sign of them. A hand, a flash of white, hell he would take seeing anything just ton know they were okay.

"Ezio damn it all talk to us whats going on?" Lucy snapped. Eizo shook his head how couldn't they see that Atair and Desmond weren't there. He could waste time talking to them. Altair and Desmond could be crushed to death or suffocating and he would just be standing there. The frantic Italian ignored how his hands were scratched and bloodied from the rocks.

"A-Altair Desmond... t-their, th-their trapped...i-in the rocks." Ezio stuttered out in pure panic. Were the two assassins being crushed to death by rocks as he explained the situation to the tactical assassins. That thought only made him dig faster ignoring Shaun and the others shouting in his ear. He had only felt this type of panic once before. Back when he, his brother and his father had been taken away to that prison, he had no clue what had happened to his mother and younger sibling. All he could remember sitting in that cell in a pure state of absolute worry and panic. This feeling was exactly the same as the one he was experiencing now.

Ezio dug faster, his hands aching from the pace of his work. Bracing his shoulder against a bigger rock in his path he managed to roll it out of the way. There was a large gap, several pieces of wood had fallen in such a way that it formed a teepee structure. Crouching down Ezio used his flashlight to look inside the gap his heart nearly bursting out of his chest, he half expected to see bloody crushed bodies. Next thing he knew his heart leapt into his throat. There curled up in a ball around something was Altair.

"ALTAIR!" Ezio shouted dropping his flashlight he reached into the hole in the rock and slid his hands under Altair's arms, seeing as his back was too Ezio in the hole. With a groan the Italian drug the Syrian out of the hole. Altair didn't move at first but slowly he slid the unconscious man out of the hole and into the safety of the other side of the temple entrance. Scrambling around the other side of Altair he noticed why Altair was so hard to move. Altair was literally wrapped around another figure, shielding the body from anything. Altair had Desmond pressed flush against his body. Both males were unconscious.

"Ezio, I know your panicking right now but for the love of god listen to me damn it you git!" Shaun's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" Ezio answered as he started to untangle Desmond from Altair, damn it the master assassin had a strong hold on Desmond even when he was unconscious. It took a few moments of resting before he had Desmond and Altair on their backs, side by side.

"Ezio I need you to check their pulses and to see if they're breathing." Shaun said quickly. Ezio followed his instructions instantly not trusting himself to do anything at the moment with the panic still fresh in his heart. Kneeling next to Altair Ezio pressed his fingers to the flesh just under his jaw. Nothing. Ezio ripped off his gloved hurriedly and pressed two fingers to his companions throat once again only to have the same result. Swallowing back his fear he lower his head to Altair's mouth hoping to hear a breath at least but there was nothing. His breath hitched when he didn't hear anything. His eyes prickled tears of sorrow slid down his face no...

"Shaun h-he had n-no pulse!" Ezio choked out his voice cracking with the oncoming sob stuck in his throat. No, no please not Altair and Desmond, not his two most trusted companions, they couldn't die. Not here, not in this god forsaken tunnel.

"Ezio you need to perform CPR do you understand? Do you know how to do it?" Shaun asked his voice steady as if talking to a frightened child. With shaky hands Ezio reached forward and tilting Altair's head back, easing the olders mouth open. Pinching Altair's nose close he took a deep breath then breathed out, watching the man's chest. It didnt move!

"His chest isnt rising!" ezio felt himself panicking again.

"Lift him up by the shoulders and thump his back and see if that dislodged anything. He probably just inhaled alot of dust and dirt." Shaun reasoned. The Brit had to be the calm and collective head here. Ezio was on his last straw in panic. Ezio did as he was told and lifted Altair half off the ground and into a sitting position, leaning him again Ezio's chest, slightly hunched over, his head rolling limp with the movement. Ezio thumped Altair on the back harshly hoping to dislodge anything. Setting Altair back down he repeated the CPR processes again. This time Altair's chest rose and fell with each breath.

But Altair wasnt breathing on his own. What if Altair did die here? No he wasnt going to accept this. The bastard was too stubborn to die here and leave him alone. He sure as hell wasnt going to leave Desmond alone in this world. Tears rolled down his face as he sat back unsure of what to do now. He failed to notice the first time Altair's chest rose and fell on its own accord, but watching it the second time made his heart flutter in his chest, the sensation only skyrocketed when golden eyes fluttered open and searched the ceiling before sliding over to look directly at the emotional wreck that was Ezio Auditore.

"E-Ezio?" Altair coughed dryly. Ezio felt fresh tears pour down his face leaving trails through he dirt already present.

"Ezio sorry to break up your moment but...Desmond?"  Shaun broke in his voice a bit rushed. Ezio's heart dropped once again as he scampered around Altair and all but fell to Desmond's side, trying to find a pulse or breath. Tilting his head back he breath out into Desmond's mouth. Desmond's chest didn't rise either. Altair had somehow gotten over to Desmond's other side and was helping Ezio sit Desmond up so he could thump their ward on his back. Desmond began coughing and gagging. Ezio smiled in pure relief to see Desmond breathing again. Desmond's golden eyes flutter open and land on Ezio. The Italian couldn't hold himself back, in a burst of movement he grabs Desmond's face and crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss. All his emotions poured into the contact, all his relief, fear, panic, horror everything. Desmond just blinked in complete shock and confusion.

"Ezio let him br-" Altair was cut off when Ezio tore away from Desmond grabbed Altair by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together as well catching Altair off guard as well.

"_Giuro che se__voi due__mai fatto__una cosa del genere__per me__nuovo,__ti ammazzo__, sia __con le mie mani__!_(I swear if you two ever do anything like that to me again, I will kill you both with my own hands) do you hear me? My own two hands!" Ezio said and his threat would probably been more intimidating if he was crying and smiling at the same time. Desmond sat there in a lazy, his hand half raised to touch his scarred lips where Ezio had kissed him.

"Well..." Rebecca comment over the earpiece. All three assassins blushed beet red at her words, completely forgetting the cameras were trained on them.

"Let just get this job done and get the hell out of here before something else tries to kill us." Desmond begged dryly. Ezio got to his feet and offered a hand down to Desmond who took the offered hand and pulled him to his feet. Altair nodded and stood up shakily. Turning the trio took in the temple before them. The three assassins stood on a 'L' shaped landing carved out of the stone of the tunnels the detail to the stone was amazing. The architecture reminded Ezio of ancient roman temples. Looking out in the empty room they were at least 2 maybe three stories above the ground in front of the three assassins was the top of a ladder which led down to a ledge. But what took the three assassin's breaths away was across the room high above the ground directly across the space from them.

"The Arch of the Covenant..." Lucy whispered in complete aw over the ear piece. Desmond blinked as the world faded away again to a more well lit room. Again he was Altair standing on the 'L' shaped landing overlooking the room. The two blood brothers stood at the justing out part of landing.

"Y**here! That must be the Arch." Malik placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and pointed at the golden plated rectangular large box across the room from them. The box sat high on a ledge above the ground two torches cast a holly glow upon the box. At the top of the box there was a large ornate container with gold metal wings sprouting out from beneath it. Altair didnt spare it a second glance.**

"**The Arch of the Covenant?!" Kadar whispered back to his brother in shock and awe, turning slightly to his older brother to make sure his sibling wasnt joking with him. Altair folded his arms over his broad chest, rolling his eyes in exasperation. They were whispering like woman.**

"**Don****n't be silly. There is no such thing, it's just a story." Altair dismissed easily as if he were speaking of the weather.**

"**T****hen what is it?" Kadar asked innocently turning to Altair, blue eyes glistening with curiosity. Altair opened his mouth to answer when Malik tensed and slid his form down into a defensive position his arm out signaling them to be silent. Altair was instantly on high alert.**

"**Q****uiet someone is coming!" Malik hissed. Altair moved closer to the edge beside Kadar peering down over the room. On the ground level there was a large entryway formed from the rock leading deeper into the tunnel system. From within the archway several figures appeared. In front stood a man in chain mail armor over his body, a white robe with a blood-red cross pained across his chest. at his side hung a broad sword, which banged against his hip with every step. On his back he wore a pure white hooded cape. His eyes were an eerie gray color in the torch-light of the room, his bald head glistened with sweat. He stalked into the room with two men behind him. he turned and pointed up at Arch high above his head.**

"**I ****want this through the gate before sunrise. The sooner we have it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those... jackals at Masyaf." He ordered the two men before he turned to a small table which had been set to the side of the rom near some scaffolding. Altair felt his blood once again boil in his veins his hand twitching to bury his hidden blade in the Templar's flesh. This man was sole responsible for the untimely end of so many of his assassin brothers. This man needed to come to justice and now was Altair's only chance to stop him from further killing his brothers.**

"**Robert de Sable! His life is mine!" Altair hissed backing away to move to the latter on his left. Malik spun on him.**

"**No! We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Malik snapped back in a harsh whisper. Kadar stayed silently knowing well not to get into a fight between the two older assassins.**

"**He stands between us and it. I'd say it was necessary." Altair countered glaring darkly at Malik once again but his gaze was only met with one of equal intensity.**

"**D****iscretion Altair!" Malik growled a little louder this time. Beside him his younger brother flinched at the volume, his blue eyes darting down to the three men on the ground, worried they had heard. But Robert and his men didn't move.**

"**You mean cowards! That man is our greatest enemy and here we have a chance to be rid of him." Altair pointed out his anger rising as the argument continued.**

"**you have already broken two tenants of our creeds now you would break the third! Do not compromise the brotherhood!" Altair's friend and rival ground out waving his arm for emphasis. **

"**i am your superior! In both title and ability. You should know better than to question me!" Altair stated angrily. Malik's arms fell to his side, his charcoal eyes filled with a look of hurt, never once had Altair used his title against Malik like this, somewhere deep inside him Altair felt a twinge of guilt even Kadar looked horrified at what he had just said. Turning away without another word he climbed down the latter leaving Malik and Kadar to follow.**

Desmond swayed slightly as the memories, a strong-arm instantly wrapped around his back to steady him. glancing over Altair's hawklike eyes watched him a silent question passed through his eyes. Desmond gave him a wiry smile but he was pretty sure it wasnt very convincing seeing as he was covered in a layer of sweat and he was starting to become twitchy.

"Wow... the rumor doesn't do it justice." Ezio commented with a whistle as he looked over at the Arch across the room.

"Do you realize how many fame we could get just telling someone about this place?" Rebecca said breathily.

"Yeah sure, sure lets tell everyone about this place that and about every Templar in the next 1000 mile radius. You know it would be easier to kill ourselves just paint a giant target on our backs!" Shaun snapped. Desmond chuckled.

"Shaun you know we don't speak a word of this to anyone but the Order." Altair replied also looking across the room through he remained at Desmond's side like a guard dog.

"But is the information safe with us? Remember that leak is still out there." Shaun pointed out.

"Dont worry Shaun we'll catch the leak sooner or later, they can't escape for long. The entire order is looking for them." Desmond added, Shaun snorted in the background not too sure that his statement was true. In truth all of them wavered on whether to trust anyone in the Order other than their team members.

"Do you want to go down for a closer look?" Ezio ventured flashing his light beam down to the ground far below their feet. Desmond sucked in a breath. The American had a general idea what was down there but he didn't want to face it, but he couldn't run away from it forever.

"yeah lets go." Desmond answered. Ezio edged over to the rickety ladder leaning against the landing. Turning he climbed down to the second landing below, he then walked further down the landing where another ladder lay against the second landing to the ground. Ezio made his way all the way down. This time Altair followed the Italian and waited patiently for Desmond to follow him down. Ezio held the ladder stead till they reached the ground. The trio stood in a group their flashlights sweeping back and forth across the room taking in the room. Desmond was the first to venture further into the room with Altair following him on his heels.

Desmond's flashlight beam reflected off the hilt of a blade. Feeling oddly drawn to it the american walked towards it stopping beside it. Running his flashlight down the length of the blade he saw the sword sprouted from the breast of a skeleton. It was then his throat suddenly closed up. Crouching the younger examined the skeleton closer. The sword penetrated the skeletons chest where the person's heart would be. Tearing his golden eyes from the sword he examined the skeleton closer. Over the outside of the skeleton was a once pure white cloth, though the years of dirt and decay of the body didn't help it Desmond could still make out the color. The skeleton had a gray hood and sleeves beside the mid-thigh length white tunic. Around the skeletons waist was a leather belt, etched into it was the assassin emblem. With shaky hands Desmond reached out and ran his hand over to the skeleton's hand. Sure enough on his forearm was a hidden blade. Only one person had come into the chamber and didn't return that day oh so long ago.

"K-Kadar..." Desmond sobbed, tears pooling in his eyes. Suddenly the room disappeared again and Desmond cried out in pain as his head exploded with pain, clutching his head Desmond could only watch in horror as the scene unfolded before him.

**Altair touched down on the ground, slowly he stalked majestically across the room towards Robert de Sable and his guards around him. **

"**Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here!" Altair announced loudly, his voice echoing eerily across the room. The Templars before him spun, hand's instinctively flying to the hilts of their blades. Under his hood Altair noted a twinge of fear in their eyes. The Master assassin couldn't help but smirk in glee. Robert turned an evil smile cross his face as he turned to face Altair. Behind him, the Syrian could feel the presence of Malik and Kadar following the brother flanking him on either side tensed and ready to fight.**

"**Ah well this explain's my missing man. And what is it that you want?" Robert asked folding his arms across his chest. Altair scowled the tone of the man's voice irked him, he spoke as if their very presence was nothing more than an annoyance.**

"**Blood." Altair stated a second before he charged forward, his hidden blade flashing in the torchlight as he lunged at Robert.**

"**NO!" Malik shouted lunging forward, his hand knocking Altair's arm causing the master assassin to loose his momentum and fluidness, Robert smirked and knocked Altair's now weak attack aside with one hand before violently backhanding him across the face. The Syrian grunted as the hard metal backing of the Templar's gloves scrapped across his cheek. Recovering quickly Atair changed tactics trying to swing his arm up and stab at the Templar. But Robert had taken advantage of Altair's slow response to being backhanded and grabbed the assassin with a strength that rivaled his own the two battle trying to gain the upper hand. Robert dropped Altair's empty hand and wrapped his hand around Altair's throat causing the Syrian to gag as his air supply was cut off, Altair on instinct wrapped his free hand around the man's wrist attempting to pull the hand from his throat. Around them the lower ranked Templars drew their swords. Altair managed to move his trapped arm upwards. His blade flashed again stopping meer inches from Roberts face. Under the Templars control Robert slowly turned them towards the entrance he had come from.**

"**you know not the things in which you meddle assassin. I spare you only so you may return to your master and deliver a message... the holly land is lost to him and his, he should flee now while he still has a chance. Stay... and all of you will die."Robert whispered teasingly in Altair's ear making all the hairs on Altair's body stand on end. And for the first time in a long time, Altair felt a twinge of fear build in him. With that he suddenly released Altair from his hold, temporarily catching Altair off-guard. Then Robert charged slamming his shoulder into Altair, sending the Syrian flying backwards. He saw Malik and Kadar's horror filled eyes as they surged forward in an attempt to assist him. then his world exploded in pain as his back connected with a wooden beam to a scaffold. Altair flew through the beam and crashed to the ground tumbling head over heel once before coming to a rest. The scaffold collapsed sending half-finished stone and rock falling to the ground blocking the entrance to the main room. separating him from Malik and Kadar. Instantly he scrambled to his feet on the other side of the stone Altair could hear faintly hear the sound of a battle raging. Swords clashing and bloody screams.**

"**Men to arms! Kill the assassins!" Altair distinctly heard Robert order loudly. No! Not Malik and Kadar! He had to find a way out! Spinning Altair tried to find another way in but there was none. On the other side of the wall he could hear a heart wrenching cry of warning that sounded faintly like Kadar's name being called, then Malik screaming in utter sorrow then heartbroken rage cursing the Templars, it sounded like he was crying. Altair felt his heart plummet. Kadar... Kadar was dead... he could feel it. There was no other reason why Malik would scream like that. Tears prickled in Altair's eyes. He had failed, not only the mission but in his own promise to help Malik protect Kadar...**

Desmond came crashing back violently back to reality, he was sobbing full force. The American had his arms wrapped around his body as he sobbed so hard his entire body rocked with the force of his sobs, his throat was raw from his cries of sorrow. Two pair's of strong arms were wrapped around him, he was being held close to someone their heart close to his ear as he sobbed into someone's shoulder. One arm was pressing him against the warm body, the other pressing his head into the collar bone of the person holding him. another hand was holding his hand rubbing circles on the back of his hand the other one rubbing the spot on his neck where his shoulder and neck met with their thumb.

"_Shh,__Desmond__. __Sarà__bene__. __Lasciate__passare.__Si__passerà.__Torna da__noi__Desmond__, torna indietro. __Tu__non ci sei__._(Shh, Desmond. It will be alright. Let it pass. It will pass. Come back to us Desmond, come back. You're not there.)" Ezio whispered soothingly to Desmond, the chest Desmond was pressed against rumbled with each word, Ezio was holding him.

"_(Pease Desmond, pease. Everything is alright. Remember who you are Desmond. Kadar is safe in the warehouse with Malik, he isn't dead. You're seeing something completely different.)_ Altiar's voice hovered around his ear, his warm breath making Desmond shiver not that he could tell from the shaking of his body from his sobs.

"I-I promised to protect him... to protect Kadar and i failed!." Desmond choked out. The italian turned to give Altair a questioning look, the Syrian only shrugged not sure what Desmond was talking about.

"Kadar died because of me! He didn't deserve to die! H-he was so pure and innocent. It should have been me in the temple not him. And to add salt to the wound i could never face my fears and return to give him the proper burial. A burial which he rightfully earned and deserved. He was a better man and assassin than i." Desmond whispered pressing himself closer to Ezio who only tightened his hold on Desmond. The younger continued to cry uncontrollably for what seemed like forever. But no one dared to stop him. Altair looked at the skeleton on the ground, a sword piercing where it's heart would be. So this was the past Kadar, one the other Altair had known. Altair deep inside felt a pang of guilt of his own, how could the other Altair lead Malik and Kadar into such a compromising situation. Now Altair would never even fathom doing such a thing. He would rather die than put his childhood friends at such a risk. Obviously the other Altair had no regard for those who cared for him.

Ezio held onto Desmond, it was heartbreaking to have to sit with Desmond through these moments. He was so powerless to help his ward. There was nothing the Italian could do to protect Desmond from the ghosts in his mind and that only he could see. All he could do was comfort Desmond till the bleed passed and weaved its web.

Desmond shifted against Ezio and roughly shoved away from him stumbling to his feet. Ezio made a move to follow but Altair put a hand on his shoulder and firmly shook his head. This was something Desmond had to do on his own, he had to put to rest the unease in his ear that had transferred from the past Altair. Desmond stalked forward his hand gripping the hilt of the Templar blade. Growling Desmond violently yanked the sword from the skeleton ignoring how the bones made a hollow click as they clattered against one another. Hurling the arm aside Desmond collapsed to his knees by the familiar skeletal form. Desmond placed a hand over where the eyes would be on the skull.

"_Kadar__, __non posso esprimere__il dolore__che ho per__il dolore__, __I. ..__Altair__che ha causato__in__passato e__non ho mai__potuto__scusarmi__abbastanza per__voi o il vostro__fratello__Malik__. __Sapendo che__, non avresti mai __fargliene una colpa Altair__. __Sei__sempre__così pura e__innocente e__mai una volta__tradito il nostro__Credo o__il nostro Ordine__. __Spero che__, ovunque __tu sei tu__trovare la pace__eterna e__un posto migliore__. Requiescat in pace... fratello _(Kadar, I cannot express the sorrow I have for the pain I... Altair caused you in the past and I could never apologize enough to you or your brother Malik. Knowing you, you would never blame Altair. You were always so pure and innocent and never once betrayed our Creed or our Order. I hope that wherever you are you find eternal peace and a better place. Rest in peace... brother.)" Desmond finished, standing up slowly he backed away from Kadar's remained a sense of closure and finality washed over him and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Better?" Altair asked looking up at Desmond. With sniffle Desmond rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah." Desmond croaked out bending over Desmond scooped up his flashlight and shone it across the room to the entrance where Robert had once walked through and thrown Altair through. Letting his light trail back up he looked up at the Arche.

"So... guess we should look in there to see if we find anything." Ezio stood up brushing dirt off his pants, though it did him little good.

"What about the myths?" Rebecca asked over the earpiece. Altair's eyebrows crashed together.

"What myths?" Altair questioned back as he too stood up and tilted his head back to look at Arche.

"Well there was a story that says if you touch the arch you die immediately." Shaun provided. Altair raised an eyebrow and Ezio looked doubtfully at the innocent looking gold box. Desmond shook his head.

"I don't think so Shaun, besides Malik would have been dead before he returned to Masyaf." Desmond pointed out.

"Oh...true..." Shaun trailed off.

"Ezio do you think you can climb up there?" Altair asked turning to the Italian.

"Of course." Ezio said giving a dramatic bow just to be dramatic. walking over to the wall he quickly found some hand holds and footholds, which he utilized. Within seconds he was climbing much like a squirrel up the wall looking almost like Spider-man. Desmond stood next to Altair making sure to keep an eye on Ezio incase something happened. In a short time the Italian master assassin made it to the Arch where he stood beside it. Placing is hands on the lid he groaned as he pushed the heavy lid off. The lid hit the ground beside the box with a loud thug.

"What's in there Ezio?" Desmond called up. The master assassin braced his hands on the lip of the box and bent over it to pick up the small object within. It was just slightly bigger than a softball, it was either gold or silver in color depending on the lighting. Several lines danced elegantly across the surface of the orb. Ezio straightened looking down at the orb in his hand, his reflection was the only think looking back at him. He felt a slight tug on his mind and he found himself staring harder at the orb.

"Ezio...what the hell are you doing?" Altair called up noticing Ezio's sudden change in demeanor. The Italian didn't answer just kept staring at the golden/silver orb.

"EZIO!" Desmond shouted up to his Italian mentor. Desmond's heart started to race. Why? Why the hell was that here? Didnt Malik take the Apple to Masyaf where Altair ended up hiding it? Then Desmond remembered The Apple always had an effect on the people holding it and a feeling of fear creeped into his heart.

"Ezio answer me!" Desmond called more desperately this time. Above them the long haired brunette shook his head before rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry... I suddenly felt wierd." Ezio muttered.

"Well get your ass down here before something happens to you." Altair barked. Ezio nodded while replacing the lid of the Arch before climbing down. Desmond pulled off his pack and pulled out his spare t-shirt.

"Here put that thing in here." Desmond offered holding the t-shirt out. Ezio dropped the orb on top of the shirt. Desmond wrapped the Apple in the t-shirt before replacing it in his back pack and slinging it back over his shoulder. A terrible sense of foreboding emanated from the Apple and to the American it felt like the apple itself weighted a hundred pounds. Which was understandable considering he had lived two life times to understand the effect the artifact had on the one who wields it. Nothing good ever came out of the Apple and those who possessed it never were the same again.

Assassin's Creed: Lover's in Arms Chapter 31

Goodness that took a long time to write. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but i felt the need to make this chapter a bit special. I felt the need to put some deep emotions in here and show the tightness of the bond once again between our three main characters. I also wanted to test out a new way of perceiving the bleeding effect one of the readers wanted to see. I also wanted to show how the emotions of the past Altair and Ezio can also effect Desmond deeply but i also wanted to show that just because i have linked the 1191 Altair to this modern Altair, they are two different people and dont have the same mentality.

Now onto the reviews.

Random thought: i find most storys start slow but i'm glad you decided to keep reading. And i hope this chapter fits your wishes.

Eclectic tastes: that conversation was indeed hard for me to write but i figured with the way Desmond bleeds i wondered if he ever asked that of one of the others. And with the bonds that Desmond has in this story i feel he would rather die than hurt any of them. I wont say anything about Abstergo taking Ezio or Altair but there will be something with them. Thank you. I'm glad people believe i am improving.

Guest: no he doesnt want Desmond dead quiet yet...

Lkj.05: no Malik wont tell Al Mualim about Desmond's bleeding effect. And again thank you.

Sorrell: yes there will be just not in this chapter or the next perhaps the one after.

Nuquod: no i dont think Ezio could hurt Desmond even if he were forced, ah i see you caught onto the loop hole there. They learn a little but not alot. Australia is well, hot, but nice over all.

Lt. Silverado: i hope this new chapter is too your liking hope it wasnt too long.

OracleOfTheShadows: sorry but the suspense keeps people coming back.

Silvermooon170: i dont know if you have read my Author notes at the end of the chapters but i have addressed that issue.

HikariNoTenshi-San: thank you for pointing that out i made sure to change that.

Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: yes they found the temple... the hard way.

FayeFox: i hope this was to your liking.


	32. lurking shadow

The journey out of the temple was, thankfully, less dangerous than it was to enter. Not that any of them were complaining mind you, they were perfectly happy with not having to fear one of them were going to be crushed by falling rocks or fall into a gaping hole in the stone floor. After finding the extra room off of the main temple, the trio easily found the tunnel leading out of the temple. But there was a slight snag, yes the exit Desmond saw in the memories was there that wasn't the problem, the problem was the hole had been covered up over the years. Fan-fucking-tastic….

"Well now what?" Ezio gave a huff of complete annoyance, folding his arms across his broad chest all the while blowing an unruly strand of brown hair out of his face. Desmond moved forward placing his hand on the covering running his hand over the surface. It wasn't brick, for that he was certain nor did it feel like cement. Taking his hand away he knocked a few times, his knock echoed so the covering wasn't a wall and it wasn't hollow so it had to be something along the lines of drywall or a wooden panel.

"I think it's drywall or just a wooden board. Should be easy to move if it's not a full sheet." Desmond explained stepping back from the wood to try and get a better view of the edge.

"if that's the case then-" that was all the warning the American had to get out of the way fast enough before Altair promptly placed a solid, bone breaking, kick to the wall. Letting out a low moan the wall moved slightly, along the edges of the hole small cracks of light appeared in the darkness of the tunnel. The master assassin pulled back only to kick the wall once again with equal, if not more, force as before. The wall splintered before it gave move and light flooded into the room. Ezio stepped forward this time and playfully pushed on the wall causing it fell to the ground on the other side of the hole with an echoing thud as it bounced slightly on the hard ground on the other side of the tunnel hole.

The room they stood in now was barren, only a few tarps and scattered frames of wood occupied the dismal room; apparently it had been forgotten for some time. Cobwebs hung from the corner of the room as if they thin fibers were the only thing holding the four walls to the ceiling and keeping the whole room from collapsing in on itself. There was a small filthy window to their right which, even through the filthy panes of glass, the blackness of night and the white orb of the moon could be seen.

"Finally we're out." Desmond cheered throwing his hands up in the air as well as throwing his head back to take a deep lungful of clean air that wasn't tainted with dirt, decay, mold. Altair had a smirk on his face and Ezio just chuckled.

"Rebecca, Lucy can you figure out where we are." Altair asked looking up at the cameras that both Desmond and Ezio had forgotten still hovered silently in the air. All three small black remote controlled cameras zipped up to hover high above their heads in the center of the room.

"Give us a few minutes to triangulate your position in conjunction to the van." Rebecca answered merrily through the earpiece. Altair simply leaned against the wall burying his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"_Beh__, __visto che abbiamo__un pò di tempo__in più..._(Well, seeing as we have some extra time...)_"_ Ezio sat down on the ground and took off his pack, setting it to his side. Then he took off his dirty white hoodie, looking at it with a look of complete displeasure. The master assassin then removed the vast array of throwing knives he had hidden in his sleeves. Then he shook the hoodie out send up a cloud of dust and dirt into the air.

"What are you doing?" Desmond asked squatting down to Ezio level on the ground. The Italian proceeded to turn his hoodie inside out so that the blood red cloth was on the outside and the dirty white cloth on the inside. Pulling the hoodie back over his head Ezio replaced the knives in their respective places in the front pocket.

"More likely than not we're going to have to walk back to the van. It will look odd if we were walking around this late at night in dirty white hoodies no?" Ezio threw Desmond a smirk. The American nodded and followed Ezio's example and reversed his hoodie so only the red showed. When he looked up and over to Altair he noted the Syrian had already changed his hoodie over to the red side. Desmond narrowed his eyes at the older, when had he….? Altair must have understood his confusion because an evil smirk crossed his face making Desmond scowl. Pulling his hoodie back on Desmond replaced his pack and throwing knives.

"Alright boy you're five blocks from our position. Do you want us to come to you or are you three coming to us?" Lucy asked, Altair tilted his head to the side in thought considering their options.

"We will come to you." Altair decided as he pushed himself off the wall. Desmond grunted and pushed himself up from his squatting position Altair had decided they were walking so they had better not waste time, Ezio sighed dramatically and pushed himself off the floor. Above their heads the three cameras broke off and hovered silently over their respective person. Ezio moved to the only door in the room, crouching in front of it he whipped out his lock picking set and set to work picking the lock.

Exiting the building they were met with the cool crisp desert night. The air instantly cooled the sweat of their skin. The sky above them was a picture of pure tranquility with its black backdrop and white stars that dotted the canvas like ink across paper. The rich district was still alive and well at this hour. Civilians wove through the streets which were bathed in pools of lights from streetlamps and the glows of neon signs. The glow of the pure golden moon above them gently kissed the earth casting long shadows upon Earths inhabitants.

Desmond melded effortlessly with the crowd of passersby. Within seconds the American lost sight of this two mentors in the mass of bodies and heads, not that he was the least bit worried, they were still near. Their invisible presence was still evident though they could not be seen in the immediate area. Desmond found himself letting out a huge sigh of relief as he felt a weight lift off his chest. The mission was almost over he kept repeating to himself like a mantra. Each time he repeated the phrase in his mind he felt more at ease. Now, Desmond thought, all they had to do was return to the van and head out to Masyaf where they would report to the mentor then they would be done.

"Desmond is everything alright?" a thick Italian accent floated through the earpiece snapping Desmond out of his thoughts.

"Yeah everything is fine, nothing's wrong." Desmond answered without thinking.

"Then care to explain what happened down there in the temple?" Altair butted in the younger winced unconsciously. Should have seen that one coming, Desmond thought. It was only a matter of time before one of his two mentors, or the others, cornered him and demanded information out of him.

"Might as well tell them Des. They are going to find out eventually. Besides they already know some of the story through your bleed." Rebecca's reasoning voice explained. Desmond bit the inside of his cheek, unfortunately the raven haired hacker was correct, they knew half the story and needed to know the full story. Desmond paused at an intersection with the crowd of people he had been following, waiting for the light to change and allow them to cross the street. The light changed and the American let himself follow the flow of the crowd as it moved across the street. Taking a deep breath the younger decided he would tell the truth this time and so he began.

"Alright… I'll tell you." Desmond conceded. Silence meet his words. A small smile tugged at his scared lips. They were giving him time to collect himself and retell the painful memories at his own pace.

"Okay so you already know that I lived through the memories of Altair through the Animus right?" A grunt from Altair's end of the line confirmed what they all knew… not that any of them would forget. Desmond chose to ignore the slight growl Ezio emitted at the word Animus.

"Well when Altair became a master assassin he was given the mission to retrieve an artifact from Solomon's temple." Desmond paused letting that sink in for a moment before pressing on.

"Altair went on the mission with Malik and Kadar. When they entered Altair spotted a man in the tunnels. Altair killed him and broke the first tenant." Desmond explained. Through the earpiece they all heard his Altair hiss something he couldn't quite make out.

"Is that why you reacted to the skeleton of the man we found in the beginning part of the tunnel?" Ezio wondered to which Desmond hummed in acknowledgement. The younger fell silent for a while, his mentally debated how to break the next section of the story to them when it broke his heart so much just merely thinking about it. Also his mind frantically tried to separate the present and the past as things began to blend together in his mind. Needing to distract himself from having another bleed Desmond checked a nearby street sign o figure out his current location. He was several blocks from where the van was parked. Taking in another deep breath feeling the crisp air fill his lungs he continued his story.

"They continued further into the temple. When they entered the main temple there were Templars there as well. The main guy's name was Robert de Sable. The templar's were after the same thing that Altair, Malik and Kadar were after. Altair jumped into action and confronted them head on breaking the second tenant." Desmond continued, he thought back on that moment. Oh what a foolish move it had been… sure the Syrian thought he was in the right but was it worth the price it cost him? Then again if Altair hadn't acted as he had how would things be different? Desmond allowed his pace to slow falling behind the group of people he had been traveling with.

"The he had the bright idea of trying to attack Robert head on. Malik knew the dangers and tried to stop him… it didn't work. Robert got the upper hand and gave a message for Altair to send to Al Mualim. Before literally throwing him out of the temple." Desmond went on his voice barely above a whisper. It was then his throat decided that then was an opportune moment to close up as his mind flashed back to the image of Kadar's body back in the temple. Tears instantly pooled in his eyes and his breath hitched. The American felt someone come up on his side and gently take his hand in their own gloved one. Caught off guard the younger snapped his head up, body tensing ready to lash out at who ever had a hold on him. But his searching golden eyes found the understanding golden eyes of his Syrian mentor. Desmond found words falling from his mouth uncontrollably as he gazed up at Altair.

"In the end Altair broke the third tenant because when he returned to Masyaf, the Templar's followed him. So he broke the third tenant…" Desmond let his voice trail off as he tore his eyes away from Altair's and back down at the mockingly gray ground passing beneath his boots. A wave of guilt, shame, and humiliation washed over his heart.

"And Kadar?"Altair prompted softly. The seasoned assassin knew it was better to get Desmond to finish the story instead of allowing it to droll out for too long. If he allowed Desmond to take too long with this Desmond would fall back into painful flash backs and even bleed. Behind him Desmond swallowed hard while licking his chapped lips.

"When Robert threw Altair out of the temple. I could hear him in the background ordering his men to arms and then there was the sound of a fight starting…. But what I've never told anyone is I heard Malik scream Kadar's name. I knew instantly that Kadar was dead. It was so heart breaking. God Malik sounded so broken and fearful and Malik never sounds like that…never." Desmond whispered just distantly aware he had mixed himself and Altair again. As if on cue Altair tightened his hold on Desmond's hand grounding him back to reality. Apparently it was only because of Altair was pulling the American along that Desmond was moving at all. His body had decided to stop obeying his orders.

"After Altair returned to Masyaf. His assumption that Kadar had died was true and also that Malik had damaged his arm beyond repair as a result of Altair's actions. Malik… Malik hated Altair for what happened. It took a long time for Malik to trust Altair again." Desmond pressed on as he listened to the deafening silence that continued to echo through the earpiece. What unnerved him was the silence from his mentors. Sure Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy already knew about this from the memories that came from the core he gave them. But Ezio and Altair, they didn't have a clue and to be perfectly frank their silence was what scared him the most.

After what seemed like hours the younger noticed that they were no longer and were stopped. Looking up Desmond realized that they had crossed over into the rich district and that they were nearing the parking they left their tactical assassins in. By now Ezio had at Altair's other side looking troubled. As the three closed in on the van the back opened and Shaun hopped out of the back with his black laptop tucked securely under his arm. Rebecca climbed out next her green eyes locked on Desmond silently asking him if he was alright. The American forced a smile to reassure her.

"We better get going, it's a long ride from here to Masyaf by car. Besides there is some stuff we need to cover before we get there." Shaun announced before turning on his heel and climbing into the driver's seat of the van shutting the door behind him. With one last glance from Rebecca she climbed into the passenger seat and shutting the door. Altair quietly led Desmond to the van, allowing Ezio to enter first, before motioning for his ward to enter next. When both his ward and his counterpart were in van Altair turned and took one last sweep of the area making sure they were not being followed. When he was sure they were safe, he too climbed in closing the doors behind him.

The van they were currently using was much different from the one Desmond faintly remembered them using to bust him out of abstergo. For one this van was a silvery gray color in contrast to the old van which was pure white. The old van had actual counters while this one had cushioned benches with storage beneath them. In the front Shaun transferred his laptop from his hands to Rebecca's. He then reacted to the shift on the steering column and shifted the van into reverse, slowly he back out of the parking space. Then he shifted it into drive and they made their way out of Jerusalem.

The group stayed silent as they rumble down the road. Desmond was leaning against Ezio, his head on the Italian's shoulder. Altair sat across from them, their knees touching. Beside Altair sat Lucy, who had a laptop perched on her lap. Thin pale fingers flicked over the keyboard, crystal blue eyes zipped across the screen. Rebecca sat in the passenger seat eerily mirroring Lucy's movements though the raven haired woman had her black headphones on over her ears, no doubt listening to police and radio channels for any possible signs that their cover had been blown. Soon they hit one of the gates leading out of the city. Shaun slowed the van to a crawl and Rebecca shut her computer quickly tucking it under the seat before dropping her head phones to hang around her neck. She forced a smile to her lips as they neared the check point. The hacker reached across the seat and smacked Shaun hard in the arm. Shaun groaned before putting a fake smile on his face just mere seconds before they reached the check point.

Before them an officer was posted at the gate. The police officer waved them to stop. Shaun pulled the car up and shifted into park before rolling down the window. The officer stalked up to the van and began to speak to Shaun in Arabic demanding where they were going and when they would be returning. Shaun kept his calm smile on his face as he replied to the officer in broken Arabic. His speech was atrocious and was so bad that it made even Altair flinch, Ezio snicker and Desmond to grit his teeth but laugh also. He had heard better Arabic from a two year old honestly. The officer apparently didn't like Shaun's terrible attempt to talk because the guard held up a single gloved hand, signaling Shaun to stop talking. In response Shaun gave the man an innocent look. The officer rubbed the bridge of his nose muttering something about foreigners in Arabic before waving for Shaun to proceed. Once again Shaun smiled and said goodbye in Arabic. Nobody missed the way the officer cringed. Shifting the van into gear Shaun pulled away from the gate and out onto the open road. Once they were sure they were safely away from the city did the group relax again.

"First thing we do when we return is to improve your Arabic boy." Was the first words out of Altair's mouth. Rebecca doubled over in a fit of laughter in the front seat. Lucy shut the top of her laptop and covered her mouth before turning away. But her shaking shoulders made it obvious that she was fight to suppress the rising giggles in her throat.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up. It worked didn't it?" Shaun snapped back glaring at them through the rearview mirror.

"If your mission was to make my ears bleed then yes, it worked." Desmond piped up. Rebecca fell into another fit of laughter. At that moment Lucy was making a strange choking noise beside Altair. Ezio was laughing just as loudly as Rebecca was and Altair was smirking underneath his hood. Shaun huffed in annoyance before turning his attention back to the road stretching out before him.

"So what exactly do you want to cover with us?" Ezio asked getting to the point when everyone's laughter had finally subsided. Desmond sat up straight as Rebecca somehow or another spun the passenger seat around so she was facing them completely. Ezio's eyes widened in surprise.

"Customized." Rebecca winked at the Italian who nodded in understanding.

"Okay we've been doing some research on that object that you three picked up from the temple." Rebecca started instantly falling into complete business mode. Desmond felt his blood run cold in his veins. Hesitantly he removed his bag from his shoulder and set it in his lap. Inside the bag sat the object which caused a rift to form between Altair and Malik. An orb like this caused Al Mualim to betray the order for personal gain, not to mention the fact he was a templar. And orb like this one was what isolated Altair for most of his life. The same type of orb drew Cesare to Ezio and to kill the only other male member of the Italian's family.

Forcing his body to move, Desmond unwrapped the golden orb from his spare shirt, rolling it into his hand. The reflective surface was both cold even through Desmond's gloves and glittered innocently up at him as the moon beams from the outside word filtered through the windshield and caught the metal just right so the light reflected into Desmond's eyes.

For the briefest of moments Desmond wasn't in the van. The world vanished in a blink and suddenly he was floating above Solomon's temple surrounded in a golden ethereal glow . But it wasn't the dark one he, Ezio and Altair had come through. Oh no.

**It was well lit with red orange flaming torches, the clash of metal against metal drew his attention away from the temple to the ground far below him. Looking down the American took in the scene below him. Templar's and two assassins were battling each other and the two assassins were losing. Desmond's heart leapt into his throat as he watched Robert violently attack the fully robed assassin which Desmond instantly recognized as Malik. The older Al-sayf was standing protectively over a younger less robed figure Desmond recognized as Kadar. Kadar was lying on the ground clutching a cut on his side. Malik had lost his blade somehow. **

**Robert's arm snaked forward driving home into Malik's arm. The blade entered the Syrian's arm there was a snap as the sword passed through bone and poked out the back side of Malik's arm. The man barely bit back a scream which came out as a strangled yelp and he crumbled to the ground clutching his mangled arm as he fell the sword tore more skin and muscle. Kadar shouted out his brother's name and made a move to help his sibling only Robert was faster. The Templar snagged hold of the back of the ailing assassin's hood and violently tossed him away and to the waiting arms of his subordinates. The lesser Templar's slammed Malik to the ground penning him there so he could not move. Not that he could with the blaring pain from his arm. Robert moved to Kadar and hooked his boot under Kadar's shoulder and flipped the young novice onto his back. The templar then pressed a foot down on the younger's rib cage keeping him on his back. Malik was yelling and snarling at the templar's threatening to kill them all. Robert glanced at the penned assassin behind him with a wicked smile on his face as he raised his sword so it was above his head but the point was pointed down at Kadar. **

**Time slowed and Desmond couldn't move or look away as the blood drained from Malik's face as he suddenly started thrashing in panic shouting begging for them to leave Kadar alone or take his life instead. Kadar looked over at his bother in fear. His older brother's name forming on his lips as Robert brought the blade down. Malik screamed his brother's name in pure horror and sorrow as the sword found home in his brother heart. A wet gurgle escaped Kadar's lips as the light faded from his tender blue eyes. His bloody hand fell limp in the dirt and malik let a broken sob escape his lips.**

Desmond opened his eyes not having realized he closed them to meet several pairs of eyes looking at him. Ezio had his hand on Desmond shoulder Altair was leaning forward his hood pulled off his head looking into Desmond's eyes. Rebecca was biting her lower lip and Lucy looked worried.

"u-uhm wh-what?" Desmond croaked, his voice cracking and his voice barely above a whisper.

"you went really quiet and you were staring at that orb for a long time Desmond." Ezio informed him. Desmond looked down at the orb in his hand. The metal was now almost hot through the fabric of his gloves.

"sorry. I was just thinking and remembering something about one of these." Desmond brushed off their worry and he held out the golden orb for them all to see. The metal suddenly chilled and glittered harmlessly in the moonlight once again.

"right so what Desmond is holding is called the Apple of Eden." Rebecca started as she waved a hand over to the orb in Desmond's hand. Everyone in the van eyed the Apple for a moment before returning their attention back to the subject.

"now according to all the evidence we have gathered through the memories Desmond has so graciously supplied through the animus core, apparently that little orb has the ability to control human's minds and create realistic illusions." Shaun looked at the group through the rearview mirror. A blanket of varying types of silence settled over the van. The two master assassins were shocked to find out such a small innocent orb could do so much. But the over arcing silence was the realization of what catastrophe they were possible averting by them taking the Apple from the temple. The silence stretched on till well passed when they reached Masyaf. Everyone was exhausted so instead of wasting time getting a room in one of the provided buildings by the assassin order they just elected to sleeping in the van.

Everyone settled and next to everyone fell asleep instantly save for Altair and Ezio. Ezio let his eyes trail over his friends sleeping forms. Shaun was being used as a pillow by Lucy whose head was resting against his shoulder. Rebecca had her legs stretched across the British man's lap as she rested propped up against the wall, her arms draped over her stomach. Ezio, Altair and Desmond were on the bench across from the tactical assassins. Desmond was sitting sideways on the bench, leaning against Altair's right side, the younger's scared lips twitched and his eyes darted behind his closed eyelids. Ezio sat on Altair's other side, his legs propped up against the opposite bench, careful to avoid touching the sleeping blonde across from him. The Italian every few minutes looked down at Desmond bag which held the Apple inside.

"what are you thinking?" Altair whispered in the shell of his ear. With difficulty Eye tore his gaze from the bag to give Altair a sideways look.

"are we doing the right thing Altair, turning over that Apple to Al Mualim and the Order?" Ezio asked looking up at the roof of the van. Beside him he could almost hear Altair's eyebrow creep up his forehead.

"yes. It's better that the Apple not be in the hands of the templar's or our hands. The Apple had too much power for one person its best if we give it to the order and allow them to hide it somewhere where no one can find it." Altair replied.

"what brought this on?" came his next question. His counterpart was silent for a long moment.

"when I first touched that Apple Altair…. I saw something and felt something." Ezio answered.

"ezio-" Altair started his tone already upset.

"let me finish old man." Ezio snapped slightly louder than intended. Both assassins froze as Shaun grunted and shifted positions, slightly disrupting Lucy on his shoulder. Desmond mumbled something and curled up a little. After a few minutes the two relaxed again.

"when I touched the Apple I had this weird vision. It wasn't clear but… I saw darkness fire and blood. But it's what I felt that scared me. Altair there was a deep sense of betrayal, shame, horror, fear, sorrow and unease and panic. And I feel like its connected to Desmond." Ezio confessed.

"you think its connected to Desmond? How?" Altair wondered as Ezio frowned.

"I don't know but I know for sure it's all connected to Desmond somehow. Something bad is either coming or going to happen and I feel like we are going to be powerless to stop it…" Ezio whispered as he leaned back against the metal again his eyes finding their way back to his wards bag once again as Altair fell into a thoughtful silence beside him.

Assassins Creed: Lover's in Arms chapter 32

First off I am so sorry for the long absence. I have not forgotten about this story nor am I giving up on it. all I can say in my defense is that the summers here are nice and I've been trying to explore Australia while I can. Now I have boo hoos of comments to run through so I might as well get started while the night is still young.

Guest: yes it will take me a while to find the end of all chapter 32 reviews. I'm glad the story keeps you entertained.

Lemonylicious: well I'm glad you reviewed. I love to keep people guessing. I tried to make this story a little different from all the other Altair Ezio and Desmond together stories.

Wrapped Up: It is hard to write with Desmond sometimes because he has so much past knowledge but I still want to keep him his own individual person. And It does frustrate them that there is a spy. And I'm glad I have your support.

Silvermoon170: its perfectly fine not many people do but I make a point to try and address everyone. It is a bond I took a lot of time thinking over and perfecting between them. Connor I cannot say quiet yet because that will kill the story for everyone but I can say he will be either mentioned or appear but not for a while. Well Desmond in the game never really got any better he kinda got worse. And I didn't have the heart to kill off Kadar a second time.

Rizio: kadar is going to be fine I couldn't hurt kadar if I wanted to/

GreenNic: thanks

Guest: thanks

Cruizes: I try to answer everyone who need answering. And thank you so much.

Luna The Darkness Princess: I try to keep it interesting for readers.

Punzel: at the moment he completely forgot he has it. I'm going to address it in a chapter or so so don't worry.

Burg: that is understandable.

Guest: I try to keep them moving and when you think about it in their line of work they don't have time to stop and dwell over things in the field you just take it as it comes.

Varsina: nope it is that easy. I can only torture them for so long. Thank you I try to communicate well with others

91ballons: I try to keep him both the same and different at the same time. And yes poor desmond I keep knocking him out all the time.

Guest: the mission was to prove desmond could handle full assassin missions and they need to report to Masyaf so yes. No vidic is going to lurk for a while. And yes he would do anything to protect his new family

Sorrell: I try to keep his bleedings normal but also with my own touch. It is hard to see kardar's death again.

Ikj.05: yes I think he Is the only one who knows about the vault besides shaun now. I don't quiet know about that yet. We will have to wait and see with your questions.

Nuquod: yes poor ezio would have been heart broken.

Eclectic tastes: I think Desmond probably found a new love and protection for Kadar. I try to keep the relationships as real life as possible.

FrozenLeaf: he did you are right. Glad you caught up.

Right wow three pages of reviews to shift through. I really need to keep up more. Any how so anyone heard of the new Assassins creed game coming out? Thoughts comments?


	33. Common ground

The sound of someone crying was what woke Lucy from her dreamless slumber. Pealing her eyes open the blonde took a second to take in the dull gray metal walls around her and the sound of several people breathing in a small area. That's right… they had decided to skip finding rooms to stay in for the night and instead chose to stay in the van for the night. Slowly sitting up so not to disturb the person next to her Lucy rubbed the last remnants of sleep from here blue eyes before looking around the van. Outside the window of the van was nothing but the dark stone wall of the parking deck. The darkness only told her she had slept maybe a few hours. Her blue eyes continued their journey to the two sleeping next to her. Shaun had his arms cross his chest and his face was calm, not sporting his usual scowl Lucy had often seen him with. Rebecca, she noted had moved sometime during the night so her head was in Shaun's lap. The raven haired hacker was always the person who moved a lot in their sleep. Across the way from them was Altair who had Ezio sleeping against his side, which in all retrospect didn't surprise her. And to be honest they were cute together like Rebecca said. She briefly wondered if there was something more than friendship going on between them…

Finally her eyes landed on the source of the sobbing. Oh no, she thought, it was Desmond. The younger was opening sobbing quietly against Altair. The American had his back against Altair's side with one of the Syrian's arms wrapped around his chest protectively. Even in sleep they protect him…. Lucy slowly got up and stepped over Shaun and Ezio's stretched out legs to get to Desmond's side. From her new vantage point she could see the horrified broken look on Desmond's face. The salty fat tears that pooled on his lashes before escaping down his face leaving wet trails in the dirt from the temple. They continued their flow down Desmond's neck till they stopped in the collar of Desmond's shirt. The collar was a shade darker signaling it was wet, so Desmond had been crying for some time. His lips formed unheard words but she could just barely make out names every couple of minutes.

"(_Sef…Maria….Malik….no. Please god take me instead….)"_ Desmond whispered, his voice holding so much pain, agony and sorrow. Lucy could make out the names, she had heard them when she watched the memories of Altair but she could make out the other words Desmond spoke seeing as he spoke them in Arabic. Lucy sat there watching Desmond as he cried quietly. She remembered him telling them a few days ago before the temple that as of late he had been reliving and see more and more of Altair's memories instead of Ezio like he was when they first broke him out of Abstergo. None of them could tell whether that was a good thing or not.

Desmond continued to mutter and sob, till the blonde couldn't take seeing her friend in such sorrow anymore. So she reached forward and brushed her hand across Desmond's face brushing the tears from his face, smearing the dirt more. Desmond leaned into her touch whimpering a little louder than he had before, causing Altair to stir, the Syrian's arm tightening around his ward his face tightening into a dark look that even in sleep threatened pain to whoever bothered either of the males beside him, Lucy smiled. Touching Desmond's shoulder she gently shook him hoping to wake him up. Desmond muttered something and shifted. Shaking him again she whispered his name into the shell of his ear. This time Desmond's eyes opened slightly. Lucy felt her heart drop a little and a sigh escape her lips they eyes that looked back at her were pale gold in color looking at her and yet through her with his pupils dilated to the point you could barely make out the pale gold, he was still trapped in the memories. Desmond moved his head to look over at her. he moved, rolling over onto his side one hand reached out cupping her cheek the other finding its place at the back of her neck, new tears pooled in Desmond eyes as he sat up and moved his face closer to Lucy their noses almost touching.

"_(no…Maria….)"_ Desmond whispered but his voice sounded shocked horrified and sad. Lucy could feel the others breath on her lips, her heart skipped a beat before beating faster and she blushed darkly. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and the brunette fell forward completely unconscious. Lucy barely had time to catch him before he fell to the metal floor. What she was unprepared for was Desmond's complete dead weight which made her off balance, she fell back on her butt taking Desmond down with her. Desmond's missing weight on Altair's side caused the Syrian to jerk awake in a second golden eyes glowing that ghostly gold color. His sudden jerking awake woke Ezio who feeling Altair's tense frame had him instantly alert. When she fell back she somehow managed to knock into Rebecca who jack knifed into sitting position waking Shaun abruptly. All eyes instantly fell to Lucy who had Desmond passed out on her. Lucy felt herself turning bright red with embarrassment.

"This is so not what it looks like!" Lucy instantly blurted out. Rebecca giggled and Altair relaxed slightly Ezio smiles and chuckled. Shaun frowned apparently not happy with being abruptly woken up as he had been.

"_Qui lascia che ti aiuti con lui.(_here let me help you with him)." Ezio offered as he moved to help the blonde but before he could even get up Desmond groaned, his golden eyes fluttering open. Desmond blinked several times trying to reorient himself. Finally it clicked in his mind who he was lying again. Blushing several shades of red Desmond pushed himself off of Lucy frantically stuttering apologies. Lucy only waved off his apologies.

"Don't worry about it Desmond it's fine." She replied hastily as she got up and brushed her cloths off.

"Since we're all up start packing up and getting things put away and we'll go clean up before he go to see Al Mualim." Altair announced shooing the everyone with his hands to start gathering up the equipment. Wordlessly the group obeyed. Soon the equipment was packed away and the group was following Altair and Ezio through Masyaf.

Desmond looked over the ancient assassin city. It felt as if he was seeing the city through someone elses eyes, seeing it in a different light. Now that he had lived through Altair and Ezio thanks to Abstergo the american had a new-found respect for the city. Little of it had changed since Altair's time and the brief span of time Ezio spent in the city. The layout was generally the same as it ever was. Looking over his shoulder Desmond noted that the gate was where it had always been, only now instead of a sturdy oak gate there was now an electrified fence which was heavily guarded as it was now and back in the days of his Syrian ancestor. Turning his attention back before him the brunette duly noted the city's layout was still broken up into several layer as it slowly snaked its way up the face of the mountain. Even thought the buildings and the people had changed the city still basically remained the same, transcending time almost.

Just like in Altair's time assassins and regular townspeople milled through the city, going about their daily lives without a care in the world. But the American couldn't miss the dark looked sent their way as they passed white and gray hooded assassins. unconsciously, he found himself grabbing his hood to pull it up to hide his face and shift closer to Altair who was just as tense and uneasy. For half a moment he wished he was back in the animus, at least there he could look to the indicator to the upper left hand side of the screen to see his exposure level. As Altair, when he was in Masyaf, the indicator was always a solid yellow color meaning he was being watched. Now without the indicator Desmond felt even more exposed and vulnerable with only his instincts and his bodies reactions to go on.

"_Va bene il mio amico(_Alright my friend) where are we going?" Ezio pipped up from behind Desmond.

"I have... a friend who has run an inn we can rest in till we head out. When we get there, Rebecca Lucy go ahead and hit the showers. Ezio you take Shaun and go get something to eat. Desmond and I will watch the stuff till you four get back." Altair explained.

"Bloody hell why do you always pair me with this git?" Shaun muttered hefting his dark blue duffel bag higher on his shoulder. Ezio gave the Brit a sickeningly sweet smiles as he slung his arm over Shaun's shoulder ignoring the dark look sent his way.

"Oh come on Shaun we will have a _grande tempo (_grand time)" If possible he smiled ever brighter. Shaun sighed heavily through his nose before harshly elbowing the Italian in the side forcing him to pull his arm out from around Shaun's shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again." Shaun said simply before walking away leaving the italian gasping behind him. Rebecca and Lucy followed, Lucy giving Ezio a comforting pat on the shoulder before continuing on.

"Come on brat." Altair called.

"Did you see what he did to me?" Ezio demanded straightening up to his full height.

"Ezio you know he doesn't like you. So you kind of deserved it." Desmond replied as a sly smile graced his scarred lips.

"traitor." Ezio huffed before following them. Altair led their little rag-tag group to a small building which was set up like a hotel. Inside they were greeted warmly by the man behind the counter who wore the same garbs as Malik did, a midnight blue trench coat over a white assassin hood. instantly Altair began to speak to him in rapid Arabic, too fast for Desmond to pay attention to. The man's smiles faltered slightly as his gray eyes flickered between the master assassin and the group behind him. with a quick nod he turned behind him and plucked a set of keys off the wall and passed them to Altair before waving them on. Moving back over towards them Altair approached Lucy and dropped one set of keys into her hand.

"This is one set of keys into the room. You and Rebecca go ahead and get showers. Just locked the door behind you, Desmond and i will be right behind you in a few minutes." Altair instructed. With a nod the two girls headed off.

"Ezio, Shaun go get yourselves something to eat but try to be back in an hour or so alright? And be careful." Altair warned. With an affirmative nod from both males they passed their bags to Altair and Desmond before heading off. Desmond watched them walk off silently.

"Are you feeling alright Desmond? You've been quiet today." Altair commented shouldering Shaun's duffel bag.

"Yeah I'm alright for the most part. I just understand now why you were so tense the last time I came here." Desmond replied slinging Ezio's backpack over his shoulder. Altair raised an eyebrow at him from under the cowl of his hood.

"Oh?" He said calmly, though Desmond didn't miss how his shoulders squared slightly, he was shutting his emotions in more so the younger didn't see him as weak.

"They still blame you for something that happened before you met me or Ezio right?" Desmond ventured as he followed Altair down the hall he remembered Rebecca and Lucy disappeared down. Altair remained silent for a long time, to the point where Desmond doubted he was going to answer him.

"Yes." If Desmond hadn't been paying attention he would most likely have missed the barely audible response.

"Does it have something to do with Malik and how he lost his arm?" Desmond pushed knowing he was treading in dangerous waters but... he felt the need to know how the time line different between his Altair and his ancestor. At his question Altair actually flinched with a low growl deep in his throat. That meant Desmond hit the nail on the head. Deciding he would rather live to see the next day Desmond looked down at the carpet as they walked allowing an icy cold silence to smother them. Altair stopped and jammed the room keys into a door and thrusted the door open with more force than was exactly necessary before stalking darkly into the room leaving Desmond outside in the hallway. Guess he deserved that one, he cross the invisible line in the sand that Altair had drawn long ago. His elder was ashamed of what happened and he would forever carry the shame of his foolishness every time he saw Malik or Kadar. Guess he would never really forgive himself regardless is Malik forgave him...

After a long moment of hesitation Desmond entered the room after Altair, seeing the other was sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands muttering in arabic again. Desmond set Ezio's back pack at the end of the other beds and sat on the other. the door across from the bed was shut and the sound of running water told him Lucy and Rebecca were showering. Climbing onto the bed, Desmond sat with his back against the headboard and set his bag in his lap. Unzipping it Desmond pulled out the apple from his pack before setting his bag to the side. He unwrapped the golden orb and looked down at the reflective surface. In a short time Desmond would be handing the object that could control all the assassins in this compound to the one man he couldn't trust even if he wanted to.

"To answer your question Desmond, yes the reason the assassins here are still suspicious of me is because of what happened with Malik before i met Ezio." Altair's voice startled Desmond violently. Looking over at his friend Desmond noticed Altair had tears brimming in his eyes. Okay now he was honestly worried about the other. Never EVER had he seen or ever heard of Altair crying. Putting the golden orb down on the bed Desmond climbed up and knelt on the ground in front of Altair faintly remembering them being in a similar position once before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Desmond ask before trailed off as he felt his throat tightend at the thought as memories bombarded his mind. Slowly the brunette turned so his back was against his mentor's legs, leaning back his head Desmond could look up at Altair directly in the eye. Altair made it a point not to look Desmond in the eye before nodding slowly.

"You know...I went through the same thing in my memories when I was Altair. Only my ancestor ended up inadvertently killing Kadar as well. The guilt, the shame, the horror and the self loathing was the hardest thing to deal with, even now. I deserved ever once of hate and anger that Malik threw at me, shit I deserved even more than what he had given me... hell I never deserved his forgiveness for what I had done." Desmond whispered both ignoring the fact Desmond had switched to thinking as if he were Altair once again without realizing it.

"The hardest thing... is how he forgave me, his words..." Altair mumbled his voice husky.

"I do not accept your apology, because you are not the same man that went with me into Solomon's Temple. So you have nothing to apologize for..." Both Desmond and Altair echoed the words that were permanently etched into their hearts. Desmond found himself blinking tears out of his eyes, letting the salty tears fall through the tracks already made by his dream earlier. But he also felt small droplets of water fall onto his face. Tilting his head back, Desmond realized Altair was actually crying. Distantly he wondered if this was also the first time Altair had spoken to anyone about this... this was definitely his first time, even his ancestors. This very moment Desmond was seeing Altair at his weakest, seeing one of the many things the Syrian kept hidden behind the walls he kept between him and others. And he was trusting Desmond by letting his walls down ever so slightly.

"Malik, Kadar and I had been sent on a mission to retrieve a computer chip which had the locations of several of our main assassin guilds around the world." Altair began his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. He was going to tell him everything that happened Desmond realized. Reaching up, Desmond brushed his hand across his elders face. Altair leaned into Desmond's touch slightly before taking his charges hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Giving his mentors hand a squeeze he watched the face he had come to know so well, waiting.

"When we had gotten the chip... I was too cocky on the mission revealing myself to the surveillance cameras making it easy for the Templars to track us back to the hotel we were using to hide in till we returned to Masyaf. The hotel was attacked and the Templars managed to knock us all out and capture us. When I had come to I had been separated from Malik and Kadar. After roughing me up they had demanded I hand over the chip to them. I refused and they knocked me out again. When I came to again I was in a small room with a window looking into another room. Inside that other room was Kadar and Malik. I could hear our captors talking to them. He said I refused to give up the chip and that they had to pay for my mistake. Then..." Altair trailed off once again his voice cracking as he trembled. Desmond licked his lips and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"The Templar picked up a machine gun and shot them. Malik tried to shield Kadar with his body, his arm taking most of the bullets, but three hit Kadar in the chest at point-blank range. There was so much blood... I was so scared and so... angry. I managed to get out of the cuffs and break out of the room and into the other. I attacked the Templar with all the rage I could find within me. Taking the man's gun I killed him. I carried both Malik and Kadar out of the compound not knowing if they were going to make it." Altair continued, Desmond shifted his hand so he was holding Altair's and gently rubbing his thumb over the male's well-worn knuckles.

"I managed to get us to Masyaf where they were both put into the hospital there. I sat in the waiting room for hours. When the doctor came out they told me that there was no hope of saving Malik's arm, the bones had been shredded by the bullets so they had to amputate it. Then it came to Kadar. They managed to get the bullet out but they nearly lost him twice on the table but somehow he came back each time. They told me he was in a coma, they had no idea if he would make it thought the night. Both Malik and Kadar were put into a room. I stayed with them the entire night. Kadar flat lined once during the night but they revived him. the next morning Malik woke up. He was panicked about Kadar then when I told him about his condition and what Malik had lost. He hit me, punched me, curse and swore at me. Kept yelling at me that it was all my fault. And he was right..." Altair fell silent his shoulder shaking with the force of his silent sobs, Desmond found himself sobbing as well though not as silently as his mentor. After a while Altair continued with his tale.

"Malik demanded I stay away from him and his brother from that point on. And I did. The day after that Masyaf was attacked, it was Robert De Sable the man who had captured us he demanded Al Mualim relinquish us to him, Of course Al Mualim refused and Robert attacked. I of course had to fight back with the other assassins. After the battle we had beaten the Templars back Al Mualim called me in. He had talked with Malik and learned of my failures to follow our creed and the danger I put the entire order in. With no other choice he ordered me to be killed. The guards ended up injecting me with something and I blacked out." Desmond winced at that, he wondered which was worse being stabbed then dying or being injected with a poison then dying... but he stayed silent as he looked up at Altair.

"I woke up a week later in the hospital. Al Mualim explained he was going to give me a second change at being an assassin. I asked about Malik and Kadar. Kadar was still in a coma and Malik had been reassigned. I started back at the rank of novice and began to perform my duties earning my way back up. Kadar stayed in a coma for a little over a month and Malik continued to hate me. After that month Kadar finally awoke. I went to go see him but Malik threatened violence if I stepped foot into his brother's room. When he woke... He didn't remember anything, not me, not who he was or who Malik was. It shattered Malik. I walked away... I had caused that state. I worked harder at redeeming myself." Another long silence passed between them.

"A month after that I had finished a mission I returned to Malik's Bureau in Jerusalem to give him the findings I had gathered. Something had changed, there were no harsh words, no hate just hollowness in his voice when he spoke to me briefly before I went on my way. The next day I came back from my mission to return the feather to Malik to find he wasnt in the Bureau. Kadar was there instead, it was the first time he had seen me since he had woken up. I thought he forgot who I was but then he looked at me and something clicked and suddenly he called my name. He called my name for the first time. Then all hell broke loose. The Templars raided the Bureau. My only thought was I wasnt going to let them find and hurt Kadar not because of me not again. So I grabbed Kadar and threw him into a closet telling him to be silent till I managed to lead the Templars away. When the Templars found me they didn't know Kadar was in the closet and I fought them with everything I had, but one of them hit me with a taser knocking me out temporarily. I came to, to find myself on the ground staring down the barrel of a shotgun. Sometime while I was out Malik had burst in on us and they were at a stand still, the Templar pointing the gun at me demanding that Malik stand down.

"The Templar laughed asking if Malik wanted revenge for what I did to him and his brother, he had said that now was the perfect moment. Malik didn't say a word. But when I looked at Malik I could see the conflict in his eyes, he was honestly contemplating it, I almost laughed. The Templar then said he would give Malik the revenge he was sure Malik wanted. Then he shot me in the arm then stepped on the wound and ground his boot into it, all I could do was scream in agony. He then grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled me up and slammed he into the wall. He asked me if I was ever sorry for what I had done I nodded. He asked me if I wished to repay for my sins by giving up the same thing Malik lost. At that I looked over at Malik, remembering all the hate and the threats that I should just go die. I had turned back to the Templar and told him to do it, take my arm as I had taken Malik's. the Templar just laughed and pointed his gun at my arm again, but before he could pull the trigger Malik yelled and attacked the Templar causing him to drop me. They fought for a while before Malik gained the upper hand and managed to kill the Templar. He then turned to try and help me but I pushed him away telling him to go check on Kadar.

"After that everything was black. I woke up in the hospital again this time with Malik and Kadar sitting by my bedside. For half a moment I had thought everything was a dream but when I saw the empty sleeve on Malik's side I knew it was real. I must have moved or something and disturbed Malik because he woke up and began to yell at me telling me how much of an idiot I was for letting them shoot my arm off and how he had to save me. i told him I wanted them to, it was the only way I could honestly feel like I could ever atone for what I had done to you. He punched me in the head for that telling me that if that's what I truly thought then I had learned nothing. I apologised to him then for everything, everything I had done to him and Kadar. A long moment passed between us before he said those words to me. I told him I understood why he didn't accept my apology. Then he told me that I didn't understand he said he couldn't accept it because I was not the same person I was before... After that I learned that Kadar had regained his memories and slowly all of us became closer again..." Altair finished. Desmond and Altair sat in silence a while, neither of them daring to break the comfortable silence that blanketed them. Resting his head back again the American looked up at his mentor seeing a deep sense of relief in those golden eyes. Altair had needed this... he need someone to talk to, someone who had shared the same understandings and feelings of a similar event. Desmond was the only person who filled those shoes. Dragging his eyes away from the golden orbs they traveled across the room to where the Apple sat on the bed.

"it happened to me similarly. Only Kadar died in Solomon's temple and didn't survive. I had returned to Masyaf leaving Malik and Kadar there against the Templars. Kadar died and Malik lost his arm. Malik blamed me for the death of his brother. After several event passed, I finally mustered up the courage to apologise to him and he told me the same thing..." Desmond mumbled though he knew Altair heard him clear as day. The hand in his tightened their hold. Deep inside Altair and Desmond both knew they had connected and were now closer with a deeper understanding for each others Inner pain than before...

Assassins Creed Lovers in Arms Chapter 33

My utmost apologise my readers i know you have all been waiting patiently for this story to be updated but there is a reason this chapter took so long to publish. You see on my computer i have a folder dedicated to each chapter i'm going to write for this story. Each folder contains my different ideas of where the chapter should go. Oh my goodness this chapter had over 20 different versions. I never could figure out where to take this. I didnt want to feel like i was rushing the story along too much by throwing the group right into the meeting with Al Mualim or having them have an encounter with Abbas again. But i also couldnt have them jump right back to Jerusalem. Then somewhere this idea of having Desmond and Altair share their versions of Altair's fall from grace. I never thought it was going to work out but soon i found myself typing out a story that was similar to the original but with its own feel and touch. I also found it drew the focus away from just being all about Desmond but also resolving some problems within the group and reaching an understanding as to why Altair acts the way he does because i know some of the readers wanted to know what happened to Altair before he met Ezio and the others. And so this chapter was born and i decided it needed to be the one that goes into the story here on Fanfiction.

Again sorry for the wait and i hope this chapter is to your liking. Now onto my numerous reviews that need answering...

Guest: i do need a whole chapter sometime to answer the reviews i put off answering. In the beginning when i started this i never thought it was going to take off like it did and i highly doubted it was going to get about 5 reviews but now i'm up to 293 reviews for 32 chapters and i am completely blown away with the growing support i keep getting. And i'm glad you enjoy this story so much and i hope to hear from you more often and thanks for the count for last chapter.

Guest: yes i have updated that when i noticed you could add more than two people. Thank you very much for the heads up.

Kasey.J: thank you i try to make myself as little different. I hope this chapter isnt considered just fluff.

Phantomvamp5: i dont think i'm quiet up to Xazz's level yet i have read his/her works and they are on a whole nother level than mine but i am touched you think that. I take it your a little french. And thank you for the support and the review i look forward to reading more reviews from you and i hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Hypersreak: no they dont know that yet. But eventually they will...

Roseclear: i'm sorry but i cant answer that yet you just have to keep reading sorry. Sorry for the long absence and i'm glad you keep checking back now you have something to read.

Billy8008:thank you

Low key: please dont let my story be what makes you fail your test i would feel terrible. But i'm glad the story continues to engage the readers so well.

Guest: Yes Connor will be in this... eventually. And i need to keep leaving hints or there will be nothing left for readers to look forward to.

56: i'm very happy you enjoy this story and i would like to hug readers through the computer as well. I'm also glad that you find this story so touching to you.

Uu88: yes a very big weight off his chest and now a huge weight off of Altair's as well. Ezio has a bad streak of hiding things like everyone does.

FrozenLeaf: Yes it want to hug Kadar sometimes as well i bully him a little like i do with Desmond but its all with love. The scene was indeed hard to write. Kadar isnt vulnerable per say he is just very attached to family as most with this kind of job is. Because family and friends are all you have in that line of work.

Guest: i dont know i just write what comes to me.

Jimmyjack: unfortunately i do like to pick on Desmond a lot but he is considered one of the main characters for a reason except i follow the rules and keep main characters alive thank you and dont kill them off like Ubisoft.

Guest: he doesnt know its the doom of Desmond yet he just know something is going to happen to Desmond and you cant exactly stop something you really have no idea whats going to happen and when.

Punzel: i read some of those time travel stories and some are good but most dont pan out well and i figured this way i could play around with Altair and Ezio in the present and twist the story plot from the games slightly to fit the way i wish it had gone instead of how the game does it. The eagle vision has been forgotten because it was when Desmond was still sick so he doesnt exactly know he has it yet but it will be addressed dont worry.

Townie: i made it so there was another apple there in Solomon's temple which recorded what happened because, i guess the one Malik took and the one i planted in the story resonated and recorded.

Nuquod: yes there is tension there and there will be more time with him in the future and some interesting twists with him. and i dont exactly know why Altair would trust Al Mualim we will just have to see and yes i will tell my boyfriend.

Twin Rivers: i wonder that too sometimes but i dont think Desmond deserves that. No there will be no AC3 ending here trust me i'm not that cruel to kill of Desmond just like that i'm sorry. I dont agree with that plot line.

Burg: no Malik and Kadar stayed in Jerusalem. Yes he learned from the worst unfortunately

1599: got to love the evil smirks

Blue lou: i'm glad they recommended it to you i enjoy reading Eclectic tastes reviews for this story.

Wrapped up: very convenient no? And yes as Shaun says in AC brotherhood "oh will just stay up here with gigantic targets painted on our backs!"

Luna the Darkness Princess: what a nice list you have there.

Ikj.05: indeed nothing but trouble. I dont know if Ezio will be tempted again or not. I dont know exactly why Altair trust Al Mualim so much we will have to see. And if they have the order and the Templars after them there really is no safe place for them anymore.

Eclecic tastes: it is getting frightening how easily he slips. I dont know if i will let Desmond go that far. Of foreshadowing is my favorite teaser to use to keep readers ingaged. I always recomend the beaches but try the city and see the sights it also has to offer.


	34. Facing the Master

"I happened to me similarly. Only Kadar died in Solomon's Temple and didn't survive. I had returned to Masyaf leaving Malik and Kadar there alone to fight against the Templars. Kadar died and Malik lost his arm. Malik blamed me for the death of his brother. After several events passed, I finally mustered up the courage to apologize to him and he told me the same thing…" Altair listened to the whispered words flowing from Desmond's mouth causing the elders mind to go blank and his chest to tighten. A torrent of emotions rushed through him. Pure exhilarating relief was one of them; it stemmed for Altair having shared the darkest secret he had hidden from their little team, even Ezio. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest and shoulders. But that lifted weight was replaced with another… the shock, knowledge and understanding that Desmond had relived something similar through his ancestor.

His heart went out for the other Altair, he couldn't imagine what had gone through the man's mind when he discovered what had happened to Malik and Kadar in that temple. But now Altair understood why Desmond had such a strong reaction to the skeleton in the main room of the temple. The younger said it was Kadar, with the decayed assassin robes and hidden blade. Altair understood where that conclusion came from. But then another thought made him freeze… how had these events affected Desmond? Altair had noticed how much closer Desmond stayed to Kadar ever since they had rescued the boy from the clutches of Abstergo. But from time to time when Desmond wasn't focusing completely, Altair would catch the younger looking at the younger Al-syaf with grief and sorrow, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

With all these thoughts and emotions, Altair tightened his hold on Desmond's hand, feeling the other's hand grip his as well. Regardless how he wished Desmond hadn't relived something like that, second hand or otherwise, he felt he had reached a new level of companionship with Desmond.

Focusing back on his ward, he looked down at the face that was a near mirror of his own to realize that Desmond was speaking. Pushing his twisting thoughts and emotions to the side he let the world he had muted to think slowly come back. Desmond was explaining his ancestors fall from grace.

As the younger spoke, he got this far off look in his eyes, as if he were in a different place and time all together, which taking into consideration the bleeding effect, wasn't too far from the truth. But Desmond's eyes weren't showing the normal signs of a bleed such as becoming paler in color or his eyes dilating at an alarming rate. He was just simply recalling more painful memories. So Altair did the best thing he could do for the boy, he sat and listened as Desmond wove his tale of broken bonds, the hunt to redeem himself, the need to beg forgiveness, the discovery of a plot hidden with a long mission and the ulterior motives of the one who Desmond's ancestor had trusted since his youth.

Moving his other hand from resting on his knee to the base of Desmond's neck the master assassin rubbed comforting circled into the mess of nerves and muscles where the shoulder and neck met. It seemed to get the effect Altair was aiming for, Desmond leaned into the touch. Desmond was just as much a sucker for comforting touches as Ezio was. Then again if what Lucy said matched up, Desmond was the other Ezio's descendent. That thought made Altair's head hurt slightly.

With closed eyes and a relaxed body, Desmond continued his story. As the tale continued to unravel Altair noticed the eerie similarities to the other Altair's story and his own. Though there were some major differences. The hunt for the nine the other Altair had went on to redeem himself Altair hadn't gone through exactly, he was only forced to perform various levels of missions starting at the novice level and slowly working his way up from there. Then there was the obvious difference of Kadar being with Malik now.

But just as Desmond was about to reveal what had transpired during the fight with Robert de Sable, the younger snapped his mouth shut suddenly with an audible snap, making Altair blink in confusion and slight worry at the boys sudden silence.

"Desmond? What's wrong?" He asked calmly. He noted happily his voice remained calm and yet firm. Desmond fell silent his eyes cast down at the floor or the wall deliberately avoiding the Altair's gaze.

"It's just the next part is kind of hard to talk about…" Desmond trailed off, the younger fiddled with the end of his jacket.

"Take your time, I'm not rushing you. Take it at your own pace." Altair encouraged, but his ward seemed to be mentally debating with himself. Finally after several minutes, Desmond shook his head violently.

"I can't tell you." Desmond stated firmly. This made Altair raise a single eyebrow.

"Cant or wont?" Altair challenged. Desmond scowled slightly.

"Wont! If I told you, you would think badly of me!" Desmond snapped surprising both himself and Altair.

"Desmond, I would never think badly of you. Look what happened in the past is the past, I cannot judge you because of someone else's actions." Altair replied his voice firm, leaving no room for argument, Desmond fell silent his eyes still looking anywhere but Altair's hawk like golden ones. After a while he finally rested his head back against Altair's knees, looking up into his face. Gold connected with gold, he was searching, searching for some hint that Altair was lying. But all Desmond could make out was the reassurance that Altair was telling the truth. Desmond was the first to break eye contact, his eyes drifting across the room to where he had dropped the Apple on the bed before going to comfort Altair. There was a beat of silence before he sighed in resignation and continued his story.

Desmond told of Altair's confrontation with King Richard and how he had been forced to fight Robert in order to prove his words to be true. But that wasn't what shocked Altair, what shocked him was the words spoken from Robert as he lay dying on the grass. Robert had apparently revealed how Al Mualim had been a Templar all along. Apparently he and the nine the other Altair had hunted had found the Apple, but Al Mualim didn't care to share that power that came with the Piece of Eden, resulting in the master sending the other Altair to kill the nine who knew Al Mualim's true loyalties.

Altair found himself frozen at those words. Al Mualim, the leader of the Assassin order, had been a Templar from the very start? How? Why? Desmond fell silent and Altair could feel the younger's eyes on him, gauging his reaction to the words.

"That's why I don't trust Al Mualim now Altair. I'm… I'm afraid that now… time will repeat itself. I mean there have been some clues. You guys say there is a mole in the order, leaking information, who just so happened to know where I was staying in the safe house, which is information that only the Master and Malik would know. And we both know Malik would never, ever dream of betraying us. Then there was the resent mission. Think about it! He sends us on a mission to a temple no one has known about and tells us to bring whatever we find back and what do we find? An Apple! I don't trust him Altair." Desmond ground out his voice wavering slightly with his doubt. Altair didn't respond, couldn't respond, how could he? It was a lot to take in at one time for the love of God. Desmond had valid points but also he was also saying that the highest ranked man in the order was a Templar. And really he had no solid facts, only speculations, that Al Mualim may betray them.

"Desmond I understand why you would think that. But are you sure you are not letting the feelings of your ancestor cloud your thoughts? If what you say about the other Altair's encounter is true then his emotions could be affecting you. You know that that time line then and now differ just as much as it is similar." Altair countered.

"No I'm not letting his emotions interfere with this. I've had this feeling since I first met Al Mualim back when I became a novice and trained under you and Ezio, before I was taken by Abstergo and put in the Animus." Desmond said firmly no doubt in his voice. Sighing Altair removed his hand from Desmond's neck and ran it down his face rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Alright Desmond, say your right… What do you propose we do?" Altair questioned.

"Don't give him the Apple, take it and hide it somewhere and get away!" came the younger's reply. If only it were that simple, the Syrian thought.

"Do you know the repercussions of that action? Al Mualim would find out, Desmond, and when he did and if he were a Templar he still has control over the Order. We would not only be hunted by the Templars like we are now but also by the Order. I will not put us all at risk like that!" Altair snapped. Desmond fell silent and looked at the ground again.

"Then what? Altair I don't trust him and now I don't think anything anyone can say or do will ever change that. I don't think I have it in me to give him the Apple. It has too much power, I've seen what it can do to people's minds." Desmond trailed off, his mind thinking of Abbas in Altair's time, the way it drove Altair out of Masyaf forcing him to be wanderer for years. He remembered how it had led to the death of Ezio's uncle Mario.

"Alright Desmond this is what we are going to do. We will give Al Mualim the Apple." Altair began holding his hand when Desmond began to protest.

"But I will get Malik to keep an eye on Al Mualim's movements. All that I ask of you Desmond is when we return to Jerusalem, we gather everyone and you explain everything to them like you just did to me. If this is going to work they all need to understand why we are doing this. Do you understand?" Altair asked. Desmond hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Now who else have you told about this?" Came Altair's next question.

"Besides you? No one. Well maybe Shaun but I didn't talk to him as in depth like I have with you." Desmond replied with a wave of his hand. Altair nodded in understanding but felt a small smile creep onto his face. Desmond and Shaun acted towards each other like he and Malik did, they bugged and picked on each other constantly but they cared deeply for each other as well.

Just then the door to bathroom opened and Rebecca and Lucy walked out, both showered and fully dressed, with towels wrapped around their shoulders to keep the dripping water from their hair from getting their cloths wet. Lucy paused with her hand still on the bathroom doorknob staring at Altair and Desmond across the room who had frozen in the middle of their conversation. Rebecca blinked over at them as she scrubbed at her inky hair with the white towel.

"Uhm, sorry did we interrupt something?" the hacker asked, her eyes darting from Altair to Desmond and back.

"No, we were just waiting for you two to get finished." Altair replied as he pulled his hood back up to shadow his face once again. Desmond gave a small smile and nodded before getting to his feet. Quickly he crossed over to the bed and replaced the Apple back in his bag.

"Come on then! First we find Ezio and Shaun then we can get something to eat." Lucy motioned with her head for the others to follow, a yellow towel wrapped around her neck. Altair glanced up to see Desmond offering a hand to him to help him up. The corner of the master assassin's lips twitched up slightly as he took the hand. Desmond pulled on his hand and helped his mentor to his feet. They stayed like that for a moment, hands clasped facing each other. Altair could see the silent promise in Desmond's golden eyes. The promise that whatever had been said in this room would not leave the four walls around them. The younger knew how much Altair wanted to keep his image of the supportive, unwavering wall he symbolized to the group. But there was also the promise to be there should Altair ever crumble or waver for Altair was only human.

Giving Altair's hand one more reassuring squeeze, Desmond released his hand before following Lucy and Rebecca out of the door. Altair shook his head fondly before trailing after them. After five minutes of searching they eventually found Ezio and Shaun setting in a small shop that was run by one of the locals who served food and drink. The two males were tucked away in the far corner away from the few other assassins who were enjoying a quick morning meal before heading out on their missions. To no one's surprise, especially not Altair's, the two were locked in a heated debate over something rather insignificant. Needless to say Altair won the argument by promptly smacking both males on the head for causing a scene so early in the morning. After sending Desmond and Shaun off to get showers and the girls to get something to eat Altair found himself sitting silently at the table with Ezio.

"Altair…" Ezio began folding his hands under his chin on the table. With a grunt Altair informed him he was listening.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened to you before you met me?" Ezio asked nonchalantly, his question caught Altair off guard and the Syrian instantly found himself feeling a pang of guilt in his heart. It wasn't a matter of trust, no, that wasn't it. He trusted Ezio, honestly he did, and he trusted the Italian with his life. But it had been drilled into him long ago after his father's death, when he had been taken under Al Mualim's guidance that to be a master assassin meant to never show weakness, fear or pain. And his past… it was a weakness, it was a fear. He feared he would repeat his mistake. When Altar looked at the little rag tag team he had formed over the years, he feared losing them. Shaun, Rebecca, Lucy, and Desmond all looked to him to be the leader during mission he didn't want to fail them. So over the years he found himself deferring back to his mental training, locking everything away inside himself.

"It was my problem Ezio, my mistake. I never wanted you or the others to be burdened with it; also I feared it would-"

"Drive us away? Make us think differently of you?" Burning with shame Altair kept his eyes firmly the wooden table top before him. Before Altair could even understand what had happened, his head snapped to the side and pain blossomed across the side of his head. Covering the abused spot with his hand the tanned assassin whipped his head back around to glare darkly at the Italian who had struck him.

"What the hell-"

"You deserve a good punch every once in a while yourself _asino muto _(dumb ass)" Ezio barked. Altair blinked across the table at his partner, all lightheartedness was gone from Ezio's face. He looked... disappointed and upset.

"After all these years together with not just me but with the others, I figured you would know us better than that! You know damn good and well that Lucy and Rebecca would never think differently of you for whatever happened. Shaun, even though he's an ass, does care and he would never treat you differently. And we all know Desmond wouldn't! And I sure as hell won't!" Ezio snapped when the master assassin opened his mouth to retort.

"I know whatever you did you weren't proud of! But I've done many things I'm not proud of over the years you can ask my parents and my older brother." Ezio stated his voice rising with his anger.

"What do you want me to do then Ezio?!" Altair demanded his voice rising in equal volume to Ezio's.

"I want you to trust me more, trust us more! You're always telling us we're not alone and we don't have to fight our battles alone. The same rules apply to you as well Altair. You're not alone stupid. You're not under Al Mualim's tutelage anymore. You can open up to us more, lean on us. I know the way the assassins here are treating you hurts you." Ezio said gently, his golden eyes boring deeply into Altair's across the table. Lowering his head, Altair broke the eye contact letting the cowl on his hood shadow his face. Running a hand over his face Altair sighed through his nose.

"What do you want to know?" the master assassin finally relented. Oh, how he knew this was coming, though he wished it had been a different time and day.

"I want you to tell me what had happened. The truth." Ezio answered gently. With another large sigh Altair found himself retelling his story again for the second time in less than a day. Occasionally the Syrian would flick his eyes up across the table to the other, gauging the reaction on the other's face. But there was nothing, Ezio was keeping his face distinctly blank. Not a word left those scarred lips as he continued his story, whether out of respect or lack of something to say Altair didn't know. But it seemed that the more he spoke the easier the story came. When he finally ended his tale the two master assassins sat in silence at the table. Altair with his head hung hands clenched painfully tight on his thighs shame painting his face a light pink color under the dark black shadow of his hood. Ezio sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest face shadowed by his own hood, easily hiding his expression from the world.

"I see then. So that the story." Ezio said simply. Altair closed his eyes half expecting harsh words or even the Italian to call him an idiot. But nothing came. It was his next words that surprised him.

"I'm sorry Altair that you had to go through that. And I'm glad you decided to tell me. I understand a lot of things now. I can see why you're so protective of Malik and Kadar. But it angers me to see that even after all these years that so many assassins, those you call brothers, still hold this against you. You've already been forgiven and earned your rightful place in the order once again." Ezio growled but this time it was not directed at the assassin sitting in front of him. Altair raised his head once again to look at Ezio with shock and surprise. His look must have confused Ezio because the other raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you expect me to be angry at you Altair? You were young, you're older now and you've learned from your error. There is nothing for me to hate you for." Ezio explained. Altair blinked several times before his eyes softened and a ghostly smile graced his lips as he lowered his head again.

"Thank you Ezio." He whispered, though he wasn't sure if his counterpart even heard him.

"You're welcome Altair. Just remember you're only human, we don't expect you to be anything other than yourself, nothing more nothing less." Ezio replied. Suddenly Altair felt arms wrap around his neck and his hood pulled off his head. A mop of raven colored hair came into his peripheral vision.

"Altair I can't believe something like that happened to you, Malik and Kadar! Don't worry; we won't let any of those assholes bother you about it anymore. If they still have problems with you they can take it up with us!" Rebecca declared as she hugged Altair from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek. Leaving Altair only the ability to sputter silently and blush deeply. Across the table Ezio smirked evilly, Altair shot him a dark look for not warning him that the girls had been listening the entire time. The Italian only gave him an innocent look and shrugged as Lucy slid into the seat beside him with a gentle smile on her face. Lucy placed two sandwiches on the table and slid one across the table to Altair. Moving over the master assassin allowed Rebecca to sit beside him on the bench, yanking his hood up to hide his blush, which caused the two females to giggle.

By this point Altair decided to eat his sandwich to preserve whatever bit of dignity he still had seeing as he had been taken by surprise by Rebecca of all people and kissed before he could even comprehend what had happened. If that had been an enemy he would have been dead by now. Feeling the presence of others he glanced up to see Shaun and Desmond walking up to the table. Desmond, he noted, looked less like a dusty mess and more human now in a fresh hoodie and jeans. Shaun looked less haggard. Lucy pushed the other sandwich she had with her over to Desmond who accepted it with thanks before taking a large bite out of it. Sending Ezio off to shower Altair sat silently listening to the other talk. Desmond sat backwards in a chair joking lightly with Rebecca about something Altair didn't quite know. Lucy and Shaun were laughing lightheartedly when Desmond squawked out a response to something the hacker had said. It made his heart swell to see them all happy. This was something he didn't want to end… but even Altair knew that it wouldn't last. He could only hope it would last for a while.

When Ezio returned a short time later, his long brown hair still slightly damp Altair excused himself to take a shower. When he returned he found the group still in their places at the table. Just as he reached the table, and set Desmond and Ezio's bags down, a large bell somewhere outside rang signaling it was noon. With a look from Ezio, Altair nodded, it was time to meet with Al Mualim.

"Desmond come on it's time we go see Al Mualim." Altair announced. Desmond blinked up at him with uncertainty but nodded and stood up retrieving his bag from where Altair had deposited it.

"You three need to report to your own master now. When you're finished meet us at the van and we will discuss what we will do then." Altair ordered. With a nod, the three tactical assassins gathered their own bags and with quick goodbyes they disappeared out the door.

"I really don't want to do this." Desmond muttered as he shouldered his bag. Ezio gave him a reassuring smile accompanied with a pat on the shoulder before the Italian followed Altair out the door. Now that Altair knew Desmond's doubts about their Master, Altair himself couldn't help but scrutinize the past actions of Al Mualim. It was true it seemed odd to have Desmond sent on a mission to somewhere no one had ventured to before, tell them to return with anything they find, and low and behold they find the Apple of Eden. But still the tanned assassin couldn't find it in himself to fully believe Al Mualim was a Templar at heart.

Slowly Altair led them through the city he knew since childhood. As they walked the sun belted them relentlessly as it sat high in the sky above their heads, its gaze seemed to intensify even more as they climbed the steep inclined stairs that lead to the castle. Seeing as it was midday now, it was no surprise to Altair that much of the city was alive and thriving. Many of the assassins in the city were rushing about, heading out on missions or returning to report on their progress. Most of the civilians who just happened to live in the city were either related to the order by association or by family. The civilians provided most of the supplies, food, clothing, shelter, weapons and equipment.

As they crested the hill they passed through the huge stone archway into the courtyard Altair had spent most of his time as a young novice with Malik training and honing their skills. The sounds of activity and life reverberated off the high stone walls of the castle around them.

At that point the hairs on the back of Altair's neck stood on end, making him stiffen. It was a familiar feeling that had been drilled into Altair's mind since he had first become an assassin. It was his body's warning to the fact that he was being watched with a hateful gaze. Using his hood to shade his face, Altair flicked his eyes across the courtyard to determine the origin of the gaze he felt. It only took him one sweep to find the burning gaze of a black eyed man across the way from them in the training circle. Abbas… the man had stopped mid training session to glower at Altair, Ezio and Desmond as they made their way to the castle. Unconsciously Altair changed his pace so he was blocking the male's view of his younger partners.

Abbas's hate for him had nothing to do with Altair's past with Malik and Kadar. It stemmed from a different source, the misguided thought that Altair had lied about Abbas's fathers disappearance. Altair had spoken with Abbas about it many times trying to explain to him that the Syrian's father had killed himself in Altair's bedroom after a series of unfortunate events. Abbas never believed him and labeled Altair a liar and had hated Altair since that day.

When they entered the castle of Masyaf and out of the sight of Abbas did Altair relax slightly. But it was with mounting unease he lead Ezio and Desmond up the stairs to Al Mualim's desk. He couldn't even begin to think about what was going through Desmond's head at the moment. All he could do was be a strong presence for Desmond as he faced his next challenge. As they reached the top of the staircase he noticed his Master standing behind a large bookcase, his gray eyes raking through an ancient book which was perched in his hand. Stopping at the top of the stairs Altair squared his shoulders and put on his emotionless mask once again, becoming the assassin he was expected to be before this man.

"Master-" Altair addressed the elder, announcing their entrance. The old man only spared them a single glance before he shut the book in his hands with a dull thud, sending a large cloud of dust into the air as he did, returning the book to its respective place on the shelf. Then did he stalk forward to stand behind his desk.

"Greetings, Desmond, Altair, Ezio. It pleases me to see you all together after so long." The old man greeted as he braced himself against the ancient oak desk with his arms. With a nod Altair stepped back so that Desmond stood in front of them, with a gentle nudge to the younger's back he silently told Desmond to go forward to speak with the elder. With a jerk, Altair told Ezio to follow him as they stood with their backs against the stone railing. Desmond moved to stand before the old oak desk. The American's back was ram rod straight, his shoulder squared, his head held high. He stood there as if he had done it a thousand times before.

"Now tell me how faired your mission?" Al Mualim prompted with a wave of his hand signaling for Desmond to speak. Desmond spoke in a level tone as he explained their journey to the sight, the collapse of the ground, the journey through the tunnels, the discovery of the skeleton and the second cave in, and the discovery of the main room. Altair and Ezio only interjected at the points where Desmond was unconscious. All three of them distinctly left out the parts of Desmond's bleeds. That was information they knew better than to speak of. Altair found his unease mounting once again as Al Mualim asked to see what they had retrieved from the temple. Faintly in the back of his mind the tanned assassin wondered if his ward would follow his suggestion or deny they had found anything in the temple. To his relief Desmond decided to follow Altair's suggestion. With a nod Desmond took off his backpack and set it on the ground before producing the Apple from inside.

Then something happened then that sent off warning sirens in Altair's mind. Desmond froze for half a second, the younger's body locking up, his fingers tightening on the orb in his hand to the point that his knuckles turned white. A cold sweat broke out over Desmond skin, and in an instant Altair recognized the signs of a bleed. They were something he had committed to memory the moment Lucy had told them the symptoms. By shire power of will did Altair keep himself rooted to his spot in front of the railing. Beside him Ezio looked ready to leap forward. Out of the sight of Al Mualim, Altair took a hold of the back of Ezio's hoodie and undershirt, forcing the Italian to remain in place. If they moved they would not only disrespect Al Mualim but they would surely show that Desmond wasn't alright.

After a second Desmond's shoulders relaxed, and the younger straightened, through his movements were more robotic than anything. Standing straight Desmond stepped forward and placed the Apple on the elder's desk before taking a step back. Methodically Desmond zipped up his back pack so he could sling it back over his shoulder where it belonged. Altair found his breath caught in his throat, in fear that his master had noticed Desmond's hesitation. But if the old man had noticed something then he didn't comment.

Al Mualim gazed down at the orb that now sat innocently on his desk. After a brief moment he reached forward, scooping it up in his hand. The Apple fit perfectly in his palm as the elder man allowed the sun to glitter off its golden surface causing light to scatter all over the ceiling.

"Do any of you realize what this is?" Al Mualim asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"We believe it's a Piece of Eden." Desmond answered, his voice wavering slightly.

"You would be right, but this is the Apple of Eden. This is said to have casted Adam and Eve out of Eden. It is said to have turned staves into snakes, parted and closed the Red Sea. Eris is told to have used it to start the Trojan War and a given the ability for a single person to turn water into wine with this." Al Mualim said in a quiet voice. Altair blinked. That little orb could do so much? Didn't Rebecca and Shaun say that it could only produce illusions? Oddly the tanned assassin found his eyes drawn to the Apple. Narrowing his eyes at the Apple Altair wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him because he could have sworn he saw the Apple glowing in his master's hands. But the moment he focused on it the Apple, it looked like it always did. Had he really imagined it? Shaking his head slightly Altair focused back on what was happening before him.

"You have done well Desmond. I do believe you have earned the right to join our order. We will perform the ceremony at sundown tonight at the watch tower in the courtyard." Al Mualim set the Apple back down on the table and with a wave he dismissed them before turning his back on them.

"Thank you master." Ezio, Desmond, and Altair said. Quietly the three left the castle and out into the village back towards the parking garage.

"Something's wrong." Ezio called back worriedly to Altair.

"What?" Altair demanded walking briskly to catch up to Ezio. Pointing ahead, Altair followed the Italian's finger to where the van was. At the back of the van stood Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca. They were deep in a discussion. Lucy seemed to be arguing with Shaun about something the way she was waving her thin hands dramatically in the air. Rebecca seemed to be trying to calm Lucy down though she seemed to be agreeing with Shaun. Ezio, Desmond and Altair shared a concerned look before they jogged towards the van.

"What's going on?" Ezio demanded when they reached the van. The three tactical assassins fell silent then, looking uneasily between themselves. Rebecca suddenly found the ground interesting as she shuffled her feet; Lucy turned away and folded her arms across her chest. Shaun rubbed his neck before removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"We have an issue." Shaun decided to answer the question.

"I can see that. What's the problem?" Altair snapped making Shaun twitch slightly.

"Apparently another brilliant tactical team managed to find out about Abstergo's genetic memory plans and they somehow got their hands on the designs for the Animus." Shaun ground out. All time seemed to stop then and there. Beside him Desmond turned an ashy gray color at those words. Ezio stiffened considerably and Altair felt his heart sink. This wasn't good, not good at all….

* * *

Assassin's Creed Lovers in Arms Chapter 34

At long last a new chapter has been published for everyone's reading pleasure. I must apologize for the lack of updating but I have had some issues that were more pressing and needed addressing before I even thought about posting a story. But fear not this story has not been forgotten as you can see. There are a few things I want to address quickly before I move on to the reviews.

First off, I am happy to announce that a reviewer has offered to be the beta reader for this story so please give your welcome and thanks Lumoa as our beta reader for this story.

Secondly I would like to extend an invitation to all my readers that if you feel the need to draw a scene or part of this story please feel free to do so. I only ask you please send me a link or a picture of your drawing so I can make sure others can see and enjoy your work.

With that out of the way, onto the reviews!

Silvermoon: I'm glad that the emotions I attempt to put out there do make it to the readers. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Guest: I will most likely make Al Mualim have Desmond's finger branded, I have a very weak stomach so I don't think I can handle writing a piece where I need to lob off fingers.

Glass Circle: I hope this chapter sorted out some of your questions there. I am glad you enjoy this world I have created. I tried to make this story different than so many others I have read which all share a similar plot line or idea.

Merlinial: Shaun is more of a case of "Don't you pick on my family! Only I'm allowed to do that!" kind of person and that's how I see Shaun even in the games. Sorry about the paragraphs I will take your suggestion to heart and try to fix that problem, hopefully with our new beta reader I might be able to fix that problem.

Not Just a Twin: Well he isn't running around in Jerusalem trust me. But he might be elsewhere. Ah that is a good point I never thought of that I may just have to think about adding a small chapter about that.

Ghjk: The symbol isn't painted on its just barely engraved into the roof of the building where you can enter through the roof. In the AC that's how it was if you ever go back and play it's barely etched into the roof. Malik just runs the building he has no control over how it was built before he got there.

Guest: in the beginning it probably was but when he probably went through the Ezio's memory and learned how seeking vengeance really doesn't help anything he probably dropped it and just settled for fighting against them.

Guest: Well I believe the final tally for the number of reviews for chapter 33 is 50. Are you going to be my official counter of reviews from now on? Haha.

D.C. Alumni: I'm glad you could see this through the story that means I have been writing how I wanted the story to seem. I to have read many stories whose characters are flat and really don't branch out and have problems outside the main conflict. I never much liked those stories and discovered that those kind of stories never really finished. Also I find most stories to have a similar plot line and didn't have its own identity. I thank you so much for your opinion its reviews like you that make me feel like I'm really doing the right thing.

Guest: We are just going to have to wait and see wont we?

Guest: sorry I broke your heart but not everything is all rainbow and sparkles as they say, sometimes life is hard and for Altair it is hard.

Guest: I'm trying to give each member of the team a moment with Desmond, that moment with Lucy actually happened to me one time. I'm narcoleptic and I randomly fall asleep and on the bus on time this young woman tried to help me with something I dropped and when she gave them back to me I fell asleep right there and I fell on her.

Miranda: Well i'm honored you feel that way though I doubt they would, I personally would prefer the novels myself I never was much for doing the computer work. I try to make it seem as realistic as possible.

Low key: I really hope my story didn't cause you to get a D on your test. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story but I would feel bad if it was distracting you.

Ae-cha: I'm glad you enjoy it

Guest: Well I have a different idea for those versions of the chapters.

Third Quad: I'm glad you finally caught up with the chapters. You left so many reviews I love how you had so many good questions. I do believe Kadar forgave him, if not the story would have been a lot different I'm sure.

Guest: those are all very good thoughts. But I don't think I will have Ezio being controlled I personally couldn't see Ezio being controlled. But you do give me an idea for a chapter somewhere down the line.

Sorrell: Altair does need help sometimes though he tries to hide it from the world like he does.

Guest: well I believe I have a good number of views already, more than some stories have gotten that is for sure

Rufus: well here you go then.

Woode Creste: we will have to see whether Desmond can control the Apple or not. Well he has the memories of Altair to warn against trusting Al Mualim and his own feeling on the matter to go on.

Guest: well Ezio and Altair can be up at any hour taking care of Desmond when he has nightmares.

Roseclear: Poor Altair takes on everyone else's problems yet hides his own.

Guest: that is just life some times, some things happen that you cant control or stop. And no Desmond isn't that doomed I hated the ending to AC3 and I refuse to kill off poor Desmond after all he had gone through.

Jimmyjack: well shaun, Rebecca and Lucy have their own master to report to I believe. Yes Al Mualim is the head of the entire order but I'm sure he wouldn't understand everything, but would leave it to someone who understood it better but come back to him with reports. I don't know what I'm going to do about those bikes those boys go through them like water.

Uu88: Perhaps this chapter answers some of that. And Abbas I'm not that sure about yet.

Guest: they most likely did but Altair was just the closest on hand.

Guest: not too sure if he would visit their grave, because I'm not sure if the assassins then buried their dead or if Altair even buried them there. Al Mualim may be hiding something I don't know.

Elucidate: I'm sure in the beginning it probably crossed his mind. and I will probably include a little more from Desmond growing up on the farm and with Malik and Kadar soon.

OnnicaJ.P: that means my job as a write is going well if you keep coming back.

OneWeekEarly: He may or he may not I haven't decided yet. I'm sure I would be hard on him.

Guest: Shaun hates everything that's just who he appears to be. Kadar I feel would get tired of being the youngest after some time.

1599: I never enjoyed stories that were nothing but dark moments you need balance in my opinion. And that scene was actually inspired by an actual thing that happened to me once.

Townie: not any more he doesn't. I may beat Desmond up more in a while but not too soon I'm going to give him time to recuperate from the temple before I try and beat them up.

GreenNic: thank you.

FrozenLeaf: Yes hurray for modern health care and an author who hated to see the poor boy die. I'm trying to come up with a time line to figure that all out actually. He probably understands that Altair has learned his lesson from then but has grown from it.

Guest: Ezio chose to leave on his own to be with Altair I think. But I think mostly the middle eastern assassins have an idea of what happened not the European assassins.

Wrapped Up: Altair has his doubts, yes. That's all Altair could do was rise above it all.

Nuqoud: sorry I couldn't doom Desmond to that just yet. And yes Altair can be ruthless when the time is right.

LT. Silverado: I try to keep it somewhat along the same lines as the old Altair but also twist it slightly to be his own past.

Kasey.J: Altair is a giant watch dog sometimes, its just ingrained I guess to want to protect the members of his little family.

Guest: he let it slip and yes Desmond is sure to have a problem seeing Kadar and Malik again.

Punzel: I guess Kadar panicked about Desmond and the only way to calm down his brother was to take Desmond in.

Ilj.05: he has shared it with Ezio now.

Blue Lou: most likely being in the place caused the memories to come back, kind of like when a person sees a toy or a picture they remember things. I'm sure Italy will be a fun bleed place for Desmond.

Eclectic tastes: Yes Ezio can be cocky and Malik is very uneasy about Altair taking Desmond on in the beginning but I'm sure they worked things out.


End file.
